The Bloody Mist
by Gaereth
Summary: Naruto learns at a young age that power and pain go hand in hand. After the exile from his home, he meets an unlikely pair who might be able to help him. But can he push past his pain and find purpose? NaruxFemHaku pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Foxes and Treats

Chapter 1: Ferocious Foxes and Tasty Treats!

Disclaimer: One day, I WILL own Naruto… But not today…

'_Wow, this is cool!'_ Thoughts

'**_Don't talk so much, brat!'_** Kyuubi thoughts

"Shut up, damn fox!" Regular talking

"**You asking for a beatdown, kit?" ** Kyuubi Talking

"Hey, brat! Get back here, Naruto!" The shout rang down the dark alley as the man shook his fist in anger. His target was a small boy, no more than five years of age, who was running as fast as he could down the alley. Clutched in the Naruto's left hand was a small loaf of bread, which he took small bites of as he ran. Munching noisily, Naruto turned his head to look at the angry man, laughing through the bread in his mouth. He stuck out a crumb-covered tongue out at him, trying to get the man angry. Unfortunately, he hadn't been watching where he was going, and he tripped on a carelessly discarded cardboard box. Naruto fell onto the paved ground with a _thud_, the bread flying from his hands. He wailed in pain as he felt his newly bruised ass, tears coming to his eyes.

Looking behind him towards the angry baker, he realized that he had pissed the man off enough that the baker was chasing him down, waving an iron pipe in his hands. Naruto was terrified, and he tried to get up and run away. He almost got up, but his left food landed on the discarded loaf and slipped, sending him face first into the ground once more. He groaned, and tried to get up again. But, Naruto felt a blinding pain in his back, and he screamed aloud in pain. The man raised his iron pipe once more and prepared for another swing. The boy looked at him and cried out for mercy, pleading with the man.

The man hesitated, and lowered the iron bar. But, his eyes looked at the boys face. He noted the whisker marks on the Naruto's cheeks, and his lips split in an obscene grin. He raised the pipe once more and smashed into the lad's skull with such force that the pipe was dented. Naruto was nearly knocked unconscious, and was plainly dazed. The man laughed in sadistic pleasure, and proceeded to beat the boy, breaking bones and breaking open skin and flesh. Finally, the man stopped, and looked at the battered and bloody mess of the boy. His face saddened for a moment, then hardened again. Cursing the boy, he spat on him and stomped his booted foot into the lad's back. There was a loud _crack_ as the boy's spine snapped, accompanied by harsh laughter from the brutal man. He grabbed the remnants of the loaf from the ground and threw them at the nearly dead boy.

He paused for a moment, looking at the lad, before turning around and walking away, tossing the pipe onto the ground as he did so. He was confident that he wouldn't get punished for his treatment of the lad. In fact, if he was lucky and the boy died, he might even get treated as a hero! After all, he had beaten the demon brat to within an inch of his life. Besides, the kid had deserved it, by stealing his bread. Well, yeah, he had thrown it out, and it was going to the garbage anyways, but still, it was his. He shook his head and decided not to think about it anymore. He didn't want to feel guilty about anything.

The boy moaned softly, fingertips twitching in pain. He couldn't feel his legs. _Ok, that's weird._ He tried to wiggle his fingers and got some response, but he could barely feel anything. And his entire body ached and burned. _Ow. This really hurts. And my back… Ow._ He tried to shift his back, to get into a better position. But as soon as he tried, he screamed in pain as his back filled with white hot pain. _Ok, that's not a good idea. Everything hurts so much… _He opened his eyes and stared up into the swiftly darkening sky. _Oh, no. It's gonna rain! Just my luck._

Shortly, it began to rain, just as the boy had predicted. He groaned and wished he was somewhere else, that someone would help him. But, he couldn't move, and he _knew_ that no one would try to help him. So he just lay there, watching the sky. But, something caught his attention. He heard someone walking down the alley he was in. But, it was behind him, and he couldn't see who it was. Whoever it was came to a stop just behind the boy's head, and knelt down over the lad. The boy was going to question him, but a quick wave of the stranger's hand cut him off. The newcomer walked around the boy, stopping by his feet and kneeling again.

Now, the boy could see the strangers appearance. He was obviously a shinobi, thanks to the thigh holster that held his weapons, and his hitai-ate. Naruto couldn't see the man's face, since he was bending over Naruto's legs, examining his injuries. He also had black hair, and he wore dark clothing. The only thing on him that wasn't that same black color was a small symbol on the sleeve of his wide-necked shirt, which showed a small red and white fan. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of it, for he knew the only people allowed to wear that symbol were from the great Uchiha clan. He gulped loudly, because he had heard that some of the strongest ninja's were from that clan.

"Ano… Are you an Uchiha?" the man started, having been under the impression that the boy was unconscious from his wounds. The fact that this kid has lost so much blood and suffered so many injuries and was still conscious was nothing short of amazing. The stranger looked up into Naruto's face, examining him minutely before replying with a short nod.

Naruto was going to ask another question, but he had seen the man's face. The man had two long lines running diagonally from his eyes to his cheekbones, which gave his serious face a frightening appearance. But most frightening of all were his eyes. They blazed a crimson red, and it held three small dots that slowly orbited the pupil. Those eyes seemed to delve deep into Naruto's soul, searching it from top to bottom, judging him at the very core of his being. He tried to look away from the man's gaze, but he could not. Those scarlet orbs encompassed his vision, until he was nearly absorbed into them.

Suddenly, Naruto was free. The man had closed his eyes and was rubbing them, as if in pain. He looked at him again sharply, the eyes no longer red, but a dark black. "Tell me, boy, what is your name?" Naruto gulped again, still worried by this man.

"Ano… Uzumaki Naruto." The man nodded at his answer, clearly expecting it.

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto. I am Uchiha Itachi. Now, remain completely motionless, or I will be forced to knock you out." Naruto gulped and nodded slightly, wincing from the pain in his neck. Itachi seemed satisfied by his answer, and slowly reached over to the boys stomach, lifting the grubby T-shirt that covered it. Naruto was about to complain, but a glance from Itachi stopped him. Itachi looked closely at Naruto's stomach for a while, then set one of his hands on it. Gently, he began pouring chakra into Naruto's stomach, his eyes searching the skin.

Suddenly, a symbol emerged from within Naruto's skin, black against his flesh. It was in the shape of a spiral, with some strange markings surrounding it. Itachi frowned for a moment, thinking hard. Naruto, on the other hand, was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oi, what is that thing? It looks weird!" He had seen the thing, and was surprised to say the least. Itachi gave him an annoyed look, but he pressed on. "What the hell did you do to my stomach? You gay pedophile!" Itachi got a pissed look in his face, and suddenly the red eyes sprang back into life, swallowing his black orbs. Naruto shut his mouth immediately, more frightened than he had ever been before.

"You want to know what that is? You really wish to know? Do you want to test the depth of your capacity, to explore the borders of your potential?" Naruto, despite his fear, was curious. He nodded again, the pain in his neck fading. Itachi smirked, staring into Naruto's eyes. "Very well. Then prepare to meet your inner demon." Naruto was puzzled, but suddenly something in Itachi's eyes changed, and Naruto's vision faded away into darkness.

Slowly, he regained a bit of his vision. He blinked his eyes quickly, trying to will away the darkness around him. As his eyes adjusted, he glanced around him, taking in his surroundings. He was in some kind of sewer, with a low ceiling and close walls. There was water covering the floor, reaching up to his ankles. He wondered where he was, but decided not to think about it. Suddenly, he felt something grab his shoulder. He turned around quickly and saw Itachi standing next to him. Itachi looked into his eyes once more.

"This is your final chance. You can turn back now. Are you prepared? Are you willing to pay the price of power?" Naruto, excited at the prospect of becoming stronger, nodded vigorously. As he did so, he realized his body no longer hurt. He looked down at himself, and was surprised to see every wound gone. His grubby old clothes didn't even have any blood on them. He was awed, and turned to ask Itachi about it. But Itachi was walking away, down the long dark hallway. Naruto ran after him, trying not to slip in the water.

Finally, he caught up to Itachi, but was hard pressed to stay by him. Itachi was taking full advantage of his height to take long strides, eating up the distance with each step. Naruto, on the other hand, was barely two and a half feet tall, and had to take three steps for every step Itachi took. Naruto was so concentrated on keeping up with Itachi that he didn't notice that he had stopped, and bumped into Itachi's back. Almost slipping, he caught himself and glared at Itachi, who couldn't have cared less.

"We're here. Hold out your hand." Itachi pointed at a door that Naruto hadn't noticed before. It was just a metal door, except that it had a symbol engraved into the front of it. The same symbol that Naruto had seen on his stomach. Curious, he laid his hand against the door. Almost immediately, he withdrew it, wincing in pain.

"Ouch! That burns, dammit!" He stuck his singed fingers into his mouth, glaring at Itachi. Itachi merely shrugged and motioned to the door. The door was turning red, and steam rose from the bottom of the door, where it was in the water. The symbol on the front of the door melted away, and then the heat of the door left, as quickly as it had come. Itachi opened the now plain door and walked through, not waiting for Naruto. Naruto cursed under his breath, muttering a few choice words learned from a childhood on the street.

He ran to catch up to Itachi again, but paused once he passed through the doorway. Because there, not twenty feet in front of him, was a large cage. No, not just a large cage, an _immense_ cage, with the door being over a hundred feet high. But, strangely enough, the door had no lock. All it had was a scrap of paper holding it shut, which had a couple of symbols on it. Naruto had never learned to read or write Kanji, and he was clueless as to what it meant. Itachi didn't seem bothered by any of it, though, and walked up to the door of the cage.

He examined the door of the cage minutely for a minute, with Naruto hanging back at the entrance of the room. Then, he turned around and beckoned Naruto, who walked up warily, still remembering his singed fingers. Itachi pointed at the door, and Naruto went up to the door and reached out to it. He hesitated for a moment and looked at Itachi, who nodded at him. He choked down his fear and laid his hand on one of the bars, praying it wouldn't burn him. Much to his joy, it didn't. In fact, it didn't seem to react at all. He turned around and looked at Itachi, who was slowly backing away.

"Oi, Itachi! Where the hell you going?" Itachi didn't reply, but simply kept backing away. Naruto was getting somewhat freaked out by now. "Ano, Itachi, what's going on?" Itachi froze and looked up and behind Naruto. Naruto, wondering what was behind him, made to turn around, but couldn't seem to move his legs. He looked down and saw that his legs and feet were encased in a red bubbling energy. From behind him, he heard a strange noise, like a really big dog growling. He craned his neck backwards to see what was behind him.

He saw a huge fox, easily a hundred feet tall, crouching down and staring at him. It had red fur and nine waving tails, and its crimson eyes were slitted and filled with anger. It continued growling at him, and its breath stank of death and blood. Its gigantic claws were stained crimson with blood, and its tails thrashed against the walls of the cage. Naruto stared at the thing, eyes wide open, and every muscle in his body shaking in terror. The demon's great head came right up to the bars of the cage, taking great sniffs of the boy, getting a feel for his scent. Its eyes widened, then narrowed in incredible malice. It snapped its teeth at Naruto, roaring in rage. Then it lifted a great paw and thrust it at Naruto, its razor sharp claws gleaming dully.

But, before it could strike, Itachi was there, breaking Naruto free and carrying him away from the fox. The fox howled in frustration, the sound rattling every bone in Naruto's small body. Itachi stood resolute despite the great beast's rage, and his eyes blazed out in full crimson glory. He set Naruto down on the wet ground and moved towards the fox, his eyes focused on it, staring it down. He walked right up to the bars, and the fox's roars died away into nothingness as it stared at him.

"I am Uchiha Itachi. You will not harm this boy. Calm down, he means you no harm." The fox snarled again, intrigued in this boy who dared to challenge him.

"**And who are _you_, who so boldly challenges the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Come, insolent brat, show me the power in your eyes." **Itachi bowed his head and closed his eyes for a moment, as if in prayer. Then he lifted his head once more and his eyes slammed open, blazing in all their crimson might. The Kyuubi stared right back at him, testing his mettle. Then it reared its head back and laughed, a thunderous noise that shook the foundations of the cage. **"I see confidence and arrogance in your gaze, boy. I find you deserving of the power of the Sharingan. Such power I have not seen since last I laid eyes on Uchiha Madara. His blood flows true in you, I see."** Itachi's eyes widened in wonder and he bowed to the great fox, paying homage to his power.

"I have heard tales of your might and greatness, Kyuubi-sama, but truly I see that you surpass them all. I am glad you find me worthy of the power you so graciously gave to my ancestors. I promise you that the fiery will that you gave us will not be lost. I will ensure that." Kyuubi chuckled again, obviously liking Itachi's attitude.

"**Excellent. I would hate to see such a powerful gift go to waste. And why have you brought that _thing_ into my chambers? I will not forgive even one such as you of this crime." **The Kyuubi glared at Naruto, some of its malice coming back into its crimson eyes. Naruto, who had been scared up until now, got pissed off by the insult. _Who is this fox, that he thinks he can get off with calling ME a thing? I'll rip him a new asshole!_ He ran up to stand next to Itachi and stuck his small hands on his hips.

"Listen here, you damn fox! No one insults Uzumaki Naruto! I'll beat your head in so far, you'll shit it out!" The Kyuubi stared at him, shock and amusement strong in its bestial features. Then, it laughed louder than ever.

"**Brat, you would threaten ME? Young one, you perhaps do not realize who I am. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Head of the Fox Clan, the Lord of Fire! You are nothing more than a maggot compared to the likes of me, boy! I shall-"** He was cut off by Naruto, who was getting madder and madder the more the Kyuubi talked.

"Yeah, yeah, SHUT UP, you furry bastard! No one gives a shit about who you are! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna kick your fuzzy ass all the back to hell!" Naruto was screaming at the fox now, clutching onto the bars of the cage with all his strength. The Kyuubi stared at him, incredulous. Then its lips parted in an immense grin.

"**Heh, there seems to be more to you than meets the eye. Maybe you are fit to be my vessel. Itachi, what think you of this boy?" **Itachi knelt before Kyuubi, arms crossed in supplication. Naruto was stunned by this, but was ignored.

"Kyuubi-sama, he seems remarkably resilient, even without your aid. His chakra reserves are far beyond normal, especially for a child his age. His potential is greater than almost any other that I have seen, excepting myself. There is, of course, his unfortunate lack of a bloodline, but no one is perfect. I would give him my approval, Kyuubi-sama, with your permission." Naruto stared bug-eyed at Itachi, wondering how Itachi had figured out that much about him in just a minute or so of looking at him. Kyuubi was nodding in acceptance of Itachi's answer, and gave Naruto a close scrutiny.

"**Very well. You say his body should be adequate, and I have seen the strength of his spirit. Now, what of his mind? I cannot see his conscious thought, thanks to this seal."** Naruto stared at the fox in anger.

"Bastard fox, you calling me stupid? I'll kill you! I'll-" he was interrupted by a roar from the Kyuubi, and fell over on his ass, staring at the fox in fright.

"**You will be SILENT! You have proven your courage already, little one, now prove your wisdom. It is not wise to aggravate an enemy who outmatches you in power. Follow Itachi's example."** At this Itachi looked up, his eyes calculating and cold, at the Kyuubi. It chuckled again, a low rumble spreading through the room. **"Yes, Itachi, I know you are merely pretending. If I thought that you were truly being so subservient, I would kill you myself. A true Uchiha, with a fiery spirit, would never bow before anyone."** Itachi nodded in understanding and stood to his feet, glancing in dismay at his now wet knees.

"You are correct, Kyuubi. I bow to no man. Or demon, for that matter. And, as to Naruto's mental ability, that I cannot judge. I trust that he will be sufficient for your needs, though. Now, will you give him your blessing, Kyuubi?" Naruto looked from Itachi to Kyuubi, wondering what was happening. Kyuubi went quiet, seeming to consider Itachi's words carefully.

"**Yes, I will give him my blessing. Young one, I shall grant you my power. But are you ready for it? Are you prepared to be an outcast, to be hated and feared, to be alone because of your power? Truly, what I give you is a double-edged blade. Have you strength enough to bear the burden? This is the only time I will offer it."** The fox went silent again, staring at Naruto. Itachi stared as well, wondering if Naruto was able to accept. Itachi knew the depths of the fox's statement, and he realized the pain of being hated and feared because of your power, to become arrogant because of your strength.

Naruto was shocked. A gigantic fox had yelled at him, told him to shut up, then offered him power. He didn't know what to think. But then his mind brought up memories. Of being thrown out of the orphanage at three years old. Of being at the point of starvation over and over. Of wondering why he was alone, why he was hated. Of thinking that he had a friend, only to be abandoned later. Of hoping for a better future, only to find his present nearly unbearable. He gritted his teeth in anger as he thought back to all the times people had treated him cruelly, taking what little he had away from him, leaving him with nothing.

His eyes snapped up to look Kyuubi dead in the eyes, searching for some note of anger or trickery. But there was nothing there, nothing that he could read. His life had taught him over and over again to trust no one, to doubt everything. Yet here was Itachi, who he had never seen before in his life, who actually came to him with aid. This guy, who couldn't have been older than fifteen, who opened the door to power for Naruto. Now, all he had to do was accept the fox's offer, and he would be able to defend himself. No more beatings, no more having to steal, no more _weakness_.

A grin spread over his small face, accented by the whisker marks on his cheeks. A tear ran down his face, and Itachi started. He looked closely at Naruto's face, and shook his head. He saw, reflected in the lad's eyes, the pain and misery he had gone through all of his life. To never know happiness, to never have someone to love, someone to cry with, someone to help and be helped by. He, at least, had Sasuke, his little brother. He tried to imagine Naruto's life, and blanched at the thought. Even though it was only a little over five years long, it had enough pain and anguish in it to last a century. No child should have to go through such torment.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice. "Oi, fox, I'll take it." Itachi looked at the boy again, startled by the incredible mix of emotions in the boy's voice. The fox seemed taken aback, as well. It had thought that there was too much fear in Naruto, too much that he couldn't face. He wouldn't have expected this small boy to accept so quickly. The fox decided to give him one last chance to change his mind.

"**You are sure, small one? This is the path that you will walk? And you know what this entails?" **Naruto nodded, his mind obviously made up. Kyuubi sighed in acceptance. **"Very well, then. Boy, go to the seal on the door. That scrap of paper. Now, when I tell you to, remove it from the doorway. But ONLY when I tell you to; any sooner or later, and we shall both perish."** Naruto nodded his acceptance, and walked over to the door of the cage. When he reached it, the seal descended from its place up high on the doorway until it was directly in front of Naruto. He turned to the Kyuubi and nodded, waiting for his signal.

At the lad's show of readiness, the Kyuubi closed his eyes, delving deep into his vast memory to find what he sought. If the seal was removed, then both Naruto and the Kyuubi would die, and that was the last thing that the demon wanted. So, he had to find another seal that would work more to their benefit. After a minute of searching through the dusty corners of his mind, he found one that would work. It was an old Fox seal that could easily be modified, so that he could do what was necessary. Bending his head down, he touched his nose to the back of the cage door and prepared the seal. When all was ready, he sent Naruto a quick mental signal, signifying his own readiness.

Naruto pulled with all his might, ripping it off the cage door. Right as it left the surface of the door, the Kyuubi implanted his seal into the gap left behind. The door writhed and contorted, as the seal began to take form. Soon, the door was twisted into another shape altogether. The bars of the door were removed, and the new seal seemed to hang in midair. The entire cage had disappeared, and the only proof of the Kyuubi's imprisonment lay in a glowing blue line that ran across the floor, ceiling, and walls. But, there was a small two foot gap in the blue line on the floor, where the color changed from blue to red. Itachi walked over to the discolored line and inspected it, nodding his approval.

"**There, it is done. Boy, I give to you my power, my skill, and my knowledge. It will come slowly, over time, lest it destroy you. With this gift, you have become my representative on this world of Ningenkai. Also… There is one more thing to be done. Come here, boy." **Naruto moved forward until he came to the red line. He hesitated for a moment, then stepped through it. Once he reached the inside of the cage, the Kyuubi reached down and nuzzled the back of his left shoulder with its huge nose.

Naruto screamed in pain. It felt like his shoulder was on fire, and he reached through the neck of his T-shirt to grasp his wounded shoulder. After a moment, the pain left him, and he took off his shirt to examine his shoulder. There, on the outside of the shoulder where the Kyuubi's nose had touched him, was a strange mark. It was a strange mark, some kind of Kanji that he couldn't read.

"Ano, Kyuubi, I can't read that. What does it say?" The fox looked at him in an almost friendly way.

"**That, little one, is in the language of the Kitsune. It marks you as one of our own, and serves as a warning to those who would attack you. Welcome to the clan, Kit. You're one of the foxes now."** Naruto looked startled for a moment, before a wide grin came to his face. Tears started pouring down his eyes, and he looked at the Kyuubi in amazement.

"You mean… I have a clan? Really?" The fox laughed at the boy, wondering at his amazement.

"**Yes, kit. And don't disgrace the name of the Kitsune with your ridiculous antics. Now, be gone, boy. I have things to do. Itachi, take him from here."** Itachi nodded in understanding, and grabbed the shocked Naruto by the arm and hauled him off. Just as they got to the door of the room, Kyuubi stopped them. **"Kit, one last thing. You can access my power, but NEVER take more than I give you. Understood, boy?"** Naruto looked at him, curiosity overcoming caution.

"What do you mean, 'I can use your power'? What are you talking about, baka fox?" Kyuubi growled in fake anger at the kid's new nickname for him.

"**I meant exactly what I said. I will hold you responsible for what happens if you do not do as I say, kit."** This last statement was accompanied by a demonic stare, and Naruto cowered back in fright, nodding vigorously.

"You got it, boss! I won't disobey! I promise!" Naruto stood straight and gave a stiff salute. Itachi had to stifle a chucke, and the Kyuubi grinned widely.

"**I'll hold you to that, brat. Now, get going."** Itachi grabbed Naruto roughly by the shoulders and spun him around to face him. He looked deeply into Naruto's eyes, the Sharingan wheel spinning rapidly. Naruto felt a strange feeling in his eyes, and he blinked to make it leave. When he blinked though, his eyes wouldn't open again. He struggled, but then he lost all strength and senses. He fell into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, his vision was restored. He blinked and looked around, once more finding himself in the alley. His body didn't hurt, and he flexed and tensed his muscles to feel for any injuries. Surprisingly, he couldn't feel anything. He shrugged it off and started looking for Itachi, who he found collapsed on the alley pavement at Naruto's feet. He panicked and knelt down next to Itachi, shaking him.

"Oi, Itachi-san, you ok? Oi, what's wrong? Say something, you bastard!" Naruto was starting to get hysterical, full of fear that the only nice person he'd ever known might've died. He kept on shaking him, trying to get him to wake up, to say something, to convince Naruto that he was all right. But nothing happened. He was completely unresponsive.

Naruto released the body, sitting down on the ground. Tears flowed from his eyes, and the more he wiped them away, the more they came. "Dammit, why did he have to die? He was a nice guy. He treated me okay, and now he's dead! It's not FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!" He balled his hands and pounded them into Itachi's back, becoming hysterical.

Suddenly, a hand shot up from underneath Itachi's body, grasping Naruto's neck in a vice grip. Naruto froze, fear freezing his muscles. Then Itachi's body moved, rolling sideways away from Naruto. Naruto gasped in shock as he saw Itachi's eyes wide open and staring at him, and the hand around his neck gripped even harder, choking him. Naruto was gasping for air now, both from the shock and the chokehold.

"Naruto… If you EVER hit me while I'm asleep again… You will not live to regret it…" Itachi's eyes closed again, going back into the peaceful sleep in which Naruto had roused him from. The hand around Naruto's neck relaxed and fell away, leaving him panting and gasping for air. Naruto rubbed his throat, feeling the bruises on his neck from Itachi's chokehold. Suddenly, he heard a chuckling. He glanced around him, worried that he was going to get beaten again, but he saw no one. He heard it again, this time louder, and stood up straight in preparation to run away.

'**_Stand down, kit. It is only me. By Enma, you are as tense and high-strung as a newborn pup. Calm down, young one.' _**Naruto looked around for the source of the voice, getting seriously freaked out.

"Hey, come out! Stop hiding!" He heard the chuckling again, and got pissed. "Dammit, cut it out! Where the hell are you?" This time, full blown laughter. "DAMMIT! STOP IT!"

'**_Silence, kit. I am speaking to you mentally. This is a direct communication between my psyche and yours, and no amount of shouting will change that.'_** Naruto quieted down before reflecting on what he had just been told.

"Um… What the hell did you just say? I didn't understand it." There was a long heartfelt groan, and some small muttering .

'**_Ah, I see. Looks like you have a lot to learn, if you could not understand even that. Very well, on account of your age, I am willing to teach you. Shall I make it simple? I am in your head, kit.'_**. Naruto seemed to understand at last, and thought about it carefully.

"So, you're that big fox that I saw? Kyu-something?" there was a roar from within his mind.

'**_Kyu-something? Is that how you address the Kyuubi no Kitsune, brat? You're lucky I feel merciful today, kit. And don't talk to me out loud, it looks stupid. Simply think the words you wish to say to me.' _**There was a long pause as Naruto's five year old brain processed this new information. Then, something clicked, and he understood.

'_So, you're saying that you're in my head? So all that stuff that happened with me and Itachi-san, that was all in my head? How'd that happen?'_ Kyuubi chuckled again, this time in surprise.

"**_Good, you have a brain in your head. Itachi holds a great gift, something I gave one of his ancestors. It has been passed down his family for generations. You know it as the Sharingan.'_** Naruto nodded, thinking back to Itachi's crimson eyes.

'_Ok, I get that, but how does that let him into my head? That still doesn't make any sense.'_ Kyuubi sighed again, obviously wearying of explaining everything.

'**_Kit, I am not in the mood to explain it right now. Ask him next time you get the chance. But, before I go, there are a few things I do have to explain. One of them is the current state of your body.'_** Naruto was puzzled, and started examining himself, looking over his condition.

'_Ano, I look okay. What do you mean?' _Kyuubi made an impatient noise.

'**_Kit, that's the whole point. You're fine. But just a short time ago, you had multiple broken bones and fractures, and a remarkably big concussion. And now you're just fine. Aren't you wondering why?' _**Naruto bent his head in though, pondering the Kyuubi's words.

'_Nope! As long as I'm feel ok, I don't care why it happened!' _He laughed as he heard the Kyuubi groan in aggravation. _'Ok, ok, just kidding! So, why did it happen, baka fox?'_

'**_Firstly, never call me that. You will refer to me as Lord Kyuubi, and be damned grateful for the opportunity! Now, as for the cause of your condition, you may also thank me for that. A side effect of my chakra is the regeneration of bodily cells and tissues, which is far more efficient than your own natural processes of flesh restoration.' _**Naruto puzzled his way through half of the explanation, completely ignoring the Kyuubi's initial point, and discovered that he had no idea what the demon was talking about.

'_Ano… You're not making any sense. Can you explain that again?'_ There was silence from Kyuubi for a long moment, as he strove to maintain what self-control he had left.

'**_Look, brat, my chakra heals you. Ok? That's all you need to know for now. There are some other effects in your body as well, such as advanced hearing and sight, as well as enhanced smell and taste. There may be other side effects, but I cannot know until they become apparent. You are the first human ever to be inducted into the Kitsune clan, kit. Make sure that you prove yourself worthy of the honor.' _**As he finished his speech, he noticed that Naruto was being exceptionally quiet. **_'What ails you, boy?'_**

'_Ano… What's chakra?'_ There was a long, long pause, and Naruto was afraid that the Kyuubi had gone for good. _What? Was it something I said? _But, before long, Kyuubi replied, but in a weary and tired voice.

'**_Kit, you don't know anything. I'll have to teach you so much… Well, for now, just think of chakra as your life energy, which grows as you do. Because I've lived for a long time, I have quite a bit of chakra. This is at your disposal, boy, and I expect you to be grateful. Now, leave me be. I wish to sleep. Until next time, kit.'_** The voice in the back of Naruto's head went silent, leaving Naruto to ponder what the Kyuubi had told him. Speaking of the Kyuubi…

He tried to remember what little he had heard concerning the beast. No one ever said anything directly to Naruto about it, but he had overheard a conversation between the Sandaime Hokage and one of his shinobi. They had met in an alley where Naruto was sleeping in a dumpster, and were talking about something that was happening off in some other country. Well, somewhere in the conversation, someone had said something about demons, and piqued Naruto's interest. But all they mentioned about the Kyuubi was that it had attacked Konoha and was responsible for the death of the Yondaime Hokage. But, if that was true, why was the demon inside Naruto? And why the hell was there a seal on his bellybutton?

He thought some more, surprisingly deep considering his five years of age. But Naruto was a child of the streets, and if you can't think quickly and think well on the spot, you won't live long. Many were the time when Naruto was surrounded by people intent on beating him to a pulp, only to trick them and disappear. He had learned to be fast, to be cautious, and to never trust anyone. He wasn't cautious when he stole that moldy loaf the baker had left in the alley, and was thrashed soundly because of it.

Another thing the dark alleyways of Konoha had taught him was that he would do anything to survive. He would have died before ever he turned four, had he not turned to stealing to get food. He couldn't get by on begging, because if he was seen by anyone, they would either run away or attack him. He had never been sure why they did, only that they would keep screaming 'demon' at him. Which was why he had been so interested in the conversation between the Hokage and his subordinate.

Now that he knew that the Kyuubi, the demon fox that had ravaged the village, and Naruto, the little lad who everyone hated, were linked. He didn't know why or how, but he knew that it _was_. Now that he thought back on everything that had happened to him in just the past thirty minutes, he was amazed. After all, its not every day you get beaten within an inch of your life, then have a red-eyed shinobi introduce you to a demon hiding inside your stomach. And then being informally inducted into the demon's clan and given access to its power… Well, it just sounded crazy.

But, there was something he couldn't understand. From what he knew, the evil monster that killed the Yondaime and the arrogant fox inside his belly were the same being. But, if this fox was so evil, then why was it taking the time to explain things to Naruto, and even making an effort to be civil to him? It simply didn't make sense, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Sure, Kyuubi was arrogant and impatient, but it didn't seem like such a bad sort. But, then again, he remembered the thing's attitude when it first saw Naruto. That fierce anger, that murderous intent; that couldn't have been faked. But why the sudden change in attitude?

He groaned and clutched his head, which was starting to throb. Either that concussion wasn't completely gone, or all that thinking was giving him a headache. Either way, he was hungry, and the loaf was no longer edible. Well, in a pinch, he would eat it, but he could smell something. It was a hot, humid smell, with a spicy punch to it. Whatever it was, it smelled heavenly, and he walked towards it in a daze, captivated in the smell of it. He tripped over the sleeping body of Itachi, which served to shake him out of his daze. Standing up once more, he followed the scent, breaking into a jog and looking from side to side in search of the source of that heavenly aroma.

At the other mouth of the alley, he came to a stop. It was close; whatever was making that smell was right next to him. He looked to his right and saw a small food stand, open to the street. He walked around to the front of the stand to get a better look at it. By now it was late at night, and the stand was closed, but there was still a light on in it. He walked up to the front of the stand, slightly pushing aside the low-hanging flaps that hung from the front of the roof so he could get a better look inside.

He saw a bar, with six stools lined up in a row in front of it, and a small kitchen behind the bar. There was some Kanji written above the bar, but he couldn't read it. But, in the small kitchen behind the bar, he saw a pretty girl, no more than thirteen years old, set a bowl down on the counter. Naruto's eyes focused on the bowl, and he instantly sensed that the delicious aroma was coming from that bowl. He started to drool at the mere thought of eating it, but managed to contain his hunger as he continued to watch the girl. She had grabbed some kitchen utensils, then turned and went into the back of the kitchen, rounding a corner and going out of sight. Soon Naruto heard water running, and assumed that she was washing the dishes.

He couldn't wait any longer. His stomach was sending signals to the brain, demanding that he eat that bowl. What shreds that were left of his conscience hesitated, as he had a soft spot for women and didn't want to steal a girl's dinner, but his stomach overrode it. He ducked under the flaps, not wanting to set off the bell, and ran up to the bowl. He paused for a second, looking at the contents. It was perfect. It was some sort of soup, with a deliciously rich brown texture, and was filled to the brim with long steaming noodles, huge chunks of meat, and hot spices. He could wait no longer. He grabbed the bowl and upended the contents into his mouth, eating half the bowl in one go.

He was awestruck by the flavor. Never before had his taste buds been given such a treat before. The broth danced over his tongue, the spices setting his mouth aflame in delicious hotness. The chunks of meat were tender and juicy, and the noodles were heavenly. He set the half empty bowl down with an ecstatic _thump_, letting his mouth savor the taste. After he finished swallowing what he had in his mouth, he raised the bowl to his lips and devoured most of what remained. The second mouthful was even more divine than the first. He slowly sipped what was left of the broth, not wanting to end such a fine meal too quickly.

However, he had failed to remember the presence of the girl, nor had he noticed the water being turned off. He heard a high-pitched laugh, and he suddenly realized his mistake. He set the bowl down quickly and turned to run, but tripped over his own feet. Stumbling, he fell backwards onto one of the bar stools and landed on the floor with a _crash_. He tried to get up, but he couldn't seem to find his footing. Then, he heard more laughter, and looked up at the young girl.

She was standing next to him, laughing heartily at his predicament. She didn't seem particularly angry or upset, just amused. She knelt down beside him, still chuckling, looking over his ragged appearance. She looked from him to the nearly empty bowl sitting on the counter, and a smile came to her face. She sttod up and reached down to the frightened Naruto, offering him a hand up. He gazed at the hand fearfully, frightened that she might be tricking him. Enough villagers had pretended to be nice to him, then try and hurt him, that he was frightened of everybody. She grinned widely, the hand still extended out towards him, her face bright and cheerful. Naruto hesitated one moment longer, than grabbed her hand, allowing himself to be lifted up onto his feet.

She hauled him off the ground, setting the small boy on his feet. She patted his head, and gave him a big grin.

"So, did you like the ramen?" Naruto started, sheepishly scratching his head. He knew what was coming; she would be nice at first, then get mad at him, then do something to him. He didn't know exactly what, but he knew it wouldn't be fun. Well, might as well get this over with.

"Yeah, it was great. So, can you hurry up and yell at me so I can go?" Naruto braced himself, preparing for the verbal and physical onslaught that was sure to come. But, instead of the outrageous anger, there was only another pat on his head and a chuckle.

"I'm not gonna yell at you! It was just ramen, after all. Besides, I can always make more! But it was my special recipe I just made, and I wanted to know if you liked it." Naruto was startled by her calm, but was swept away in a rush of ecstasy as he remembered the delicious soup that had sated his hunger.

"Oh, yeah! That stuff was _awesome_! I've never had anything so good!" his reaction put a great big grin on her face, and she ruffled his hair happily.

"Good! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Well, would you like another bowl?" Naruto's jaw dropped. His vision went blurry as he stared teary-eyed at the girl. His mouth hung open, and drool slowly dripped out of it. The girl laughed again, then walked back behind the counter. "I'm guessing that's a yes. Alrighty, one Ayame-chan special coming right up!" He stared at her as she went into full chef-mode, whipping out utensils and ingredients. Her fingers danced over the ingredients, opening this package, unsealing that bottle, dumping this herb in that bowl. In a flash, she had the noodles in the water, which was already coming to a boil. As they soaked, she quickly cut and prepared the meat, adding spices liberally to it. As the noodles finished soaking, she quickly added the meat and seasonings, stirring it rapidly. She added a few more select spices and herbs, and kept stirring it. Then, it was done.

Naruto watched the bowl be set before him, watching the girl lay down a pair of chopsticks, watched as she drew up a stool next to him and motioned to the steaming bowl. With a quivering hand, he reached for the chopsticks, grasping them in an inexperienced hand. He fumbled with them, but because all his attention was focused on the bowl in front of him he found it difficult to use them. Tossing the chopsticks over his shoulder, he grabbed the bowl in both hands and brought it to his lips and upended it into his mouth. Getting about a fourth of the bowl this time, he slowly chewed the meat and noodles, feeling the flavorful broth slosh over his tongue. He swallowed and poured the bowl into his mouth once more. He repeated this until the bowl was empty, and he was patting his small belly in contentment.

"Wow, that stuff is the best! I've never had something that good before!" He picked up the bowl and started licking the insides of it clean, desperate to get all the delicious soup that he could. However, all he got was a whack to the head as the girl grabbed the bowl, shaking her head at him.

"That's bad manners! I'm glad you liked it so much, but don't lick the bowl, didn't your mother ever teach you that?" She looked at him for a moment, watching his face slowly go from happy to depressed, and he slouched down into his stool. She got worried by this behavior. "Ano… You DO have a mother, right?" he shook his head despondently, wishing this had never come up.

"No, I don't have any parents. I live on my own." The girl gasped in sympathy, and she was silent for a second.

"Ok, where do you live? I can walk you home!" She acted quite cheerful for a moment, intent on cheering him up as much as she could. But Naruto only got more depressed, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Don't live anywhere." She looked at him in some amazement.

"Well, where's your home? Don't you have one?" He shook his head again, feeling awful about this whole thing.

"Nope. Never have." The girl gasped, and brought a hand to her mouth. She was shocked to say the least. She didn't know that people lived without homes. And he didn't have any parents, which made her feel even sorrier for him. She had lost her mom when she was seven, and she couldn't imagine how hard it would be living without her dad as well. She looked at Naruto, examining him closely. Having no family and no home would definitely account for the ragged clothes He looked malnourished, too, and she could almost see his ribs under his shirt. Her heart panged with sympathy, and she felt sorry for the boy.

"Ano… You don't have any family? No one?" Naruto looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes as he slowly shook his head. The girl looked at him another moment, then grinned. "Okay, then! I'm your new sister!" Naruto looked up, startled. "What, you don't believe me? On the honor of Ichiraku Ramen, I'll be your new sister! That's a promise!" Naruto's eyes teared up again, and he hugged her as hard as he could. Tears began flowing down his eyes as he realized how lucky he was today. First, he got a cool tattoo from a fox, then he got an awesome meal, and now he got a new sister! Could this day get any better? "And to celebrate this, how about another bowl of ramen?" Correction. The day just got better. Naruto melted with joy, still hugging her with every ounce of strength in his scrawny arms.

The girl stood there a moment longer, hugging him back as best she could. However, he was a good two feet shorter than her, and she had to bend down to do it. She waited for several long moments before poking Naruto in the ribs, trying to get him to let go. He finally did so, and she went into the kitchen to once more work her magic. Naruto sat on the stool once more, mastering his emotions and wiping the tears from his eyes. He felt… good. It was a nice feeling, and he was surprised that he felt so good. As far back as he could remember, his life had been cold and harsh. But now, suddenly, things had taken a turn for the better. He profusely thanked whatever god was listening for his good fortune. However, his prayers were interrupted by another bowl being set before him. He reached out towards it, but was stopped by the girl.

"So, can I know the name of my new little brother? I'm Ayame, by the way. Ichiraku Ayame." She sat down next to him with a bowl of her own in front of her, waiting for his answer.

"Ano, I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Arigato, Ayame-neesan!" He reached for the bowl, but again was stopped by Ayame. She laughed at his efforts, and shook her finger at him.

"Manners, manners! When you meet someone for the first time, you say 'Hajimemashite'! Now, try again!" She cupped her free hand to her ear, waiting for his answer. His face red, he ducked his head, embarrassed despite himself.

"Ano… Hajimemashite, Ayame-neesan… Can I eat now?" Ayame laughed at him again, removing her hand and offering a couple of chopsticks.

"Sure you can, Naruto, but not like you ate the last bowl! You have to use these chopsticks!" Naruto took them and looked at them warily, as if they were intending to attack him. After a long moment, he held a chopstick in each hand and was trying to skewer the chunks of meat with them, but to little success. Ayame saw this and chuckled a little.

"No, silly! Here, let me show you how to hold them." She grabbed the chopsticks and demonstrated how to hold them. "And here, this is how you pick them up." She showed him how to grasp the meat and noodles in between the sticks. He was a little confused at first, but managed to hold them correctly. But whenever he tried to grasp something in his bowl, it slipped out of his grasp. Ayame patted his back encouragingly. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it in no time!" She snapped her own chopsticks apart, accompanied by a quick "Itadakimasu!"

Sure enough, in a few minutes Naruto had improved dramatically in his chopstick skills, and was using them to chow down on the delicious soup. With his mouth full, he turned to Ayame. "Oi, what's this stuff called?" Ayame bonked him a good one on the back of the hand, and shook a correcting finger at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Naruto! It's gross! And it's called ramen; me and my dad run this stand." Naruto, feeling the small bruise on the back of his head, nodded and went back to his food, too engrossed in eating it to wonder why it was called 'ramen'. He finished his bowl shortly and set his chopsticks carefully in his bowl. He looked at the empty dish in satisfaction, since normally he didn't even eat any kind of supper, much less three entire bowls of ramen. He rubbed his stomach softly, feeling its happy gurgling.

"Ne, Ayame-neesan, why are you being nice to me? No one is ever nice to me." Ayame looked at him for a moment, but then her eyes became moist with barely controlled tears. She quickly grabbed the empty ramen bowls and disappeared into the back of the kitchen. She turned on the sink back there and set the dishes into it, staring at them for a moment. Then her control broke, and she grabbed the edge of the sink and cried. She cried hard, hoping that the sound of the running water would drown out any sound that Naruto might hear. But, when she saw Naruto look at her with that sad face, and heard him ask her that question, she saw so much sadness and despair his bright blue eyes. She saw his hurt, his broken hopes, his shattered dreams, his forgotten future. She couldn't take it; she just couldn't bear the pain.

Then, she felt something warm latch on to her, and she looked down at it. It was Naruto, gazing up at her with great big tears in his eyes. "Don't cry, Ayame-neesan! I'm sorry if I made you sad! I'm really, really sorry!" Then he broke down and buried his head into her thigh, wailing in unleashed sadness. Ayame's heart nearly broke at the sight, and she knelt down beside him and took him into her arms. She let him cry out all his pain and all his sadness, simply hugging him back. This went on for nigh on fifteen minutes, and at the end of it little Naruto was hoarse from crying. Ayame wiped the last of the tears from her eyes as she looked at a small clock in the kitchen. She gasped in horror.

"Oh, no! I was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago! Oh, I totally forgot! And I still have to close down the stand, too…" she pouted for a moment, then bustled around the kitchen, cleaning and sorting as quick as she could. Naruto, all tired out from his crying, could only watch in amazement as she whirled about the kitchen like a tornado. Before five minutes had passed, the kitchen was spotless. She turned to Naruto and flashed him a victory sign, sticking her tongue out. Naruto gave her a big grin and a high five, and together they left the kitchen. She turned off the lights and locked up the storage shed and kitchen, before walking around to the front of the stand. Reaching up to the top of the low-hanging roof, she grabbed the metal sheet that hung there and drew it down, unrolling it. She brought it all the way to the ground, efficiently covering the front entrance in a sheet of metal.

She backed away and observed her handiwork, dusting her hands off as she did so. Naruto flashed her a thumbs up, which she gladly returned. She turned to Naruto, reaching out with a hand and ruffling his hair in a friendly way.

"So, where are you off to tonight, little bro?" The big grin remained on his face, but his eyes no longer smiled.

"Ano… I know a good alley. No worries, I'm set for the night! Seeya later, Ayame-neesan!" Ayame was startled for a moment as he turned and ran off down the road.

"OI, NARUTO! DON'T FORGET TO COME BY TOMORROW!" Naruto merely waved over his shoulder as he continued running down the street. He turned into a small alley and disappeared from her sight, but not from her thoughts. She gazed at where the small boy had just been, feeling an awful pain in her heart. She resolved to talk to her dad about it tonight, even if he got mad that she was home late. She turned and set off towards her home, her mind still on her newfound blonde brother.

The said blonde was currently running at top speed down another road, on his way back to one of his favorite sleeping spots. As he ran, he though over the events of the night, and remembered the wash of emotions that had swept over him. Suddenly, a voice popped up in the back of his head.

'**_Well, seems like you had a good evening. I presume everything went well?'_** he was wondering why his brain was talking to him for a moment, then realized that it was merely his foxy tenant.

'_Yeah, tonight was awesome! I had a great new kind of food called Ramen, and I met a really nice girl! She made me her little brother! And the ramen was soooooo good! It had these awesome noodles with really nice bits of beef, and the spice was…'_ and he went on and on about this new food he had discovered, with Kyuubi listening on in amusement. Apparently, his vessel was in a rare good mood. He thought back to his earlier years of imprisonment under the Shiki Fuujin seal, and shuddered. Naruto's mood affects his cage and surrounding environment, and for two years now it had been nothing but terrible. Kyuubi reflected on those days when all there was sadness and misery in the air, and he hoped those days would never come again. So, for his own sake, he would try to keep the boy out of his depression. He tried to pay attention to Naruto, as it seemed that he was finally winding down his mental tirade.

'_and the best thing about the noodles was probably the way they slithered down your throat, like eating a wet snake!' _Naruto giggled a little as he thought of eating a wet snake, and pretended to gag in disgust. Kyuubi decided it was time to put this conversation on safer footing.

'**_I appreciate the fact you like ramen, but enough talking about it. More importantly, you must remember that you are hated by the villagers. Therefore, you must be exceedingly cautious that no one knows that you are on such good terms with this ramen woman. Understand, kit?'_** Naruto wrinkled his nose in puzzlement.

'_Ano, not really. Could you explain that?'_ Kyuubi sighed, hoping his patience could withstand the force of curiosity that was Naruto.

'**_Very well. The villagers dislike you intensely, and, as is often the case with strong emotion, it causes the to lash out at anything connected to you. In this case, it would be this Ramen woman.'_** Naruto puzzled through this statement, but still couldn't understand. Kyuubi tried again. **_'Perhaps an example is in order. Let us say that you own a house. The villagers hate you, and know that the house is yours. Therefore, they will ruin your house, simply because it belongs to you. Does that help any, kit?_** Naruto thought through it, then nodded as it finally clicked in his brain.

During this entire mental conversation, he had been getting closer and closer to his favorite sleeping spot, which consisted of a little fort made of cardboard boxes in the southwestern corner of Konoha. He had made the fort when he was four, hoping that it would keep mean people away. So far, it had worked, and no one had ever found him there. At least, he didn't think so.

He rounded the bend in the road and dived into his alley. But something stopped him dead in his tracks, and he glanced around cautiously around. There, on the ground in front of him, lay the poor remains of his little cardboard fort. It had been burned down, some pieces missing entirely with others merely getting charred. It was also water stained in places, and on of the boxes was full of shit. He sniffed the air, and instantly regretted it. The air was full of the stench of human urine, feces and… paint? He looked at the wall, seeing graffiti sprayed all over it. For the first time, he was glad he couldn't read, as it was probably something really mean. But there was one thing he managed to understand. It was a picture, and it was a crude drawing of some kind of four-legged beast with nine tails. He knew only one creature with nine tails.

He sat down next to the pathetic remnants of his fort, careful not to sit on anything gross. He thought of where to go next, and start flipping through various sleeping spots in Konoha. Hopefully, they had been left alone. Kyuubi knew that, despite Naruto's obvious sadness about the fate of his fort, he had to understand what he meant.

'**_You see, kit? It was yours, and they destroyed it. Do not let them destroy anything close to you. That's important, kit.' _**Naruto nodded, completely understanding what Kyuubi meant. However, the fox wasn't done yet. **_'But, there is something else you must remember. Do not lose control. We who possess power must not use it badly. Not only will it destroy others, but it will destroy you. Do not make the same mistake I made, kit.'_** Naruto was intrigued by the last part of the Kyuubi's statement.

'_Whoa, what do you mean, the same mistake you did? What happened?'_ Kyuubi merely ignored him, and Naruto gave up on getting an answer out of the enigmatic fox. He turned away from the pitiful remains of his favorite fort and ran off, going to one of his other sleeping places.

It wasn't long before he got there. Soon he was standing before an old abandoned shed, which was thankfully not found by his tormentors. He didn't like to sleep here too often because it was a little creepy, and he was still afraid of the dark. However, he steeled his nerves and walked inside the dark shed, his tiny fists clenched as he fought his fear down. He crossed the empty room to the ragged blanket. He grabbed it and spread it out on the ground to serve as a sort of mattress. Lying himself down on his makeshift pallet, he slowly drifted off to sleep, his mind plagued by memories of the day.

When he was asleep, a figure dropped from the ceiling of the shed, landing on the old floor without a sound. He stalked up to Naruto and looked at him. There was just enough light that one could see his face, which was contorted in rage and hate. His Konoha hitai-ate was visible on his forehead, and his vest and attire revealed his Jounin rank. He reached down to his shuriken holster and withdrew a particularly nasty kunai, curved and jagged edged, which dripped with poison. Taking this dagger, he knelt over Naruto, bringing his kunai to Naruto's throat. A flash of glee crossed his face as he prepared to take the life of the demon.

He took a moment before he killed the boy, remembering what had happened five years ago. He remembered seeing his fiancée die, ripped in half by one of the Kyuubi's enormous claws. His father, too, had died in the battle; one of the nine tails had swept him into the air, impaling him on a sharp rock. He remembered hearing the news that the Kyuubi had been sealed away in the kid, and felt again the old hatred. He bore no particular ill will against the boy, only the demon that dwelt within him. Well, no more. The demon would die by his hand, and its vessel as well. His eyes gleamed with a murderous intent, and his lips curled up in a grotesque snarl.

Suddenly, there was a small _thump_ sound, and the Jounin jerked up right. His face passed from anger, to surprise, to sadness. He fell onto his side, panting for breath as blood dribbled down his lips. In his back was a standard kunai, buried up to its ring in his back, just behind his heart. Using his fading strength, he threw the poisoned kunai in his hand in the direction of his attacker, hoping to hit him. However, the kunai was snatched out of the air by his assailant, and the shadowy figure of his attacker came closer and closer. Then, he stood directly above the critically injured Jounin, just looking at him. The Jounin could make out his face, now, and gasped in horror. There, in front of him, was Uchiha Itachi, the poisoned custom kunai dangling from his fingers. He couldn't react as Itachi knelt next to him, looking closely at the kunai, then at the sleeping Naruto on the ground next to them. When he looked back at the Jounin, his eyes were full of malice. The jounin gulped, swallowing his own blood, and tried to calm down the furious Uchiha.

"Ano, Itachi-san, just relax! I'm doing you a favor, ok? The sooner we get this demon kid off our hands the better, right?" Itachi had had enough, and a hand snapped forward, grasping the fallen Jounin by the neck and lifting him into the air. Itachi stood up, carrying the unfortunate ninja with him, who was struggling to breathe. Itachi then took the poisoned kunai that was meant to be the death of Naruto, and brought it to the man's neck. The Jounin's eyes bulged, and his face became a pale white, tinged with blue due to his lack of air. Itachi then began sawing into the man's jugular, the skin bursting before the jagged edges of the blade. The man tried to scream as he saw his lifeblood gushing from his veins. Itachi, slowly being covered in the Jounin's blood, drew the curved kunai away from the man, dropping him face first onto the floor. The blood pooled and flowed about the floor, as the man slowly died from blood loss. Itachi, deciding to end things, lifted his foot and stomped hard on the kunai jutting from the man's back, shoving it through his chest and the floor underneath him. The Jounin gasped one final time as his heart burst after being pierced by Itachi's kunai, then slumped against the ground, motionless.

Itachi looked at the corpse on the floor before throwing the jagged kunai against the hard wood of the wall. He reached down and grabbed Naruto, picking him up off the floor and holding him in the air. Naruto mumbled in his sleep and slowly woke up, blinking and staring at Itachi. His mouth opened, about to say something, when Itachi's Sharingan flashed into life, drowning Naruto in its crimson glow. Naruto slumped into unconsciousness, and he knew no more.

AN: So, how was that? I bet you guys won't guess what will happen next chapter! Anyways, I'm still on the lookout for anyone who can speak Japanese somewhat fluently. Or, failing that, websites that will give you a decent translation. Email me with the info, plz!

I hope to make this fic unlike anything you're ever seen before, and plan for this baby to be LONG. Any questions or comments, just email me. And, as always, please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations and Ramen

Chapter 2: Revelations and Ramen.

Disclaimer: I could have owned Naruto, but Kishimoto got there first. A shame, really, but probably for the best.

'_Wow, this is cool!'_ Thoughts

'**_Don't talk so much, brat!'_** Kyuubi thoughts

"Shut up, damn fox!" Regular talking

"**You asking for a beatdown, kit?" ** Kyuubi Talking

Naruto awoke slowly, feeling groggy and tired. He felt like he had been sleeping _forever_, but he didn't care. He turned over and curled himself into a ball, snuggling against the warm mattress. This was definitely a… Wait a minute. Mattress? He hadn't slept on a mattress in two years, and even back in the orphanage, he had mostly slept on a blanket spread on the floor. But he was in one know, a coverlet over him, warming his entire body. Despite his confusion, he relaxed into it, loving the feel of comfort it gave him. But, his curiosity couldn't wait very long; time to figure out where he was.

He opened his eyes, glancing around him, trying to absorb every detail at once. He was in a moderately sized room, with bare, unadorned walls and a large sliding door directly in front of him. He looked behind him, and recoiled in sudden shock. There, emblazoned boldly on the wall behind the pallet, was the red and white fan of the Uchiha clan. His mind whirled, wondering why it was there. Then, he remembered Itachi picking him up. Of course, this must be Itachi-san's room.

He abandoned his comfortable position, raiding himself up on one arm to get a better view of his surroundings. There was hardly any furniture besides the mattress on the floor, merely a small dresser against one wall and a couple of cushions laid upon the floor. Against a corner of the wall lay a large beanbag, which was the typical black and red of the Uchiha family. Shoving aside the comforter that covered him, he stood up, wondering what he should do know. He could leave the room, and try to find Itachi-san, but that didn't seem like such a great idea. Wandering around by himself in the Uchiha family house was probably a short step from suicide, seeing as how some of their members had gone out of their way to harass him. He cradled his chin in his hand, still clueless as to his next course of action.

Then someone slid open the door and Naruto prepared to run. If it was anyone other than Itachi, it was probably a good idea to get as far away as possible, consequences be damned. When the door slid all the way open, he saw, much to his relief, that it was Itachi. He relaxed, and watched the older boy step inside and carefully shut the door. Itachi turned around, black eyes looking deep into Naruto's own. Naruto, as always, let his curiosity go before his caution.

"Hey, Itachi-san. Why am I here? I was gonna sleep in the shed last night." Itachi merely shook his head and walked across the room, flopping himself down on the beanbag in the corner.

"I think, Uzumaki-kun, that you will find that shed of yours no longer in existence. It was burned to the ground last night." Naruto gasped, wondering how it could have happened. The last thing he remembered was… his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Did you do it?" Itachi waved a hand airily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course. I thought it quite apparent. It was the wisest course of action, especially considering your guest." Naruto got angry at Itachi's presumption to burn down his second favorite sleeping spot, but then mentally reviewed the second sentence.

"Guest? What do you mean, 'guest'? There was nobody there except me." Itachi growled a little under his breath, remembering the despicable actions of the Jounin the night before.

"Again, you are mistaken. You did indeed have a guest, and a very nasty one. He bore you a personal grudge, it seemed. I… dispatched him." Naruto stared at the young teen in front of him, who was so calmly talking about killing someone.

"You… killed him? How could you kill him? That's just…" He brought a hand to his mouth, feeling sick and queasy. Across the room, Itachi's head had snapped up and he glared at Naruto with a ferocious intensity, his eyes blazing with the Sharingan.

"Yes. Yes, I killed him. Or would you rather I have let him cut your throat as you slept?" Naruto was shocked, and tried to interrupt Itachi, but Itachi couldn't have cared less, and continued talking unperturbed. "I am a ninja. It is what I am trained to do. I will kill, I will steal, I will deceive, I will torture, I will destroy, and I will not be stopped. That is my way, and I follow it. If I had not followed the path I had chosen, you would be a corpse right now, your poisoned blood still flowing onto the floor of that shed. Remember that, brat. You owe your life to a ninja." Throughout his entire speech, Itachi maintained a frigid tone and calm posture, his voice calm and emotionless.

"Ano… Sorry, Itachi. I wasn't trying to get you mad." Naruto was almost cowering now, trying to move away from the source of the red hot glare. Itachi maintained his gaze for a second longer, and then looked away. He was disappointed in his loss of control, wondering why he had let himself get worked up over this boy. Shaking it off, he turned back towards Naruto while getting into a more comfortable position on the beanbag.

"No, it's not your fault, Uzumaki. It's mine. After I eliminated the man, I grabbed you and carried you back here; setting the shed afire to remove most of the traces we left behind. It shouldn't arouse much suspicion, but it's possible they can link the fire back to me." Naruto's eyes widened.

"How could they tell that you set the fire? I mean, everything should be all burned up, right?" Itachi shook his head solemnly.

"Yes, most everything should have burned away. However, they can test the ashes for chakra residue. I had used a basic Goukyakyuu no Jutsu to set the shed ablaze, and they can identify the use of chakra if they look close enough. They can also tell that a body had been inside, since the ash of wood and the ash of bone are quite different to those who know." He glanced at Naruto, trying to ascertain how much of that the boy had actually understood. To his surprise, Naruto was nodding in understanding, having apparently got down the gist of his statement.

"Ok, then what are we gonna do now? Am I going to stay here?" Itachi again shook his head, not even bothering to ponder that question.

"No, that is out of the question. I'm afraid my… _clansmen_ don't have much of a liking for you at the present. However, there is an alternative solution." Naruto's nose wrinkled, obviously considering Itachi's view of the disposition of the Uchihas as being absolutely accurate.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Itachi leaned forward on his beanbag, his hands idly flexing.

"Simply this: nothing." Naruto's mouth dropped open, and he was about to ask Itachi what the hell he was talking about, when Itachi held up a hand, forestalling his interruption. "I wasn't finished. You will continue doing whatever you did before, simply with more caution and more vigilance. Constant vigilance will keep you safe, and little else. In the time when I am not on missions, I will do what I can to teach you survival skills. You have already shown yourself something of a natural genius in that so far, being able to survive on the streets at such a young age. But the fact remains that were it not for the Kyuubi, you would not be alive. We shall have to remedy that situation." He stood up from his beanbag and began pacing around the room, counting off ideas as he went.

"Because you play host to Kyuubi, your chakra will no doubt be incredibly high, and should grow even higher as time passes. Therefore, we must begin basic chakra control exercises immediately, and constantly, so that you do not fall behind in your control. The more chakra one has, the harder it is to maintain control. You have some natural stealth abilities, as well as your uncanny ability to become unnoticed. That is not something that can be trained, per se, but it can be practiced. Your hand-eye coordination is incredible for a child your age, and your vision is perfect." Naruto was watching him in awe, not really understanding most of the things he was saying. Whatever it was, it sounded cool! Naruto gave a foxy grin and settled down for the long haul. It looked like Itachi was going to take a while.

"You are short now, but your body type will undoubtedly be built for power, rather than speed. So I must begin teaching you the fundamental offensive capabilities of Taijutsu. A weapon I cannot give you, for there will be trouble if a five year old is found with a kunai. But, what I can give you is wooden shuriken, which you will use to practice with. I expect you to practice with them daily. I shall start you on a basic jutsu, but not one of those they will teach you at the academy. No, I think something far more chakra consuming would be to your benefit, seeing as you have so much to spare. I will have to teach you the three basic jutsu as well, but I do not know if you will have the control for it. Hopefully, within a few months, you will have progressed far enough that we can begin the tree walking." Itachi took a deep breath, and was showing every sign of wanting to continue, but was distracted from it by Naruto's strange expression. "Uzumaki? What is it?"

Naruto stared at him, a mix of confusion, fear, and hope mingling in his eyes. "Ano… You said you would teach me… Does that mean… you'll be my friend?" He looked up with the hope shining from his eyes, but behind it lurked a fear. Fear that he would be rejected, just like all those other times. Itachi looked the boy straight in the eyes, then instantly regretted it. The boy's gaze was like an arrow, piercing his heart, making him nearly weep in sympathy for the lad. He saw how alone Naruto was, and how he so badly wanted a friend. Itachi steeled himself; it had to be done. He walked up to Naruto, squatting down before the blonde and looked the boy straight in the eye.

"No." he saw the hope drain away, being replaced by an awful sadness that tore at the heartstrings. But before Naruto could shed any tears, he reached out and touched the boy's shoulder. "I'll be your teacher. I do not lightly give away my friendship. But I will allow you the chance to earn it." Slowly, hope began to dawn once more in the boy's eyes and Itachi give him a rare grin. Not a smirk, not a sneer; a cheerful grin. This provoked a foxy smile from the blond, who wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his hand, rubbing his tears away.

"Arigato… Itachi-sensei. I won't let you down." Itachi smiled at the boy. He had no doubt that he would not let him down. And if he did… well, there would be hell to pay.

"Naruto." The boy looked up at him, eyes wide. "I will not go easy on you. I am expecting you to train in every spare moment you have. Unless you want the next assassination attempt to succeed, you will work as hard as you can. When I am gone on missions, you will practice on your own. If you do not display sufficient improvement by my return, your lessons stop permanently. There will be no second chances, for your enemies will give you none either. Are we clear?" Naruto, understanding the rules that Itachi had laid down, nodded emphatically. Itachi rose from his squat. "Excellent. We begin your training tomorrow. Take today and rest, but be ready for work tomorrow." Naruto nodded and stood up, brushing dust off the knees of his threadbare pants.

Itachi looked him over, and briefly resolved to get the boy new clothes. It would look bad if he let his students dress in rags, and he didn't want his reputation tarnished by a filthy pupil. He led the lad to the window of the room, opening it wide. He motioned the lad to go through it, and he did, Itachi following at his heels. They climbed up to the top of the house, and Itachi looked at Naruto once more.

"Naruto." The blonde turned his gaze towards him, tilting his head in query. "Time for your first test. I'm putting a Genjutsu on you, which will make you relatively invisible. However, it only lasts ninety seconds. You will have to get out of the Uchiha district before time is out, or you fail or die, possibly both. Understood?" Naruto gulped and nodded. Itachi hadn't been kidding when he told Naruto how serious he was. Itachi brought his hands together into a simple seal, gathering chakra around Naruto. In the blink of an eye, the Genjutsu had taken effect, removing Naruto from sight. Itachi could still see a rough outline of the boy, though, black against the blue of the sky. And the air within the outline was strangely textured, constantly swirling and moving. He nodded in acceptance of the Genjutsu's effect, and stood back, pointing towards the farthest exit from the Uchiha district. After all, why make this easy on the lad? He was sure Naruto would thank him later.

Naruto set off in the chosen direction, small legs pumping as he ran across the rooftops. Quickly, he discovered Itachi's reason behind this test. Not only was it testing his speed with the time limit, but it was testing his balance. Some of the roof tiles were slippery, some were loose, and all were slanted and rounded. It was hard to run across them quickly while maintaining his balance at the same time. Several times he almost fell off the roofs entirely, and once he found himself at a dead end. He had to double back and take a different route, this time making sure he didn't run out of roof.

He finally made it to the gate, panting and wheezing as he tried to breathe. He was out of the Uchiha district, and he had thirteen seconds to spare. He hadn't failed Itachi-sensei's test. He rolled the word around in his mouth, thinking about it carefully. Itachi-_sensei_. It felt strange, calling someone his sensei, but if he could call anyone that, he would call Itachi that. It was almost like the feeling he got when he called Ayame 'nee-san'. It felt good, but a little strange too. He hoped the strangeness of it would fade with time, but he wasn't sure about that. After all, he'd always been alone; maybe he would _never_ get used to having people.

He cleared his mind of those thoughts and began walking down the road, towards downtown Konoha. He knew of a few good alleys along the way he could go to, get some more sleep. Or, he could go ahead and grab his lunch. Wait, lunch? Or supper? He looked at the sky and noticed that the sun had gone down, not up, since the last time he'd seen it. He had gone to sleep at about… what, something like midnight last night. And, since the sun was going down again… He calculated it in his head, and decided that he had slept a good sixteen hours. This surprised him a great deal, because normally he never slept more than five or six hours. He couldn't afford to sleep longer than that.

He decided to wait a bit on his food, and instead he turned his mind towards his clothes. He'd been wearing this same set of clothes for a little over a year, and he had just about worn them out. Which meant it was time for another store raid. He sighed, shoving his hands into his threadbare pockets, and turned down an alley. He needed some clothes that he could train in, because Itachi had promised to teach him to be a ninja. A thrill ran through him as he thought of that, thinking of joining the ranks of those black-clad fighters. He remembered a sparring match he had seen once, between a couple of ANBU members. He had watched them exchange blow after blow, counter after counter, both seeming to be able to attack and defend instantly. He had been floored by the sheer amount of skill and power they had displayed, and was entranced by their swift motions and seamless fighting style.

He wanted to be a ninja. He realized that know. But, he had never thought it possible. After all, almost everyone in the village seemed to hate him, and he didn't think anyone would be willing to help him become a ninja. But now Itachi-sensei was going to teach him, and he could tell that Itachi was a _good_ ninja. He grinned as he thought of himself wearing the hitai-ate that graced the foreheads of so many shinobi, and hoped one day to wear the leaf symbol proudly, as a ninja of Konoha. Plus, Kyuubi was gonna help him.

He frowned for a moment as he thought of Kyuubi. The fox had been completely silent since the previous night, and he wondered why he wasn't talking to him, like they had done the previous night. _'Hey, bake kitsune. You there?'_ he yelled within the depths of his head. He heard nothing but the echoes of his cry. He tried again, this time even louder, but there was still no reply. He sighed a little in frustration. He hoped that the fox had good intentions. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to get on a giant fox demon's bad side. Besides, it's not like the demon was going anywhere, that was for sure.

He found a cardboard box in an alley. He looked at it critically, then decided that it would do for now. He dragged a nearby bag of fresh trash over to it and put it inside, making himself a cushion chair. Admittedly, a nasty smelling, dirty and disgusting one, but cushioned nonetheless. He sat down, getting himself comfortable. He had a lot to think about, and wanted to be alone for a while.

A few hours passed, and the sun had dropped behind the great wall that surrounded Konoha. Naruto looked out of the two ends of his little alley, pleased to see the flow of people going to and from downtown was dying down. The perfect time to find himself some new clothes would be soon, just after the stores are closed, but just before the night-time prowlers come out to play. He got up off his makeshift chair, not caring about the foul smells coming from it. He'd smelled worse, and had learned to just ignore it.

He walked slowly to one end of the alley, looking carefully down the street. It was mostly empty; there were a few vendors who were still packing up their carts, and a few stragglers from the tourist crowd. He thought for a moment, and then decided to take his chances leaving now. It would be better than going too late, and getting caught by one of the local gangs. They wouldn't just beat him; they would kill him.

He left the alley, sticking close to the shadows as best as he could. This was where his natural talents came into play; over years he had developed a knack for disappearing from sight, to becoming part of the scenery. People would look at him and not even see him, because their minds simply didn't register him. He wasn't sure why, but it worked for him, and allowed him to go on these excursions with quite a bit more safety than he would have had otherwise. But however good at being inconspicuous he was, that wouldn't hold out unless he was careful to not be seen in the first place.

Stalking quietly down the darkening streets, he reached the area he was looking for. This was a popular part of town, where some of the famous Fire Country tailors had their shops. They specialized in embroidery and fancy designs, but their ninja wear was some of the finest in the five villages, second only to the Mizugakure battle gear. There was one shop in particular that dealt in only ninja gear, and it was that shop that drew Naruto's interest that night. If he could get inside, find some decent gear, and then get out safely, then he could go and meet Ayame-neesan before she closed her stall.

Ignoring the sudden growling in his stomach at the thought of ramen, he carefully snuck to the side of the store, peering cautiously into one of its windows. There was no one there, and the lights were off; that meant that he could strike now with relative safety. He prowled quietly over to the door, looking anxiously left and right. Seeing no one, he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small piece of tough wire. He carefully inserted this into the lock, getting a feel for the position of its tumblers. He suppressed a smirk; such a basic lock on such a fancy place. He thought it was his lucky day, but then sobered quickly as a thought struck him. This place sold ninja gear, so maybe it was booby-trapped. He wouldn't put it past the shop owner to do something like that.

He walked over to the window, looking carefully inside. Nope, no good, he couldn't see anything. He turned away from the window, thinking hard. He didn't have a flashlight, and it almost certainly was a bad idea to force the lock on a _ninja_ shop. Well, not until he had made sure there were no nasty surprises. There wasn't anything on the lock itself, and the shop keeper definitely wouldn't use anything explosive. Poison gas, maybe? Or some kind of knockout gas. Either way, it would probably be a tripwire setup, strung along the floor or next to the door. No, probably on the floor, putting it on the door was just not practical. Well, assuming he was correct, that meant he would have to have some sort of light, so he could see what he was doing.

He pondered the dilemma for a bit longer, the sun finally setting over the horizon. As the twilight slowly gave way to darkness, the street lamps came on, glowing orange. He looked up at the nearest one, and was struck with a sudden inspiration. The nearest lamp was very near the shop, which meant that the light was shining through the shop windows. He rushed to the large window, peering intently into the shop. The light was just enough that he could see the floor, and he thought he saw the glint of wire. He grimaced slightly; he hated it when he was right.

Moving away from the window, he looked around hurriedly for something with which he could reflect the light, which would let him see where all the wires were. He found a fragment of a mirror in an alley near the shop, probably the remnants of one of those full length mirrors they use to see how well the clothes fit. Holding it gingerly, so as not to cut himself from the sharp edges, he moved over to the window once more. He held it at an angle, so that the light from the lamp struck the mirror and reflected, providing him with a makeshift flashlight.

Tilting the reflective fragment, he shone the beam of light across the floor, looking for more tripwires. He found four, three of which were strung along the floor. There was a complex looking seal on the cash register, presumably some kind of advanced locking seal. He didn't really care, though, since he wasn't interested in taking cash; he may be a thief, but he didn't feel comfortable with stealing money. He was hesitant to take that final step.

Finishing his examination of the innards of the shop, he set the fragment on the ground next to the window. Walking back over to the door, he pulled out his wire again. He stuck it in once more, perusing the innards until he knew it like he knew his name. He withdrew the wire and began twisting and shaping it, molding it into the rough shape he would need to get the door open. He inserted his makeshift lock pick into the hole once more, wiggling it around in an attempt to slip the tumblers into position. He failed, and let out a quiet curse.

He tried again and again, finally getting it on his fifth try. Pocketing his wire once more, he slid the door open and quickly went inside, shutting the door behind him. He looked around at the dark shop; the light from the street lamp was not shining enough through the windows, and he couldn't see the tripwires. He closed his eyes, envisioning where he had seen them. Cautiously, he stepped forward, very slowly and carefully. He didn't want to trip them off, after all the effort he did to discover them. He came to the spot where he remembered the first one lay, strung across the walkway at ankle height. Six or seven inches past it, and slightly higher, should be a second one, set so that if one managed to step over it on accident, they would hit the second one. He lifted his leg up, and carried it over the taut wires. When he felt nothing give way, he sighed in relief, and brought his other leg over the wires as well.

He stood straight, breathing hard. He was nervous, and he was letting it get to him. He tried to calm down, and managed to slow his breathing and bring his thoughts under control. But his hands were still shaking uncontrollably, and he still had that nameless fear one has when doing something risky or dangerous. Swallowing his senseless fear, he stepped forward once more, searching his memory for the location of the third ground level wire. He remembered that the third and fourth wires were strung along the same lengths, but at different heights, so he would have to crouch as he went between them. He searched his memory diligently, hoping he could remember. He finally found what he sought, and knew that the wires were no more than two feet in front of him. One of them was strung along the floor, coming to the middle of his shin. The second one was strung were a normal mans chest would be, but in this case it was at Naruto's head.

Carefully, now, he stepped forward, anxious to not hit these wires. He ducked his head down, effectively removing the threat of the top wire. But there was still the bottom one to be contended with. Bringing his leg up and over it, he began to set it on the other side. Suddenly, he heard a bark in his head. **_'NO! Don't step there, kit!'_** He jerked back, almost hitting the wires as he stumbled away from them. He was shocked; he hadn't been expecting the fox, and in truth he had almost forgot him entirely.

'_What the hell? I was over the wire! And why did you have to interrupt me? I was in the mid-'he_ was cut off from his indignant tirade by a loud roar, which caused him to cower, even though it was only in his head.

'**_Shut your mouth, brat. You show yourself no more than a mere brat! Now, be silent and listen to my words.' _**Naruto shut his mouth, deciding it was probably a good idea to not infuriate a millennia old fox demon, even if it lived in his stomach. There was a grunt of approval from within the depths of his mind. **_'Good. At least you show some restraint. As for your nearly fatal mistake… Perhaps it is better to show you.'_** Naruto wondered what the fox meant by that, but then felt a burning sensation in his belly. He clutched at it through the threadbare fabric of his t-shirt, wondering what the fox was up to.

The fiery feeling began spreading, going up along his back. He shuddered as he felt it crawling along his spine, and was getting quite scared. When it reached his head, it seemed to gather, swirling and coiling around within his skull. Then, with the suddenness of an explosion, it all was poured into his eyes. He nearly screamed, biting his lip instead, screwing his eyes shut as he felt them burn in their sockets. He felt like the heat was slamming into the back of his eyes, which throbbed and ached with immense pain. His eyes began tearing up in an effort to cool it, but the tears which fell from them were steaming hot. He gasped aloud in fresh pain as he felt the boiling tears scorch the surface of his skin, leaving trails of small burns down his face.

He pressed his eyes into the palms of his hands, willing the pain to leave. Almost immediately, it did, the feeling subsiding, returning to its former place within his belly. There was a dull throbbing in his eyes, but he could withstand that. He felt the pain from the burns on his face begin to fade as well, as well as the pain in his lip. Despite the relief that flooded him now, he was still frightened by the whole thing, and wanted explanations badly. And he knew of one person who could give him those explanations… _'What the hell was that, damn fox? That really hurt! Why'd-'_There was a feral snarl, which again shut Naruto up.

'**_In Enma's name, be silent! I will not tolerate another outburst! Understand?'_** Naruto couldn't bring himself to say anything, but merely nodded meekly. A sigh came from within the caverns of his mind. **_'Better. You may be a young pup still, but you will not be a foolish one; I will not allow it. Open your eyes, kit. Open them now.'_** Naruto hesitated for a moment, afraid that the pain would come back if he opened his eyes. The Kyuubi noticed this hesitation. **_'Kit, I gave you an order. Either carry it out, or suffer the consequences.'_** Naruto gulped, not liking the way the fox had said 'consequences'. He opened his eyes warily, still afraid of the return of that burning feeling. Nothing happened, though, and he sighed in relief. That was something he never wanted to go through again.

He glanced around the store, glad to see that he hadn't accidentally tripped one of the wires. Wait a second… how could he see? It was pitch dark inside… And why was everything black and white? He grabbed his t-shirt, looking at the red spiral on the front of it. Somehow, the spiral was just a shade of grey. He let go of his shirt, now thoroughly confused. _'Hey, fox. How come everything is black and white? I feel like I'm in some old movie or something.'_ He looked around again, realizing something else was amiss. Then he realized. _'And how can I see in the dark? That doesn't make any sense! What's going on?'_ Kyuubi sighed, exasperated at always having to explain things to this kid.

'**_It's simple, boy. I'm a fox. Not only a fox, but a demon fox. Did you expect that you would be normal, despite the fact you are my vessel? Kit, you gave up your normality when you agreed to accept my power.'_** Naruto's eyes widened; he remembered now. He _had_ agreed to accept Kyuubi's power. In essence, he had surrendered his body to the fox, with no strings attached. He gasped as he realized the precarious position he had placed himself in. He had given a demon permission to alter and change him, in any way that thing saw fit. He had even helped him by changing the seal on the gates. What if the fox was planning to escape? Or to kill Naruto?

Of course, the Kyuubi was listening in on these thoughts. One aspect of the seal he had replaced the Shiki Fuujin with was that he had full access to the boy's conscious thought. **_'Ah, understanding dawns at last, I see. Kit, if you ever make such a stupid deal as last night again, I will kill you myself.'_** There was a sigh from the fox. **_'Well, even though I would indeed do whatever I could to break free under normal conditions, I cannot break my oath. Consider yourself lucky, kit, to have such a mighty guardian as that one was watching over you.' _**Naruto was puzzled, and he furrowed his brow in thought. What guardian was he talking about? He didn't quite understand what the fox was trying to say.

'_Ano, what do you mean? I've never had a guardian; the nearest thing to that was Sandaime-ojisan. And I haven't even seen him in two years.' _The fox muttered something under his breath that Naruto couldn't quite catch, and then proceeded to explain.

'**_The guardian I spoke of was the Yondaime Hokage-donor. The only man to ever defeat me in face to face combat. Were he not a mortal, he would have earned my title as the Lord of the East, and allowed to lead the Kitsune clan.'_** There was a deep, throaty sigh. **_'It was he who sealed me into you. In the final moments of his life, he spoke to me, threatened me to an eternity of void, of nothing. He offered to prevent that, to seal me in such a fashion that I would be granted a quick death. I, more than any other, know the pains that can come from eternal life. To be trapped in that black pit the rest of my life… Such a thing was abhorrent to me. I chose to accept his terms, and be bound to a Jinchuuriki, a vessel. Inside my container, I would live my days, and eventually be absorbed completely into my vessel. I would die when my vessel died.'_** He paused for a moment, mulling things over in his head.

'**_I accepted those terms, but then he propositioned a few more, which I found strange. One of these was to swear never to harm my vessel, and never try to impede his progress in any way. This was, of course, easily done; I was no more anxious to die than he was. He also commanded me to offer you this choice; either to grow powerful with my aid, or on your own. This was a strange request, but I agreed to it readily enough.'_** There was a chuckle. **_'So very human of him, I must say. He did an excellent job of wording his commands, so I could find no loophole. Over time, I discovered a few and contemplated using them, but then decided it was best not to; if something were to go wrong, both of us would die. Indeed, it was quite fortunate for you, kit, that Itachi decided to show you to me. That boy understands what true power is.' _**

Naruto had been sitting on the floor of the shop, just listening with rapt attention to all that the Kitsune had said. Some of it he found hard to believe, and others he didn't _want _to believe. But, throughout it all, a sense of awe had permeated him. The _Yondaime Hokage_ had given him this burden. He had been cursed with this demon by the very man he had the greatest respect for. He felt a throbbing in his heart, and he saw his 'hero' in a different light than he always had. But, then he thought of the last wishes of that famous ninja. Why would he care whether or not Naruto grew in strength? Why did he offer Kyuubi the chance for death, when he could have sent the demon to eternal imprisonment? And why wasn't Naruto told about any of this? So many thoughts were whirling through his head that he was dazed, and felt faint from the pressure.

Kyuubi was observing his container, looking through the various emotions that swept through him and reading some of his thoughts. The boy was most certainly interesting, and he was glad that the Yondaime had sealed him into a container with such raw potential. Yes, the boy was dull and slow, but beneath sluggish motions of his normal thoughts lay an intricate network of instinctive reactions and logical thought. This boy would be intelligent one day, and he was a born shinobi. He had explored the boy's body the previous day, when he had gripped the lad in his chakra. His muscles were already strong, if a bit malnourished, and he showed every signs of being exceptionally strong and fast as he grew. It might be worth his time to not only give the brat power, but teach him some things as well. After all, with such an incredible store of knowledge that the Kyuubi had, he could easily instruct the lad in any number of things. But the kit would have to _earn_ such treatment. He hadn't lived this long by simply dishing out his secrets left and right. The boy must show that he was worthy.

Naruto interrupted the line of Kyuubi's thought with a question. _'What does this have to do with my eyes? How come I can see like this?' _Kyuubi sighed, realizing that he hadn't really explained what was happening, only telling the boy why.

'**_You are a vessel to a greater demon, boy. I'm merely making your body worthy of holding me. I spent quite a bit of the day considering what changes should be made, and exactly when it will happen. Allow me to explain it in terms you will understand. The seal we inserted in place of the old one is constructed so that my chakra is given to you slowly, over a period of time. It can be taken sooner, but that is dangerous for both of us. If one of us tries to force it open, it will break apart, releasing all the chakra held within. Therefore, to ensure relative safety in that area, I have installed into it a series of chakra gates, which each contain one years worth of chakra. The amount within that specific gate will be given to you gradually throughout the year. That means that each year, you will gain a set amount and no more.' _**Naruto nodded, a little confused but managing to understand the gist of it. Kyuubi continued his explanations, knowing that it had to be done, but not liking it much.

'**_This first year will contain most of the changes I'm making to your body, kit. I want you to get used to them as quickly as possible, so that you can learn to use the modifications instinctively. I don't feel like explaining that right now, so you'll find out what they are as you earn them. The first modification was to your eyesight. Congratulations, boy; you possess my eyes.'_** Naruto was startled, not quite understanding what he meant. **_'Don't worry, Kit. You'll see what I mean soon enough. For now, look again at that wire that you were going to step over. Get what you came for and get out.'_** The presence of the fox faded back into the corners of his mind, watching Naruto. It felt a little creepy, but he would get used to it.

Using his new vision, he looked down at the wire like Kyuubi had ordered him to. He looked at it, grey against a lighter shade of the floor. His eyes widened as he saw something else. Between the two wires was a third one, shaded black. He realized what had happened; the shopkeeper had set up the first and second traps in preparation for this third trap. By using four regular wires, it tricked the people into thinking that he would only use regular wire in his traps, not non-reflective wire. And it was set so that anyone walking away from the second trap would definitely hit it. Naruto's eyes traced the line, following it to a corner of the wall. There was a nasty kunai launcher there, and the black blade had traces of grey liquid. He was positive it was a poison of some kind, and was particularly glad that Kyuubi had seen fit to warn him.

Carefully, he went through the second trap just as he had done before. Except that this time, he ducked his head even lower, getting underneath the camouflaged tripwire. He was past it, and apparently was home free. He walked quickly to a section of the store where they kept ninja gear, looking through it until he found a section with small clothes. They were probably for Genin, but there were a few that were close enough to Naruto's size. He selected a pair of black shinobi pants, with a few slots on them for kunai or other weapons. They had cargo pockets as well, and could be sealed with chakra to make the pockets water-tight. Of course, he didn't even really know what chakra was, much less how to control it. The pants were a size too big for him, but he would grow into it. He selected a set of underarmor, which was a little big for him, but not too much so.

He looked around for a shirt, wanting to replace the shabby one that he wore. He finally found one that was almost his size, but a size and a half too big. He would wear it anyways, and hope that he would grow into that as well. It was just a basic black shirt, but expensive; it was made of silk. The handy thing about silk is that it was a quiet material, and if someone stabbed you through a silk shirt, the silk would bunch up around the blade. This made it a lot easier to pull out the blade. Of course, he didn't know this, but he thought it looked pretty cool. He changed into the clothes quickly, wanting to see how they fit. To his disappointment, the sleeves on his shirt came down past his hands, and his pants gathered around his knees. The pants were quite loose, and he had to hold them up with his hands. The underarmor was all right, despite it being a little loose instead of tight against the skin.

He changed back into his old clothes, and decided to take his haul to Itachi. If anyone could help him with those clothes, it was probably him. Naruto quickly made his way out of the store once more, careful to avoid all the traps as he went. He made sure to lock the door, so that the shop owner would hopefully not notice anything. Holding his new clothes under his arm, he ran swiftly away from the store, the sky dark overhead. It was now night and it was at least past nine. He ducked into an alley near the store, hoping that no one saw him. Once he was there, he panted a little bit, the adrenaline still pumping from excitement.

His eyes, which were still monochromatic, began aching more. It made him wince, but it faded quickly. When it faded completely, he saw his vision revert from his previous night vision to his original normal sight. He sighed in relief, happy to once more see in colors, but missing the night vision the other pair gave him. He was a little disappointed he couldn't have both, but at least he could choose between the two visions. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to see in white and black permanently. His adrenaline rush started to fade. After a short time, he began feeling tired and hungry. Hungry… Food… Food!

He remembered that Ayame-neesan wanted to see him tonight, and it was about the same time as he saw her last time. He closed his eyes and pulled up his mental map of Konoha, which he had spent the last two years developing. He knew where he was, but where was that ramen stand… Ah, there. Not too far away, only a couple of blocks. He turned and ran down the alley, careful not to drop his cargo of clothes. He stopped at the mouth of the alley, looking for people. Seeing none, he turned and sprinted down the street, thinking of ramen.

Very shortly, he arrived, led by the smell of ramen. The same spicy aroma danced about his nostrils, setting him drooling in anticipation. He dropped his load of clothes onto the street and kicked them inside the ramen stand. He shoved the flaps of the small shop aside, hearing the bell ring to announce his arrival. He didn't see anyone at the counter, but the lights were still on, which meant that someone was still there. And there was a bowl of ramen sitting on the counter, with a little sign on it. It had some Kanji scribbled on it, but Naruto couldn't read it. He didn't want to, either, as the ramen commanded total and absolute attention. He snuck towards it, hands outstretched, absolutely entranced by its sheer glory and majesty. A shaking hand stretched out, fingers twitched in eagerness, his nostrils flared in appreciation of the delicious aroma.

Then he felt something hit his hand hard, making a _thwack_ sound as it struck his flesh. He cried out and packed away, rubbing his stinging hand. He looked at his assailant, who was glaring at him. It was an old man, spatula in hand, wearing a white hat and a white apron. The man was quivering with righteous indignation, and his eyes were cold. Naruto shivered and turned away, sad that he didn't get to see Ayame-chan. He would have looked for her, except he didn't want to have to deal with another angry villager. As he was walking out of the building, he heard a female voice shout something from the back room. He couldn't quite make out what she said, though. He hoped that it was Ayame-neesan, and he turned back towards the counter.

Behind the counter, the old man had turned to face the kitchen, from which a sleepy looking Ayame was coming. Naruto's heart leaped, happy to see his neesan once more. She was talking to the geezer, apparently not noticing Naruto. Naruto assumed that this must be someone related to her. Probably her grandfather, since the guy looked so old. Besides, they were both wearing white aprons, so they were at least both cooks or something. Ayame, turning away from the old guy, saw Naruto, and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Oh, Kami! I forgot all about it!" She ran around the counter, sprinting towards Naruto. Once she got there, she scooped him up, hugging him tightly. He squirmed a little bit, because she hadn't given him time to move his arms, so his arms were being pressed against his sides. She didn't notice, though. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Naruto! I forgot that I asked you to come! Oh, Kami, I'm so sorry, I even made you a bowl of ramen, but then I got distracted, and then I had to do the dishes, and then the water spilled, and then my dad came, and then-" Naruto cut off her seemingly endless tirade, wheezing loudly.

"Oi, neesan… I can't… breathe…" Ayame turned beet-red and quickly let go. He dropped onto his knees on the ground, hugging his sides and gasping for air. As soon as he was able he flashed her a thumbs up. "Thanks! I'm happy to see you too, Ayame-neesan!" Ayame gave him a smile in return, happy to see her new brother again. She squatted down next to him, a slightly apologetic look in her eyes.

"Sorry about that, Naruto. Wanna try again?" Naruto nodded, and glomped her in a hug. She wrapped her arms about him, slightly in awe of the strength in his tiny arms. She knew a few kids near his age, and none of them were this strong. She patted his dirty blond locks, thinking about how she would have to get him to take a bath soon. She sniffed, and wrinkled her nose. Ok, maybe _very_ soon; there was only so much her sensitive nose could take.

Suddenly, she noticed something strange piled by the doorway. It was some small dark clothing, all huddled together, as if they had just been dropped. Her gaze went back and forth between the boy in her arms and the clothes in the corner, a grin coming to her face. She pulled out of the lad's embrace, looking him in the eye.

"Are those new clothes, Naruto?" He grinned, and nodded. But the grin shortly left his face, and he stared at the ground with a downcast look.

"Yeah, but they're too big. So I'm stuck with these for a while." He grabbed his shirt and pants, looking at them in distaste. Ayame grinned at that; there was hope for the boy's fashion sense, after all. She grabbed his arms away from his ragged clothes and held his hands in her own, drawing his gaze up to meet hers.

"Ok, then how about I fix them for you? I know enough sewing; I can hem the pants and shorten the sleeves on the shirt. Does that sound good?" Naruto looked at her in disbelief, before his face creased in a wide grin. He gave her a vigorous nod before wrenching his hands free of her and hugging her again. She tried to get him off her, but he was as firmly attached as a leech, and just as stubborn. She sighed, and decided to just relax and wait until he was done. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long before he let go, wiping some tears from his eyes. She frowned when she saw him do that, and reached into her apron pocket, fishing around for something. Finding it, she withdrew a small handkerchief, which she applied to Naruto's grubby and tear-streaked face. He tried to get away, but she was too quick; with the practiced ease of a born ramen chef, she outmaneuvered him at every point. Soon, Naruto was rubbing at his freshly rubbed face, glaring at her. She simply stuck her tongue out at him and stood up, brushing dust off her apron.

"Ayame… Care to explain to me just what's going on?" She turned and let out a small squeak of dismay. Her father, old man Ichiraku himself, was standing behind her, arms folded and foot tapping in anger. His squinted eyes were glaring at her in anger, and he held a ladle in his right hand, as if in preparation for battle. She swallowed down her embarrassment and ran to her father, grabbing his arm. She pointed at Naruto, her eyes turned to her dad.

"Daddy, that's my new little brother. His name's Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is my dad. Say hello." Naruto, overcoming his nervousness with a supreme effort, lifted a hand and waved a little at the old man. Ichiraku's eyebrows had shot up when Naruto's name was mentioned, and his eyes became more speculative and wary. He stepped forward and knelt to the dusty ground by Naruto, his gaze boring into the boy. Naruto was scared now, and afraid that the old man would try to beat him, but he stood his ground nevertheless. Something told him that the damn fox would never let him live it down if he ran from an old ramen man, even if he was a ramen chef. The old man simply sat there, looking at him, as if he could see through to Naruto's soul, and was judging him based on what he saw there.

After a long moment, the old man gave a grunt and stood, walking back behind the counter. As he went into the kitchen, he turned his head and gave an approving nod to Ayame. She sighed in relief, glad to see that her father had approved of the lad. Naruto was also relieved, but because the creepy old guy had stopped staring at him. Ayame turned to Naruto and reached towards him with a pale hand, offering to help him up. He accepted, clasping her hand tightly with his. She hoisted him up, amazed by his lightness. He brushed dust off his clothes, and turned back to the entrance of the store. Naruto scooped up his new clothes and carefully cleaned them; not wanting to get his new clothes all messed up. He brought them to Ayame, who took them from him and examined them critically, comparing them to Naruto.

"Hmm… This is too big, but I can hem that… If I tuck that there… I hate to cut them… Oh, wow! Silk! Mmm… Feels nice." Naruto watched her examine the clothing, coming to the silk shirt. This she was currently rubbing against her cheek, sighing as the material brushed against her skin. She turned an envious look towards Naruto. "Lucky! I wish I had a silk shirt!" she sighed semi-despondently, and turned back to the dark shirt she held in her hands, all business once more. At last, she turned back towards Naruto, grinning widely. "Good news. I can make these fit you. It won't be great, but it'll have to do. How does that sound?" Naruto grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

Taking the clothes, she set them on the counter, intending to fix them up sometime during the next day. She heard her father call out "Ayame! I'm going home. Close up here, alright?" She shouted back her acknowledgement, and the back door slammed shut. She sighed, wishing she knew what was bugging her father. He had had the strangest look on his face when he was 'examining' Naruto. Making a mental note to bug her dad about it later, she turned back to Naruto. Who was no longer there. She gasped in dismay, afraid that Naruto had run off on her, and ran to the entrance, brushing the flaps aside and searching the dark street. She couldn't see him, and she turned away from the entrance, feeling very depressed. She liked the kid, and she loved the look on his face when she was nice to him. Stepping to the counter, she began stroking the silk shirt, once again in awe of the material.

But, before long, she heard a strange noise coming from behind the counter. She stiffened immediately, afraid that someone might have broken in. She grabbed the ladle her father had left on the counter and edged slowly around the corner of the table, holding it tightly in her hands. She heard the sound coming from just in front of her, right behind this edge of the counter. She tensed, and prepared to strike, bringing her ladle up behind her bed. Then, quickly stepping behind the counter, she struck, the ladle whistling through the air like some might battle-axe. It came down with a _thump_ on a blonde head, which promptly keeled over onto the floor. She stared, dazed, denying the possibility of what had just happened. But, it was true. She had just hit Naruto with her father's ladle.

She stared down at the boy, seeing the empty ramen bowl on the floor next to his prone form. She relaxed, releasing the ladle from her viselike hold on it. Well, that explained the strange sounds; Naruto had a way of simply sucking up the ramen, instead of eating it like normal people. She knelt down beside her little brother, looking at his head and hoping that she hadn't done any permanent damage. She gasped, bringing her head to her mouth in horror. There was a large gash on Naruto's head, and she saw blood staining his blonde locks a dull red. Tears filled her eyes, and she rushed to get a bandage, hoping that she hadn't killed the boy. She grabbed a strip of bandages from the kitchen, and then sprinted back to Naruto's side. She knelt down beside him, unrolling the bandages as she did so. But, before she put the bandages on, she saw something strange. Before her eyes, the wound was closing, the flesh of his scalp knitting itself together to become whole once more. Soon, it was gone entirely, without so much as a scar left behind.

She slumped back onto the floor, stunned at what she had just seen. Just then, Naruto came to, a little stunned and dazed. His eyes focused on Ayame, and for a moment they were slitted, and a deep crimson in color. But it lasted for only a moment, and when he blinked, they had returned to their normal shape and hue. Ayame was shocked, and tried to convince herself that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Naruto, now fully recovered, wondered why she was staring at him like that.

"Oi, Ayame-neesan, what's up? You're looking at me weird…" He trailed off as she didn't react, wondering why she was acting so weird. She leaned forward and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer. She stared deeply into his eyes, searching them. He tried to get away, but her grip was like iron. He decided to just let her get it over with, so she would stop acting weird. She sat there for nearly a full minute, just looking into his eyes, never blinking. Then, she stood up, brushing dust off her clothes. Ignoring Naruto's questioning stare, she walked over to the counter, where some of the ramen ingredients were still sitting out. She began making another batch of the soup, her hands working mechanically with the skill of years of practice. Her mind was not on the job, but her body carried on regardless, confident in its ability.

Naruto decided not to say anything, mainly because he didn't know what was going on. He got up off the floor, not bothering to get the dust off his clothes, and walked over to the other side of the counter. He selected a tall stool and sat in it, simply watching Ayame cook. She never even glanced at him, and just kept staring at nothing. He laid his head in his arms, with his neck at an angle so that he could continue watching her. After a short time, the ramen was complete; a basic batch of miso ramen, nothing fancy. She dumped the contents into two bowls, filling both to the brim. Silently, she picked up the bowls, balancing them in her hands, and walked around the counter. She set a bowl in front of Naruto, and then pulled up another stool so that she could sit next to him. She seated herself in the stool and set her bowl down in front of her, reaching into her apron pocket as she did so. After a moments fumbling, she withdrew two pairs of chopsticks, still in their sealed package. She handed one to Naruto, who took it with muttered thanks, and opened the other herself. Taking the utensils out, she deftly snapped them apart and clapped her hands together.

"Itadakimasu." Then she turned her head to look at Naruto, her face creasing in a smile. Naruto met her gaze, curiosity shining in his eyes. She ignored his curious stare, her eyes pointed instead at the packaged chopsticks in the boy's hand. "Do you know how to open those?" Naruto, feeling sheepish, admitted that he didn't. Her smile grew, and she took the package from the boy, opened it, and showed him how to separate the chopsticks. Ayame handed them back with a flourish, and he grinned and took them. She held up a warning finger. "Now, Naruto-kun, it's polite to say thank you." He scratched the back of his head, the picture of sheepishness.

"Oh, uh, Arigato Gozaimasu. Is that it?" She giggled a little and patted his head lovingly.

"Close enough. I know you're hungry, so chow down, huh?" Naruto nodded eagerly, and turned to his bowl with a ravenous expression. He was still curious about Ayame's weird attitude, but he was willing to let it go in exchange for ramen. He abandoned the usual method of picking up the noodles with his chopsticks, deciding to just pour the damn thing into his mouth. He was in the process of doing so, when Ayame asked him something he did not expect. "Ano… Naruto-kun… why do people call you a demon?"

Naruto spewed his ramen out of his mouth, reaching the far wall. He was too distracted to really notice, and was instead staring widely at his 'sister'. She was pointedly not looking at him now, her face once more resuming the peculiar neutral expression from before. He looked down at his bowl, not really knowing what to say. Images of his beating yesterday flashed through his mind, accompanied by many others from his past. He didn't want Ayame to beat him too, and he was positive that she would hate him for telling her about the demon. But, she had asked, and she was his sister… If he couldn't tell her this, then he couldn't tell anyone… Well, except Itachi, who had found out on his own. Gathering his courage, he steeled himself and turned to Ayame, which prompted her to look at him in return.

"I'm… It's… Well, do you remember when the Kyuubi attacked the village?" He expected an angry affirmative, but was surprised when she meekly shook her head.

"I moved to this village about two years ago. I've heard a lot of stories from people who've eaten here, though, and…" she hesitated, not wanting to meet Naruto's gaze. "Well, one time you walked by, and one of them pointed at you and said 'Demon' real loud. I didn't understand, but what do you have to do with the Kyuubi no Yoko?" Naruto sighed and looked down, not wanting to see her expression when he told her this.

"Ano… You see, they called me that because… I _am_ the Kyuubi. Or, actually, he's inside of me." He paused for a second, swallowing his fear once more. "I don't really understand it, but somehow the fox is inside me, ever since his attack five years ago." He kept his eyes firmly fixed on his ramen bowl, not daring to look up and see her look of hatred. Then, he heard a strange muffled sound. He peeked at her sideways, and was surprised to see her sniffing, trying to hold back tears. With an effort, she managed to hold them in.

"Well?" she said in a teary, hoarse voice. "Tell me how it happened." Naruto, realizing that she didn't hate him yet, told her everything. He didn't even leave out his discussion with the Kyuubi, even though he knew she would be frightened. This was his one chance to come clean, and be totally honest with his sister. If it didn't happen now, then when it did happen it would be far more painful. Despite his young age, he knew that much about human nature; people tend to hold grudges.

"…And that's when I left the district. Itachi-sensei is kind of a creepy guy, but he's ok when you get to know him." He looked up at her, and found her with her head buried in her hands, sobbing long and hard. He tentatively reached out to her, touching her shoulder lightly. Just as he touched her, she reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into a close embrace as she continued weeping in utter sorrow. He started to cry with her; he didn't know why, but the tears just kept coming. For a long time they cried together, her for his terrible life and horrible circumstances, and he for his sorrow for making his sister cry.

After quite a bit of time had passed, they eventually pulled apart, their eyes bloodshot and voices hoarse. Ayame stood up, gathering up her untouched ramen and Naruto's half-finished ramen bowl. Neither of them was in much of a mood to eat anymore. With a motion of her head, she beckoned Naruto to follow her into the kitchen. Once they were there, she dumped out the cold remains of the ramen and began washing the bowls. He stood there, watching her wash the bowls, until they were both cleaned and dried. Then she grabbed a sponge and a towel, and he followed her back to the counter. She applied the towel to the wall which had suffered from Naruto's ramen projectile, washing its surface clean of the remnants. While she scrubbed with the sponge and dried with the towel, she began asking Naruto some questions.

"Naruto-kun. Do you… hate the villagers? For what they did to you?" Naruto looked down at the floor, twiddling his fingers as he thought. He hadn't given it a lot of thought, and he honestly didn't know how he felt towards the village. Well, he knew he was afraid, but that was all.

"I… don't really know, Ayame-neesan." She threw him a glance questioning glance, before turning back to her cleaning. "I don't think I do. But… they haven't been very nice to me." He shut his eyes and let out a long sigh. "No, I don't hate them. I don't like them very much, but I don't hate them." Ayame let out a sigh as well, reaching out to him and ruffling his blonde locks.

"So… what will you do? You can't keep living in an alley all your life. It's good that… what's his name?" She scratched her head with a soapy finger, trying to remember the name of Naruto's new teacher. Naruto cocked his head sideways in confusion, and then figured out what she meant.

"Oh, you mean Itachi-sensei!" She nodded, and then continued from where she left off.

"Yeah, him. Anyways, it's good that he's teaching you how to survive, but that doesn't help you with your career. Well, unless you wanted to be a shinobi, but I don't think that the village will let you." He nodded glumly; well aware of what the village would think of him being a Konoha ninja.

"Well… Maybe I should be a ninja anyways!" She threw him a puzzled glance, wondering if he had even listened to her at all.

"But, I just told you that the village would probably not let you! How can you be a ninja if they hate you?" Naruto just winked at her, throwing in a foxy grin for good measure.

"Simple! I'll make them like me! They'll like me so much, that they'll have to let me be a ninja! If I try hard enough, I can do anything! Right?" He looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes. She grinned at him, doing an excellent imitation of his own patented grin.

"Definitely! They'll love you, and then you could be a ninja! Maybe you could even be the Hokage one day. Wouldn't that be cool?" His eyes opened wide, and he jumped to his feet.

"YEAH!" He shouted, clenching his tiny fists in determination, his eyes sparking with resolve. "I WILL be the Hokage, and you better believe it!" This drew a giggle from Ayame, which deflated the boy's bubble. "Hey, why are you laughing? I'm serious here!" She waved a hand at him disarmingly, stifling her laughter as well as she could.

"No, it's not that." She managed to choke out, voice shaking in suppressed laughter. "It was when you said 'You better believe it'! It was sooo cute!" She couldn't hold it in anymore, and began rolling on the floor in laughter, crying from the sheer force of it. Naruto looked at her, wide-eyed, not sure what to feel about all this. Eventually she stopped laughing, getting up off the floor. She stood up straight and walked over to Naruto, squatting next to him. Without any warning, she reached out and grabbed his whiskered cheeks, pulling and tugging on them. He let out a squeak of protest, but was ignored.

"Hey, stop that!" She giggled and continued tugging, not listening to his pleas for mercy. When she finally stopped, Naruto's cheeks were bright red, and he rubbed them gently with the palms of his hands. "Ow… that hurt! Don't do that anymore!" He turned on her, his eyes blazing in indignant anger. She held up her hands submissively, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. Sure enough, he melted before them like butter in a supernova, and he gave her a big hug, no longer caring about his still stinging cheeks. She hugged him back, throwing a little victory sign behind his back. Once more, Ayame, the greatest ramen chef in the five villages, reigns supreme!

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto lifted his head and stepped back, wondering what was up _this_ time. "Since Itachi is teaching you to survive, why don't you ask him to teach you how to be a ninja? From what I've heard, he's incredibly good." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "In fact, I heard that he was nominated to join the ANBU!" Naruto let out a small noise of admiration, thinking of the twelve year old Chuunin. He knew that Itachi had to be good, but not _that_ good.

"Wow… Itachi-sensei must be _strong_." Ayame nodded enthusiastically, gathering up her cleaning utensils. She had just finished cleaning the ramen off the wall, and was going back to the kitchen to clean her stuff and put it all away. Naruto followed her, his mind filled with grand ideas of how cool a ninja he would be when he grew up. "Oi, neesan, do you really think I can be the Hokage one day?" She turned around and knelt, reaching out with a finger. He watched the finger get closer and closer, before it came to a stop right in front of his head. He wondered what she was doing, but then the finger flashed forward and hit him square in the head, making his recoil in shock. She giggled and stood up, shaking her finger at him.

"We'll see. But you won't ever be Hokage if you can't dodge a finger!" She turned and disappeared into the kitchen. He was going to follow her, but a shout from her dissuaded him. "You need to go get some sleep; I have a feeling you're going to need all the energy you can get tomorrow." He grimaced as he thought of how animated Itachi had been when he was discussing new training ideas for Naruto. Somehow, he just knew that she was right.

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you tomorrow, ok, neesan?" There was an acknowledging shout, which was drowned out by the sound of running water. He looked over at the clothes which were still sitting on the counter, and decided to leave them with Ayame. After all, she had promised to fix them up for him so he could wear them. Turning, he walked to the entrance of the ramen shop, pushing the flaps aside. He stuck his head out onto the street, looking both ways, before stepping out of the stand. For a moment, he just looked up at the moon, which was waxing to full. There was only a small sliver of black left on the moon, and he grinned as he thought of something. Tomorrow would be a full moon. Maybe it was an omen of some kind; a good one or a bad one, he couldn't say. But, either way, things were going to get interesting.

He grinned and turned left, running down the street. He knew a good cellar that was easy to sneak into, and the house there had been abandoned for several months now. It would be a good place to sleep tonight. He didn't normally sleep there because he was still afraid of the dark. But, as soon as he thought that, his eyes started throbbing again. He stopped his run, slowing to a stop as he rubbed his eyes with his palms. It was the same feeling as before, and he figured that his vision must be going back to its monochromatic mode. Sure enough, he opened his eyes, and viewed the world in black and white. From within his mind, there was a demonic chuckle.

'**_Well, how do you like seeing the world through my eyes, kit? A fascinating sensation, is it not?' _**Naruto, starting to feel tired, just moaned sleepily in reply. This prompted a retort from the fox. **_'What's this? I, the Kyuubi no Yoko, give you one of the greatest gifts that a mortal can receive, and you stand there and fall asleep? Brat, were you anyone else, I would rip you to bloody shreds for your insolence.'_** Naruto, who was getting more and more tired by the second, began getting grumpy.

'_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just be quiet, damn fox. I didn't ask for your 'gifts', so shut up.' _He continued on in this strain for some time, saying whatever came to mind. As he talked, his stomach began hurting, and after a time it felt almost like it was burning. Finally he fell silent, grasping at his stomach as the pain overrode his fatigue, burning away any trace of sleepiness that remained.

'**_Silence.'_** That one word seemed to rip through Naruto, setting his mind aflame, devouring his body, setting his blood boiling. He tried to scream, but his throat was being licked by tongues of fire. He tried to move, to find water, but his body was bound by flaming ropes, that burned and scorched even as they bound him. This went on for a time, with his pain mounting and climbing, growing ever higher. Then, as suddenly as it came, it vanished. He fell onto his face on the ground, shaking in the aftereffects of the pain.

'**_That was but a taste of my power, human. NEVER presume to speak to me in that fashion. I have tolerated it thus far, due to your age and inherent stupidity, but no longer! You said you wish to be a ninja, even daring to become the Hokage! Brat, I would set the world aflame, and die myself, rather than let a fool use my power. You WILL prove your worthiness, and you will begin NOW.' _**Naruto, barely enduring the mental tirade, noticed something very odd indeed. Just a moment ago, he had been on fire, but his clothes were not even singed, nor was his flesh burned. Before he could ask the demon, he was answered.

'**_Wondering how I did that? Simple. I am a demon, and I control your mind. I can make you see what I want you to see, do what I want you to do. Understand?'_** Naruto swallowed in fear, realizing how bad it was to have a demon in charge. **_'I will not wrest the reigns of control from your mind unless absolutely necessary. But, I can and will punish any signs of disobedience and insolence. Am I clear enough for your dull mortal mind, or must I repeat myself?'_** Naruto gritted his teeth, hating to bow down to anyone. The demon read his mind, and decided to lay the boy's doubts to rest. **_'I do not require you to bow to me, only to hear my words and acknowledge my power. Remember, I am not human, and thus I do not have your limitations. When I speak, I expect you to listen. Understood?' _**

'_Hai… I understand, Kyuubi-dono.'_ This brought a grunt of approval from the fox.

'**_Excellent. You are learning. Do not disappoint me, Uzumaki.'_** And without another word, he was gone. Naruto waited for a moment, in case Kyuubi was still there, then rose to his feet, trembling all over his body. He felt very dizzy, and very weak; he could barely stand. With a struggle, he managed to stumble his way over to a nearby alley, where he leaned against the cold stone wall. With a sigh of relief, he slid slowly down the wall, hitting the ground with a small thump.

He laid there, his eyes still monochromatic, examining the stone wall of the alley. He noticed the tiny differences in shade which told of different colors, and grinned feebly. His eyes slowly slid shut, and as he fell into the abyss of unconsciousness, one last thought crossed his mind. _'Wow… Kyuubi's pretty cool…'_

He lay there, his breathing evening out and become the steady rhythm of sleep. But, little did he know that he was being watched over. On the roof of one of the buildings the alley ran through, there was a black haired teenager. He sat on the edge of the building, looking down at his blonde-haired student. A smile graced his lips for a moment, before it was chased away by his normal dire frown. He reached behind his back, making sure that his katana was still affixed to his back, and then settled down for the long wait until morning. The moon came out from behind a cloud, shining down on his back. Its rays illuminated a red and white fan, and threw his face into profile. Uchiha Itachi was on guard, and nothing would touch his protégé. His eyes blazed with the arrogant fire of the Sharingan, and he became one with the night; a watchful weasel protecting the sleeping fox. Then the moon went behind the clouds once more, and he disappeared from sight.

AN: Ok, that took me a little longer than I thought it would take to write, but at least I got it done, right? Well, I made a little change to Itachi's age: normally, he'd only be ten or so, but I'm making him twelve. Trust me, it's for the best. I had originally to get a lot further than this in this chapter, but it developed into all this. I just couldn't have fit it all into this one chapter without hitting 20,000 words easy. So, it'll be a bit longer before I get to my favorite parts… sighs

I do have some bad news for a few of you. Ayame won't be around much longer. So, enjoy her while you can. Just so you know, NO, she's not gonna die. You'd be surprised how many people reviewed, asking about that. As for Itachi, pretty soon he'll take a _long_ sabbatical, and not come back until the last leg of the story or so. A few other characters will be coming in instead. There will be a pair, and a highly unusual pair too, but the story will _not_ be centralized around it. So sorry, you romantic types; maybe I'll write a romance later. But not today.

Well, I hope to get the next chapter out within a week or so. In the meantime, I have a challenge for all my readers; read, and review! And, in your oh so wonderful reviews, try to guess where you think this story is going. I'll reply and let you know how close you were. Those who were right get their names in the next chapter! So, review, and take a guess! 'Till next time!

_Gaereth_


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Trouble

Chapter 3: Training and Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't know who actually reads these, but, for those of you who care: I don't own Naruto.

_Wow, this is cool!'_ Thoughts

'**_Don't talk so much, brat!'_** Kyuubi thoughts

"Shut up, damn fox!" Regular talking

"**You asking for a beatdown, kit?" ** Kyuubi Talking

There was a strange snuffling noise, and the feeling of something moist being pressed against his ear. Naruto rolled over, only partially awake, trying to get back to sleep. The sensation retreated for a moment, and then returned, except this time it was on his cheek. He moaned and swept a hand feebly across his cheek, hitting something solid. He finally opened his eyes, and saw a small dog next to him. It was very young, and seemed no more than a puppy; its white fur was soft and fluffy to the touch. It was nuzzling his cheek with its nose, examining the whisker marks that graced Naruto's cheeks.

He lightly pushed the dog away so that he could sit up, rubbing the newfound wet spot on his cheek. He reached out with his free hand, laying it on the dog's head. It whined at him, and nuzzled against his hand. With a smile, he began scratching behind its ears, which it enjoyed immensely. With another pleading whine, it rolled over onto its belly and stuck its paws in the air. Naruto, grin growing ever wider, began scratching the puppy's belly. Just then, a voice from behind Naruto startled him.

"Hey, have you seen my… hey, that's Akamaru!" He was about to turn to see who was addressing him, when the person in question ran past him, going down in their hands and knees next to the dog. It was a small boy, no older than Naruto, with dirty brown hair. He was dressed in a pair of long khaki shorts, and wore a small brown coat. He was bending over the dog, picking it up carefully. He stood up once more, the dog cradled in his arms, and Naruto stood with him, glancing curiously at the boy's face. And he had good reason to be curious, for the boy had small red tattoos that ran down his cheeks, looking almost like a pair of red fangs. His eyes were dark, but they were slitted, which gave him a bestial look. He flashed a grin at Naruto, which displayed his pointed teeth. "Thanks for finding him! He ran off, and I couldn't find him." The puppy woofed at Naruto and the boy shushed it. 'Quiet, Akamaru! You're gonna get us in trouble!" Akamaru whined a little, but fell silent.

Naruto was wondering what exactly was going on, and he said as much. The boy laughed loudly, and his grin grew a little bigger. "Oh, me and Akamaru here were just having some fun!" he leaned towards Naruto, whispering conspiratorially. 'We're not supposed to be out here, but we got bored. So, we snuck out!" he snickered as he said that, and stepped closer to Naruto. He shifted the puppy so it lay across his left arm, and he stuck his right arm out towards Naruto. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

Naruto stared at the hand for a moment, puzzled. Then, he remembered that he had seen villagers do this sometimes, as some kind of greeting. He reached out and grabbed Kiba's hand with his own. "Ano… I'm Uzumaki Naruto." As Kiba shook his hand enthusiastically, he remembered something that Ayame had told him a couple of days ago. "Hajimemashite." He bowed low as he did so. Kiba let out a loud guffaw and slapped Naruto hard on the back, causing the boy to stumble a little.

"Aw, c'mon. No need to be all formal, right? Anyways, you wanna come play with us? We know a great place to have mud fights!" he looked at Naruto hopefully. Naruto's head rose, and he gazed at the boy in something just short of awe. This boy, this stranger, came out of nowhere and wanted to be Naruto's friend. He swallowed nervously, not sure what to say. He'd never talked to another boy his age before, at least not one who wanted to talk to him. He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a loud yell from behind him. He turned to see who it was, and saw a young girl, no more than eleven or twelve. She was obviously related to Kiba, because she also had red tattooing and slitted pupils. She was snarling in anger, her fangs showing in a display of rage.

"KIBA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" She stood there at the end of the alley, hands on her hips, panting from exertion. He gave her a shit-eating grin, and stuck his tongue out at her.

"HAH! You wish, sis! You couldn't catch me in a gazillion years, you old hag!" This prompted a long and low growl from the girl.

"What the hell did you just say, brat?!" Kiba's grin grew, and he gave her the finger.

"Catch me if you can, bitch!" with that, and a wave to Naruto, he ran down the alley, Akamaru barking all the way. The girl stood there, stunned for a moment, then gave chase, a red glow in her eyes and a murderous intent in her soul. Naruto watched them go, then shivered as he thought of them. They were definitely the weirdest pair he had ever seen. Still, Kiba had been nice to him. Hr let a small smile dance on his lips; maybe there was hope for him yet. If he could get the children to like him, then surely everyone else would, right?

He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, storing the thought away for later perusal. Turning himself about, he walked slowly down the alley, thinking about what he had to do today. Well, Itachi-sensei had told him that he would have to meet him for training… But he didn't say when or where. Naruto groaned in exasperation; he should've asked Itachi, instead of just running off! Well, at least he could go to the places where Itachi was likely to be.

Stopping for a moment, he pondered this new dilemma deeply. The Uchiha district was out of the question; if he was found there, he was royally screwed. Maybe a training area? No, he didn't know where Itachi trained. All he knew was that Itachi was a Chuunin, was an Uchiha, and was being nominated for ANBU. Suddenly, he brightened. Maybe Ayame-neesan would know where he was! Naruto looked up at the sky, checking the sun's position. Hmm, almost directly overhead. He gasped in horror; it was already noon! He had slept a full twelve hours! He hurtled down the road to the ramen stand, determined to meet Itachi as quickly as he could.

He ran as quickly as he could, dodging between people, cutting through alleys, and pushing his way through crowds. Luckily, he was still a kid, and no one cared if they saw a kid running down the street. If he had been older, perhaps the people might have noticed his bright blonde hair and whisker marks. If they had noticed, he would have been in serious trouble. But, luckily enough, the daily crowds managed to hide his presence for the most part, and the worst he got were one or two angry looks.

Finally, he skidded to a halt outside of the ramen stand, panting from the exertion of his run. He was about to step inside when he heard the sound of voices from within. He cautiously moved the flaps aside, peeking into the stand's interior. He saw a couple of ninjas inside, chatting with the old man. But they were at least Chuunin level; he could tell from the jackets. That was bad news, since anyone who was at Chuunin would definitely know about the Kyuubi. He didn't need another beating, especially since he was supposed to be training with Itachi-sensei. His eyes scanned the rest of the room, looking for his sister. He didn't see her, but he heard the sound of water running from the kitchen. His eyes opened wide in inspiration. There was a back door to the kitchen, and it was almost certainly her back there, washing the dishes or something.

Without any hesitation, he quickly slipped around the shop to the back, scanning it for an entrance. Finding one, he tried to open it, but found it locked. After a moment's thought, he raised a clenched fist to knock loudly on the door. But, as his hand descended to hit the door, it abruptly opened. He was too shocked to check his swing, and went stumbling forward, falling through the door. He hit something on the way down and carried to the floor with him, landing on it with a loud _whump_. He sighed in relief, thankful that he had hit something soft on his way down. Just before he got up, though, the thing that broke his floor began moving, much to his surprise. Naruto opened his eyes, and looked at what he had landed on. It was some sort of white cloth, or an apron of some sort, but there was still someone inside. Someone wearing a white apron…

A feeling of dread flooded through him as he slowly lifted himself up, craning his neck upwards. His horrified gaze fell upon a beet-red Ayame, with her fists clenching in anger. She grabbed him by his small shoulders and pushed him up and off her, trying to stop him from crushing her lungs. He went back on his ass, yelping a little in pain. He looked at Ayame again, his own cheeks turning red in embarrassment. She simply threw him a glare and stood up, brushing dust and dirt off her white apron and clothing. Reaching down once more, she picked up her white hat, which had fallen from her head when Naruto had toppled her. She dusted it carefully, mewing softly in sorrow as she observed its poor condition. Turning around, she set it carefully down on the counter. As she stood there, her shoulders began shaking uncontrollably.

"Naruto…" he gulped loudly, fearing her rage. "You have exactly ten seconds to explain to me why the hell you tackled me." His mouth opened, and he tried desperately to think of words. He just couldn't think of what to say. "Five seconds." He began sweating; trying not to think of what she would do to him. Suddenly, inspiration struck. He grinned devilishly as he prepared his absolute defense against Ayame. With almost no time left, he was ready for her. "Time's up, Naruto!" She turned and brought her right arm back, preparing to sucker punch the kid. "You're gonna regret-"She broke as she saw his face. Her arm quivered and began dropping; her eyes were wide open in shock. She hadn't expected Naruto to sink this low. This was… undefeatable!

Naruto stood there, head cocked slightly to the side, giving her the best puppy-dog eyes he had ever done. He chuckled silently, knowing that she was defenseless against this move. Many women had fallen before this technique; even a couple of those who had hated him. Not many, but a few nonetheless. He watched her screw up her eyes in an effort to break his spell, but it was utterly futile. She couldn't resist any longer. _'Time to seal the deal'_ he thought to himself. "Ayame-neesan, don't be mad at me. I'm so sowwy." Her defenses broke down at this final blow, and her eyes sparkled at his cuteness. Naruto almost cackled in glee as he saw her face lose any trace of anger, knowing that the cutesy talk had finished her off.

She proved him right as she dove at him, glomming him to her in a wild hug. "KAWAII!" she screamed, nuzzling his cheek with her own. He let out a foxy grin, and hugged her back, satisfied in his victory. She held him in a tight embrace for nearly a minute, and then released him, her eyes still shining from the aftereffects of his charm. "Kami, Naruto, that was so CUTE! How the hell did you do that?" He laughed as he saw her amazed stare.

"Just by being me, Ayame-neesan!" she simply stared at him a moment longer, mouth open. Then she gave him a wide grin, and began giggling, ruffling his hair with a free hand.

"You were just like a little blond teddy bear! So cute!" His smile died. Her comment had reminded him of his teddy bear, from a year ago. It had met a terrible fate at the hands of the villagers, and he had taken it badly. His newly glum attitude showed on his face, and she gave him a concerned look. "Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" He nodded glumly, and then gave a weak smile. He was determined to not let it bug him; not after all this time, and especially not when he was with Ayame-neesan.

"Yeah, I'm great! After all, I'm gonna be the Hokage one day, right?" He thumped his chest with a hand, striking a heroic pose. "I'm gonna be the strongest ever! Believe it!" She giggled, patting his head.

"I'm sure you will. But you'll never be the Hokage if you don't train with Itachi. I though you said you were going to meet him today." Naruto nodded, becoming serious once more. He had almost forgotten why he was here.

"Yeah, I was gonna meet him, but I don't know where he is. I mean, I can't go to the Uchiha district, they'd slaughter me." Ayame nodded, frowning a little at his choice of words.

"Well, have you looked for him?" Naruto, looking sheepish, shook his head slowly. Ayame sighed and flicked his forehead with a finger. "Figures. Well, I would help you, but we're about to hit the lunch rush…" rubbing his forehead where she flicked him, he began to give her his puppy-dog eyes once more. She covered his eyes with her hand, sighing in relief. "Seriously, Naruto, I can't help you. Maybe if you look for him, you'll find him-"

"Right behind you." She gasped, and looked at the entryway to the kitchen. There stood Uchiha Itachi, his dark eyes as cold and calculating as ever. Naruto threw her hand off his face and turned to stare at his teacher, a sheepish grin once more gracing his features.

"Uh, hey there, Itachi-sensei! I was just looking for ya. I was-"he was cut off by a slashing motion from Itachi, and instinctively shut his mouth. He hadn't stayed alive this long by pissing off powerful ninjas. He thought, then revised that; he didn't piss them off _on purpose_.

"I know what you were doing Naruto. I am a shinobi; information is my job." Ayame's mouth dropped slightly, awed by his presence. He was the same age as her, but he seemed so strong and wise that sometimes she felt he was a century ahead of her. She had always had a crush on the teenager, and a blush graced her pale cheeks as she subtly looked him over. Itachi noticed her silent perusal, and flashed her a smirk. "Mind if I take the boy off your hands, miss?"

Gathering her wits, she slowly shook her head, pushing the boy towards Itachi. Naruto stumbled forward before regaining his balance and turning around, waving her a silent goodbye. She nodded, and then made a shooing motion at him. He got the hint and turned toward Itachi, flashing him a salute. Itachi simply raised an eyebrow at the lad and turned away, walking out of the door. Suddenly, Ayame felt the urge to say something to this stoic, dark-haired boy. "Ano… Itachi-san!"

He turned back around, fixing her with a calculating stare. His smirk returned, and he nodded at her. "Can I help you, _Ayame_-san?" For a moment, she was stunned at the fact that he knew her name, and then remembered his comment earlier about how information was his job. She gave him a smirk in return, making him raise an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Yeah, you can. You can take me out on a date." She folded her arms, surprised she was doing this. But she had wanted to go out with him for a long time; she just could never work up the nerve. After all, she barely knew the guy's name.

He looked her up and down, doing a quick appraisal of her. He was surprised that she had asked that, considering that he practically _oozed_ with an aura of 'go away'. He was quite shocked that a civilian had the courage to ask him that. He knew many kunoichi that had the same feelings she did, but none of them had ever worked up the nerve to say anything. But here was this girl, a _ramen chef_, who had more backbone that trained ninjas. The mere thought of it made him chuckle, and he looked at the girl in a different light. Well, why not give it a try? But first, he had to test her… "No. You're not worth my time." With that, he turned away from her and began walking away.

She stared after him, utterly shocked. For a moment, he had looked like he was going to accept, but then he said something like _that_? She stared helplessly out after him for a moment, and then clenched her fists in anger. Who the _hell_ did he think he was to dismiss her like that? By Kami, she was gonna shove his words down his damn throat! She stormed past Naruto and through the doorway, rounding the corner and coming to bear on Itachi. "HEY! UCHIHA BASTARD!" he turned around, and saw her coming towards him, eyes flaring and teeth grinding in rage. Before he could reply, she was upon him. "Don't you EVER say shit like that again, or I will personally…" at the last moment, she remembered Naruto behind her, watching her with wide eyes. She couldn't be graphic in front of him. Nuts. "…Do something you won't like. At ALL."

Itachi looked at her in surprise. This girl had surpassed his expectations, even if her threat had been a little vague. He thought about that threat again, and then changed his mind. Actually, a vague threat could be more threatening than an explicit one, since the punishment was left up to the threatened one's imagination. He made a mental note to remember that, and then turned his full attention to the girl. Well, she was doing amazingly well so far. One final test. "Hmph. Try me." With those words, he shunted chakra to his eyes, his Sharingan blazing to life in response.

He fixed his crimson orbs on her, the black pupils of his eyes swirling slowly, catching her eye and holding it. She stared deeply into his eyes, and a clod sensation crept over her. She broke into a cold sweat, feeling the strange presence around her and in her. She was captivated by those eyes, lost in its scarlet depths. She was drawn deeper and deeper, falling into them… She shook her head, trying to regain her senses. No way in _hell _was she backing down now, not when she had come this far. Looking straight into his eyes, she stepped forward one step. She was right in front of him now, so close that her nose was almost touching his. Slowly, her gaze never leaving his eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him.

It was a light kiss, with her lips barely brushing his, but it shook him to his very foundations. He stared at her, all attempts at masking his emotions gone. She leaned away from him, giving him an excellent copy of the smirk he had used on her. "Did that change your mind?" she said softly. His Sharingan faded from his eyes, leaving his dark black orbs staring into her own. After a long moment, he smiled. Not smirked, but smiled, just like the twelve-year old he was. She grinned right back at him, her eyes lighting up in hope. Then, slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Leaning away, he flashed a copy of Naruto's foxy grin.

"Definitely. This evening?" She giggled and nodded.

"7:30. If you're late, you can kiss those eyes of yours good-bye." He backed away, thinking for a moment that she actually meant it. She giggled at his reaction, which reassured him somewhat. He nodded at her, than donned his emotional mask once more. His cold and calculating stare once more in place, he beckoned to Naruto to follow him. With one last glance at Ayame, he turned and walked away, Naruto struggling to keep pace. She watched them disappear around the corner, and sighed softly. Well, that went well. She giggled as she thought of what they could do later on tonight. Since the brash and daring approach worked so well this time… She snickered evilly, then turned and went back into her store. After all, ramen was her job.

(AN: The whole thing with Ayame and Itachi was spur of the moment stuff. It won't have anything to do with the plot. I _think_. I couldn't resist, though. It was just so much fun to write! Ok, plot development time.)

Itachi walked quickly down the streets of Konoha, making his way towards the city wall. Naruto was behind him, doing his best to keep up with the long, steady strides of his sensei. Itachi wove through the throngs of people effortlessly, his lithe body taking advantage of the smallest gaps, where as Naruto's short from was often hard-pressed to find an opening through the crowds of people. More than once, he had been forced to resort to crawling in between people's legs. This was, of course, done deliberately by Itachi; he was testing the boy's tenacity and endurance, as well as seeing how quickly he could adapt to unexpected changes. So far, the lad was doing well, but not quite good enough. Itachi had to stop on two different occasions so that the lad could catch up. Still, he mused thoughtfully, it was impressive. The lad showed natural agility, as well as great potential strength and simply _amazing_ endurance. And his determination was also staggering.

"Oi, Itachi-sensei! Why do you have to go so fast?" Naruto complained loudly, sweat running down his face in salty streams. Itachi didn't even bother to respond, and simply increased his pace. Naruto whined, and jogged steadily behind Itachi. Before long, they were at the village wall, and Itachi turned and walked along it for a ways, walking slower to give Naruto some slack. After all, he wasn't _completely_ heartless. After he walked a ways, he stopped by a section of the wall, leaning against it. Naruto slowed to a halt, wheezing a little as he tried to catch his breath. This made Itachi smirk; the kid was only five, yet he had just run across half of Konoha. Not bad for such a young kid. Turning slightly so that his right shoulder was against the wall, he glanced about surreptitiously, scanning the area for any onlookers. He saw none, so he beckoned Naruto over quietly.

"What's up, Itachi-sensei?" Naruto's voice was still a little wheezy, but he seemed mostly recovered from his run. Itachi lifted a finger to his mouth in a request for silence, and then motioned to Naruto again. He patted over to his teacher, wondering what the mysterious Uchiha was doing _this_ time. Once he was next to Itachi, Itachi scanned the area yet again. No visible watchers and no noticeable chakra sources. Before anyone came, he slammed his right hand against a piece of the wall and shoved chakra into it. The wall seemed to shimmer, then fazed out of existence, revealing a large rectangular hole to the outside world. Naruto gaped at the new opening, and then glanced at his teacher in shock. Itachi barely seemed to notice, as he was slipping quickly through the opening. Naruto scrambled after him, and as soon as he made it through, the section of the wall returned. Itachi sighed softly, turning to Naruto, who was bursting with curiosity.

"Oi, Itachi-sensei, what was that?" Itachi sighed, making a gesture at Naruto to lower his voice. He tried his question again, this time in a barely audible whisper. Itachi leaned close to Naruto and laid a hand on the wall.

"This is an old escape route. It's foolish to have only one way in and out of a village, so there are several of these constructed. With the proper application of chakra from either side, they become air for a limited time, depending on the amount of chakra." His gaze caught and held Naruto's eyes, staring at him. "If you had not followed as quickly as you did, you would have been trapped within the village, and your chance to learn would have been irreversibly revoked." Naruto gulped audibly, and shivered a little in fright. He had come that close to losing his chance to train.

"So, where are we gonna go now?" Itachi made a chopping motion, commanding silence from Naruto. After the kid clammed up, Itachi moved off into the forest, motioning Naruto to follow him. After trekking through the trees for some time, they came to a clearing. There was a small river running through the middle of it, and there were large boulders scattered here and there. The trees surrounding the clearing had many gashes, and there were even a few trees that had fallen, roots and all. Itachi turned to Naruto, making a wide sweeping motion that encompassed the field.

"This is my personal training spot. We will meet here on the appointed training days, and only here. If you do not arrive when and where I tell you to, that will be the end of our training. You will obey my every order without question, and you will perform every task set to you without complaint. Is that understood? If these terms are disagreeable to you, leave now." Naruto nodded, without hesitation. That wasn't enough for Itachi though, who simply stood there, staring at him with icy eyes.

"Hai, sensei." Naruto made a small bow to Itachi. Itachi gave him an accepting nod, and then reached into his belt pouch.

"Then here. Take these." He tossed several bags onto the ground in front of Naruto. He bent down to pick them up, taking a moment to examine their contents. Inside the first bag was five wooden kunai, excellently carved. They seemed to be weighted to make them twice as heavy as regular kunai. The edges of the blade were the only thing that was not wooden, but razor sharp metal painted the same dull brown as the rest. When passing through cursory inspection, it would seem like merely a weighted practice kunai. But Naruto was sure that underneath the wooden skin lay a real, sharp, and deadly kunai. He glanced at Itachi, who merely motioned to the second bag.

The second bag, when opened, contained a stack of twenty or so shuriken, standard make. They, too, were encased in wood to seem like merely practice shuriken, but the gleam of the edges proved otherwise. He took one and tossed it in the air; even in his inexperienced hand, it seemed to fly true. He knew that these had to be weapons of the finest make, and again glanced at Itachi. Itachi seemed mildly perturbed with Naruto by this time, and pointed insistently at the third and final bag. Slowly, he opened the bag, wondering what could be inside.

Within it lay a small scroll. He reached and pulled it out, wondering what was written within. He walked over to Itachi and held it out to him. "Ano, Itachi-sensei…"

"What?" Itachi seemed impatient about something.

"Ano… I can't… read…" Itachi never lost his mask of apathy, but a flicker of surprise shot through his eyes.

"That… complicates matters." He stood there, silent for a moment, pondering what to do. Naruto shifted his weight uneasily between his feet, feeling unreasonably guilty. It wasn't his fault he didn't know how, but he still felt bad about it. "Tell me, is there anyone who you could convince to teach you?" Naruto shook his head sadly, knowing that hardly anyone in the village would tolerate him, much less teach the 'demon brat' to read. Itachi frowned at that, thinking harder. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "What about that girl? Aya… Ayaki? Ayado?"

"Ayame." Naruto put in, slightly perturbed that his sensei couldn't even remember her name.

"Yes, her. You should ask her if she would teach you. All you need is a basic understanding of Kanji; your vocabulary could use work, but it's not as important." Naruto was silent for a moment, considering his sensei's words. Maybe nee-san would help him. He'd have to ask her. "Very well, I'll talk to her. I'll be seeing her later tonight anyways." For a moment, a very slight red tinge permeated his cheeks, but was gone in a moment. He coughed slightly and turned to Naruto, all business once more. "Well, that scroll contained the three basic jutsu needed to graduate from the ninja academy. They would have made an excellent introduction to the techniques I planned to teach you. For now, you'll simply have to learn from my example." Naruto nodded slowly, silently thanking Kami that Itachi was still willing to help him.

"Sensei? What's chakra?" Itachi sighed for a moment, and then motioned to the boy to take a seat. Itachi leaned against a nearby tree, and then settled into lecture mode. "Listen, and listen well. I shall only explain this once. Afterwards you will be allowed three questions, and only three. Now, chakra is the energy used by ninjas. It can be made to do any number of things, from blasting your enemies with a fireball, to forming a wall of earth." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, and then continued.

"Chakra is formed by mixing the two energies in your body: the physical energy inherent in your cells, and the mental or spiritual energy gained from training and experience. The more you train and use your chakra, the greater your chakra capacity will be. Ninjas combine these two energies, and it becomes what we call chakra. To perform jutsu, we mold the chakra into the appropriate shape and amount we need. We do this by using hand seals." He raised his hands and slid them together, thrusting his index and middle finger out, to make the Tiger seal. "This is one of the twelve general seals used to mold our chakra. Almost every jutsu will require these seals. The more acquainted you are with a jutsu, the fewer seals will be required to use it." He sighed, thinking hard.

"Think of it like this; say I told you to twiddle your thumbs, like so." He put his hands together and stuck his thumbs in the air. Then he moved his thumbs in an orbit about each other, a constant circular motion. "At first, it requires conscious thought, and you have to maintain your concentration. But if you've been doing it for five hours, you wouldn't have to think about much, would you?" Naruto shook his head, understanding what his sensei was saying. "Exactly. The more you do it, the easier it is to do. Alright, that's a basic explanation of chakra and how ninjas use it. Some ninjas do it differently, and others don't or can't use chakra at all. But, you'll learn all about those eventually, whether you want to or not. Because, in the Shinobi world, information can save you or destroy you. The more knowledge you have, the better chance of staying alive you possess. But if you have no knowledge, then you will almost certainly die." He glared hard at Naruto, trying to drill this point home. "Remember that. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What are the twelve general hand seals you mentioned?" Itachi raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Very good. An excellent question. Here, I'll show them to you." He went through the list of seals slowly, telling Naruto the seal's name and function as he did them. After this was done, he waited a moment so that Naruto could commit them to memory. "Now, your second question?" Naruto thought hard, then brightened.

"Okay, you said those were the twelve_ general_ seals, right?" Itachi nodded. "Okay, so that means there are specific seals, right?" Itachi nodded again, surprised at his students mental acuity. "So, you can make a specific seal that will do what you want it to do? Like, if I wanted a jutsu to make ramen appear, I just figure out how to mold the chakra, and then create a seal that does it all for me?" Itachi repressed a grin; an interesting choice of jutsu.

"Not exactly. There are many jutsu which require very carefully molded chakra of certain amounts. A self-made seal could backfire, or put too much or not enough chakra into your jutsu. It would take quite some time just to make _one_ specific seal for a jutsu. However, there are some jutsu that require a certain hand seal, either because they require little chakra control or because it requires _exact_ chakra control. For anything except those two extremes, simply use the general hand seals." Naruto committed that to memory, glad to see that at least _someone_ was willing to explain things. This brought forth a low growl from the Kyuubi, who rather enjoyed his laziness.

"Then, for the last question, do you have to use chakra for just regular fighting?" Itachi shook his head slowly.

"No, you don't. In most cases, Taijutsu simply requires stamina, strength and speed. There are some moves that do require chakra, but not many. Now, there is something else that you need to know. Ninjas can concentrate their chakra within their own bodies, which augments their strength and speed. For example, an average ninja can jump maybe five feet, maximum. However, by using chakra to add to their leg strength temporarily, they could jump three times that amount, easily. Some people who have trouble using chakra outside of their body can still use it within their body, which can make them formidable Taijutsu specialists. It's one of the easier things to learn, and I'll teach it to you soon. But, first, I'll be teaching you how to mold your chakra."

They both stood up, and Itachi led Naruto to the edge of the river that ran through the clearing. There, standing on the edge of it, they spent an hour or so teaching Naruto how to mold chakra successfully. After that, he set Naruto running laps, trying to shunt chakra into his legs as he ran to increase his speed. Naruto had some trouble with multi-tasking like that, but Itachi insisted that he learn it. After two hours of that had passed, they took a small break, and then Itachi taught Naruto the proper way to throw kunai and shuriken. The rest of the afternoon died away as the blonde boy threw his kunai at trees, getting used to it. He would need a lot of practice, but he seemed to have gotten the hang of it.

As the sun started to go out of sight beyond the horizon, Itachi motioned to Naruto to follow him. Groaning from his many aches and pains from the days training, he went after his sensei. They walked slowly back into the village, using the same way in as they had before. After the wall reformed behind Naruto, he turned to Itachi.

"Oi, sensei, if all you have to do is push some chakra into the wall, then why can't enemies get in through there?" Itachi looked at his pupil carefully. He had become used to Naruto's unusual insight and perception, but it still surprised him a little each time.

"Well, several factors are involved. One of them is that it requires a very specific formation of chakra, which is only taught to ANBU members and officers of the Konoha Police force. If any other sort of chakra is applied to it, it sets off an alarm at ANBU headquarters. It makes it rather safer than it would be otherwise, but there is still a danger, I'll admit. For example, if an ANBU member or someone from the Police goes nuke-nin, then they could sneak in a small force through those entry points." He grunted a little, deciding not to follow that line of thinking. Despite that, though, he made a mental note to have a chat with his father about those entryways. They needed better protection.

They continued walking down the roads of the village, until they reached the ramen stand. The last of the dinner rush was leaving, and the stand was preparing to close down. Itachi sent Naruto running off somewhere, and turned towards the small food stand. He went to the door in the back of the stand and waited, leaning against the wall. After a few moments, Ayame came out of the back door, closing it softly behind her and walking off. Without a word, Itachi fell in behind her, using his stealth to its limit to ensure that she didn't hear him. She walked to the front of the ramen stand and stood there, glancing left and right. After a moment, she sighed and turned around. As she did so, she ran into Itachi, who was simply standing there. With a stifled gasp, she jumped away from him, her hand creeping behind her as she glared at him. He lifted up his head, and she relaxed, pulling her hand back from behind her back.

"Kami, don't scare me like that." He repressed a chuckle, settling for an arrogant smirk.

"I can't help it; it's my nature." He pointed to the hitai-ate on his forehead. "Ninja, remember?"

She grumbled at him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ninja or no ninja, don't sneak up on me. Got it?" He shrugged slightly, a little troubled by her offensive attitude. What was with her? Yeah, she was like that before, but that was because he goaded her. Without thinking, he stepped forward. She tilted her head away from him, looking at the ground.

"Ayame." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "What's wrong?" She sighed a little, and turned away from him.

"I thought you wouldn't come. I thought you were just making fun of me before." Her shoulders slumped, and she let out a long sigh. "I thought you were being a typical Uchiha brat; spoiled and uncaring." Itachi stared at her back, surprised. Was that how people thought of the Uchiha clan? He stepped closer to her, standing right behind her.

"Ayame, look at me." Ayame turned around slowly, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. "Ayame-chan." Her head started, surprised to hear the suffix. When she did, she looked into his eyes. He dropped his mask once more, allowing his true emotions to come forth. "I'm Itachi. I'm not an Uchiha. I'm simply a black sheep. Or a black weasel, if you prefer." She giggled a little at that, and he smiled. "I don't know what you think about the Uchiha clan, and I don't know what others think, but I would like to know what you think of Itachi." He stood there, silent, waiting for her answer. After a long pause she gave it.

"I think that Itachi is… arrogant, selfish, and cruel." His shoulders slumped, and his head drooped in defeat. He groaned inwardly, upset that his chance with a girl was blown. The first time he found someone who wasn't a total airhead or a complete bitch, and she had shot him down. He turned to leave. "I wasn't finished." He paused for a second, not daring himself to hope. "I also think that Itachi can be kind, and gentle, and generous. I think that Itachi could be a great man. And I think that I like Itachi." He felt her arms wrap around his torso, squeezing him tight. "That's what I think about Itachi. Now, what do you think about Ayame?" He chuckled, turning in her embrace and looking at her. They were very close, and he stared deeply into her eyes.

"I think that Ayame is sweet, kind, and gentle. I think that Ayame can make damn fine ramen." That brought a grin to her face, but she seemed to be looking for something else. "I also think that Ayame can be a pain in the ass, and totally annoying when she wants to be." Her grin became even bigger, and she gave him a playful punch in the ribs. He groaned melodramatically, rubbing his ribs gingerly. Then he brought his hands up and laid them on her cheeks, looking straight into her eyes. "I think that I like Ayame." He brought her face closer to his, and her eyes shut in preparation for the kiss that was sure to come. But, nothing happened. She opened her eyes and discovered that she was hugging a giant weasel plushy, who was flashing a victory sign and giving her a shit-eating grin. From the roof of the ramen stand there came a call. "I also think that Ayame-chan insulted Itachi's feeling, which means Itachi goes home. See you later!" In a swirl of leaves, he was gone.

"You bastard! Come back here! We have a date!" She shouted after him, but it was too late. He was gone. She cursed silently under her breath, using words colorful enough to make a Jounin blush. However, things went downhill from there. Her father emerged from the ramen stall, holding a ladle in his hand.

"What's all this about a _date_. Where's the little bastard? I'll kill him for touching my daughter!" There was a manic gleam in his eyes, and he waved his ladle about, yelling about all the cruel and highly unusual things he would do when he got a hand on the, in his words, 'brat who soiled his daughter's good name'. Ayame rushed to her father's side, trying to calm him down, but he was in a killing frenzy. From a roof across the street, Itachi was watching this with an amused smirk. That is, until he heard some of the things that the old man was threatening to do. His smirk died a terrible death as he overheard the man's plan for his lungs. When the old gentlemen began musing on what could be done with Itachi's kidneys, he knew it was time he got out of there. After all, even a genius ninja like Itachi needs kidneys.

(AN: Ugh. This hurts my soul, but I have to do a time skip. If I described everything that happened in these next few months, this story would be of legendary proportions. As it is, it's already excessively long. Please don't hurt me.)

Time passed quickly for Naruto. Before he even realized it, a week had passed. Then two. By the time a month had gone by, he had learned the twelve general seals as well as Kawarimi no Jutsu. Itachi was pleasantly surprised by his potential. He wasn't the brightest student, but he was tenacious, almost to a fault. If he couldn't do something, he simply got up and tried again. He considered it most remarkable for a boy Naruto's age, especially since he did it all without anger or complaints. Itachi found himself rather enjoying his time spent with the lad. Sadly, more often than not, he was out on missions, and Naruto was often left to train by himself.

Ayame had also been teaching him basic language skills, and he could read rather well. He was having immense difficulty in writing, because he could never quite figure out how to make the brush move properly along the paper. Itachi had drew Ayame aside one day and asked her to focus on that aspect, since shinobi needed to be able to write in order to create seals and explosive tags. She told him she would do it, but only in return for another date, which she got.

As another month, Naruto grew increasingly closer to his teacher and his sister, seeing Itachi as almost an older brother. One day, he had referred to Itachi as his 'nii-san'. Itachi had given him a shocked look, then left. Ever since then, Naruto had noticed that his teacher's attitude about familial matters had taken a turn for the worse, but Itachi refused to explain his sudden dislike for his family. He began training Naruto harder than ever, spending a full month on basic taijutsu and chakra control techniques. Towards the end of that second month, Naruto had been able to successfully transform into his sensei, and was rewarded with rare praise from Itachi.

Whenever Naruto failed, or was saddened, Ayame was there to comfort him. She had begun going out on 'dates' with his raven-haired sensei more often, and they seemed happy together. The only time Itachi would ever drop his carefully constructed emotional mask was when he was with her. Every time he saw her, it was as if the sun had come out from behind the clouds. Not even Naruto could get the same reaction from him. Itachi even taught her some self-defense techniques, as later in life she would probably need them. Naruto was happy for both of his sakes, even if he considered it 'mushy'. He wasn't sure whether he liked Itachi better while he was in 'teacher-mode' or in 'Ayame-mode'.

Ayame's father, old man Ichiraku, had been very cautious around Naruto for a while, but had softened considerably over the course of the first few weeks. Now, he looked on Naruto as a sort of grandson, and always gave him free ramen when he came by, which was often. Naruto had become infatuated with the soup, and he had even come up with several songs about it. Itachi had noticed this, and put a stop to it gently but firmly. He had told Naruto that obsessions were unhealthy for a ninja to have, as it showed a potential weakness to your enemies. He painted a scenario for Naruto; one man was holding a bowl of ramen hostage, and the other a small child. Which hostage would Naruto rescue first? He still couldn't answer that one to this day, and Itachi had been smug for days afterwards.

During the course of a third month, Naruto had come along amazingly. Due to his abnormally high chakra and stamina, he was learning at a greatly accelerated. If he didn't understand something right off the bat, he simply went through a process of trial and error. Itachi also noticed that even though he made many mistakes and he was terrible at strategic or logical thought, he never made the same mistake twice, and his ability to think in-battle was amazing. Accordingly, the third month was spent in sparring and fighting drills, as well as progress towards Bunshin no Jutsu. He was having immense trouble with this jutsu, and it didn't help that Itachi had missions to do almost every day. He was preparing to enter the ANBU, so he was given more difficult and long missions. It was not unusual for him to be gone several days at a time, which left Naruto puzzling out the complexities of Bunshin no Jutsu by himself. As the month began drawing to an end, Itachi decided to give up on Naruto's Genjutsu ability, telling him that he had almost no aptitude for it.

Over the three months, Kyuubi had also been helping Naruto, but in a different way. More and more of his physical attributes had gone to Naruto, and in some cases it was an obvious change. His eyes, despite retaining their blue hue, were now constantly slitted. His ears had lengthened slightly, and his hearing had improved greatly. His nose, while still keeping its natural appearance, was changed internally, improving his olfactory senses by a large factor. His sense of smell still wasn't anywhere near the level of a dog or a cat, but it would grow with time. He had grown taller by a full four inches, and his legs and arms were lengthened. His hands possessed a form of retractable claws, but he rarely used them due to the pain they would cause as they ripped out from his fingertips. He had similar claws on his feet, and he had developed a habit of walking on the balls of his feet, which gave made his movements appear more feral. His instincts were also augmented, along with his natural reflexes and strength. Kyuubi had told him there would be other physical changes, but he would still retain his human appearance, to a certain extent.

At the end of the third week of the month, he was walking back towards the walls of Konoha, having just finished another training period at the practice ground. He was sorely upset by his inability to use the Bunshin no Jutsu, and that Itachi had given up on his Genjutsu abilities. He had heard that Genjutsu was a vital part of being a ninja, and that the Nidaime Hokage had been quite proficient at them. So, despite Itachi's belief that he was wasting his time, he continued to practice the Bunshin no Jutsu. After all, Uzumaki Naruto didn't give up on _anything._

As he reached the walls of the village, he felt the ache in his muscles intensify. He gingerly massaged his arm muscles as best as he could, as he opened the entrance to the town. When the wall fazed out of existence for a moment, he stepped through and looked around. One of the things Itachi had drilled into his head was the importance of situational awareness; as a result, he was almost constantly scanning his surroundings. His own natural intuition had been sharpened over his two years on the street, and Itachi had found it easy to teach it to him.

He saw and felt no one, but still wanted to check. Gathering chakra into his nose, he activated his augmented smell, sniffing at the air. He smelled only the normal scent of the village, with its mingling and gathering of a variety of scents. Just as he was about to shut off his advanced olfactory ability, he scented something alien. He sniffed at it gingerly, wrinkling his nose at the acrid smell. It was smoke. Not just wood smoke, or the smoke from burning meat; he could smell the foul stink of burning plastic, and the strong undertones of heated metal. Somewhere, a building was burning.

He hesitated for a moment, not sure what he should do. He contemplated going to the fire, but wasn't sure how he could help. And he definitely didn't want to get caught by the people. But, then again, Itachi-sensei had always told him that information was power, and this definitely counted as information. He decided to find out what was on fire, for curiosity's sake. Luckily for him, finding the fire was no problem, thanks to Kyuubi's gift. He followed the fire's scent, not really thinking about where he was going.

With his eyes shut, he relied on his sense of smell to guide him, along with his knowledge of the city and its streets. After a short time, the scent began getting stronger. Much stronger. He broke into a jog, wanting to get there quickly. He turned away from the scent and into an alley, knowing it was a shortcut to the origin of the sickly smell. It was getting stronger by the second, nearly overpowering his augmented senses. He withdrew the chakra he had gathered in his nose, sighing in relief as the smell grew much weaker. Even so, he could still smell it quite clearly, and he knew that he must be close to it now. Opening his eyes, he looked around, scanning his surroundings. His eyes opened wide in disbelief; he was only a block away from Ichiraku's!

He took another, longer sniff. The smell was coming from that direction. As soon as that thought registered, he was sprinting down the street, using every ounce of training that Itachi had pounded into him. He cursed mentally; what if the ramen stand was on fire? He knew exactly how dangerous it could be, since they worked with constantly burning flame. He rounded the corner of the street and came to a dead stop, aching with dread. He peered down the street at the ramen stand, and his heart came to a stop. The stand was on fire, and smoke was billowing from its wooden roof. He gasped in horror, shocked to his core.

After a moments pause, he was off down the road, shunting as much chakra as he could to his legs to get there faster. As he got closer, he saw a large crowd gathered in a semi-circle around the entrance of the stand, standing far enough back that the flames did not harm them. Finally reaching the stand, he quickly shoved his way through the crowd, trying to see what was happening. Finally shoving his way through the last of the people, he burst through the inner edge of the semicircle. What he saw drew him to a horrified halt, as his mind desperately tried to convince itself that it was seeing things.

Ichiraku's Ramen stand was an inferno. Fire billowed from the entrance, the flaps that had hung from the ceiling already burnt to ashes. The sides of the building were awash with flame, and the metal edging was warping and bending in the heat of the blaze. His horrified gaze drew itself towards the inside of the shop, looking for anyone who might be within. He saw no one there, which brought him some solace, but he was amazed at the sheer amount of heat and fire within one small building. It was like everything had been set ablaze at one time, and it had snowballed from their. He had an eerie feeling about this. From within him, a familiar voice spoke, as it so rarely did.

'**_Kit, this is no ordinary fire.' _**The low growling of the Kyuubi's voice echoed within his mind, distracting him from the aching pain within his heart.

'_What do you mean, Kyuubi? How can you say that?' _His mind was focused on what the Kyuubi had said, suddenly feeling very afraid. He had a very bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling indeed.

'**_I sense malevolent chakra within those flames. This was deliberate arson, boy, and it was done by someone with considerable shinobi skill. Watch your back, little one.' _**His comment, despite being quiet and solemnly spoken, ripped through Naruto's mind like a bullet. Deliberately set? Chakra in the flames? A _ninja _had done this? Why? How? And what had happened to Ayame? And old man Ichiraku? If whoever had set this fire had so much as touched a hair on either of their heads… There was a loud shout from behind him, which rang out over the roar of the burning store.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto turned about slowly, looking about. As he turned, the crowd of people parted, giving him a wide area to walk through them. And there, on the other street, stood a shinobi. He was tall and muscular, his raven hair sleeked back, and his clothing a jet black. Over his clothes, he wore a green flak jacket, signifying his rank as a Chuunin or higher. He wore his Konoha hitai-ate differently than most ninjas; he had removed the cloth and riveted the metal of it into his vest, directly above his heart. On his back, he had two ninja-to; one handle came out from behind his right shoulder, and the other was at his left hip. He held his left hand nonchalantly on the handle of the latter, as if showing an unconscious display of power. His head was bowed, almost as if in prayer. Then, slowly, his right hand rose to point directly at Naruto. With a quick movement, he crooked his finger, silently beckoning Naruto closer. Naruto, his head spinning in a mix of anger and sorrow, stepped forward slowly.

As he walked through the opening in the crowd, they closed ranks behind him. By the time he had stopped, ten or so feet from the dark man, they had surrounded them both in a ring of people, faces staring at Naruto without a trace of emotion. Naruto, despite being somewhat intimidated by the crowd, summoned his courage and stood his ground. He was not leaving until he found out what had happened to his nee-san. And, from the look of it, this man knew something about it.

Without looking up, the man spoke once more, his voice much lower. "Do you know me?" Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by the man. "No, I expect that you don't. But I know you." He chuckled softly. "Oh, I most certainly know you. I remember watching as you slew my sister. I remember my father falling to protect me. I remember the Yondaime Hokage." His head slowly rose, his dark eyes staring into Naruto's own azure orbs with an intense hatred. "Well, I'm going to give you the courtesy you never gave my family. The courtesy you never gave Arashi-sama." He lifted his left hand before him, bringing it up to his chest. Then, with a single practiced motion, he flicked his index and middle finger up, while curling his ring and pinky. Naruto felt chakra being dispelled near them, and looked around for the source. He didn't have to look long; there, on the top of the building behind the black-haired man, was Ayame and old man Ichiraku. They were bound and gagged, and there were burns and singes on their clothing, but they seemed to be uninjured. Naruto started towards them, but the man grabbed the ninja-to by his waist, which brought Naruto to a halt.

"You haven't heard what I have to say yet, Kyuubi." With that one word, everything clicked in Naruto's head. When the man was talking about his family dying, he was referring to Kyuubi. But, why was he calling Naruto by the demon fox's name?

"I'm not Kyuubi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The man smiled softly at that, baring his teeth slightly.

"Oh, I'm sure that's one of your names. However, we all know that foxes are tricksters, do we not?" Then, with a flash, he was gone. Naruto looked about him frantically, knowing that that man was extremely dangerous. Suddenly, there was blinding pain in his right shoulder. He looked at it, watching in a shocked fascination as the flesh and skin of it was sliced asunder, the blade of the shinobi's sword bursting forth. He felt the bile rise in his stomach, but he couldn't look away. He was just so shocked; he had never felt such blinding pain before. Then, the pain hit him in waves, and he screamed his agony out as he was pushed into the ground. The ninja stood behind him, still smiling. He released the sword which was impaling the boy to the ground, and stood back, merely looking at the injured boy. Then, his smile never fading, he raised a leg high into the air and slammed it down onto the hilt of the blade, pushing it even farther into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto screamed once more, and his shock left him entirely. He vomited his last meal onto the ground, groaning as the cold steel seemed to burn his flesh.

The ninja in black walked away from him, back to where he had been before. With a leap, he was on top of the building, gathering the two captives in his arms. He brought them back to ground level and dropped them roughly on the floor, ignoring Ayame's muffled cries at Naruto's terrible condition. He paced back over to the blonde-haired boy, squatting beside him. He reached down and stroked the boy's yellow locks, ignoring his moans of pain. "Ah, my little demon, enjoying the taste of my blade? It's one of the treasures of my clan; the blade of Fire. And, of course, its beautiful sister, the Ice sword." He gestured to the sword that was still on his back. "Now, are you willing to hear me out?" Naruto ignored him, focused entirely on forcing the pain down. The shinobi did not take that kindly. He grabbed the boy roughly by his hair and shoved his face into his own vomit, making the boy gag and groan in disgust. "I asked you a question, demon brat."

"Hai." Naruto barely managed to force out, his throat gagging almost uncontrollably from the stench and taste of the foul muck. The pressure on his head was released, and he moved his head as far away from the puddle as he could. It cost him greatly, though, for when he moved his body the sword seemed to generate a fresh wave of pain. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he reached deep within himself. _'Kyuubi… what can you do…' _There was a growl in response, Kyuubi's standard answer when he was thinking and did not wish to be disturbed. The demon fox had obviously noticed his vessel's plight and decided to find a way to reverse it. His lack of verbal response, however, meant that the fox was stumped but didn't want to admit defeat just yet.

"Excellent. Now, you have two choices." The man leaned down and grabbed the sword by its hilt, giving it a sharp twist. The blade burned a path through Naruto's flesh, setting him screaming once more. Then the boy was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and dragged around, so that his face was pointed directly at the two captives. He got a good look at their condition now; Ayame's clothes were badly ripped, and the old man was sporting a rather large burn down the side of his face. Ayame's eyes met his own, and he saw that they were full of tears. Even the old man was looking at Naruto in such a way, except that his fists were clenched in fury at the dark man's actions. The ninja simply ignored all of this, proceeding with his 'proposition'. "Your first choice is to let these two die, and go your way freely. Your second is to give you life in exchange for theirs." He unsheathed his second blade and knelt next to Ayame. With a swift tug, he jerked her head up and held his sword to the pale white of her neck. Naruto screamed out in fear, hoping that he wouldn't harm her. The man simply looked back at the boy, not caring for the whimpers of the girl next to him. "What is your choice, fox?"

Naruto finally found his voice. He spoke hoarsely, his throat raw from his screaming and gagging. "Why would you kill them? They've done nothing to you!" He grew more animated, and began trying to crawl towards them. The blade impeded his movement, and he was forced to stop. The man simply laughed at him, obviously enjoying himself thoroughly.

"Oh, they've committed a grave sin. They've consorted with _demons_." The last word was bitten out with extreme fury, and the man's eyes seemed to blaze red for a moment. Then, he regained control and his calm and collected state reigned supreme once more. Naruto stared at him, suddenly realizing that this man was completely serious. He would slaughter two innocent people over Naruto. From within Naruto, Kyuubi finally spoke.

'**_This brat has us backed into a corner. At your current level, you cannot free yourself without immense injury, and there is only so much that your body can handle. My regeneration is not instant, and does take some time. By the time I could close the wound, you would be dead.' _**There was a strange cackle-growl, the Kyuubi's version of a sigh. **_'And the wound had been cauterized. Fire runs through that blade, and it had completely charred the wound. It would take quite a bit of time to remove that much damage and he would kill you before it was half done. Find a way to distract him, boy. It's the only way.'_** Naruto acknowledged the words of the demon, but couldn't find a way to distract him. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Kill me, but let them go free." The man's eyes lit up in a strange joy, and he laughed loud and long. When his fit of humor was over, he looked at Naruto carefully.

"So, your decision is made? Excellent." He stood up once more, removing the sword from the throat of Ayame and dropping her roughly to the ground. He walked over to Naruto, swinging his blade in wide circles. With flair, he abruptly reversed the blade and held it to the back of Naruto's neck, posed to thrust. From within himself, Naruto could hear the Kyuubi frantically commanding him to do something. He shut out the fox, resigned to his fate. He knew he would die, but at least nee-san and oji-san would live… He closed his eyes, prepared for death. He heard a grunt from the shinobi, a muffled gasp from Ayame, a splashing of blood, and a low moan. But he felt no pain. Was he in shock? He opened his eyes once more, and cried out in surprise, not believing what he saw.

There, lying on his side, his blood pooling against the ground, was old man Ichiraku. The ice blade had pierced his left bicep, and it had frozen the wound shut mere seconds after impact. He saw Ayame's expression, and then realized that the old man had originally been on Ayame's left side, not her right. Suddenly, it became clear to Naruto; that damn shinobi had thrown his sword at Ayame, and Ichiraku had dived in front of her, taking the kit meant to impale his daughter. He saw Ayame's eyes turn from shocked to a look of the utmost pain and despair. Even through the gag, her screams were loud and heart-breaking. The old man grunted in pain, his arm turning blue from frostbite. The shinobi let out an annoyed sigh, and walked over to the old man.

"Tch, don't make me miss, old geezer. I didn't know you wished to die that badly. Have you realized the depth of your sin?" He was going to say more, but he was interrupted by a loud roar of rage from Naruto.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD LEAVE THEM ALONE!" He was tensing and pulling against the blade that impaled him, straining towards the shinobi despite the immense pain. The target of his fury merely laughed at him, reaching nonchalantly towards the blade buried in Ichiraku's arm. With an abrupt jerk, he ripped the blade free of his arm, prompting loud screams from all three comrades. He looked at the frozen blood on the blade and shrugged.

"It seems you don't understand. I don't want to just kill you, demon. I want you to suffer hell here, as well as in the afterlife. You will watch these two die before your very eyes, and you will hate yourself, and curse your existence. You will die knowing that it was because of you that they have died, when they could have lived long, happy, _demon-free_ lives." He set the blade against the old man's throat, preparing for the finishing blow. Naruto saw the blade being drawn back, saw it plummet down, screaming in rage. Then, the steel met flesh, and half-frozen blood shot forth from the gaping wound. But, it was not his neck that was wounded, it was Ayame's back. She had thrown herself across her father, protecting him with her own body. The sword had come down on the flesh above her scapula, splitting it open and freezing her to the bone. Naruto heard her screams, and made his decision. It would kill him, but he would _not _allow this to go on! He reached deep within himself, envisioning the demon's cage. Ignoring the inhabitant, he directed his attention to the seal they had placed on it. Then, in one swift move, he shattered it.

Power flowed through his body. He glowed red with an evil light, his chakra spiking higher and higher. His whisker marks became great clefts in his cheeks, and his eyes narrowed and reddened to a crimson hue. With a great heaving of his strengthened muscles, he shoved himself forward. He felt the fiery blade rip through his skin, tearing through his shoulder. He ignored the pain and kept going, intent on his goal. Finally, his arm was ripped free from his body at the shoulder, the limb still pierced by the burning sword. He ignored the wound, and the blood that poured from it, and rushed at the ninja. The dark man was utterly stunned by the lad's sudden power, but he was not a ninja for nothing. He brought his sword up with tremendous speed, holding it out in front of him. Naruto, running at full speed, slammed into the sword. It pierced through his stomach, ripping his organs apart. That did not stop him; he grabbed the blade and wrested it from its wielder's grasp. Not even bothering to remove it from his belly, he lunged forward, his claws outstretched. The shinobi brought up an arm to guard himself against the attack, but it did him no good.

Naruto swept his arm down, raking his claws through the flesh of the man's fore arm. Great hunks of flesh and muscle were ripped from it, and white bone showed itself. He screamed out in pain, but Naruto ignored it. He spoke then, his voice still the voice of Naruto, but changed somehow. "I will kill you. I will kill you a thousand times. Now, die." He drew his hand back and plunged it into the man's chest. The shinobi's forehead protector, which was riveted above his heart, was smashed into metal splinters, and the armored vest was no defense. Naruto's hand went deep into him, smashing two ribs into bone splinters, and clenched about the dark man's heart. The shinobi's eyes widened and Naruto bared his teeth, revealing abnormally large fangs. His scarlet eyes stared deep into the eyes of the shinobi, who couldn't help but gaze back, mesmerized by his eyes.

Then, Naruto saw something flicker in the man's eyes. He watched as the shinobi's dark orbs began turning red, with black spots spiraling out from the center. This man had the Sharingan. For a moment, Naruto regained his reason, reminded of Itachi. Then his fury returned with a vengeance; now there was the righteous anger of the Kyuubi behind it. The Sharingan had been a gift from him to Uchiha Madara, who had passed it down his line. To see one of his descendants turn against the one who gave him his power… The Kyuubi's fury was unmatched even by Naruto's own righteous anger on the behalf of his 'family'. The demon fox wrested control of the boy's body away from him, determined to take his own vengeance. He gripped the man's beating heart tightly in his clawed fist, and then wrenched it forth from his chest.

The Uchiha stared at the demon before him, who bore the visage of a mere child. It was holding his own heart in its hand. Then, as blood spilled from his cavity, he was forced to watch as the fox boy _ate_ his heart in front of him. When the vital organ was completely devoured, he watched the boy like the blood from his fingers, obviously enjoying the taste. Then it stared directly into the Uchiha's eyes once more. As his vision started to fade, he heard the demon speak once more, except this time it was hardly a voice at all, more like an understandable growl. **"You are a blood traitor. You did not deserve my gift. Now, you will die, and my… 'friends'… will make sure that you are adequately punished. Never betray a demon, human. It's never worth it."** With those words, the Uchiha passed from this mortal realm. Blood ceased to pour from his lifeless corpse, and it fell forward with a splash into a pool of its own life fluids.

Naruto, the red aura still surrounding him, regained control back from the fox. He saw the mutilated corpse in front of him, and spat on it. Then he turned to see how Ayame and Ichiraku were doing. But what he saw drew him up short. They were both on their backs, staring at Naruto with strange eyes. He saw a mix of fear and despair in the old man's eyes, and a look of loss and betrayal in Ayame's. Then, the full force of what had happened struck him. He had slain a Konoha shinobi in front of a crowd of witnesses. Ayame and Ichiraku had _seen _him do it, and they had seen him using his newfound power. He knew then that his time in Konoha was at an end; if he was still here by the time the ANBU arrived, as they invariably would, he was a dead man. He began walking towards Ayame, intent on helping her as much as he could before he went. But she crawled away from him frantically, whimpering in fear. He drew up short and stared at his 'sister' in betrayed shock. He never thought that _Ayame_ would reject him as well. He had told her about Kyuubi, and she seemed okay with it.

Then, he realized. She had never seen the attack of the Kyuubi, never experienced the gut-wrenching terror of its power. When she thought of the Kyuubi, all that she saw was a smiling Naruto. How could a demon that she had never even seen really trouble her? But now, when she had seen a mere hundredth of the immense power of the fox, she was terrified. He understood then that she would have no more to do with him and that she would never look at him again without seeing the Kyuubi flash before her eyes. She was no longer his sister; she was his victim.

He hung his head in abject sorrow, and felt his feelings threaten to overwhelm him. From within, Kyuubi was commanding him. Its voice was strained and rough as it told him to **_'Leave now! Quickly, mortal, or it will be too late!' _**he turned to run, but hesitated for just a moment. **_'NOW! I cannot hold much longer, brat!'_** with that, he turned away and ran. He knew that he would never see his nee-san again, and tears fell behind him as he sprinted through the town.

He didn't have time to go to the secret exit, and he didn't think that he could control his chakra enough to activate it right then. So he made for the main gates, hoping that they were still open. Just as the gates came within sight, there was a village-wide alarm, which blared loudly across the entirety of Konoha. He saw the gate closing, and knew that if it closed, then he would never get out. He put all his strength into one last, desperate dash.

He barely managed to make it through the gate, and as he continued running away from the village, he knew that ANBU would be on his tail almost immediately. He thought of the training ground, remembering something that Itachi had told him once. Under the river, there was a small cave within that held air. The water never entered it, and he had reinforced the entrance with a chakra barrier. It wasn't airtight, since Itachi had made several small holes that served to circulate air. There were emergency supplies down there, and he could hide out there for days if need be.

Clutching the stump of his right arm with his left hand, he ran frantically towards the training ground. When he got there, he quickly dived into the river, swimming down into it. He found the tunnel quickly and managed to get inside. He lay on the hard rock floor, feeling the water from his clothes and the blood from his wound pool on the floor, mingling. He felt something strange within him, and it almost felt like his skin was crawling across his flesh. There was a strange boiling within his veins, and his bones ached with a strange pain. He referred the question to the Kyuubi. _'What's… happening… to me?' _From within, there was a loud roar of pain that echoed across his mind.

'**_YOU FOOL! You broke the seal! Damnable imbecile!'_** his tirade was interrupted by another roar of pain, which worried Naruto greatly. He had never heard the demon in pain before, and he couldn't imagine the amount of pain it would take to make a _demon_ cry out. Just then, he felt something within him snap, which made him very concerned indeed.

Naruto was about to question the fox once more, when the pain in his belly spiked. He curled up into a ball on the floor, the sensation spreading throughout his entire body. He heard the Kyuubi say something, but he couldn't hear him; his mind was concentrated entirely on the pain. He felt as if his body was being filled with flame, the fire that was concentrated in his stomach enveloping the rest of him. Naruto felt his bones begin to shift and move, his skin felt like it was burning away. His muscles began to spasm uncontrollably, jerking and throwing his body about on the rocky ground. Then, the pain enveloped him completely.

He felt a strange feeling in the stump of his right arm. He turned his head painfully to look at it, horrified at what he saw. The burned flesh of his shoulder was being pushed out from the inside, bulging grotesquely. He watched as a white bone shot forth, bursting through the semi-cauterized flesh of his arm. The bone stretched out further and further, then connected to the remnants of his shoulder bone with a loud snap. Joints formed in the middle of the bone, creating an elbow, and it splayed at the tip of it. The end of the bone flattened and stretched, creating the multiple bones that made up a human hand. Then the bones were complete, a skeletal arm that glowed a demonic red.

But it didn't stop there. Muscle and tissue began sprouting from his shoulder, breaking his wound open wider. They wrapped themselves about his bones, and he watched the blood vessels and nerves weave themselves into his flesh. Then, his shoulder wound began closing, meshing perfectly with the muscular arm. Then the skin of his shoulder began stretching and growing, coming down to cover his new arm. Before long, his arm was whole again. But the pain continued. Now the pain was at the base of his spine, and he felt the bone writhe. Then, with a sharp motion, bone burst forth from his lower back, easily four feet long. It was a strange bone, though, strong yet flexible. It began to grow joints all along its length, and it was soon covered in muscle like his arm. Except after the muscles and such enveloped it, it was not skin that covered it. No, it was fur, of a reddish-brown hue.

After a time, his new appendage was complete. After that, the pain spread into select parts of his body, changing and shaping them to fit some strange design. He tried to think, but he couldn't, as the pain was driving most conscious thought away. He tried to get to his knees, to stand up, but he could not. He felt the fiery pain ravage his body, change his human body into something more. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain finally died away, becoming a dull ache that permeated him. He felt his mind slip away from him, and as the darkness embraced him, he thought of the look he had seen in Ayame's eyes. His last thought was _'I'm all alone now…'_ Then unconsciousness claimed him, and he was no more.

AN: sigh That was hard to write. I hated all that pain I put the poor kid through, but it was necessary. Now he's away from the village. What will he do? Where will he go? That's for me to write, and you to find out. So, please continue to read and review.

I felt really bad about injuring Ayame and Ichiraku, but I thought that it would be an excellent demonstration of their familial bonds. The shinobi that Naruto killed may just come into the plot later, so keep an eye out for him. Remember he's an Uchiha! Also, I'm sorry to say this, but Itachi won't be in my story for a good long time. He shows up later, but that's _much_ later on. So, all you Itachi fans out there, I feel your pain. But he will factor into the story rather largely later on, so look forward to it.

Ok, now that I've gotten the prologue out of the way, the story _really _begins. Think of these last three chapters as an introduction. That's how long this story is going to be. Next chapter, my main character will step in. And, no, it's not an OC; it's someone everybody knows. I had a couple of people guess what was going to happen in this chapter, and one of them got a little too close for comfort. I want to congratulate Glorfy and Ketsy for their excellent guesses, and for their reviews.

I plan to put these chapters out on a weekly basis, so I hope to zoom through my first 100,000 words. I hope that you guys stay along for the ride; it should be fun. As always, please review! It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling to log into my Hotmail account and see all those reviews! 'Til next time.

Gaereth

P.S. Next chapter will be a bit late; stuff's come up that I got to take care of, and my finals are coming up. Many apologies, to you and your monkey.


	4. Chapter 4: Transformations and Trials

Chapter 4: Transformations and Trials

Disclaimer: Would you like to know the number of times I've owned Naruto? None. Yeah, I know, I was surprised too.

_Wow, this is cool!'_ Thoughts

**_'Don't talk so much, brat!'_** Kyuubi thoughts

"Shut up, damn fox!" Regular talking

**"You asking for a beatdown, kit?" ** Kyuubi Talking

He woke slowly, a dull throbbing permeating his body. He felt terrible; in his five years of life, he had never felt worse. He tried to sit up, ignoring the pounding in his head. Once he was semi-upright, he gingerly felt at his right arm, where a lot of the pain was. His fingers met taut skin, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He had an arm; for some reason, he thought that he had lost it. He wondered about that, applying his barely awake mind to the task of examining that thought. He couldn't think for very long, though. He was tired and achy and sore and- he whimpered softly, as his arm cramped, sending waves of pain through him. This was a blessing and a curse; a curse in that it hurt like all hell, and a blessing in that it woke him up. And, as soon as he was fully awake, it all came flooding back. All of it.

He slumped over, ignoring the pain in his back. He lifted his hands to his face and wept into them, the tears leaking through the gaps between his fingers. He remembered training. He remembered smelling the smoke. He remembered the ramen stand, engulfed in flames like some apocalyptic monument. He remembered that shinobi, that _damned _Uchiha. He remembered what he had done to him; he remembered when the Kyuubi had taken over and carried out its own vengeance. And, oh Kami, he remembered that look of terror on her face. That look of utter disbelief and despair. She had seen her beloved little brother turn into a demon before her very eyes. She had been betrayed by the one she had taken in.

He let out a loud wail of sorrow, letting his anguish and pain out with his voice. But, he noticed something strange about his voice. It wasn't the normal tenor of his usual speech; instead it sounded like a strange snarl. Very strange indeed. He forgot his sorrow for a moment, putting it behind him temporarily; it was too great to simply be shoved away forever. He hummed a little, and he heard a strange rumble in his throat. He shouted nonsense syllables, and they came out as some sort of bark. He tried whispering, and that came out as a low growl. He was definitely creeped out now. Deciding to test his voice one last time, he spoke a sentence that was heavy on his mind. "I'm sorry, Ayame-neesan." Despite the solemnity of the words, they came out with a strange snarling effect.

Mystified by his newfound voice, he rose to his feet, wincing as his cramping arm hurt him again. He stood up and almost immediately fell on his back, but was able to lean against the wall. He couldn't seem to stand right for some reason, but that wasn't the only problem. He felt something dragging behind him, and he turned to see what it was. What he saw nearly set him reeling with the sheer strangeness of it. There, coming out of a huge rip in his black pants, was a large tail, nearly four feet tall, covered with ruddy red fur. The tip of it faded to black, and the base of the tail was nearly a gold color. He shook his ass interestedly, and saw it move along with it. But he had no idea how to move his tail by itself. He was about to think more on it, but realized something else that was strange. He was too tall.

He looked down at his pants once more, ignoring the ripped hole from whence his tail had sprung. No, his attention was focused on his feet. The cuffs of his pants, which had originally been the tiniest bit too big, were now fat too small. A good four inches of his skin showed between his shoes and the hem of his pants. Speaking of his shoes, his feet felt cramped inside them. He knelt down, careful to keep his balance by compensating for the weight of his tail, and pulled off his shoe. When he managed to pry it off his foot, he was stunned with what he saw. His normal small feet were gone, and they had been replaced by something very different. It looked a _little _like a human foot because it had five toes, but the rest of it was very different. Instead of the normal arch of the foot, the heel of the foot was pulled back into his legs, leaving only the balls of his feet to stand on. No wonder he couldn't stand right. In addition to that, his toenails had been replaced by wicked-looking claws. It was almost like a mix between the foot of some kind of dog, and a human one.

That wasn't all he noticed there. The skin tone was off. Instead of the normal pale complexion of his skin, it was much darker and, well, red. His skin was now almost the same shade as the fur of his tail, and was much tougher than normal. He poked at it, and was surprised to find it taut and tensed, with an amazing amount of muscle underneath. He looked at his hands, and saw them in a similar condition. The palms of his hands were strangely leathery and soft, but the rest was the same stuff as his skin. He looked carefully at his hands, and saw another odd thing. The same sort of transformation that had been on his feet had occurred in his hands as well.

He splayed his hands out in front of him, turning them round and round to get a better view of them. They had claws just like his feet, and the fingers were slightly arched. The hand was larger, and his arms had been lengthened. They were rippling with muscle, and he poked at his biceps. They gave hardly at all, and he wondered how strong he was now. He reached into his pocket, where he kept a small case. Pulling out the case and opening it, he took out the small kunai that was within. It was a miniature kunai, with a strangely decorative seal etched into the blade. Itachi has given it to him after he had managed to learn the Kawarimi no Jutsu, in celebration of his success.

After gazing at it for a moment, he reached up and cut off a lock of his hair. Holding it gently in his other hand, he looked at it closely. It was no longer the gold locks he had been born with. Now, they were a lighter shade of the ruddy fur of his tail. The hair was no longer soft and downy, but it was rough and coarse. He dropped the hair and stared at the kunai in his hand for a moment longer. He thought of Itachi-sensei, wishing that he had been there. Itachi could have set things to rights; he would have never let that damn Uchiha bastard to get his hands on Ayame. He would have… He couldn't continue that line of thought any longer. His heart ached, and he felt weary… so weary.

He leaned hard against the side of the small cave and slid slowly down it, hitting the rocky floor with a _thump_. He shut his eyes and thought of Kyuubi, touching his belly at the same moment. As he did so, he felt a strange burning sensation within him. Suddenly, he felt himself being drawn inwards and down, falling away from reality.

He opened his eyes and found himself in the Kyuubi's great prison once more. He shivered a little as he thought of coming face to face with the fox once more. Sure, he had been talking to him mentally for several months now, but the last time he had talked to him like this had been that fateful night when everything changed. He looked above the line that ran through the chamber, seeing the seal they had placed there. Now he could get a clear view of it, and was a little surprised by how it looked. It was a simple enough design: a spiral composed of nine different strands, surrounded by a circle. Overlaid over that was a second seal, which looked like a diamond cut into four even pieces by two lines. At the point where those lines met was also where the center of the spiral was located.

He examined it for a moment more, but was interrupted by a roar of rage. It came from deep within the Kyuubi's prison, and Naruto eyed the line that bisected the room. The line had turned completely red, which meant that he had full access to the Kyuubi. However, that also meant that the demon had full access to _him_. He froze in fear, but managed to choke down the terror. Once again, curiosity convinced him to find the fox and ask him about this strange new body.

He tried to walk, but found his balance quite precarious. He was walking practically on tiptoe, and it was rather hard. He wouldn't have been able to do it at all were it not for the muscles and the newly designed foot. He slowly hobbled forward, wobbling precariously. He decided that it would be smart to get the hang of this kind of walking before he talked to the Kyuubi, in case he had to run away. He began walking in circles on his half of the enormous room, trying to figure out how he was meant to walk.

After a time, he discovered the knack. He had to use the balls of his feet, and walk in an almost bouncy fashion. At first, he looked comical, prancing around like a kid with a new toy. Then he realized that he needed to bend his legs with it as well, and he tried that out. Vary shortly, he was able to prowl around with sufficient speed. It was by no means a graceful walk yet, but that would have to come with time. He stalked off towards the line, dragging his tail behind him. That was annoying, but he couldn't figure out how to move it. Maybe _that_ would come with time as well.

When he came to the line, he came awkwardly to a halt. He was a bit wary about crossing this line, since once he was across he was completely at the beast's whim. But, then again, this side wasn't exactly a great defense, and he had to ask the fox some questions anyways. He stepped over the line, feeling the crackle of power as he passed through the invisible barrier. Shaking it off, he slowly walked on, looking from side to side.

He didn't see the fox demon anywhere, and that was odd. It should be damn hard to not see a huge fox; but he couldn't see it anywhere. After a time, he came to the far side of the wall. He cursed softly to himself, a particularly creative one he had heard from old man Ichiraku. He turned and was about to cross the room once more, when he heard a growl. It was low and soft, but it was full of menace. He turned back again, and was scared shitless for a moment. The wall was no longer behind him; it had been replaced by a slavering fox demon, with an incredible anger in its eyes.

He backed away, but with a flash of its paws he was pinned, almost crushed against the floor with the immense weight of its foot on him. The fox lowered its head, until its great eyes were mere feet away from Naruto. It spoke then, its voice low but filled with promised rage. **"You foolish brat. I should kill you now." ** It opened its great jaws threateningly, snapping at Naruto. He saw those incredible teeth snap shut mere inches from his face, and was absolutely terrified. But, something came over him then. He felt his lips part in a snarl, and his clawed hands and feet tensed.

With teeth clenched, he barked at the demon. "Shut up!" the demon drew back, a strange look in its eyes. Naruto, despite his surprise at the demon's withdrawal, continued to shout. "I did what I had to do! I had to save Nee-san! I had to save the geezer! I HAD TO, DAMMIT!" His voice carried the same growling tones that layered the Kyuubi's own voice, and it appeared to affect the demon greatly.

Indeed, the demon was disconcerted. It knew what had caused the kit's transformation, and why it had happened, but it was surprised that the boy's shape had been this one. It sent some of its crimson chakra to the boy, wrapping about him and lifting him into the air. It turned him round and round, giving the demon ample opportunity to examine the boy. He noted the skin tone, as well as the tail and the changed physical structure. No doubt about it; the boy had been corrupted. It cursed silently to itself in the ancient tongue of the Kitsune. It had never intended this to happen; in fact, it had gone out of its way to make sure that this _didn't_ happen. That was the whole purpose of the seal, damn it!

It set the boy down on the ground, and began speaking in its barking tones. **"You have courage, kid, despite your idiocy. You have the guts to face down the old fox in his den. However, that does not change the fact that you behaved foolishly."** It laid itself down, laying its head between its paws. It thought for a moment, and then continued. **"I never told you the entirety of what that seal was for. You know that it was meant to act as dams or reservoirs, to store the power until you were ready for it."** Naruto nodded slowly to himself, remembering that little chat rather vividly. **"There was another purpose. I'm a demon, kit. My chakra is fundamentally corrupt. In order to protect you from its defiling touch, I have to purify it before it entered you. The Yondaime's seal did much the same thing, but it would not have given you physical strength as well as the chakra. My seal is more beneficial, but only if it is used correctly." **It paused for a moment, thinking of how best to say this.

**"When you broke the first gate, and absorbed that strength into your body, it corrupted you. The original physical changes that I meant for you were not going to so drastically change you, merely augment the abilities you already possess. The seal was not able to take its course, and the chakra had not been sufficiently purified." **It let out a low growl. **"If it hadn't already been drained from the months that have passed, you would be dead. Nothing can save you from that much youki. As it is, it has inflicted permanent effects on your body. Luckily, they seem to have added to your abilites, if anything. But, that's not all the corruption did." **Here, the demon fell silent, as if pondering its thoughts once more.

Naruto waited for a time, but still the demon said nothing. Getting tired of the silence, he spoke up himself. "So, what's happened? What else did it do?" The fox turned its head a little, looking directly into Naruto's eyes. He met its gaze with an equal stare, and eventually the demon turned away once more, letting out a strange growl. It didn't sound angry or exasperated, but almost a sad sound.

**"It's destroyed your chakra coils. You cannot channel chakra anymore." **Naruto was silent, absorbing this terrible news. The demon spoke on. **"When the power swept through you, it burst all your tenketsu wide open. If you had been a mere human, you would have died within minutes. But, because of the corruption, you were not killed. Shortly afterwards, the corruption began changing you. During the process, it charred away your central chakra coil. From there, it swept through your entire chakra system, scorching it into uselessness. All of your tenketsu were charred shut. You will never use chakra again."** It bowed its great head, knowing the pain of being powerless. After all, it had been living in a prison for the past five years; he knew something of being helpless.

Naruto sat quietly, feeling his world crash down around him. That was his dream; that was what he was going to do with his life. He was going to become a ninja. He was going to become the Hokage! What kind of Hokage couldn't use chakra? How would he fight without the ninja's source of power? Without chakra, he couldn't do anything! He bowed his head, unknowingly copying the Kyuubi's movement. He felt as if his life was over; his dreams dashed to pieces. He would have rather died than face this. This feeling of powerlessness… It was truly a fate worse than death.

He realized suddenly what he was thinking. What the hell? Who says you can't fight without chakra? Dammit, he'd fight for as long as there was strength in him! If his arms were cut off, he would use his legs. If his legs were cut off, he'd fucking _bite _the enemy to death. He was Uzumaki Naruto, and he'd be damned if he let something like this stop him! He stood up straight, raising his head once more. He stared at the Kyuubi with an arrogant gleam to his eyes. He spoke, his growling voice filled with an eerie majesty. "I will fight. If I cannot use chakra, then I will not. I'll use any weapon at my disposal, and crush my foes. Nothing will stop me. Nothing." He stared Kyuubi dead in the eye, all fear forgotten.

The fox stared back at him, amazed at what he saw. This boy, this mere stripling, stood there with the arrogance and majesty of Enma himself. His body was strong and bestial, and he stood with a feral grace that gave him an aura of authority and power. Kyuubi noticed that the boy's eyes were no longer blue, or red for that matter. They were a deep violet hue, and the slitted pupils shone with determination. Kyuubi's opinion of the boy changed forever in that moment, and he saw what this boy could become truly great, unparalleled in this world or any other. It saw in him the same potential that it had seen in itself. It knew then that he was ready for its offer.

**"I see. Then, I have a proposition for you."** Naruto's long ears perked and tilted towards the fox, giving it his full attention. **"I can give you a way to directly use my Youki. It will not harm you permanently, because your body has already adapted to the corruption. But, it comes with a grave price." **It grew silent, looking at Naruto intently. He nodded imperiously and motioned to the creature to continue. **"The price is pain. Eternal pain. You will not be able to use my youki without it causing you damage. However, this damage would be instantaneously healed, but the pain of it would be immense. The greater amount of Youki you summon, the greater your pain will be. I will add this as well; you're new body has no pain threshold."** The fox fell silent, giving Naruto time to think this through.

He pondered this new proposition long and hard. He would be able to use the fox's own form of chakra, its youki, as if it was his own. But eternal pain… He thought of his determination of a moment ago, and he made his decision then. Whatever the price, whatever the cost, he would pay it. He would do what he had set out to do. He would be the strongest, and no one could stand in his way. It was all he had left now. He would accept this deal. He looked the demon in the eyes once more, his deep violet eyes never blinking. Unknowing to him, he tail began moving, replying to his unconscious muscle movements. He hadn't realized it yet, but his body was already adapting to this new shape. "Kyuubi. I accept."

Kyuubi gave a sharp yip, followed by two barks. Naruto blinked wondering what that was supposed to mean. The fox noticed his puzzlement and decided to explain. **"I had to swear to uphold my end of the bargain. That was the speech of the Kitsune. You will have to learn it eventually. So, you accept? And you're sure?" **Naruto nodded twice in reply to both questions. **"Very well. Swear your acceptance of the bargain, then spill your blood upon the floor." **

Naruto nodded slightly, thinking of what he should say. Then, he remembered something Itachi had said once. He raised his right hand and placed it over his heart. "I swear by the blood that flows through me, and the heart which sustains me, that I will honor the agreement between myself and the Kyuubi no Yoko." After he spoke thusly, he lifted his left arm up. Using the claw of his right index finger, he quickly slashed open the underside of his wrist and held the arm out, allowing the blood to spill from it to pool on the floor. The Kyuubi then raised a paw to its mouth and bit it roughly, then held it over the same spot. The giant drops of blood splashed down, mixing and mingling with Naruto's. Then, the pact was done, and they were bound by it.

The Kyuubi spoke once more, raising itself up onto its massive legs. **"It will have to be done immediately, while the blood is still fresh upon the floor. I will send you back, and you will do as I say. Understood, young warrior?"** Naruto, despite his surprise at how Kyuubi had chosen to address him, nodded quickly. Within seconds, he was back in his body once more. He stood up, not bothering to use the cave wall as a prop. Once he was upright, Kyuubi's voice echoed through his head once more. **_'Are you prepared? Excellent. Now, form the basic Tiger seal. And no matter how much pain you endure, do not move. If you do, you will die.'_** Naruto acknowledged this and formed the seal, tensing himself.

Once Kyuubi felt his readiness, he began pouring his Youki directly through the seal, shunting it directly into the ruins of Naruto's chakra coils. From there, he began systematically pushing and pulling it through the remnants of his chakra system, melting it down and forging it anew. The process would take time, and the fox hoped that Naruto would be able to stick it out.

Naruto was in agony. He felt as if boiling lead was being poured through him, agonizingly slowly. He didn't move, or even let out a sound. He was determined to make it through this, and to overcome his weakness. Luckily, his lack of a pain threshold was proving advantageous. No matter how much pain went through him, he would never fall unconscious unless he let himself go. And he was never going to do that.

The process took about an hour, but it felt like an eternity to Naruto. At the end of it, as the last of his chakra system was baptized in the fire of Kyuubi's youki, he was covered in sweat and blood, for he had bit his lip several times in an effort to distract himself from the pain. His hands were blistery and raw, and blood flowed from where he had clenched them together too hard. His dark red blood mixed with the ruddy brown of his skin. Kyuubi finally pulled the Youki back, placing some of it into his new chakra coils and taking the rest back through the seal. Naruto finally relaxed, pulling his hands apart with a grimace. He looked at their condition, and watched the blisters and wounds heal before his eyes. Within a matter of seconds, they were fresh and unmarked, even though the blood remained.

He looked about him, seeing the effects of his little 'remodeling'. Around him, the rock was scorched and melted, and the roof of the cave, along with the soil above it, had been vaporized by the overflow of youki. The sky above was light, which showed that it had been at least a day since he left the village. He looked down at himself, and gave an ironic chuckle. His clothes had been burnt away as well; he'd have to find something that wasn't quite so flammable next time. Then, the drain of it hit him, and he collapsed onto the scorched surface of the floor. He was unconscious before he even hit the floor.

Naruto felt amazingly better when he finally woke up, since the pain in his body had died down to a dull throb. He sat up, rubbing at his forehead. The headache had also subsided, for which he was incredibly grateful. Carefully keeping his balance, he rose to his feet. When he was upright, he began pacing back and forth, getting accustomed to that strange walk once more. He felt a little silly for walking like that, but he had to admit that it was strangely comfortable. It would take some time to get used to walking like that, but he would definitely not regret taking the time.

He looked around the cave, seeing the evidence of his 'operation' in the scorched walls and floor. He looked up above him at the hole that he had left in the roof of the cave. Above, a crescent moon shone down on him, illuminating his ruddy locks and his deep, violet eyes. He grinned at the night sky, exposing rows of sharp teeth. The moonlight was bright, and the stars shone brilliantly. He sighed a little bit, amazed at how beautiful the night sky looked. He decided to get out of this infernal cave, now that he was feeling better. He walked up to the rocky wall, and tried to shunt his chakra to his feet. Nothing happened.

He frowned, and tried again. He felt _something_ move inside of him, but it wasn't chakra. Then he remembered the youki the fox had given him, and that worried him. How was he going to use this demonic energy? And how much would it hurt to just climb a wall? In response to his thoughts, there was a gruff bark from within his mind. **_'Sometimes I preferred it when you were stupid. You didn't think so much, or so LOUDLY.'_** There was a grumpy growl from the demonic fox, and Naruto couldn't help but grin. Looks like he had woken the fox from his little nap.

_'Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, I know better than anyone else how much you need it.' _There was another ill-tempered growl, but he hastened on. _'But, seriously, how am I gonna use this youki?' _Almost immediately, he thought of another question. _'And what do you mean, "When I was stupid"? Did I suddenly get smarter or something?' _There was another growl from Kyuubi, but this one was filled with tones of mirth.

**_'That's one way of putting it, I suppose. It's more accurate to say that your brain is improved. However, that doesn't necessarily make you smarter. You still only know the things you knew before.' _**Naruto nodded in understanding, surprising himself. Before, he wouldn't have understood that, but now he was able to comprehend it. Strange, that. **_'As for the youki, it should work in the same basic way that your chakra did. I would assume you would access it the same way, as well. When I rebuilt your chakra system, it was built in the ruins of your previous one, and follows the same pattern. Have you tried accessing it?' _**

Naruto nodded, and then remembered that the demon couldn't see him. _'Yes, and I felt something happen, but that was it. Do you think that I have to do something differently in order to reach my youki?' _Kyuubi let out a little whine, which carried a puzzled note.

**_'I'm not sure. Nothing like this has happened before. I'm not omniscient, just perfect.' _**Naruto chuckled a little at that comment. **_'I don't know, Kit. I know that pain is involved, so try pushing it as hard as you can, to the point of pain.'_** Naruto shrugged and decided it was worth a try. It wasn't like he had any better ideas.

He took a few deep breaths, calming himself as much as possible. Closing his eyes, he reached into himself and concentrate, focusing on where his chakra was. Normally, when he used chakra, it felt very comforting and natural. But when he looked for that familiar embrace, there was nothing. He cast about deeper, searching desperately for his wayward power. He knew that the youki was here somewhere; he hadn't endured that pain for nothing. But, try as he might, he couldn't feel anything; it was like there was a void within him, nothing there to find. Just emptiness where power was meant to be.

He began growing frustrated, his thoughts grew more angry and irrational. He knew it was in there _somewhere_, it had to be! He got even angrier, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Then, he felt something! There was a heat inside him that was almost tangible, almost corporeal. He reached for it, a sense of hope dawning. But, strangely, it moved out of reach, and began fading away. He felt his hope die away, and became furious. How _dare_ that damn youki toy with him? As his anger grew, the fire, the youki, began flaring and growing ever stronger. He reached out and seized it, feeling power flood him. He grinned in a sense of violent self-satisfaction, and realized something. The youki was reacting to his emotions somehow. Just after he thought that, the Kyuubi broke into his thoughts.

**_'Interesting. It's responding to your strong emotions. I suppose that when your anger grows, your mindset becomes more primal and animalistic, allowing easy access to the youki. It does make sense, since it is the power of a demon fox, after all. Very intriguing.' _**The Kyuubi fell silent, watching Naruto carefully. This was a whole new experience for him, and he was fascinated with it all. Contrary to common thought, Kyuubi loved knowledge; it was like Christmas come early for him to be able to watch this. Something like this transformation and subsequent corruption was unheard of.

Naruto was glad that he had found his youki, but the throbbing ache was starting to grow. It was still not too bad, but he let go of some of the youki anyways. There was no point in getting more power than he would use. He frowned a little at that; it meant that he would have to perfect his control of the youki, so that he only used the exact amount that he needed, and no more. The ache died down some, and he focused his mind on other matters. The first of which was to jump out of this cave via the hole he had made.

He concentrated, shunting the youki he had obtained into his legs, filling them with the power. As the demonic chakra was poured in, the pain began growing. He ignored it and continued, forcing himself to get used to it. After all, he'd have to do this the rest of his life, so he might as well start now. When he had applied enough to his feet and legs, he crouched and leaped with all his strength. He shot high into the air. Too high! He was fifty feet off the ground, and coming down fast.

Naruto bit out a quick curse and braced himself, knowing that this landing was going to hurt. He stretched out his arms and legs, so they would break his fall. When he hit the ground, his feet and hands planted themselves and bent slightly, absorbing the force from his fall. He was absolutely stunned. Not only had he landed so lightly, but he was amazed that his limbs had the strength to support him, even without the use of his youki.

He was about to get up when he realized something else. He felt much more comfortable on all fours than he did on his feet. He began moving forward, using balls of his feet and the pads of his hands. He moved easily, his body fluid and graceful. He laughed aloud; it felt so _good_! Why hadn't he ever tried this before? He crouched down, gathering his strength. Then, with a feral speed and grace, he launched himself forward. He leaped a good fifteen feet before he landed lightly, once again on all fours. His lips spread in another grin; this was _fun_. From within, he heard the Kyuubi barking and yipping in laughter.

**_'Rather enjoyable, is it not? Much better than walking on those two puny stalks you call legs!' _**Naruto laughed along with it, realizing that the demon was exactly right. This felt good, it felt _natural_. However, the demon had something else to say. **_'You'll find that using your tail will help you balance yourself better when you run like that.' _**Naruto looked at the long tail that was dragging behind him, realizing that he had never figured out how to actually use it.

_'Kyuubi, how do I use my tail?' _There was a moment's pause, then loud barks of amusement.

**_'How do you use your tail? That's the first time anyone's ever asked me that! I can't really explain it, kit. It's one of those things you'll have to figure out. Just remember that it is a part of your body, and has its own muscles and nerves. Don't treat it as some sort of decoration; it's vital to your balance and agility. And it has… other uses…'_** Kyuubi's voice trailed off, as it was lost in its sea of memories.

Naruto left the fox to his own devices, thinking carefully of what it had told him. The last time he had tried to move it, he had used just the muscles in his lower back. But he had no idea how to use the muscles in the tail. He crouched down to the ground, resting his head between his hands as he thought this dilemma through. As he thought, his tail began wagging back and forth, but he didn't notice. After a bit, though, he happened to glance behind him and saw it waving in the air. He got up, stunned, and then realized what he had done. It was almost like twiddling his thumbs; he had moved his tail subconsciously. And, thanks to that, he had been able to figure out how to move the tail.

Cautiously, he twitched a muscle. The back of his tail flicked a little. He used a different muscle, and the middle of it moved. After a time of trial and error, he figured out the full range of motion his tail was capable of, and was pleasantly surprised. There were _tons_ of muscles in that one appendage, and it possessed practically a full range of movement and flexibility. He could curl it into loop, set it stiff and straight, and lay it across his back so the tip rested on his head. He was definitely enjoying himself, just sitting there and testing the limits of his new limb.

After a time, he got back up into what he liked to call his 'fox stance', when he was on all fours. He began running around the clearing, leaping, crawling, and even pulling a few acrobatic tricks he had learned during his sparring with Itachi. He laughed and played for quite some time, enjoying his new body. The best part was that he was naturally strong and fast, and didn't have to use youki; he had already decided not to use it unless he had to, since it was a double-edged sword.

Finally coming to a stop, he panted from his exertion, sweat running down his grinning face. He stood up on two feet, grimacing a little at the loss of mobility. No two ways about it, he definitely preferred his foxy style of travel. He twitched his tail a little to help him maintain his balance, then walked off to the river. Working the last of the cramps out of his arms, he stood next to the waterside, gazing down at the shimmering surface. He saw the moon reflected in it, its luminescence shining off the clear water. He knelt down next to the water, shoving his hands underneath the surface of the water. Cupping them together, he lifted them out, holding some water in them. He splashed this onto his face, relishing the cool feeling that helped relieve him.

With a grunt and a sigh, he flopped onto his ass and bent over towards the water, stretching out his back. Holding onto his knees with his hands, he pulled himself into an Indian-style position, working some cricks out of his neck as he did so. After a couple of pops and snaps, he relaxed, gazing into the rippling water. Slowly the river calmed itself after his abrupt intrusion, running placidly once more. He examined the river closely, enthralled by its beauty. It was running slowly, so slowly you could only barely discern its movement. He saw his reflection in the water, now no longer disturbed by ripples. He glanced at himself, and then looked again with far more attention. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He stared at his watery mirror, turning his face to and fro to allow the moonlight to reveal his features with greater clarity. His jaw dropped as he observed the changes he had gone through. He had known about most of the physical changes, what with having to learn how to walk again. But he had no idea about these others. His whisker marks were great clefts running down his cheeks, almost meeting each other at his nose. His slitted violet eyes showed surprise and slight horror as he stared at their shimmering reflection. His heir stood out even more than before, now that he saw it in comparison to the rest of his face. As he stared in awe and terror at a face that was no longer his, the true meaning of his sudden transformation sunk in. He was no longer Uzumaki Naruto, clever prankster, hated demon carrier, Ayame's little brother, Itachi's protégé. He was no longer human.

That thought brought another aspect to mind. H chuckled darkly as he realized something else, a depressed glimmer in his eyes. He was, finally, the demon that the villagers had feared and rejected. He moaned a little in despair; he had wanted to prove them wrong, but he had actually justified their hatred! In horror and rejection, he slashed at the water's surface, ripping it open with his newly clawed hands. It passed through the liquid with no resistance, his reflected face shifting and distorting, seeming to mock him. He went into a frenzy, slashing and punching the flowing river, trying to obliterate the image he saw before him, to undo the immense wrong that had been done to him. But his mirror remained, distorted and broken, but still reflecting his demonic figures. He turned away from the water at last, not able to bear the leering face in the water. He drew his knees up and hugged them to him tightly, burning tears leaking out of his eyes.

As the sorrow and regret began to overcome him and the salty tears flowed down his cheeks, he felt a sense of finality. He knew now, without a shadow of a doubt, his life in Konohagakure no Sato was totally and completely over. He could never go back; not to Ayame-neesan, not to Teuchi-ojisan, not even to Itachi-sensei. He felt devastated, having lost all of his precious people in one fell swoop. He thought back to them for a moment, mental images running through his mind as his steamy tears dripped onto the ground. When he came to Ayame, her smiling face was suddenly transposed with a visage of horror, mouth open in dismay as the eyes widened in shock and despair. He broke completely then, falling onto his hands and knees. He pounded the earth viciously with his fists, digging great divots into the ground with each blow. His tail thrashed about, hitting earth and water alike in his sorrow.

After a time, his violence died away, replaced by a numbing depression. As he thought sorrowfully of his beloved neesan, a thought occurred to him. The Uchiha; the one who caused all this mess. It was all that bastard's fault! It was because of that damned Uchiha that he was a monster, a freak, and would be hated forever! It was HIS fault that his sister would never love him again! It was… his thoughts were broken off by pain. Excruciating agony filled his body as his anger buoyed him and energized him. The ground beneath him broke apart and was flung away, as demonic red youki surrounded his body. The hair on his tail and head bristled and became as hard as spikes; his muscles tensed and seemed to become filled with strength. He felt his teeth grinding against each other as he tensed his jaw in rage. He raised himself up, standing on his feet once more. He lifted his head up and stared at the moon, gazing at it as his eyes changed from violet to a crimson red. He snarled, and let loose a long, loud roar that echoed throughout the forest.

As the cacophony of his howl died away, and fell forward, catching himself on his hands. He looked truly demonic now, his fur bristling and his fangs bared. He turned and ran blindly, his hands and feet working in perfect coordination to propel him forward. He was out of the training yard in a flash, dashing through the undergrowth of the forest, dodging left and right as he avoided the large trees. After a moment, he leaped high into the air, never slacking his pace. He landed on a large branch, and his claws scrabbled and seized it in an attempt to gain purchase. In reckless abandon, he leaped from branch to branch, leaving singe marks and gouges in the bark as he went.

He continued in the fashion for quite some time, enveloped in a vicious cycle. His anger triggered his youki, his youki caused his pain, and his pain fueled his anger. Soon he was out of the forest that surrounded Konoha and dashing across the flat grasslands beyond. He was running at a truly incredible speed now, his arms and legs pumping furiously. He flashed through the pains in a streak of red, not caring for the wanton destruction he caused on the way. In fact, he found he rather enjoyed the sensation, feeling the wind break and flow around him, the scent of the earth, the touch of the earth beneath his hands and feet. After a time, his sorrow left him, abandoned for the sake of a euphoric feeling that crept through him. Even as his pain mounted and grew ever higher, he simply ignored it, allowing it to force him onward.

After a time, his anger left him. And as it fled, so did the power that enveloped him. He felt the scarlet youki that surrounded him diminish and recede, and howled a note of disappointment. He _wanted_ the pain, the feeling of power! It made him feel **_alive_**! He felt like he could do anything and everything! Who needed Uzumaki Naruto? No, he was someone else; better and stronger! What did Ayame and the others ever do for him? Nothing! They only held him back! As he thought all these, and many more thoughts crowding him, one thought shone out. As he slowed his pace to a slow jog, he saw an image that he held very dear indeed.

He stopped and stared at the grass around him, the youki almost gone completely now. He thought of that picture, remembering it in extreme detail. It was the first time he had met Ayame-neesan. The first time he had eaten ramen. The first time he had felt _wanted_. He reviewed the conversation that had taken place, laughing as he thought of his stupidity, sobbing as he remembered her voice. Suddenly, the image disappeared, and everything snapped into focus. He realized what had to be done. He stood slowly to his feet, his air losing its hardness as the youki dispersed entirely.

He saw the path before him, and realized what he must do. He felt the dichotomy within him, the desperate yearning to be two different people. He wanted to be loved at Konoha, but he also wanted to crush them beneath his heel. He wanted so desperately to be accepted once more by Ayame, but he felt disgust and betrayal about her just as strongly. He felt as if there were two doors that he could take. One door told of home and penance and apologies, maybe pointless. The second promised a future of death, pain, arrogance, and power. He wanted neither. Turning from one door to another, he rejected them both. He knew his path. He would take the third door. He would lead his life the way he chose to, independent of anger or sorrow. He would take the path that suited him, would wander through the roads of life. He would make a living somehow, but it would not be through bullying. He would find love somehow, but not by returning to the scraps of a broken life. He was no longer Uzumaki Naruto, but he was determined to not be the reincarnation of the Kyuubi. He was simply Naruto now, and he would find his own path.

He stood now, proud and erect, his eyes once more their deep violet shade. He turned and looked behind him, staring at the destruction he had left in his wake. He'd have to work on his youki control; he couldn't have that happen just anytime he got mad. Then, suddenly, the pain flooded over him, devouring him whole. He felt it move through him with tremendous force, but he couldn't fall into the peaceful bliss of unconsciousness. No, he stood there with shaking fists and clenched teeth, enduring the torture. It grew and grew, and bright spots of light seemed to dance before his eyes.

Finally, the pain left him, and he collapsed to his knees, panting and gasping. His brain was still crystal clear, but the echoes of the pain made it hard to focus. Clutching his head in a clawed hand, he slowly stood up again. His vision cleared and the echoes died away, leaving him with only a memory. He grimaced a little; now he had _another_ reason to work on his youki control. He'd have to experiment, and find out exactly how much youki he needed for a chosen task.

His stomach growled, letting him know that it had yet to be filled. He frowned and patted his belly, deciding to put off that line of thought until later; food was far more important. For a moment, he thought of ramen, and he felt himself start to drool at the mere thought. But, with that thought came thoughts of Ayame, so he banished it. He sighed mournfully; he didn't think he'd ever be able to eat ramen again without thinking of his nee-san.

Shaking his head to clear out the sorrowful thoughts, he crouched down into his fox stance, staring intently into the horizon. Thankfully, because it was night, he might be able to see town lights; and where there was a town, there was food. He sighted a small yellow glow in the east that could account for something. With a shrug, he gathered his muscles and bounded away across the plain.

He ran for what seemed like an hour, and the city was now much closer. At least, he _assumed _it was a city, for he couldn't see anything but the glow from electric lights. He shrugged it off and kept running, until he was within a half-mile of the light. Then, all became clear to him; the town was built in a sort valley, with staircases leading down to it. He bounded up to the edge and crouched down, gazing into the city with interest. It was small compared to Konoha, but it was brightly lit. He looked down what appeared to be the main street of the city, and saw many hotels and shops, as well as several stalls where he could obtain food. He looked at his tattered and ripped clothes in sorrow; maybe he could 'obtain' some new clothes, too.

With a leap, he was on the staircase and running, reaching the bottom within seconds. He stopped there, panting and trying to catch his breath. His stamina was greatly increased from where it had been before his transformation, but it was still not enough for the kind of activity he had been doing. He made a mental note to begin doing more rigorous exercises, so he could run longer. Why, he remembered Itachi once running for a full twenty-four hours without pause. Naruto swore that one day he would be even better than Itachi.

His fatigue somewhat lessened, he stood up straight and walked slowly towards the town, trying to keep his tail out of sight as well as he could. He found that he could wrap it around himself and flatten the hair, so it looked like an extremely thick and hairy belt of some kind. It wasn't great, but he'd figure something else out later. Once he reached the city proper, he stalked silently down the street, trying to keep to the shadows as much as possible. At his first opportunity, he slunk into an alley, hoping that there was a similar network of alleys here as there were in Konoha. His luck held, and he was able to go from alley to alley without spending too much time in actual streets.

He went through what appeared to be a middle-class district, with occasional shops and stalls. After that, he found himself near the slums, and was able to find a way around that area. He managed to get through the red-light district without any hassles, despite the busy 'shops' and bars. Finally he got to the touristy part of town, where they had most of the restaurants and food stalls, as well as classy clothing stores.

He slipped quietly over to one of the stores, which happened to be a bakery. It was a small shop, and the door was a sliding one with a simple lock. He reached into his pockets for some wire, but found that it had slipped out during his run. With a curse, he ran a hand through his hair in desperation. As he did so, he remembered how his youki had caused his hair to stiffen and become hard. He tugged on his hair hard, and was rewarded with several ruddy strands. Reaching into his stores, he skimmed a small amount off of his scarlet youki and channeled it into the hair in his hands, twitching a little as a small tendril of pain followed the demonic energy.

He felt it flow through his hand and into his palm, slowly pouring itself into the reddish hair. He felt them slowly stiffen, until they reached a point where they felt as hard as rock. Grinning, he siphoned the youki away from them, letting them loosen again. Then, with a calculating look in his face, he inserted the hairs into the lock mechanism.

It was an absurdly simple lock, and he was able to unlock it with ease. He found it difficult to channel just the right amount of youki into the hairs, so that they were stiff but wiry. After it was opened, he withdrew the youki and the hairs, wincing a little as another small but annoying pain hit his hand, as if a splinter had lodged in it. He decided that the youki must hurt him in proportion to the youki used; he'd just have to get used to it. Stepping through the door, he shut it behind him and gazed around the shop. Thanks to his eyes, he found he could see quite well, despite the almost total absence of light. He maneuvered his way to the front of the shop, where covered bins lay. Unless he missed his guess, that was where the excess buns were being stored, so they could be warmed again the next day. With a hop, he was behind the counter and prying the lid off a bin, peering within at its doughy contents.

He sniffed, delighting in the scent of the cold bread, and withdrew a large bun. He grabbed several more and then carefully replaced the lid. With nary a glance, he made his way back out of the store, locking the door behind him once more. He ran off quickly, not wanting to be caught red-handed so close to his getaway. But, just as he turned into an alley, he heard voices overhead. He stopped and pressed himself against the wall, holding his breath as anxious fear clenched him. Now that he was still, he could make out what the voices on the roof were saying.

"Shit, can't find him anywhere." The voice was male and baritone, and the end of his sentence was punctuated by a sharp _click_. There was a noncommittal grunt in response, also male. The first man spoke again. "Hey, why can't you just sniff him out with those ninja dogs of yours, Kakashi?" Naruto stiffened; he knew that name. Itachi had told him tales of Sharingan no Kakashi, the only non-Uchiha to possess a Sharingan eye. But what was he doing here?

"I told you, they won't follow this scent. Pakkun said that he was scared shitless just by the brat's smell." The second male, who Naruto assumed was Kakashi, sounded bored and agitated. From within his mind, there was a low rumbling, signifying that Kyuubi was chuckling at something.

**_'Of course they were frightened, foolish human! They know better than to chase down a fox!' _**Its monologue fell away into low rumbling once more, and Naruto had to stifle a snort of laughter. Yeah, he would be afraid to follow the Kyuubi, too. He turned his attention back to the conversation, as the first man was in the middle of saying something.

"-know, but can't you convince 'em? I dunno; give 'em a doggy treat or something?" The clicking noise was even louder, and Naruto guessed that the man must be causing it. Kakashi groaned again, and Naruto heard the sound of a book slamming shut.

"Look, I can't 'convince' my dogs to do anything. _They_ decide what their going to do, not me." There was a scoff of disbelief at this.

"What do you mean, they don't obey you? Dammit, they're summoning creatures, not a fucking democracy!" There were several clicks that time, and the man seemed annoyed.

"I can't summon the boss dog yet. Until I summon him and complete the contract, I can't control them. These are sentient creatures, Genma, not some run of the mill hounds." Naruto frowned at that. Genma, Genma… The name sounded familiar. Wait, he'd seen him once! He had come into the ramen stand one time. From what Naruto remembered, the man was a little over twenty, had brown hair and always chewed on a senbon. Well, that explained the clicking noise.

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Don't lecture me, man. Now, let's just find the boy and get it over with." Kakashi made a little noise of approval, and they both ran off across the rooftops. Greatly relieved, Naruto slid to the ground, holding his bread close. He began tearing into the loafs, and had almost finished the first one when what had just happened finally sank in. Leaf Ninjas… Chasing him? His mouth fell open and his hands went slack, the bread dropping from his uncaring grasp. Holy shit, they were after him!

He calmed down a little, thinking this through. Why would Konoha shinobi be chasing after him? He was just little kid… He looked down at his clawed hands, and realized that he was anything but a little kid. But they didn't send out ninja's of Kakashi's caliber over a runaway boy! They'd send a team of Chuunin or something. But Kakashi was ANBU… ANBU only went after runaway shinobi. He sucked in a quick breath as he realized the implications. That meant that they had him down as a nuke-nin.

Naruto thought back to what little Itachi had told him of the ANBU. He knew that Kakashi was an ANBU captain, and Itachi had told him that captains only went after A-rank nuke-nin or above; they were deemed too important to use on anything less. But Naruto had never even entered the Academy, much less become an A-rank shinobi. He frowned as he thought that aspect through, picking up a loaf from the dusty street and munching on it thoughtfully.

Then, he realized something. Itachi might have said something about the fact that he had been training Naruto. If that was so, it certainly would have reached the ears of the ANBU; they had spies everywhere. But that still didn't explain why they sent an ANBU captain after him. Maybe they thought that he would unlock the Kyuubi or something; then it would make sense to send someone as good as Kakashi.

He had polished off the last of the bread, and stood up again, brushing the crumbs off his tattered pants. Well, now that he had managed to find some food, he'd have to see what he could do about clothing. At the very least, he would need some sort of cloak to cover his tail, so he wasn't too conspicuous. He turned and walked down the alley in search of an appropriate store.

After thirty or so minutes, he had managed to find a large trench coat, which was several sizes to big for him. The benefit was that it was so baggy; he could curl his tail within it without raising suspicions. As he put the coat on once more, Kyuubi spoke up once again. **_'Have you ever heard the old tales of the Kitsune?' _**Naruto sent a negative reply as he walked off, intent on getting out of the village as soon as possible. He didn't want to be here come dawn. **_'I thought not. My kin are not well loved in that tree village of yours. Well, I suppose I'll have to fill the gaps in your education.' _**

Naruto chuckled a little at that. _'Education? I never figured you for a teacher.' _Kyuubi responded with an annoyed growl.

**_'Very well, then. Because of that little comment, I _****won't _tell you how to hide that tail of yours.' _**_That _got Naruto's attention.

_'Whoa, I can hide this? I mean, it's useful and all, but it's a little obvious! C'mon, tell me how to hide it!' _Kyuubi ignored him, and Naruto kept pestering at him. After a time, he had managed to wear the great beast's will down.

**_'FINE! I'll tell you! Just stop TALKING!' _**Naruto shut up, silently celebrating his victory. **_'Better. Now, in many stories and tales, Kitsune are often said to have shape-shifting powers.' _**Here Naruto interrupted.

_'Shape-shifting? What does that mean?' _Kyuubi, its train of thought rudely derailed, answered angrily.

**_'It means exactly what it sounds like, insolent pup! Now still your tongue before I rip it from between your flapping jaws!' _**Naruto fell silent, but was still broadcasting confusion. Kyuubi took pity on the lad. **_'It means they can alter their form.' _**No reaction. **_'Transform their appearance.' _**Still nothing. Kyuubi gave up. **_'It means they can turn into other things.' _**_That _got a reaction at last.

_'WHOA! I can change my body? That's so kickass! I wanna be a bird! No, a wolf! This is AWESOME!' _He kept going on, continually changing his mind about what he wanted to transform into first. He had gotten as far as 'dog' when Kyuubi stopped him in his verbal tracks.\

**_'Kit, be SILENT! Speak out of line once more, and you will regret it all of your days!'_** Naruto once again fell silent, fuming silently at the fox for interrupting his excitement. **_'Good. Now, I was about to say that those are _not _true.' _**Naruto's face fell, and he trudged along with disappointed footsteps. **_'However, we can change into human form at will.' _**Naruto regained some of his happiness, until he realized something.

_'But… I'm _already _in human form. That does me no good at all…' _Kyuubi let out a yip, its version of a resounding no.

**_'There you are wrong, Kit. You are _****not _in human form. You're as close to a fox as you can be. I'm not sure exactly how to classify one such as you, but you seem to be a hybrid being; not completely one, yet not wholly the other. This may work to your advantage.' _**Naruto stopped and thought this through, his mind whirling with this new information. The possibilities…

_'So, you're saying that I could turn myself human again?' _The fox waited for the boy to quiet down again, realizing that it just couldn't get through to the lad when he was like this. When Naruto finished thinking about how cool it would be to be able to change into human form and back, it was able to continue its explanation.

**_'You could change your _****form_, but your natural state would remain the same. Think of it as a solid illusion; you can touch it, smell it, taste it, but it doesn't change its nature.' _**It paused for a moment, marshalling its thoughts. **_'I can easily teach you how to change back into a human shape, but I don't know if you can learn how to turn into a complete fox. Logic would dictate that you could, but since you've never experienced life as a fox, it will be difficult to learn.' _**It fell silent, allowing Naruto time to digest this information.

_'So… How do I learn how to change myself? Is it some kind of jutsu?' _There was a snort of derisive laughter from the fox.

**_'Hardly. You'll find that these 'jutsu' humans employ are far less effective than my own techniques. No, it's more complicated than making a few gestures and channeling chakra.' _**Naruto was a little surprised at the fox's obvious disdain for ninja techniques, but listened anyways. **_'The key to it is youki. Before you can effectively use it, you have to understand what it is. Tell me, what do you believe youki to be?'_** Naruto was nearly out of the town now, and was able to focus more of his attention on the fox. He pondered this question for a time before he was ready to answer.

_'Well, I guess it's kinda like chakra, except red?' _There was a low growl from the Kyuubi, and Naruto flinched a little. _'Wrong again, huh? Well, then what is it? And why is it red? And why do only demons have it? And how does it corrupt me? And what is-' _He was cut off there by Kyuubi, who gave him a roar of laughter.

**_'Alright, brat, you've made your point. Now be silent, or I won't tell you anything.' _**Naruto gave a wide, shit-eating grin; he loved pissing the old demon off. It was fun. **_'Now, to answer the question at hand, youki is nothing less than the very life force of demons. I have so much because I have accumulated it over the years, and it is the reason I'm a greater demon. In a way, chakra is the life force of humans, but youki is as vital to us as blood is to you. If we deplete our youki reservoirs, we will die. That is why demons are considered immortal; because we cannot be killed until our youki is gone.' _**It paused for a moment, considering its next words carefully; it would not do to tell the boy too much.

**_'Very well, that's enough lecturing for today. Do exactly as I say, and _****only _what I say. Understand?' _**Naruto gave a quick nod, and began to get slightly nervous. **_'Good. Now, close your eyes and relax your muscles. For this first time, you will need all of your concentration. When you feel ready, dip into my youki reserves. No, no, too much, let some of it go… No, now it's too little… better. You're not as stupid as you seem. Now, channel that youki throughout your body… ignore the pain, it will pass…'_** Its constant instruction proved necessary, as Naruto had considerable trouble with each phase.

_'Damn, this is tough. And it hurts like hell. Ok, what do I do now?' _Kyuubi let his jaws snap loudly in irritation.

**_'You be silent, that's what you do. Alright, reach far back into your mind. Bring back memories of your old body, of how it moved, what it felt like, how you saw… everything. Focus on them, become one with those memories… No, no, don't think of anything else. Just of your body. No, kit. No. NO. NO! STOP IT, BRAT!' _**Naruto had tried to concentrate on his body, but was distracted as he began thinking of those he left behind. He lost control of his youki while his mind was distracted, and it coursed through his body, searing him. He tried to hold it back, to regain his control, but it was too little, too late.

He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees, the world spinning before his eyes. With a violent motion, he fell onto his heads and poured out the contents of his stomach, retching as his stomach spasmed and rebelled against the harsh treatment. He kneeled there, head bowed, feeling his throat constrict and his mouth open and close uselessly. Then, in a flash, the pain left. He felt his stomach quiet once more, and he spat out the foul taste in his mouth. In his mind, the Kyuubi held no pity for him. **_'It was bound to happen. Your stomach isn't built to handle grains anymore, brat. You're a carnivore now; eat like it.' _**It went silent then, allowing Naruto to keep what little dignity he had left.

He groaned out a feeble reply and shoved himself away from the ground, swaying slightly as he rose to a kneeling position. His stomach had gotten over its violent reaction and was now demanding food. He waited for a moment to allow the dizziness to clear, and then pushed himself to his feet. He grimaced at the lingering flavor of vomit in his mouth, and almost gagged again. Coughing, he walked a little ways away from the disgusting puddle, finally collapsing against a tree. His body felt weak, and he was strangely tired. He closed his eyes and felt sleep grabbing at him. He let himself be pulled in…

**_'That's enough of that.' _**With those words, his sleepy eyes slammed open. **_'I won't let you give up now. You failed, and suffered the consequences. But you do _not _give up. If you ever try to give up on something, I will kill you myself. You live only as long as you prove yourself worthy being my vassal. Remember that, brat.' _**Naruto pushed himself up and away from the tree, feeling strength enter him once more. The damn fox was right; he wouldn't give up, couldn't give up. No, he'd figure out this thing if he had to go to hell and back to do it. The fox let out a low, satisfied growl as he saw the effect his words had on the boy.

Naruto stood tall, banishing the weakness from his body. Recklessly, he dove into his youki, determined to master the pain. He felt it grab at him, watched it cover his body, but he paid it no heed. The fox shouted something, but he shut it out, focusing his entire being into mastering this painful power. The youki flashed and flared about him, immersing him in a crimson glow; he shone with the color of fresh blood, scarlet lights dancing in the air. With the power came the pain, and he endured all of it, letting a strange smile play on his lips. This wasn't so bad, after all. He let the feeling pass through him, intent on controlling the demonic force.

He let it flare about him for five minutes, testing himself to his limits. He let the pain mold him, forge him, make him stronger. He knew that he could stand strong, no matter the amount of agony that he suffered. He delighted in the fact that he had no physical boundaries; he wouldn't lose control unless his will broke. And his will was stronger than ever right now. The Kyuubi had struck a chord within the small boy; never give up. No matter how many times you fall, get up, stand tall, and be better than before. Never look back, keep your gaze on the future. And never, ever accept defeat.

He decided that he had done enough, and slowly let the power bleed away until it was gone. He allowed the fox access once more, and it was furious. It was in the middle of some sort of rant. **_'-at damnable fool! The thrice-cursed son of a Tanuki! I'll slaughter him! I'll skin him alive and eat his innards, and then defecate on the remains! I'll rip his soul to shreds and devour it, I'll destroy his mind, and I'll make him realize that NO ONE crosses the Kyuubi no Yoko and survives the attempt! I'll-'_**Kyuubi's tirade eventually wound down as it realized that the boy had returned. It let out an earth-shaking roar and was about to make good on its threats, when Naruto held up a hand.

_'That was something I had to do. I'm not sorry for it. I have to know my limits if I'm ever gonna be any good. But, just chill for a second, ok? Watch me transform.' _Kyuubi's anger was not appeased, but it settled for a moment to give him a chance to prove himself. Naruto breathed in and out, planting his feet. Then he reached within, grasping tendrils of youki and sending them coursing through his body. For a moment, he grinned; the slight pain from them felt like a minor itch compared to the pain he had felt before. Then, he focused his entire mind and sharpened his thoughts with his determination.

Almost instantaneously, he was able to conjure up an image of his body. He saw it move before him, saw it run, walk, jump, breathe, speak… It seemed to take a long time, but it was over in a heartbeat. He felt his body shifting and moving, changing into a shape he had occupied for years. It was a strange feeling, but it was also a comforting one, and he found that he rather enjoyed it. Then, it was over, and the youki had done its work. He looked at himself, turning himself around and around. Yes, it was his old body, all right. His bare feet were once more properly arched, and he no longer had claws. He felt his face, and realized that the whisker marks on his cheeks had gone back to being thin lines once more. His tail was gone, and his hair had returned to its blonde hue.

Kyuubi was staring at the boy's transformation, utterly surprised by this turn of events. It had expected the boy to fail again, but instead he had outdone himself and succeeded. It was amazed at the concise usage of youki; Naruto had grabbed just the right amount for the job required. Was it accident? Skill? Or was the boy instinctively using the youki the way it was meant to be used? The fox realized that the boy was entirely too pleased with himself, and decided to deflate the lad's ego a bit.

**_'Yes, yes, well done. You managed to succeed. But, when you were flaring my youki about earlier… did you happen to remember that there are HUNTER-NINS after you? And that they probably felt that blast of energy in Konoha? Not to mention the highly skilled shinobi in this immediate vicinity, Congratulations, kit, you just fucked yourself.' _**Naruto's eyes widened as the full impact of its words hit him. He scrambled away, running haphazardly through the forest above the city. Kyuubi chuckled at this and then forcibly took control of the boy's body. It shoved Naruto's protesting consciousness away and settled itself in, taking the reins with ease. It spoke briefly to the outraged Naruto. **_'This is how it's done, boy. Watch and learn.' _**It dispelled the transformation, relishing slightly in the feeling of once more having a body.

It turned its attention to its surrounding, sending invisible tendrils of youki out in search of the inevitable hunter-nin. Ah, there was one, coming in fast from three hundred yards. It turned and crouched down low to the ground, gathering its strength. Then, with a leap, it was off, bounding through the forest. It dodged trees with an arrogant ease, and gathered youki into its limbs to move even faster. Before long, it felt a pursuer behind him. By the feel of the chakra, it was that Sharingan brat, Hatake Kakashi. Kyuubi remembered him from the battle years ago. The grey-haired brat had used a strange lightning technique, and had almost destroyed the fox's left eye. But, it was to no avail, and he had swept the boy away with a sweep of one of his mighty tails. It turned its head for a moment to gaze in sorrow at the single tail it held high, wishing once more for its own nine, mighty tails instead of one feeble limb.

It decided to play a game with this arrogant hunter. A couple of decades of experience was nothing compared to eons of knowledge, and it would prove that. It scented flowing water off to its right, and made towards it. When it got close enough, it saw it was a river of some kind. Well, Kyuubi knew how to use rivers. It jumped out into the middle of the river and stood on the water. With a flick of its tail, it sent youki in every direction, and then dove into the river. It didn't have much time, and it quickly seized a smooth rock from the river bottom and rose to the surface. As it rose from the water, it hurled the rock downstream, so that it skipped off the surface of the water several times before finally sinking in. Then, with a leap, it was off the river and in the trees on the far side of the river. It calmed its breathing and brought itself under full control, using a bit of youki to erase his scent. Then, it waited for its chaser.

It didn't have to wait long, maybe thirty seconds or so. When the grey haired shinobi burst out of the trees and landed on the river, he looked closely at his surroundings. He had been following the scent and the chakra trails before, as well as the tracks that his quarry had left. But now, he had nothing to go on. There was chakra everywhere in the air and the scent ended at the river. As for tracks, he saw a series of ripples that led him to believe that it was the way the boy had gone, but he wasn't sure. His gut said that something was wrong, but he had no idea what to make of it. Well, he had left Genma behind, and he couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

Kyuubi watched Kakashi turn and run down the river, following the bubbles. But the demon was no fool; it had seen the Kage Bunshin clone Kakashi had slipped into the water. He had disguised it well, but it was obvious to Kyuubi's experienced eyes. Kyuubi grinned, baring its sharp teeth. Kakashi was quite the ninja; not only did he know Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but he used that instead of the much easier Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. Most other ninja would have used a Mizu Bunshin due to the close proximity of the water, but few knew that Kage Bunshins could share their knowledge with their creator. This guy was no ordinary shinobi; if Kyuubi moved at all, the clone would almost certainly spot it.

Kyuubi delved deep into its youki, gathering the amount it needed. The fox sent the energy into the ground at the base of the tree, directing it under the river to the forest on the other side. Then, focusing, it brought the youki out of the ground explosively, which caught the clone's attention. The kitsune molded the Bunshin until it closely resembled himself, except covered in that red aura. He thrust enough youki into it to keep it going for a few minutes, and then directed it to run away. The youki Bunshin was hastily constructed and not even sentient, but it could obey simple instructions. It raced off into the distance, and Kakashi's clone burst out of the water and chased after it. Kyuubi grinned and shunted youki into its legs, turning and bounding through the trees.

The kitsune ran until dawn broke, the morning sun illuminated the forest in a sea of gold and green. Kyuubi had long since shaken off his pursuers, and was running for the joy of running. After all, any aches and pains from this exertion would be suffered by Naruto, not the demon fox. It stopped in a field about four miles from a small village, and took one last look around. He missed having a body, even one as inefficient as this one. It was better than regular human bodies, but he wanted the feral grace of the true kitsune body back once more. He let out a guttural sigh and released his steel grip on Naruto's body, surrendering it once more to its rightful owner.

Naruto took control immediately, and was flooded by a sea of aches and pains caused by the Kyuubi's wild run. He collapsed onto the field, breathing hard. He tried to work up the energy to chew out the fox for doing it, but he couldn't seem to marshal his thoughts. The green grass went in and out of focus, and he realized that he was dazed and exhausted. No sooner had he realized the extent of his exhaustion before he began to fall asleep. The last thing he remembered was the joyous barking of the Kyuubi, who had thoroughly enjoyed itself. As his eyelids closed and he drifted off into the gentle caress of exhausted rest, he managed to give the fox the finger. He fell asleep listening to the bestial sounds of his own, personal demon.

Time passed. The late summer died away, and was replaced by autumn. Slowly, but surely, autumn made way for winter, and the weather grew cold. Naruto gathered his cloak about him, shivering as he encased his human form in the thick material.

He had grown quite a bit in the past few months. The six-year old was now over four feet tall, and had put on some muscle. Those changes were mostly due to his new lifestyle and diet, since he would hunt his own food and eat it raw. Surprisingly, he found raw meat quite delicious, and was glad he wouldn't have to keep stealing his food. His hair had grown quite a bit, now coming down in a shaggy mane past his neck. He wore pants made from sackcloth, in which he had cut a hole in the back so his tail could poke through. His shirt was made of similar material, and over it he wore a brown cloak, which could be buttoned in the front and thus conceal his body from the neck down. It had a hood and a high collar, which he often found to be useful, and the sleeves were very wide and longer than his arm.

He wasn't unarmed, either. Underneath his coat was a shuriken holster which he had stolen from a Hunter-nin that had been chasing him. He had managed to kill off the pesky ninja after a full day of cat and mouse; Kyuubi's knowledge of strange and archaic traps had worked well. He had a small pack slung over his shoulder, and some cloth wrapped about his forehead. Tied around his left thigh was a Konoha hitai-ate, which he had stolen off a ninja, and he had an ANBU mask concealed in his bag. Kyuubi had taught him some of the art of concealment and disguise, and he knew that it might be handy to pretend to be an ANBU or something. At the very least, he could use the hitai-ate and say he was a Chuunin on a solo mission. As long as he avoided Konoha-nin, and hunter-nin, he was fine.

He ran a clawed hand through his long hair, the sun disappearing behind the horizon. He was waiting for sundown on top of a hill, looking down at a small hamlet before him. It was a very small town indeed, and the houses were run down. He didn't care, though; he just wanted a bed to sleep in. It was a small luxury, but one he could very rarely afford. He had to keep moving, had to keep going. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that he would know it when he got there.

The sun's last rays disappeared behind the hills, and he adjusted his pack and began walking towards the town. He preferred to stay in his human shape most of the time; he didn't want someone to stumble across him when he was 'all foxy', as he liked to call it. It was annoying, having to stay in a form other than his own, but Kyuubi had told him it was good practice.

That was another thing. Kyuubi was sadistic as a teacher, and wouldn't let Naruto rest until he had understood a concept. They had begun fine-tuning his youki control and building up pain tolerance several months ago, and Naruto was growing quite adept. There had been other lessons as well, such as anatomy and basic chemistry. Naruto had found those fascinating, especially when Kyuubi had told him that he would need them if he ever wanted to become a truly great ninja. He was especially excited when Kyuubi began to tell him which herbs would do what; that mushroom would cure a poison, and this plant would help blood clot, and that fungus was a good poison when powdered. He loved it, and he loved learning things.

He had made it to the tiny town, and gave a careful sniff. He didn't scent anything overly suspicious, so he headed on in. As he walked through its narrow streets, he saw that the houses were in even worse shape than he thought. In alleys along the road, beggars and destitute people lay, holding rags close to keep warm. He smelled the stench of bad living, and he saw the emaciated frames of the village people. A frown grew on his face, and his eyes narrowed. He hated seeing people in these poor conditions; he had spent half of his life like that, and he knew their pain.

He turned and stepped into an alley, not sure what he could do. Once he was inside, he saw a small black-haired kid, crouching against the wall. Naruto stepped towards the child, and examined it closely. It seemed exhausted, its small head dropping forwards and its chin resting on its chest. Naruto approached it slowly, and when the kid didn't react he knelt down next to it. Now that he was close enough, he was able to get a much better look. It seemed to be a small girl, judging from what little he could see of her. Her skin was pale, and she seemed a little less emaciated than the rest of the kids he saw. She was short, and would probably stand somewhere around three feet, maybe a little less. Compared to Naruto's unnatural height, she was a shrimp.

He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder lightly. "Are you ok? What's the matter?" The small girl looked at his hand, and then slowly raised her head. Naruto gazed into her brown eyes, and was surprised by what he saw there. He saw some of the same loneliness and sadness he had once seen in himself. But, it was tempered by something… This girl had found something to live for. He relaxed and grinned, happy that she had been able to find hope for herself. The girl cocked a head at him, confused by his antics. But underneath her eyes, she saw pain and loneliness in the blonde boy's eyes.

"Who… Who are you?" Naruto grinned even wider at her question. She sounded so nervous and small, more like a mouse than a human. He turned and shifted his pack off his back, flopping down next to her with a _thwump_.

"Oh, nobody much. Just your average traveler!' He leaned his head against the wall, letting it rest against the cold wood. "More importantly, why are you out in the cold? You don't look very warm in those clothes." He was referring to a blue tunic that was slightly too big for her. It looked comfortable, but it didn't seem very warm, even with the pants she wore underneath it. She looked down at her clothes and blushed a little, hugging herself to keep warm. Naruto smiled and began taking off his cloak, undoing the buttons in the front. She looked at him with surprise as he took it off and held it out to her.

"Ano… What… What are you doing?" Naruto just smiled and held it out to her. She was too nervous to take it, so he held it open and draped it around her as best he could. She stiffened for a moment as the heavy fabric cloaked her, then she adjusted the way it sat. With a look of gratitude, she wrapped herself up in the heavy coat. Naruto grinned and patted her head with a hand, drawing a look of surprise from the girl. Obviously, she was not used to kind treatment.

"So… How old are you, little girl?" At his question, her face reddened and a flicker of emotion passed through her eyes.

"Ano… I'm seven. But, I'm not a girl." The newly announced boy glanced at Naruto, giggling a little as he saw the look of utter shock on Naruto's face. The kid pressed his advantage. "Besides, you don't look much older than me. How old are you?"

Naruto recovered enough from his initial shock to make an intelligible answer. "Heh, I'm actually younger than you. I'm six years old." The strange kid registered complete shock as well, and Naruto chuckled. Now the kid knew what it felt like!

"What? But you're so tall…" The child's voice died away slowly, and he stared in shock at Naruto. Naruto, in the meantime, had been wondering about something. Then, he realized what was off.

"Hah, nice one. You're not a boy, you're a girl!" The girl was absolutely stunned by this sudden turn of events, and her jaw dropped. This stranger had just uncovered a secret she'd been trying to hide for as long as she could remember! How did…

"What? How… How did you know? I mean…" Her startled voice trailed off as her eyes widened even more. Naruto gave her a triumphant grin and tapped the side of his nose.

"I can smell it. I got a good sense of smell, and the difference between boy and girl is pretty obvious if you know what you're looking for. Nice try, though. I almost believed ya." The girl didn't react at all, her mind racing through this casual perceptiveness. He leaned over, slightly worried at her lack of reaction. "Oi, you ok? You don't look so good." The girl leaned away again, still somewhat amazed. She shook her head slightly to clear it.

"Ano… Don't tell anyone, okay? Please?" She leaned towards him, her brown eyes wide and shining. He tried to look away, but found the puppy-dog eyes irresistible. He groaned and nodded his head, which brought a smile to the girl's face. As she withdrew the fatal expression, he slumped against the wall, shaking his head in mock despair.

"Tch, I'll never be able to resist those. I'm screwed if I ever fight a girl." He flashed her a foxy grin, and she shyly smiled in return. He lifted an eyebrow and reached towards her face, seizing a cheek in each hand. He pulled on her cheeks, much the same way Ayame had once done to him. She made little squeaking noises, but he ignored her and continued. After a moment, he let go, giving her a chance to rub some circulation back into her pinched cheeks. He grinned even wider. "Oh, whoops. I thought that your cheek muscles might be sore, since you couldn't smile. So, give me a great big smile, huh? Like this!" His face in an ear-to-ear grin, and she giggled at the funny expression. He poked her, his face still contorted. "Oi, come on, show me you can do it!"

She let a smile play about her lips, which slowly grew into a small grin. He reached out to pinch her cheeks again, but she leaned away and smiled so hard she felt as if her face was splitting through the middle. He laughed and fell sideways onto the cold earth, rolling around in convulsions. Hammering the ground in mirth, he felt some tears of laughter leak from his eyes. "Oh, Kami! That was so HILARIOUS! Holy shit, that looked so _funny_." He continued in this vein for another fifteen seconds, and then sat up once more, wiping away a stray tear. He looked at her surprised features and flashed her a shit-eating grin. "You should smile more. Or Pincher-san will attack once more!" He leaned towards her, his hands pinching at the air not far from her face. She leaned away frightened, but then began to giggle. He chuckled at her, and then escalated into laughter. She soon followed, and things kind of snowballed from there.

After their mutual mirth had finally ceased, she stood up, brushing dirt off her tunic. She turned and began walking off. Naruto got up and followed her, curious as to where she was going. "Oi, where you going?" There was no reply to his question, and he hastened to catch up with her. He drew alongside her and matched her pace, trying to get a glimpse of her face. Her features had turned neutral, and she was as calm and emotionless as ice. He touched her shoulder, and she paused for a moment and turned towards him, her young face deadly serious.

"You should leave. Now. There's a demon here." As soon as the words left her lips, she turned away and continued walking. He stopped for a moment and stare after her, startled; he had not been expecting that. One moment, she was a timid and cheerful little girl; the next, she's some sort of ice princess, with no emotions or soul. He thought about it for a moment, but could only come up with one thought: That's weird. Ignoring her enigmatic caution, he followed her, this time keeping himself a few feet from her.

They walked on for some time, she striding in front, and he following in her footsteps. Her borrowed cloak billowed in the cold breeze, and Naruto shivered a little in the frigid air. If he was in his fox form, he could've kept himself warm easily. But he didn't have that advantage in this body, even if it was far more useful when interacting with people. He held his hands and blew into them as he walked, trying to at least keep _them _warm. Damn, he should've remembered to wear gloves or something. Oh, well, there was time for that later.

The girl had gone over a hill and was temporarily out of his sight. He ran to catch up to her, but by the time he crested the same hill, she was nowhere in sight. He scanned the area, looking for clues as to where she might have gone. There was a few trees here, scattered around a small lake that was fed from a river. He ran down to the lake, looking left and right for her. He concentrated some youki into his nose to enhance his sense of smell, but could scent nothing besides water and ice. He was by the lake now, and saw that there were a few globs of ice floating in it. He shivered and turned away from it; he hated the ice, and despised cold weather.

Then he realized that something was wrong. Very wrong. He had a strange feeling in his gut, and Kyuubi had roused itself from its usual slumber to growl menacingly. **_'Beware, kit, there is murderous intent in the air. Someone is here.' _**Naruto bent down to the water and drank some of the frigid liquid, using it as an opportunity to surreptitiously scan his surroundings. He felt something, that was for sure, but whoever it was definitely knew how to hide. He stood and turned casually around, wanting to get away from that water. He had never learned how to walk on water, and he definitely did _not _want to be compromised by that. Subtly, he extended little tendrils of invisible youki into the air about him, in every direction at once.

That was one of the more useful things that Kyuubi had taught him. By putting some of his boundless youki preserves into the air about him, he could sense an attack as soon as it entered that radius. The best thing was that it was omni-directional, and the range would increase as his youki control did. Right now, all he could get was a dozen or so feet. But it was enough to warn him, and that was all he needed; his instincts would hopefully take care of the rest.

Almost as soon as he set up his detection field, he noticed fog rolling in from across the lake. Naruto didn't think much of it, since the air was so humid anyways. That is, until Kyuubi spoke up. **_'Kit, there's chakra in that mist. It's not a natural fog. Looks like your opponent just arrived. Show them hell.' _**He quirked an eyebrow at Kyuubi's choice of words, and had to restrain himself from tensing in preparation. If he did anything like that, his opponent would probably notice that Naruto had spotted him. He relaxed and stood there, swiveling his head from side to side as if still looking for the girl.

Then the mist enveloped him, and he couldn't see anything further than a few feet away. It was a heavy mist, and that immediately set him thinking. This had to be some sort of Suiton jutsu, right? But not many Konoha ninjas used water type; most of them preferred fire or earth. Could this be a shinobi from a different village? Well, if that was so, then it would probably be from Amegakure no Sato, the village hidden in the Rain. Or maybe Takigakure no Sato, the village hidden in the Waterfall. He knew that they used Suiton techniques. It might even be someone from Kirigakure no Sato, but that was highly doubtful. The hidden mist village had always been warlike, and was on poor relation with its neighboring countries. He didn't think they would encroach on Konoha's territory.

Suddenly, he felt something coming from behind him. Two small objects had breached his field. He rolled to the right, watching them flash by. Kunai; strangely curved ones at that. He knew then that it wasn't Konoha shinobi, since almost all ninja from there used standard kunai only. But before he could complete his roll, he felt three more objects coming at him. Damn, this guy was good. He stopped in midroll and used his hands to force himself into the air, using his improvised handstand to avoid the projectiles. Three shuriken thudded into the ground a foot to his left; a very close call indeed. His eyes flicked forward as yet another object passed through his field; except bigger. Much bigger. His azure orbs widened in fear as he saw a huge whirling sword spinning through the air, cutting a path that would go through his torso. Quickly, he came out of his handstand, dropping flat onto the ground. It was a close miss; the huge blade nearly clipped him as it soared just above him. It flew past him and continued on, finally slamming itself into a tree.

He turned and took a second to examine the weapon that nearly took his life. It was a huge weapon, easily six feet long, probably more. The handle had a strange handle, a long steel shaft that extended nearly two feet and covered in blue cloth; but there were metal coverings on it as well, defining several places to hold the great sword. The blade itself was very interesting, a good five feet in length. About a foot from the hilt, the razor sharp edge of the blade had a strange indentation in the shape of a semicircle, about six inches in radius. And near the end of the blade, there was a small hole; and the tip of the blade curved back into a wickedly sharp point. Naruto shuddered as he saw it; this was the sword of a killer.

Suddenly, there was a kunai poised against his throat. He stiffened and was about to defend himself, when the edge of it dug into his skin, drawing a few drops of blood. From behind him came a voice, deep and malevolent. "I see you noticed my Kubikiri Houcho." Naruto realized then that something was wrong. How did he approach? The youki field should have alerted him. The mysterious attacker seemed to read his mind. "Nice little jutsu you had there, but it was easy to figure out. Nice try, though." Naruto's mind was in shock, seeing that someone had so easily thwarted his first line of defense. He felt the kunai at his throat digging deeper into his flesh, and he realized that there was only one way out of this.

Quickly, he gathered some youki and brought it to his neck, making it explode forth from the small wound his opponent's kunai had already caused. The red energy hit the kunai with force and pushed it away, just as his attacker was drawing it back for a blow. The sudden force threw his opponent off balance, and gave him the precious seconds he needed to get away. He dispersed his youki field, gathering the energy into him once again. By the time he had slipped into the semi-protective cover of a tree, the assailant was out of sight. He shook his head worriedly; whoever this guy was, he was _good_.

He knew he couldn't rely on his field anymore, since it had been discovered so easily. Instead, he drew his youki close to his body, compacting it. A thin red aura began to cover him, and he grinned a little, despite the pain. This was something he had come up with, compressing youki into a semi-solid state. It wasn't perfect, but it would at least slow incoming attacks or decrease their power. And with this guy's apparent speed and strength, he'd need it.

He heard the sound of metal rubbing against wood, and knew that the huge sword had just come into play once more. He shivered again as he imagined that thing flashing through the air above his head. From in the mist, his opponent's voice echoed through the area. "You know, there are eight vital points." Naruto froze for a moment, wondering where the ninja was. His attacker continued. "The throat, the back of the lung, the liver, the carotid arteries, the clavicle lower artery, the kidney. And, of course, the heart. Tell me, where would you like me to attack?" Naruto gulped down a flash of terror; so it was psychological warfare, was it? Well, two could play that game.

"Hah, vital points? But how can I have vital points when I'm immortal?" He scanned the area quickly, hoping that his bluff would get a reaction from his opponent. Unfortunately, there was no reaction, simply a deep laugh.

"Immortal, eh? Well, then. How about I attack all eight at once?" And suddenly, a sword flashed up at him from below, cutting through the branch he was in. He fell and hit the ground, followed quickly by the branch. Before he had a chance to react, he was grabbed and held in the air. He felt seven kunai knives digging into his skin in seven different places, and his neck was within the strange indentation in the man's sword. He didn't even dare to breathe, feeling the razor sharp edge grating against his skin. It made him realize the reason for the name of his sword. Kubikiri Houcho; the decapitating blade. The man spoke with eight different voices, creating an odd echoing sound. "Shall I strike? Do you have anymore surprises to show me?"

He glanced around him, seeing the explanation for the multi-pronged attack. The shinobi had created some sort of clones; probably Mizu Bunshins since the man obviously had an affinity for water techniques. He cursed himself silently; he should have taken that into account. Slowly, he shut his eyes, focusing intently on the youki around his body. This was going to hurt. With a grunt, he forced it outwards with explosive force, blasting the clones away from him. He felt it rip away his clothes, along with the outer layer of his skin, but he had no other choice. He fell to the ground, panting hard, feeling the burning sting of Kyuubi's youki already starting to heal the wounds. Within moments, the skin was replaced, and he was able to stand once more.

From behind him, there was a pleased chuckle. "Well, aren't you just _full _of surprises. Looks like I'll just have to kill you now." He turned around, and saw his attacker for the first time. The man was standing about six feet away from him, the mist swirling about his tall form. He was muscular and well built, easily over six feet in height. He wore standard shinobi clothes and a grey flak jacket, but the design of the jacket was unfamiliar to Naruto. He had bandages wrapped around his face and neck from the nose down, and his dark eyes stared murderously at Naruto. His hair was jet black and stood up from his head, and he wore a hitai-ate. Naruto was annoyed that he wore it sideways against his head, which made it impossible to see which village he came from. He wore his long blade on his back, the sword that had so recently been at Naruto's throat. It still itched with the memory.

Suddenly, the man charged forward, his right hand pulling the blade from his back. Naruto tried to move out of the way, but couldn't move. He looked down, and saw that his feet were iced to the ground. He tried to pull them free, but the frozen water attached him firmly to the cold ground. He was trapped. He saw the great blade being raised high into the air, saw it descend in a great sweep that would take his head off in one swing. He caught his attacker's eyes, and snarled at his soon-to-be killer, showing his defiance. From off in the distance, he heard a female voice cry out something. But it was too late, the blade was coming closer… closer… Suddenly, he felt a great pain in his neck, and he lost all consciousness.

AN: Whew, that was a long chapter; it was about five thousand words longer than I usually write. But, I promised that I'd introduce the new main characters, so I did. I think it's pretty obvious who the two are, but we'll get into formal introductions in the next chapter. For now, they are _mortal enemies_, bound to do combat until one or both dies from plot development. Psyche!

Ok, I'll be putting out about a chapter a week from now on, but don't blame me if I'm a little late. What with finals coming up, I got to study sometime. Then, it's job hunting time! So the 'one a week' plan is very flexible, since one week could very well turn into two weeks. It's either that, or shorter chapters. And I don't know if I _can _write shorter chapters. My mind boggles at the concept.

I love reviews, since it helps me know what people like or dislike about my story. Please, though, no flames for the sake of flaming. It hurts my soul… think of the poor monkeys! I blame it on the mayonnaise.

Thanks for all you guys who reviewed liked my story! Oh, and a special thanks to Shiroi Usagi-San. Many thanks for your assistance in improving the story!

AAN: Ok, before you people start on me with the whole 'Haku's a guy!' crap, let me cut to the chase. I firmly believe that Haku is, in actuality, a guy pretending to be a girl. I'll give some reasons why I think that in the next chapter, since Haku will actually explain it to Naruto. And once again, I shall remind those selfsame people that it is my story, therefore I shall write it my way. For all I care, I could write a story about Naruto being a transvestite strip-teaser in Orochimaru's gay club; while I would feel awkward while writing it, it serves as an adequate example of the author's dark power. Muwahaha. Bwahaha. Etc, etc.


	5. Chapter 5: Dialogue and Discourse

Chapter 5: Dialogue and Discourse

Disclaimer: My lawyer tells me that I don't own Naruto. Think of that what you will.

_Wow, this is cool!'_ Thoughts

'_**Don't talk so much, brat!'**_ Kyuubi thoughts

"Shut up, damn fox!" Regular talking

"**You asking for a beatdown, kit?" ** Kyuubi Talking

Naruto woke suddenly, eyes flashing open. Almost immediately, the memories of his combat came over him, and he rolled to the side, quickly taking cover behind a nearby tree. At least, that was the plan. He then realized that he was firmly tied to said tree, hands and feet bound securely. Well, at least he wasn't blindfolded or gagged. He took a look at the rope and strained against it. It was quality rope, and the knot was a good one. He couldn't make it give an inch. He was distracted from his struggle by a high-pitched voice.

"Um… Are you okay?" He turned his head about frantically, looking for the speaker. He couldn't see her anywhere. The voice continued softly. "I'm sorry… that you got hurt…" He knew he had heard that voice before, and tried to remember from where… Ah, yes. The girl from the village. He leaned his head back against the rough bark of the tree and sighed.

"Yeah, sure you are. You know, I'm sorry too. Now… Can I get off the damn tree? And why the hell are you here? Where's the freak with no eyebrows?" He felt the ropes loosen, and he pushed his weight against them, managing to break free and drop onto the ground. Brushing off his clothes, he… Wait a minute. Clothes? He had destroyed his only set with that youki explosion. He looked down at himself, and experienced a moment of shock. Sure enough, he was wearing a shirt and loose pants. They were too big, and looked like they were more fit to be in a trashcan than on his body, but he wasn't one to look a gift ninja in the mouth. "Hey, where'd the clothes come from?"

He heard a small giggle come from behind the tree. Cautiously, he sidestepped around it, looking for the perpetrator. Sure enough, it was the girl from the village, her brown eyes wide and apologetic. She blushed and looked down, refusing to meet his gaze. "Um… Zabuza-san got them from the village. I… put them on you…" Her face colored even more, the pale white cheeks glowing a cherry red. He chuckled, and then cocked a head in interest.

"Well, thanks for the clothes and all. But, this Zabuza guy… Who is he?" She opened her mouth to answer, but he held up a hand, forestalling her. "Wait, let me guess. The creepy guy with no eyebrows?" As soon as the last of his words left his mouth, her head snapped up, brown eyes filled with a sudden fury. In a heartbeat, she had Naruto pinned on the ground, a senbon held to the boy's throat.

"Don't you dare insult Zabuza-san." He stared up at her in shock, his electric blue eyes wide open. Her face was set in an emotionless mask, and her eyes looked cold and dispassionate, save for a small flicker of anger. He held his hands up by his head in a gesture of surrender.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Didn't mean to get you riled up." She withdrew the senbon and stood up, the small needle disappearing. He got up, brushing the dirt from the back of his clothes as best as he could. As he did so, he looked up at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Wow, that was pretty slick. You totally got me. But, why are you so quick to get me on the ground? I mean, I understand, I am pretty hot. But, hey, I'm just not looking for a girlfriend right now." He flashed her a foxy grin, which she matched with a huge blush.

"NO! I mean… that's not… I just…" Her hasty defense gradually decayed into confused mumbling. He grinned and stepped over to her, ruffling her hair with his hand.

"Heh, you're pretty funny. I'm just messing with ya." The blush didn't go away, but a small smile crept onto her face. She ducked her head to avoid further tussling of her hair, reaching hands up to protect her black locks. Naruto chuckled a little, turning and leaning against the tree he was tied to shortly before. "So, what happened? Why aren't I dead?" The girl went rigid, her mussed hair forgotten. She turned sorrowful eyes towards the boy, and he cocked his head in curiosity. She looked away, and for a moment she would not speak. When she finally did, her voice was small and sad.

"I… I tried to warn you… Zabuza-san doesn't like people… But you…" Her voice trailed away, and she sniffed a little. A tear streamed down her face. She turned towards him, her voice loud and emphatic, but still one of the saddest things Naruto had ever heard. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to get hurt, but I had to go back, and Zabuza-san thought that you were a spy and tried to kill you, but you were so nice to me, and I… I…" Her voiced cracked, a sob interrupting her words. The girl dropped to her knees on the ground, her eyes replaying the fight between her benefactor and the kind stranger. She had hated it so much. She remembered Zabuza's immense blade slicing downwards, about to decapitate the first boy who ever cared about her. Tears poured down her face, adding their icy chill to the cold she felt in her heart.

Then, she felt something warm wrap around her. She looked up, and saw the blonde stranger kneeling next to her. He had wrapped his arms about her, giving her what comfort he could. She saw a tear drop from his eyes, which were filled with sympathy and understanding. She closed her eyes and leaned into the boy's embrace, not caring that she barely even knew him, not caring that he could kill her at any moment. He was kind, and he was comforting, and that was enough for her.

Naruto had seen the girl break down, and had felt a great sadness wrap around his heart. He had been there once. Not long ago, he had hurt so bad that he had felt his heart snap in two. He knew this girl must have suffered some great trauma in her life, and he could hear the anguish in her sobbing voice. He did the only thing that he could do; he knelt down and hugged her, offering her the comfort that he had always wanted, ever since he had left the village. He felt tears running down his face as he recalled his own suffering, and how he had tried to put it behind him. This brought a grim smile to his lips. It had obviously not worked, and the pain from it all still haunted him to this day.

"Hey… It's okay, just calm down… Calm down…" He wasn't quite sure what else to do; all he had to go on was his _very_ limited experience with Ayame. And all _she _used to do was give him a pat on the back and a bowl of ramen. For a moment, his mouth remembered the taste of Ichiraku's finest, and he fought back the urge for a bowl. He had more important things to do. One of those was figure out why exactly the girl was now holding him in a grip that could bend _steel_. It was probably best to just let her do what she wanted until she calmed down, but if a rib cracked, he was gonna go medieval on her ass.

The girl, on the other hand, was feeling much better. She had remembered the look on her father's face when he had killed her mother. She didn't want to see another person die in front of her. Not after that. She sniffed, blinking away her tears, and then released the blonde boy from her grasp. He took a long gasp of air with intense relief, and she felt her face coloring. She hadn't meant to hold him _that _hard. She made frantic apologetic noises, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Hey, don't worry about it! I've been through a lot worse than that!" He gave her a grin, and then gently repeated his earlier question. "Look, I really need to know. What happened? Tell me everything, ok?" She gave a tentative nod, and he slumped back onto the tree, arms crossed. He gave her a thumbs up, which brought a small smile to her face.

She gulped, and thought for a moment. Then, slowly but surely, the words began to flow. "Um… well, do you remember the fight that you had with Zabuza-san?" He grimaced and nodded, rubbing the side of his neck where he had been hit. She colored a bit, but continued on bravely. "Well, right at the end of the fight when Zabuza-san was… was…" She hesitated, her voice dieing away. Naruto sighed a bit, and decided to help her out.

"Was going to decapitate me. Yes, I remember." She flinched when he said it, but took the hint and carried on.

"Yes, well, I shouted at Zabuza-san to please not hurt you, since you had been nice to me. And, right before he hit you, he reversed the blade." Naruto nodded sagely, understanding now.

"Ah, I see. So I got hit with the figurative broad side of the barn. Well, better than getting my head chopped off." He flashed her a foxy grin, showing her that he was just being satirical. She smiled a little, and then continued her explanation.

"Well, after you fell unconscious, I asked him if he would let you live. He said that he didn't mind, since you had been more fun than he thought you would." She stopped for a moment, pondering something. Zabuza had had the strangest look on his face when he said that. Almost a mix between excitement and fright. She shuddered and shook it off, turning her attention back to her narrative. "After that, Zabuza went to town and got clothes for you. I… uh… had to dress you…" Here she blushed again, which prompted another sigh from Naruto. The girl was too shy for her own good; it was cute at first, but it was getting kind of annoying now. "Once I… I… well, anyways, I had to tie you to a tree." Now this prompted a reaction from the boy.

"Whoa, whoa. _You _tied me up? How the hell did a little girl like you tie such a good knot?" She looked away, blushing once more. Naruto leaned forward to press his point, but before he had a chance…

"Brat, you have a gift for overlooking the obvious." Naruto whirled, looking for the source of the voice. Just as he did so, he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned quickly, but saw no one there. He heard a deep laugh, and felt anger at being fooled boil up. "Not only that, you're as dumb as shit." Finally he looked up. There, perched on one of the branches in the very tree Naruto had been tied to, was the ninja who had nearly killed him. He backed up a little, having already experienced first hand the kind of fighting this man was capable of. After he had gone a few feet away, the black-haired man dropped nimbly from the treetop, landing silently onto the cold ground.

Naruto examined the man once more. Now that he wasn't in the heat of battle, he noticed little things that he had missed before. After he had made another examination of this dangerous individual, he noticed something. The man's giant sword was no longer on his back. "Hey, where's your giant toothpick? You get tired of lugging that thing around, no brows?" He saw the girl take a step forward, but the man stopped her with an outstretched hand. Then he turned towards Naruto, and he raised a hand to the bandages wrapped about his face. With a vicious tug, they fell apart, cascading down to land on his shoulders. He stared Naruto dead in the eyes and grinned, his teeth filed to points and his eyes full of evil intent.

Almost immediately, Naruto felt extreme terror fall over him, like a palpable shroud of horror. He felt like he was dying, drowning in the intensity of the man's murderous intentions. He knew, then, what it was to be a ninja. What it meant to achieve real power. He forced the bile in his throat down, determined to not show his fear. He applied all his will to his muscles, forcing them to move, _making _them do as he bid. His right hand slowly inched its way up, and he managed to extend his right arm out in front of him. Then, with an evil grin of his own, Naruto flipped him off. "Fuck off, old man."

They stared at each other a moment longer, the girl looking back and forth with concern etched deep into her face. Then, the terrible aura vanished, and the black-haired shinobi's smile lost its edge. Then, throwing his head back, he laughed, his deep tones ringing across the nearby lake. "HA! You've got guts, kid. That's the first time a civilian's been able to stand up to that. Hell, I've even scared Jounin's shitless with that." Then his eyes narrowed, and his smile became bestial. "But you're not just a civilian, are you…" He let the sentence dangle, expecting Naruto to fill in the gap. Which he did.

"Heh, sorry. Just your average traveler. Never went to school, and I don't know shit." Naruto gave him a shit-eating grin, almost enjoying this little game they were playing. The dark-haired stranger gave him the same grin back, as if reading his mind.

"Oh, I see. Average traveler, huh? Last time I checked, average travelers weren't little kids that used strange chakra." Here his eyes seemed filled with that mixture of excitement and fear that the girl had remembered. Naruto tried to play it dumb.

"What're you talking about? All I got is regular chakra, and it ain't any of your concern how old I am, damn pedophile." The man's shaved eyebrows rose, and he seemed amused by Naruto's continued insults.

"Regular chakra… Right, and Kisame's a vegan. Don't feed me bullshit, boy." He reached a hand up to his shoulder, but hesitated as he remembered that he had no sword there. Then, almost as if he had never paused, he grabbed a bag from his shoulder and tossed it onto the ground between him and Naruto. It landed at an angle, and the contents spilled out. Among them were a Konoha forehead protector and an ANBU mask. Naruto winced a little as he saw them, and then turned his attention back to the ninja, who was grinning in a pronouncedly bloodthirsty fashion. "So, tell me, since when did they let people into the ANBU at your age?"

Naruto shook his head, suppressing a laugh. "What, you think I'm in the _ANBU_? Now who's bullshitting who? The youngest guy to ever get into the ANBU was 12. I'm not even seven yet." Here the stranger's eyes widened fractionally. He had obviously considered Naruto to be older than that, because of his height.

"Then you won't mind if I destroy these?" In one smooth motion, he took two steps forward and lifted his foot high, smashing it down onto the face mask in a swift kick. The mask broke asunder, shards of it flying in all directions. Naruto didn't even flinch, and instead let an evil grin infest his face. Serves the ANBU right; he was tired of them trying to hunt him down. The stranger had closely watched his expression, and obviously approved of his callous attitude towards his home village. "You're a strange kid. What's your name, brat?" Naruto simply shrugged, letting his grin turn into a smirk. The ninja looked him up and down, and gave a slow nod, smirking as well. "Not bad. Cautious, but daring. Callous, but clever. And you don't back down. You might just be useful." Here Naruto interrupted, getting tired of this.

"Whatever. Look, I don't care who you are, but I'm leaving." With a curt wave, he turned and walked away, ignoring the protests of the girl. He was not in the mood for stupid games. But, before he could go far, something large landed in front of him, smashing into the ground. He jumped away, and as the dust cleared, he saw it was the giant sword from before. Behind him, he felt the presence of its wielder, and turned to see him. The man was still grinning, just like before.

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, now that you've seen me, I can't let you live. But Haku over there," here he jerked his head in the direction of the girl, who blushed and looked away. "He doesn't want me to kill you. Hmmm… Now what would you do in my shoes?" Naruto took a step back, and he summoned up his courage once more. The guy was really freaky when he wanted to be.

"If I were you? I'd kill myself; don't think I could live with the shame." As he said it, he took another step back, and felt the hard metal of the blade behind him. This would be tricky and difficult, but he could surprise this bastard yet. As he finished his sentence, the stranger threw his head back and laughed. It was then that Naruto struck. With a single motion, he jumped up into the air, landing on the hilt of the sword which transfixed the ground. He grabbed it by the hilt and jumped again, using his momentum and weight to carry it out of the ground. As soon as it came free, he jerked it hard to his right, tried to spin it around him. As soon as he got it moving, he aimed and let fly, the huge blade soaring towards the still-laughing man. As he landed back on the ground, he saw the man look at him. He saw him notice the blade. He heard the girl cry out. He saw the razor edge cleave through his flesh, its metal ripping through him like he was putty.

The sword kept going, rebounding off a tree and falling onto the ground. The stranger was in two pieces on the ground, his bodily liquids draining throughout his area. The girl screamed and seemed to go mad. She flicked her hands into her sleeve, and withdrew several large, glistening senbon. With a scream of rage, she hurled these at Naruto, who leaped into the air to avoid them. But, as he was coming down, he felt something snatch his shirt. Before he had a chance to struggle, he was slammed into the earth, his back landing onto the cold dirt with a loud _thwump_.

He felt something snap in his spine, and there was an aching within him. But he couldn't stop now. He saw that his attacker was a clone of the girl; she had to be adept at that jutsu to make one with no visible seals. He flicked his tongue to the back of his mouth, putting a little youki into it. As the tongue touched a certain area of his mouth, it melted away a piece of his mouth, revealing a hidden needle. He attached it to his tongue with a little youki and, despite the burning sensation caused by this unorthodox usage of demonic power, managed to heat the needle within a split-second. With a harsh blow of air, he shot the steaming needle from his mouth at his assailant, seeing it pass through the water clones eyes.

Water poured from the small wound, and the clone broke apart and splashed onto the ground in a puddle. He tried to get up, but discovered that he couldn't move his back. He felt the youki streaming into his spine to mend the injury, but it would take a minute. Until it finished, he was a sitting duck. Suddenly, a shadow fell over him, blocking out the sun. He squinted to see who it was, and did a double-take, not quite believing what his eyes were telling him. It was the dark-haired bastard again, baring his teeth in a feral fashion. Well, two could play that game. Naruto showed him his own teeth, making sure that his canines did not extend themselves out of instinct. He was surprised to see the man up and about now, though. He moved his head ever so slightly so he could get a glimpse of the mutilated corpse that should have been his attacker. He wasn't very surprised to see that there was a puddle of water there instead, but he _was _surprised at how long he had kept the water clone up. Especially after it had been _cut in half_. It should have broken down almost instantly!

"You're not half bad, brat. I'm surprised you could even lift Koubikiri Houcho, much less actually throw her." His smile turned into a grimace of rage, and he knelt down next to Naruto, seizing the boy by the neck. "If you _ever _try to turn her against me again, I'll let her feast on you. Understand, brat?" Naruto was now officially freaked out. Not only did this guy look weird, but now he was referring to his sword as a woman. He felt the pop as his spine was fully repaired, once again thankful for the quick regeneration.

He turned his attention back to the man in front of him, remembering the fight they had before. Again, the point was driven home to him that this man was _strong_. Naruto had gotten cocky because he'd managed to beat a hunter-nin, but there was no reason for him to be arrogant. Besides, he hadn't even _fought_ the hunter-nin, only led him around in circles and laid traps for him. He had just gotten lucky that one of his traps had turned the tables. But he had been thoroughly and soundly beaten by this man; hell, even the black-haired chick had been able to take him down! And she was only a year older than him, too. That was like rubbing salt in the wound.

Suddenly, he realized the man was still waiting for an answer. "Yeah, sure, I get it. Just let me go already." The dark-haired man smirked and stood up, walking away. Naruto sat up, rubbing his neck, and he watched the shinobi walk over to his sword. He laid hands on it and pulled savagely, ripping the blade free from its perch. He set the tip on the ground and grabbed the top of the handle. With a gentle twist and a push, he collapsed the handle into itself. The three metal pieces on the shaft fell into each other, and he settled them into the base of the blade with a metallic _clink_. Then he picked up the blade and set it on his back, securing it carefully. Once it was positioned to his satisfaction, he turned back to Naruto and began slowly rewrapping the bandages about his face. As he slowly twined them about his head, he asked Naruto a question.

"What's your name?" There was something in his tone that told Naruto that another bullshit answer wouldn't be tolerated. Swallowing down the small hint of fear that cropped up, he stood his ground.

"Naruto. Just Naruto." At this, the dark-haired shinobi raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Oh? No clan name?" His dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or are you trying to trick me?"

Naruto shrugged, biting the inside of his lip to keep the fear from showing. "No, I have a clan name. But it's not a ninja's clan." The shinobi had finished rewrapping his bandages, and he tucked the stray edges into the neck of his jumpsuit.

"Interesting. Then, I'll call you Naruto." He crossed his arms, looking the boy up and down. Then, with a jerk of his head, he singled out the small girl, who had been simply standing, awaiting the outcome. "That's Haku. _Just _Haku." He said the last two words with a sardonic tone, mocking Naruto's earlier description of himself. Then he raised his hand and pointed a thumb at himself. "And I am known as Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. I'm also a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." He reached a hand to his back, laying it tenderly on his sword. "And this is Koubikiri Houcho. But you've already met, haven't you?"

Naruto stared in shock. He had fought one of the Seven Swordsmen? Sweet Kami, Itachi would kill him! He remembered the tales that Itachi sometimes told of legendary shinobi. Of all of them, he had always loved to talk about the Swordsmen of the Mist. Itachi had told him that they were the seven most powerful ninja's in the entire village, second only to the Mizukage himself. He had even put some of them on level with the great Sannin, such as Jiraiya or Orochimaru. And Naruto, being his stupid self, had just charged right into battle with one of them. If it hadn't been for the girl, Haku, than he would be dead right now. He didn't know much about Momochi Zabuza, though. He must be a new member; but that didn't mean that he wasn't strong. If he wasn't one of the strongest, he wouldn't be wielding that sword.

His eyes swung to the sword on Zabuza's back, remembering a bit of its history. Naruto had always loved big swords with a passion; they just looked so damn cool! He remembered the scroll of the previous users of that sword, which had been passed down through generations of swordsmen. Why, it had been wielded by the Shodai Mizukage himself! He wondered how many lives it had taken, how many bodies it had sliced through in its long life. He felt a strange shudder run through him; this man, this Momochi Zabuza, was a true ninja. He was a true killer. He could feel it in his aura, taste the terror in the air, hear the screams of the vengeful dead, and smell the sweet scent of fresh blood. He saw what true power was for the first time; and he knew then that it was his destiny.

"So, what happens now?" Zabuza looked at Naruto, his eyes suddenly very strange.

"That's a good question. Maybe…" And suddenly, Zabuza was next to Naruto. With a single motion, he grabbed the boy by the lower jaw and slammed him into the ground. Viciously applying pressure to the muscles at the hinge of his jaw, he forced Naruto's mouth wide open. He stared inside the boy's mouth, ignoring his struggles. Twisting Naruto's mouth to each side, Zabuza closely examined the roof of the boy's mouth. Then he snapped his finger's in Haku's direction. Immediately, the young girl folded her hands into a basic seal. Naruto felt a cold sensation creeping along his legs, and suddenly found himself unable to move his arms or legs. Zabuza finally let go of his jaw and looked the boy in the eyes. "Maybe you could answer that question yourself."

Naruto let anger override his fear. "What the hell are you doing?" Zabuza simply stared at him for a moment. When he finally replied, his voice was a low growl.

"Where's the burns?" Naruto cursed mentally. He had been hoping that Zabuza wouldn't notice his lack of burns from his youki usage.

"What burns? What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled it out, hoping that he could bluff his way out of this predicament.

"Don't play stupid with me, boy. You shot a red hot needle out of your mouth at that water clone. The inside of your mouth should be so burned that you can't speak. What did you do? There's no sign of wax, no unordinary discoloration, nothing. _What did you do_?" The last sentence was spoken with that strange mixture of excitement and fear. Naruto shuddered as he heard that voice; it terrified him.

"The needle was red because I had it buried under my tongue, and it was covered in blood!" Zabuza snarled at this reply. In an instant, his hand was at the boy's throat, a wickedly curved kunai touching the skin above his jugular vein.

"Bullshit. I saw steam when it hit the clone. Water clones don't steam when they're hit, they leak. That means whatever hit it was pretty damn hot. So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to force it out of you?" Naruto said nothing, his face resolute. Under his calm exterior, he was wholly absorbed with fighting off the paralyzing effects of the man's monstrous aura. He was like a demon.

Zabuza decided not to tolerate this little song and dance routine any longer. With a flash of steel, he nicked a long scar across the boy's cheek. Naruto tried to struggle, but he held him with barely any effort, concentrating on examining the wound. For a moment, it bled; then he saw something strange. He leaned in closer to it, and sucked in a breath of air in awe. The wound was closing, a red glow knitting the torn skin back together. Within seconds, it was whole again, with no signs of a scar. He pulled away, releasing Naruto and standing to his feet. Stowing his kunai into the pouch on his belt, he turned away from the boy. "Tell me." His hands twitched, and there was a shiver in his shoulders. Whether of excitement or fear, he could not tell. "Tell me _everything_."

Naruto slowly rose, standing on his feet. His rebellion of before was gone, replaced with a small voice filled with sadness and apprehension. "It's a long story."

Zabuza turned towards the boy, with a strange look in his eyes. "Well, then you better start talking. Or the rest of your life will be a _short_ story." He didn't bother reaching for his sword; Naruto saw his sincerity of the threat within his eyes.

Naruto, with barely any hesitation, told Zabuza everything. He held back nothing. It seemed like he talked for hours, and the sun had begun going down before he was done. His monologue had been interrupted often with gasps or protests from Haku, which were quickly silenced by Zabuza. The sword-bearing ninja had said and done nothing, merely stood and listened. Naruto tried more than once to get a reading on the older ninja's emotions, but he gave nothing away. When he had tried to ask Kyuubi what he thought of the situation, all he got was silence.

"… and that's where things stand now." He turned his head from Zabuza to Haku, trying to get a sense of what they thought. Haku seemed like she had gone through the same things she did; tears brimmed in her brown eyes and she hugged herself tightly. Zabuza, on the other hand, was impassive. Not a single emotion showed in his face or bearing, and his eyes were shadowed and unreadable. Naruto was content to let them think, as his explanation had dug up issues that he had tried to forget. He had almost cried more than once in his explanation, and only Zabuza's silent patience kept him going. He still felt that pain… he was distracted from his thought by Zabuza. The older ninja had finally moved. He removed the sword from his back and leaned it against a tree, then seated himself on the cold ground. His head was slumped forward, but his eyes stared directly at Naruto.

"You said you were trained by Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto nodded. "Describe him, please."

Naruto looked taken aback, but shrugged and agreed. "Okay. Well, he's kinda tall, and he had black hair. His eyes were black until he used the Sharingan, and he always tied his hair back into a ponytail. Other than that, that was it." Zabuza nodded, but his eyes never left Naruto's.

"How was his relationship with his clan? And his family in particular?" Naruto wasn't quite sure where he was going with this, but he had a bad feeling about it.

"Um… He didn't like to talk about his clan much, and he didn't seem to like them much. As for his family… Well, I know he liked his brother, but he never mentioned his mom or dad to me. Why do you ask?" Zabuza finally let his eyes drop, not wanting to meet Naruto's eyes. He knew the boy would take it badly, and he had grown rather fond of him, now that he knew what the kid had gone through.

"Two months ago, Uchiha Itachi was put on the bingo book of all villages. He is considered an S-rank nuke-nin, to be killed on sight." Naruto shot to his feet, his mouth open. Itachi? Why?

"WHAT? That's crazy! He's only thirteen! What the-"Zabuza cut him off with a hand, and Naruto shut his mouth.

"According to Konoha, Uchiha is guilty for the slaughter of two hundred or so Uchiha clan members, including Uchiha Fuguku and Uchiha Mikoto, his mother and father." Naruto sunk to the ground, not willing to believe what he was hearing. Zabuza's voice droned on, lacking any emotion whatsoever. "There are now only two known survivors to the Uchiha family name: Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Sasuke, his little brother." Naruto felt something within him snap, like an inner dam for his emotions that had just given way.

He wept. He wept long and hard. He knew the truth, and he wept. He wanted to see his Itachi-sensei once more, have him tell Naruto that none of it was true. But he knew that it was. In the deepest core of his being, he knew that Itachi could and would do it. Suddenly, a revelation struck him; maybe Itachi had done it because of that Uchiha Naruto had killed. The bastard who had attacked Ayami and Teuchi Ichiraku. He knew that Itachi was a demon if you attacked people precious to him; he remembered tales that Itachi had told him concerning his Genin teammates. He knew that Itachi had killed, and his view of the man was shattered forever. No longer was Itachi the calm and emotionless teacher, who had enjoyed spending time with Ayame. He was a killer, a murderer, a true shinobi. Just like Naruto would one day be.

Naruto stopped crying as the point hit home. He would be just like Itachi one day. Hell, he had already killed, and would kill again! Is that what it meant to be a shinobi? Was the power worth the pain, the guilt, the moral anguish? Was it worth the loss of your soul? As he thought it, he felt a burning sensation within him. Suddenly, from the depths of his mind, Kyuubi's voice rang through him. _**'Kit, you chose this path. You will walk it to the end. That is the way of things.'**_ Naruto tried to ignore him, but the fox's voice was insistent. _**'Would you rather be weak? Powerless? Unable to change anything?' **_Naruto felt the argument sink in, realizing its veracity.

'_But… I never wanted to kill people. Why did Itachi do it? Why did he…' _His voice died away, unable to keep his thoughts organized. The Kyuubi responded after a long pause.

'_**Because it was his duty.' **_Naruto felt a strange thrill run through him; he was on the verge of a great secret. He could tell. But before he could press for more information, Kyuubi cut him off. _**'Follow this Zabuza, and learn from him. I sense great power in him, and potential for even greater strength. There is also something odd about that sword… I'll speak to you again when I know more.' **_There was another pause, so long that Naruto thought the fox had gone again. _**'And the girl… She is more than she seems. Keep an eye on her, as often as you can spare it. Make her your ally, because with her as an enemy, you wouldn't last long.' **_The fox punctuated its sentence with a soft bark, and Naruto shivered a little as he felt a wave of heat run through him. Then the fox's presence left his mind, going back into the dormant but watchful state it usually occupied.

He looked up, noticing that it was suddenly darker. The sun had nearly set while he had conversed with the Kyuubi. He thought it strange, since it felt like he had talked for five minutes, but strange was normal with the demon fox. Zabuza was still sitting in the same position as before, his eyes shadowed and hidden. Haku was sitting by him, with the sword in between them. Her eyes stared at Naruto in anxiety and concern, and Naruto felt a strange leap in his heart. Someone cared about him. For a moment, he saw Ayame's face superimposed over Haku's, seeing the same brown eyes and brown hair superimposed over Haku's own black hair. The specter of the past stared at him with the same concern and tenderness. Then, Ayame's face transformed, her visage changing. It was now covered with blood, its mouth twisted in fright, its eyes filled with terror and horrible accusation.

He closed his eyes and shook his head wildly, driving the vision away. Balling his hands into fists, he bit his lip and tried to calm himself. He was just seeing things; that's all. Nothing to get upset about, right? Then he felt something warm on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and turned his head. There, her hand resting on his arm, was Haku. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, and she looked at him strangely, as if she was trying to see into his mind. He couldn't do anything but stare at her; the feeling of another person touching him voluntarily, much less caring about him, was so alien to him. He had grown accustomed to being shunned and alone. He thought he had gotten over his need for companionship, ever since that day when he left Konoha behind. But now… This girl awakened something inside of him. A need, a _yearning_, to be loved and accepted, not only for what he was but for what he could be.

"Your eyes…" He looked deep into her brown eyes as she spoke, seeing something shift in them. She continued, her voice a bare whisper. "Your eyes are like mine." Then, it was as if a floodgate had broken in her, and her eyes were filled with emotion. Naruto felt lost in those eyes, storms of feelings battering him this way and that, until he felt lost in a sea of pain and sorrow. He felt something within him give way, and tears flowed from his eyes. He collapsed onto her, sobbing once more. He felt her start at this close contact, but then she relaxed and embraced him, her head resting on his shoulder. They cried together then, for things lost and things forgotten, for the past and for the present. They wept for people they had loved and lost, for places they would never see again, and for actions that they would always regret. But, above all, they wept for each other; for the pain, the loss, and the hurt that each of them felt and recognized in the other. They felt as if they were kindred spirits finally met, despite their different backgrounds and origins. Naruto didn't care that he knew nothing about her, and Haku didn't care that she knew everything about him. They were unified then, a bond that could never be severed.

After a long while, they parted, each drying their tears. Naruto gave her a half-smile, which she struggled to return. They felt better, now. Better than they had felt in a long time. Naruto stood to his feet and reached down to her, offering her a hand up. She took it, all hesitation and fear forgotten. He hoisted her to her feet, his eyes filled with sudden gratitude at her acceptance of him. Just as her eyes were full with appreciation for his trust. They shared a genuine smile, as they both realized that they were no longer alone. They would find understanding and solace in each other.

A loud grunt interrupted their silent exchange of looks, and they turned towards its origin. Zabuza stood up, grabbed his sword and pulled the handle out of it, securing it with a metallic _click._ He turned to them, securing the sword on his back, and spoke gruffly. "It's late. You two bunk here." Reaching to a pack that rested against the tree, he slid out a rolled up sleeping bag from its top. He tossed it to Naruto, who caught it awkwardly. "I'll keep watch tonight. Someone has to make sure you two don't get your throats slit." He turned to leave, but stopped. His head turned and his eyes met Haku's for a brief instant. She nodded slightly, and he shrugged and turned away, disappearing into the evening.

Haku turned to Naruto, who was trying to figure out the enigma that was the sleeping bag. Zabuza had apparently used a very strange knot indeed, and the harder he tried to undo it, the tighter it tied itself. Haku giggled a little at his vain efforts, and took the rolled-up pallet away from him. With a deft flick of her hands, the knot came undone and the bag rolled out, collapsing onto the cold ground. He stared at her, not a little awed by her casual triumph. She gave him a smile, and he returned it happily, flopping onto the newly unrolled sleeping bag. She crossed over to the tree where Zabuza had been, reaching around behind it. She pulled out a sleeping bag of her own and untied it in the same way. She set it on the ground and unrolled it carefully, making sure to smooth it out afterwards. She crept inside slowly, getting as comfortable as she could. Naruto shrugged and copied her, getting himself settled within the confines of the bag. He waved at her and then relaxed, letting sleep carry him away. He was asleep before his hand hit the ground. She stared at him for a moment longer, a strange smile spreading across her features. Then she fell asleep, following her newfound friend into the land of dreams.

From above, Zabuza watched his charge and her friend sleep. Yes, he knew that Haku was a girl, but she seemed to think that she wouldn't be accepted by Zabuza unless she was a boy. Must be some sort of issue she had in the past. Zabuza leaned back, his head resting against another of the branches. He had never been able to get the girl to open up, but it didn't matter. She was a useful tool, no matter what her past or gender was. The blacksmith doesn't care what color his anvil is painted or what iron it was made from, as long as it's useful and effective. And Haku was both; her bloodline was truly devastating. Once he had trained her enough, she could make his plan into a reality.

His attention turned to the blonde boy, who was sprawled in a strange position inside his bag. He was an odd one, no doubt about it. Zabuza went back over what the boy had told him, and chuckled a bit. Truly, somebody up there must love him; not only giving him a tool with a powerful bloodline, but providing him with a Jinchuuriki? Not only that, but one capable of fighting _with _his demon? Truly a useful tool. And, according to the kid, he had been personally trained by Uchiha Itachi, the great genius of the now nearly extinct Uchiha clan. And Naruto had lived on the streets of Konoha for years, and he knew the village well. That made him valuable; once Zabuza was Mizukage, he could put the boy's knowledge of the layout of Konoha to good use. He could finally destroy those pitiful tree huggers, and prove to them that their easy-going ninja ways couldn't stand up to the trained and battle hardened shinobi of the Mist. But first…

An inhuman snarl twisted his lips, thankfully hidden behind the layers of bandages wrapped about his face. First he would have to eliminate the Sandaime Mizukage. He turned to spit as he thought of the name, but remembered his bandages just in time. He swallowed down the bile that rose up, the memory of the old man revolting to him. That foolish old man, Suiryuuga Hisan, the Butcher of the Hidden Mist. He'd destroy that man and everything he stood for, even if it took him a thousand years. He would grind his name from the face of the earth, and make the world forget there ever had been a Sandaime Mizukage. He felt the blade on his back tremble, echoing the bloodlust he felt. He drew a comforting hand down her metallic spine, trying to calm both her and himself. She calmed slightly, but it wasn't enough for her. She needed blood before she could sleep peacefully; she always did whenever it was a full moon.

He ran his hand across her, grabbing her gently by the hilt. With a tug, he pulled her free and held her in front of him, his eyes examining her. He loved the feel of her, the weight of her; his gaze slid across the razor sharp edges. He winced as he saw the hole near her tip, a wound that might never be made whole. Transferring the beautiful blade to his left hand, he set his right hand upon the edge, palm down. He smiled and slowly pressed his hand down, feeling the blade cut into his flesh. His smile never broke, and he slowly ran his hand down the length of her, coating her edge with his blood. When he had finished, he pulled his hand away, ignoring the bleeding. He watched as the blood began disappearing, as she integrated it into herself. The shaking stopped, and he felt a tickling in his hand. He raised it to his face and examined it. The wound was healing over; she was feeling generous tonight. He hefted the blade in his hands, feeling her react to his loving touch. But she was tired now, and ready to sleep for the night.

He stroked her one last time before setting her on his back, giving her a chance for rest. He knew that she thirsted for other blood, and that she grew tired of his. But he had to control her for now; nothing could be done until he struck at the Mizukage. Then, she would be satisfied. He shook his head sadly. No, she wouldn't be satisfied, not while she was still not whole. One day, she would be complete again, and she would no longer need the blood to live. Then, he felt he could be happy. He sighed and knelt down onto the branch, getting himself comfortable. After all, someone had to keep watch, and his three companions were sleeping.

AN: Ok, sorry about the short chapter length. I've got a lot of other things on my mind, so I couldn't work on this as much as I wanted to. But, then again, the last chapter was extra-long, so it balances out with this one. From here on out, I'll try to keep my chapters to a 10,000 word minimum. After school gets out, you can expect the length to be _doubled_, or the chapters will be updated faster. But, for now, ten thousand words every week.

With this chapter, I've passed the 60,000 word milestone. Which means that _hopefully_ more people will be reading. I encourage any readers to review on the story. If you have any questions or comments, just leave a review of PM me, and I'll try and explain things.

So, there was a little foreshadowing in this chapter, but it was mainly the dialogue that had to be done. It was also showing the foundations of Naruto's relationships with Haku and Zabuza, and I hope I did a good job of that. From here on out, Naruto's going to be with Haku and Zabuza, at least for a good long time. I hope you read it and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6: Battles and Beginnings

Chapter 6: Battles and Beginnings

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, but I'll keep on trying.

_Wow, this is cool!'_ Thoughts

'_**Don't talk so much, brat!'**_ Kyuubi thoughts

"Shut up, damn fox!" Regular talking

"**You asking for a beatdown, kit?" ** Kyuubi Talking

Zabuza saw the sky begin to lighten; dawn was coming. He stood up, stretching his legs to relieve the cramps. Making sure that his blade was still on his back, he dropped down from the branch, landing softly onto the cold ground. He heard a rustle, and turned around slowly, a smile growing behind his bandages. Sure enough, even the small sound of his landing had awoken Haku. She was awake and alert, and her hand was clenched suspiciously, no doubt holding some senbon. He nodded at her, and she ducked her head; she had learned to be alert even while sleeping. Zabuza was glad that his tool was already growing stronger.

There was a noise from behind him, and he turned quickly, hand flashing to the hilt of his sword. But it was only Naruto, snoring loudly. Zabuza felt a flash of annoyance; despite the brat being a Jinchuuriki, he was a terrible ninja. He wasn't aware of his surroundings at all. Zabuza walked towards the boy, wondering if he was worth the trouble of taking along with them. Haku would probably sulk if they left the boy behind, but she'd get over it. He stood next to Naruto, gazing down at the demon kid. He was totally out of it, and didn't look like he would be getting up anytime soon.

He nudged the boy with his foot. Naruto just groaned and turned over in his sleeping bag, resuming his awful snores. Two nudges later, the boy was still asleep. Zabuza decided it was time to get serious. The boy would learn the hard way that staying alert was everything. He grabbed his sword from his back, pulling it free of its harness. He heard Haku make a startled gasp, but simply held out a hand, commanding silence. With a casual grace, he began swinging the sword through the air, working up some momentum. The blade whistled through the air on either side of him as he pulled the handle closer to his body, weaving its way about him in a deadly dance. Then, without stopping its motion, he twisted the sword up and around, bringing the razor sharp edge to bear on Naruto.

The boy's eyes shot open, but it was too late. He was frozen in fear, and could only watch the blade come closer and closer to his neck. He closed his eyes, felt the huge sword crash down, and heard the ground break with the force of the impact. But he was uninjured. He cracked an eye open, looking down at his neck. He saw the blade just below his chin, and for a moment felt panic, thinking that the sword had really decapitated him. But, then he remembered the indentation in the edge of the blade, the part that he had assumed gave the sword its name. He brought a hand up to his neck, feeling the sword. Sure enough, he was trapped under the arched blade, which was barely an eighth of an inch away from cutting into his throat. He looked up at Zabuza, seeing the huge grin even through the man's bandages.

"What the hell? I was trying to sleep, dammit!" Zabuza chuckled a little, enjoying the sight of the boy completely at his mercy. However, he did nothing to help Naruto.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, boy. Otherwise, you _will _be killed." Naruto simply sneered at him, even as the verbal point thrust home. He felt Kyuubi's silent agreement to the older man's words, and suppressed the anger that rose up in response. He _hated _being wrong. He brought his hand up to the handle of the blade, intent on getting the thing far, _far _away from his neck. But when he gripped it in his hand, he felt a sharp pain. With a quick curse, he jerked his hand away, watching the blood stream down from a large cut in his palm. He looked accusingly at the sword, wondering how it had cut him.

"What the… I grabbed the handle! How'd it cut me?" Zabuza only laughed at him, amused by his anger.

"It's _my _sword, brat. She's got a mind of her own." Zabuza stretched his hand down, his palm hovering several feet from the handle of the blade. The sword quivered, and then seemed to leap into the air, the handle landing neatly into Zabuza's palm. His hand closed about the handle, and a shudder seemed to pass through him. He set the sword on its harness on his back, making sure that it sat correctly, and then turned away from Naruto. The boy was stunned; he wondered what kind of jutsu the older ninja had used to summon his sword like that. He sat up, rubbing his neck absently. One thing was for sure, he didn't want a repeat of that experience.

Almost as if Zabuza had read his thoughts, the swordsmen turned around, and his eyes deadly serious. "Twice now I've spared her your blood. There won't be a third. Understand, boy?" Naruto scowled, but nodded, not wanting to anger the older man. Haku came over to Naruto's side, her eyes filled with concern for the boy. Naruto waved her off as he wormed his way out of the sleeping bag, then slowly rose to his feet. Haku looked down at the now terribly wrinkled and skewed bedding and winced slightly, then bent down to straighten it and roll it up properly. Naruto gave her a sheepish grin, and then turned back to Zabuza, who was examining the boy once more.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Zabuza ignored Naruto's smart ass comment. Then, he leaned back against the tree, his shoulder resting against the bark to allow room for his huge blade.

"So… We leave immediately. The question is…" he trailed off, looking from Haku to Naruto.

Naruto grew impatient. "What? What's the question? You gone senile already, old man?" Zabuza refused to rise at such a stupid insult. After a time, he resumed his statement.

"The question is: are you coming with us?" A shock ran through Naruto, and he stared at the bandaged visage of the swordsmen. Go with them? Have traveling companions? Be _friends_? He had never imagined he might be able to make friends, especially now that they knew about Kyuubi. He turned from Zabuza to look at Haku. She was gazing at him, but as soon as he looked at her she shied away, her face infused with a blush. But he had seen the hope in her eyes. She wanted him to come along, even though she knew he was practically a demon. His head turned to look at Zabuza, who looked noncommittal. But then he remembered the strange looks he had seen in the swordsmen's eyes the previous day. The looks of part excitement and part fear. That meant that, at the very least, he was interested in Naruto. Naruto decided to determine the duo's stance on this.

"Zabuza…" The Demon of the Mist gave a grunt. "Do you want me to come?" Zabuza met the boy's gaze easily, his eyes showing no emotion except a slight boredom.

"Who cares? Whether you come along or not, it doesn't matter to me." Naruto nodded slightly. At the very least, Zabuza wouldn't mind him tagging along. He turned to Haku, who had finished rolling up Naruto's sleeping bag and still refused to meet his eyes.

"What about you, Haku?" For a long moment, she said nothing. She simply stared at the ground, twiddling with her fingers absently. Finally, she answered, her voice very small and full of a mixture of hope and sadness.

"I… would like you to come, Naruto-san. I mean… if you want to." She finally looked at him and met his gaze. He saw the pleading in her eyes, the desperate need to no longer be alone. He remembered the time they had spent together the other day. He couldn't leave her now, not when he had found someone who understood what it was like to be alone. Maybe he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Maybe these two would be his allies, his comrades… his friends. His eyes grew wet with unshed tears, and he tried to blink them away. He turned to Zabuza, his decision made.

"I'll come with you." Zabuza simply nodded wordlessly. Reaching a hand down behind the tree, he withdrew Naruto's pack and tossed it to the boy, who caught it. Or, at least, he tried to catch it. It was much heavier than he expected, and it slipped from his unprepared hands and fell to the ground. He reached down and lifted it, but with a strain. It was _heavy_. "Good Kami, what's in this thing?" Zabuza shrugged, watching the boy hoist the pack onto his back.

"Well, since I'm being so gracious as to let you come along, the least you can do is carry all the supplies. Am I right, Haku?" The girl giggled quietly, caught between amusement at the blonde boy's predicament and guilt about making Naruto their pack mule. Naruto gave her a wry smile, adjusting the pack against his back.

"Well, thanks! This should make for good training, right?" Zabuza lifted a hairless brow, slightly surprised at the boy's easy acceptance. He had been half expecting a temper tantrum. Well, even a ninja of his stature could be wrong at times, he supposed. Haku grabbed her pack, which was considerably lighter than Naruto's, and walked over to join Zabuza. Naruto was about to follow, but was stopped as Zabuza lifted a hand.

"Before we go, there's one last thing to take care of." He looked at the boy, excitement showing in his eyes. "Transform. Show me your true form." Naruto looked away, all trace of happiness wiped away. He had hoped he wouldn't have to do this, since when they saw what he was really like, they would probably send him away. He set his backpack down, and glanced over his clothes. They were baggy and loose enough to survive his transformation, but the tail would be a problem. And the shoes, possibly. He grabbed his coat from the ground and put it on, then quickly slipped off the sandals that had been given to him. He closed his eyes, hoping that his pants wouldn't be completely destroyed by this. Then, he began.

He summoned up the picture of his natural form, letting it envelop him. This was much easier than actually transforming into human, since it was a case of being what he truly was. But even the transformation into human had grown much easier with practice, and eventually he'd be able to do it almost instantaneously. He felt his body start to change, and the pain of the youki flooding throughout his body. He focused on the pain, since he hated the feeling of transforming. It felt… _weird_. Soon, all was done but his tail. He took extreme care with it, hoping to save his trousers from a terrible fate. When the tail finally did grow out, it didn't utterly destroy his pants as he had feared. Rather, it had made a ragged hole in the seat of them, the tail fitting comfortably through it. He sighed in relief, and then remembered his audience.

He turned to face them, his tail keeping him balanced. He was afraid to see their faces, half expecting them both to shun him completely. But, finally, he looked at them. He examined Haku first. The girl seemed a trifle scared and shocked, but had gotten over it quickly. She was staring at his tail with shining eyes, her mouth open in simple awe. Then, he turned to Zabuza. The swordsman was carefully examining the boy, reminding him almost painfully of Itachi's own cold calculations. After a time, he stared into the lad's eyes and smiled, the curve of his lips visible even through the bandages. Naruto smiled back at Zabuza and bowed his head in thanks.

Haku stepped forward softly, quietly making her way over to Naruto. She stood in front of him, and looked him square in the eyes. He smiled at her, accidentally showing his fangs. She simply smiled back, her eyes full of acceptance. Then, she stepped around behind Naruto and stretched out her hands, laying them softly on the fur of his tail. She patted his tail gently, her eyes wide in amazement. Naruto grinned, happy that his transformation had brought happiness to someone, even in this small way. Zabuza walked over to him as well, setting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Nice set of fangs you got there." Naruto smiled at the older man, exposing them once more.

"Thanks. Yours aren't so bad either, old man." Zabuza chuckled slightly, thinking on his own filed teeth. Naruto twitched his tail in amusement and relief, drawing a startled gasp from Haku. He grinned and began waving his tail through the air, as if daring Haku to grab it again. She giggled and leapt for the tail, but missing by a hair. She snatched at it again and again, but the tail eluded her each time. Zabuza was openly laughing now, not the harsh and cruel chuckle from before, but a genuine laugh. Haku redoubled her efforts, moving faster and faster. After one particularly vigorous swipe, she tripped and fell. Naruto, without even pausing to think, grabbed her quickly with his tail. The long limb curled around her and lifted her back up, setting her gently onto her feet. Once he withdrew his tail, the girl looked at him and smiled warmly, her eyes full of simple happiness. He smiled back, glad that they didn't mind what his shape was.

"You ready to go yet?" Zabuza had turned and began walking away, obviously intent to get underway. Haku quickly grabbed her pack and set it on her back once more, sprinting off to catch up with Zabuza. She craned her head around to gaze at Naruto and beckoned to him. Naruto made sure his heavy backpack was settled and walked after them, a warm feeling filling him. This felt good. It felt _right_. He had two friends, two people who would willingly be with him. Well, at least one, he still wasn't sure where the taciturn swordsman stood. But Haku, at least, had welcomed him with open arms.

A thought brought a frown to his face, even as he caught up to his companions. Haku was always very quiet and shy, but he knew that there was more to it. She seemed to get sad or scared easy, and she was always casting strange glances at Naruto. She was nice and could be fun to be around, as was proved by her antics with his tail. But there was something about her, something that was hidden away. He sighed and shook his head, wondering how many other children out there had suffered like he had, and like Haku obviously had.

Then he turned his attention to Zabuza. Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, and a member of the Seven Swordsmen. All he really knew about the man was a few titles, and those told him next to nothing. He remembered the man's cruel smile, but also remembered his pleasant laugh when Haku had been playing with Naruto's tail. He paused a moment in his walk, then resumed, thoroughly confused. He had no idea how to categorize the older ninja. His tail twitched a few times in annoyance; it was frustrating to him when he couldn't figure out people. Obviously, Haku held him in high regard, as was shown by her constant deference. Personally, he rather liked the gruff swordsmen, even if he didn't know much about him. He didn't know much about Haku either, but he still liked the girl.

From within him, Kyuubi stirred, catching Naruto's attention. _**'So, you took my advice. Excellent. You can learn quite a bit from this one, I think. And possibly from his pupil, as well.' **_Naruto, still keeping pace with his new traveling companions, decided to get some information from the fox.

'_Hey, what were you talking about yesterday? About it being Itachi's duty to kill his clan?' _There was a low growl from the depths of his mind, and he wondered what had set the fox off. Then it calmed down, and answered him.

'_**That is something that I will not tell you. Not now. You must ask him yourself.' **_Naruto tried to complain, but the fox cut him off. _**'Silence! I will not allow insolence on this subject. Understood?' **_Naruto, not really wanting to get the fox pissed, reluctantly agreed. _**'Good. Now, you have a task to do.' **_This perked the boy's interest; it wasn't often Kyuubi asked him to do something. Well, other than to shut up.

'_Why? What's going on?' _Kyuubi didn't reply for a long moment, obviously thinking.

'_**I need you to find more information on these two. Especially the swordsman.' **_Naruto frowned, wondering why the demon cared about humans.

'_Huh? Why do you give a damn about them? And why Zabuza?' _Kyuubi gave a rough bark, annoyed at the boy's questions.

'_**Must you doubt everything I do? Just do it!' **_Naruto simply ignored him, a not-so-subtle refusal. Kyuubi growled menacingly, irked by the brat's attitude. Then, with an immense effort, it calmed itself down. After all, there was no harm in telling the boy why. It could actually be a good thing, since it might make him more wary. _**'Very well. There is something about that sword that is… familiar, I suppose the word is. I have seen it before. But it wasn't a sword… Or was it?' **_Kyuubi's voice trailed away, overlaid by tones of confusion and puzzlement. Naruto, despite being a bit spooked by the demon's strange behavior, couldn't resist the chance to poke fun at it.

'_HAH! Even the great Kyuubi has gone senile! You can't even remember if you've seen a big-ass sword like that thing before? Man, that's just sad.' _He snickered softly. The Kyuubi snorted, letting his annoyance overtake his confusion.

'_**Brat! My memory stretches back to eons ago! You try sorting through the thoughts of millennia long gone!' **_Naruto ignored the fox, breaking off his mental connection with the nine-tailed beast. He had had his fun, and the Kyuubi obviously had nothing else to say. He did, however, take the demon's advice into consideration. The fox rarely spoke, and when it did, it was to either insult him or give him valuable advice. Hell, even the fox's insults often touched on things that Naruto found himself lacking in, so in a way, they were useful as well.

He realized then that he was walking alone. He stopped and turned around, searching for his comrades. He found them some fifteen meters away, back the direction he had just come. They were just standing there, seemingly deep in a discussion. He sprinted back towards them, moving a bit awkwardly despite his tail's efforts to keep him stabilized. He had never completely mastered walking on two feet in this form, and much preferred the more bestial form of running. He slowed as he came up to them, stopping a few feet away. His gaze went from Haku to Zabuza, and felt the hair on his tail stand up. Something was wrong here. They smelled all wrong. Haku normally smelt of ice, sharp and chilly, whereas Zabuza constantly had an underlying smell of dried blood mingled with his own natural scent. But these two standing in front of him… smelt of fresh water. His eyes widened in understanding. Water clones!

As soon as the realization hit him, he was instantly on guard, looking for any dangers. They wouldn't have used Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu without a damn good reason. He tensed for action, but received angry looks from the water clones, a subtle warning to not do anything. He relaxed, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" He addressed Zabuza's water clone, who merely grunted.

"How much longer are you gonna keep up that ridiculous Henge? You look stupid." Zabuza's words made no sense to Naruto for a moment. A Henge? He had told them that this was… oh. Oh. OH. He understood now. Zabuza wanted whoever was watching to think that it was just some low level ninja transforming for fun. After all, you didn't see demonic were-foxes every day of the week. He shrugged, the soul of childish innocence.

"It's fun! I'll do it as long as I want to. Hey, look at what I can do!" Intent on providing a sufficient distraction for whatever his comrades were doing, he flipped over and stood on his hands, his legs stretched up to the sky. Once he was steady, he began spinning his tail around and around, whirling it through the air in a circle. Haku's clone made a small gasp, while Zabuza's merely chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, we get the point. Now get off your damn hands. We're almost ready to go." Naruto grinned. There had been a slight pause between the 'we're almost ready' and the other two words. That must mean that Zabuza and Haku were almost ready to make their move. He obliged the clone, but tripped over his hands to maintain the illusion of 'untalented kid'. Haku's clone rushed over to him, kneeling down to help him up. As he was hoisted back onto his feet, the clone whispered something very quietly into his ear.

"Enemy ninja." Those two words explained everything. Not only did it tell him what the danger was, but it also gave him other details. Such as the fact that there was only one ninja, due to the usage of the singular tense. And the word 'enemy', which wouldn't apply for any ninja under the allegiance of the five major villages. They were all currently under a shaky truce, and no ninja would attack Mist-nins on sight. So, that meant it was a missing-nin, probably from Konoha, Ame, or Suna, since they were in eastern Fire Country. It _might _be a nuke-nin from Kirigakure, but it was doubtful.

He had no further time for thought; he heard something whistling through the air, coming straight for him. He knew it was a kunai, but didn't bother to dodge, since that might give away the act before Zabuza and Haku were ready. He felt it hit him, sharp metal biting into his shoulder. He let out a cry and went down; the wound had hurt more than he had thought it would. As he pulled out the offending kunai, he saw the water clones dash towards the trees on the right of the path. He turned and hurled the kunai wildly in the direction of the cry, before getting up and dashing towards the trees on all fours. Without thinking, he fed youki into his muscles, allowing the pain from his shoulder wound fuel him. He felt the wound close up, and smiled a little, showing his teeth.

With a quick leap, Naruto was in the treetops, bounding from branch to branch. He heard some sounds of fighting, but they were coming from several directions. He halted for a moment, scenting the air. He found Zabuza's scent relatively easily, and ran towards it. But before he went far, he sensed something coming. Naruto ducked and dropped from the branch quickly, his youki-fueled reflexes saving him. As soon as he had jumped from the branch, he saw four shuriken cut through the air where his head had just been, hitting the bark of the tree with a thud. As he fell, he turned towards the tree and pulled out a kunai, slamming it into the wood with a vicious stab. His fall stopped with a jerk, and for a moment he hung against the tree. But he didn't have long to relax; he heard more shurikens coming. He braced his legs against the tree and pushed hard, youki flaring about him as he propelled himself away from the tree and the metal stars. He grimaced in intense pain for a moment, the youki taking his toll on his body. He was in so much pain that he missed the next tree, falling to the ground.

Naruto tried to save himself from the fifty foot drop by looping his tail about a branch, but it was a weak one and it snapped under his weight. Then he was out of time, his body smashing against the hard soil with a _thump_. He cried out as he felt something snap in his neck, and he saw that his right arm was twisted back onto itself. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his forearm, shoving it back into place. It hurt like hell, but it needed to be done so the limb could heal correctly. He felt youki flooding to his injured areas, mending his wounds quickly. But not quickly enough! A shadow fell over him, and he started and looked up.

There, outlined against the sky between the trees, was the enemy ninja. He was falling quickly towards Naruto, a ninja-to held above his head in preparation for a devastating downwards slash. Naruto couldn't move much, thanks to his neck injury, but he managed to raise his arms in front of him, providing a feeble defense against the enemy's brutal assault. He saw the man come closer and closer, prepared to strike. Fifteen feet… Ten… Five… The blade flashed down, cleaving through Naruto's forearms in a flash of steel. Naruto screamed, knowing that his hands had been severed with that blow. But that was not the only reason he screamed; there was a strange feeling spreading through the rest of his arms. He stared feebly at the stumps on his arms, and saw that they were covered in ice. In fact, the ice was spreading down his arm, threatening to envelop both his arms. He stared at the enemy who had done this to him, his mind frozen in fear and a strange sense of déjà vu.

The ninja was simply standing there, holding his blade loosely at his side. He was a short man, half a head taller than Naruto, with brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a green flak jacket over a forest green shirt, with brown pants to accompany them. He wore a Konoha hitai-ate, which labeled him as a leaf ninja. But, even as all this information was taken in by Naruto, his attention was drawn to the ninja-to held in the ninja's right hand. The blade was finely wrought; a beautiful steel blade that seemed almost white at first glance, except that it was stained crimson with Naruto's blood. The hilt was even more elegantly crafted, being fashioned into the shape of a white dragon, with the blade protruding from the dragon's open mouth. But, more important to Naruto was the fact that he had seen it before.

In a flash, he saw it all again. The ramen stand aflame, his loved ones taken captive. He remembered the intense heat of his wound, but even more clearly than that, he remembered the frozen blood that flew from the wounds of Ayame and Teuchi. He remembered the blade that had done the deed, and he remembered the hand that had held it, the arm that had swung it, and the man who had enjoyed it. As he thought of the Uchiha he had slain, his fury rose once more, feeling the same hatred towards this man before him. With his anger came his youki, and he felt power flow through him in a great fiery wave, destroying any fear that remained.

He opened his mouth and roared out his fury, startling his enemy into frozen shock. Then, with a feral snarl, he seized the man with his tail, curling it about his enemy. The youki that coursed through his muscles added strength, and he could feel the tail crushing the man. He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving the face of the enemy before him. Then, with a ferocious fling of his tail, he sent the man soaring away from him, his body impacting with a tree some twenty feet away. Naruto growled at the now stunned ninja, and then turned his attention to his frozen arms. He stepped over to a nearby tree and, summoning his strength, bashed the stumps with great force against the bark. The blow shattered the ice that had bound him, and he felt his youki rush to the spot. He watched with a mix of terror and delight as his hands reformed before him, the flesh sealing the new appendage seamlessly to the old skin of his arm. He gazed at it for a moment, then clenched his hands, feeling his claws dig into his skin and draw blood. He grinned, his canines longer than usual, and let out a low growl. Then, he turned back to his recovering enemy, who seemed almost ready for round two.

The Konoha ninja stood up, looking not at all perturbed by this display of superhuman regeneration. He simply readied himself for battle once more, his blade held ready in his right hand. He held the ninja-to in a reverse grip, the blade running back along his forearm, and his legs were spread and tensed. Naruto grinned a little at that; Itachi had often used that stance, and Naruto knew that it meant this ninja favored speed over power. But, as his violet eyes turned from examining the man's style to his face, Naruto was taken aback. The leaf ninja's eyes were filled with an intense hatred, and his face was contorted into a mask of rage. Naruto hadn't seen such hate in a long time, and it startled him, to say the least.

But, he had no more time for thought. His enemy had moved into action, his left hand flashing behind his back. In one deft motion, he pulled out a handful of shuriken and flung them at Naruto, the steel stars shining as they sliced through the air. Naruto ducked under them, but realized that they were merely a distraction as two kunai flew towards his chest. He swept his tail up and swept them away just in time, but the movement left him open. The enemy was right next to him; sword swinging towards him in a slash intended to slit his belly wide open. His eyes widened with shock, and he pushed himself backwards, sprawling onto the ground just as the blade swept through the air just above him. The enemy ninja gave a grunt of disappointment at his missed swing, and quickly brought the blade around again, but his failure had given Naruto enough time to counter.

Naruto's tail snapped up and curled about the man's arm, limiting his movement. Then, with a vicious tug, he pulled the ninja down to the ground beside him, while pushing himself off the ground with his legs. Suddenly, the tables were turned, and his enemy was now the one biting the dust. With a slight hesitation, he brought his hand down in a quick slash, bringing his sharp claws into play. But his opponent had swept his arms up in a quick block, and he felt his claws scrape across metal rather than flesh. He grimaced in anger and disappointment, backing away from his downed opponent. He had to reanalyze his strategy; he could no longer attack blindly. His opponent stood up slowly, his ivory blade held ready in his hand. Naruto, wanting more time to think through his battle plan, thought hard for ways to delay him. His mind fell on the hatred he had seen in the man before, and a solution to his problem presented itself. Maybe he could use that hatred to his advantage.

"Hey, wait a second!" He yelled the words loudly, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. The man didn't respond, merely keeping his guard up. "Why are you attacking me? What did I do to you?" Immediately, he felt his enemy's chakra flare; he seemed to have hit a weak spot. The stranger's face was once more twisted with hatred, and he glared daggers at Naruto.

"Silence, demon! You don't have the right to speak! Not after what you've done!" The enemy ninja jumped high into the air, his blade at the ready. With a flick of his wrist, he was suddenly holding three kunai, which he flung at Naruto. The boy dodged to the side, but then sensed something off to his right. On instinct, he flung himself to his left, and heard something zoom past his head. Where there two enemies? The man had hit the ground and was turning towards Naruto, his blade lifted high. With a desperate flail of his tail, Naruto managed to whack his opponent a good one across his temple. His enemy fell on the ground, but then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, incredibly surprised by this turn of events, didn't know what to make of this. It hadn't been a Kawarimi, since there was no log or anything that had taken his place. His body had simply dissipated into air, as if… Naruto's eyes widened in realization. As if it hadn't been real! It must have been a Bunshin of some sort. But, no sooner had this revelation struck him then he was attacked from his left. Dodging various projectiles, he realized then what must have occurred. His enemy must have made a Bunshin of some sort while Naruto had been trying to bait him into talking. He cursed silently as a kunai that he couldn't dodge buried itself into his bicep, and realized that this was going to be a tough fight. To make a solid Bunshin of that sort, and to do it without Naruto noticing, meant that this man was fighting at a high Chuunin level, possibly even greater.

Then, the continuous missiles finally stopped coming. Naruto crouched down on all fours, breathing heavily. He hoped that the man had finally run out, since he couldn't keep dodging these things forever. He had several flesh wounds on him, which were already being healed by his youki. But the pain was getting worse; if he had to draw on it much more, it'd get even worse. Suddenly, he realized that something was wrong. He stood up, just as a voice was heard from off to his left. "Katon: Goukyakyuu no Jutsu!" Naruto cried out in shock and jumped away, but was too late. With no warning other than the voice, an enormous fireball erupted from the trees, destroying everything in a single fiery blaze.

He had avoided the brunt of the attack, but the flames still poured over him, burning him badly. He cried out in pain, landing on the ground in an ungainly sprawl. He felt youki speeding to his skin, healing the burns as best as it could. But it was a mixed blessing; the youki only added to his pain, and the sting of the burns was replaced by the aching aftereffects of the youki. Within moments, his surface wounds were healed, and he stood up slowly. His clothes were singed, but there was no real damage done besides a hole here and there. But he had no more time to worry about that. His attacker was coming.

Through the scorched trees he came, his pale sword held ready. When he was within ten or so feet, Naruto brought up his arms in a feeble guard, and prepared his tail for a counter. But, then he felt something latch onto his tail, preventing any movement. Immediately afterwards, there was a tremendous blow to the back of his neck, sending him to the ground. He knelt on the packed soil, his arms and legs numb from the blow. Then his shoulders were seized from behind by two strong hands, the thumbs digging into the joints. He gritted his teeth against the pain, raising his head to stare in front of him.

There, standing before Naruto, was his mysterious attacker. The Konoha ninja was in a relaxed pose, his white blade resting arrogantly against his shoulder. Naruto snarled at him and tried to attack him, but the newcomer behind him was keeping him still. The ninja in front of Naruto squatted down in front of the captured boy, giving him a wide smirk of triumph.

"Looks like I've got you, demon." Naruto growled, but was ignored by the man. "Finally, after all these months, I'll get you back for what you did to Kataki!" Naruto blinked a couple of times, clueless.

"Hey, who the hell is Kataki?" That was the wrong thing to say. The man's face clouded over, gritting his teeth in anger. He took the sword from his shoulder and swept it through the air, slapping Naruto across the side of the face with the flat of the blade. Naruto felt his cheek become frost bitten, and spat out a couple of molars that had been knocked out with the blow. The man was ranting now, his fury destroying his self-restraint.

"What! What did you just say? You killed him, you ripped his heart out, and you don't even know who he is? I'll kill you! I'll rip out your heart and feed it to you, I'll turn you inside out and let you die slowly, and I'll turn the blood to acid in your veins! How dare you! How DARE YOU!" With a noticeable effort, he drew himself back, passing a hand over his face. He forced calm into himself once more, and finally looked back at Naruto, his face impassive again. "Well, then. I suppose that I can't send you before He Who Judges Our Souls until you know the crime you've committed. Until you feel the pain you dealt, until Kataki is avenged tenfold!" He held the sword before him once more, gazing at its blade.

For a moment, it was as if he was in a different world. Naruto waited for him to speak, no longer having the will to fight. The youki was taking its toll on him, and the pain was now almost too great to endure. Finally, the stranger began talking, his gaze still on the blade. "He was my Jounin sensei seven years ago, back when I was twelve. Kotarou, Tenchi and I would always laugh at him when he showed up late, normally with bruises. He loved to spar. He fought… all the time…" His voice trailed away, and for a moment he seemed to have forgotten about Naruto, lost in memories of a past long gone. Then, he turned his gaze to Naruto, and his eyes hardened. "He hated you. Hated the Kyuubi. And so do I. I still remember when you first arrived, killing and destroying as if it didn't matter. As if it was your right!" His eyes flamed with hatred once more.

"You killed his parents, and his brother. His little sister was killed by falling rubble in one of the buildings _you _destroyed. You damn near killed him, if he hadn't been able to get away in time. And, when he tried to bring justice down on your head, the Hokage wouldn't let him." He turned away from Naruto, hatred now directed at someone else. "Damned old monkey. He should have let Danzou-sama take over instead. _He _would never have let a demon like you live." He stopped again, muttering something under his breath. Naruto was utterly shell-shocked; this man was obviously mentally unstable. But that wasn't the worst part; Naruto was starting to understand. He felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, a mix between dread and guilt. But the ninja wasn't done yet; he had turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Kataki was no fool, and he wasn't going to obey that fool of a Hokage when it was something this important. He made his plan and set it in motion, and was confident of victory, of taking your head for a trophy. But… hours passed. We went to look for him, and found his body in the street. You had killed him, slain him in cold blood and left his body to decay in his own blood. Tenchi and I took care of his body, and vowed to finish what he nobly started, swore to kill the Kyuubi no Yoko. Even if it meant sacrificing the breath that gave us life, we would defeat you in the name of justice.

"We took up his blades, the Twin Elemental Dragon swords. And we came after you. Heh, we had to become nuke-nins to do it, too, thanks to that idiot, Sarutobi." He stood up once more, his blade clenched in his hand. "And now we've caught you. I wanted to wait until Tenchi got here, too. But he's busy killing off those buddies of yours. Looks like I get the honor all to myself." He nodded at whoever was holding Naruto. With one swift motion, the hand clenched on his right shoulder let go, and seized him by the hair. He jerked Naruto's head back, baring the boy's throat. With a laugh of triumph, the Konoha nuke-nin raised his blade, preparing to murder the boy executioner-style. Naruto fought, even releasing more youki to aid him. But his body was not conditioned to such prolonged usage of youki, and instead of strengthening him, the demonic energy sapped away the last of his strength. "For Kataki, and for JUSTICE!" the sword swept down the razor edge coming closer and closer to Naruto's throat. He snarled, defiant to the end, despite his imminent death.

Then the blade stopped. Naruto stared at the man, who looked shocked. The nuke-nin slowly looked at his chest, from which the end of a long blade stretched forth. He gasped and coughed once, blood from his wound and from his mouth splattering onto the blade and the ground. The Konoha ninja lifted his head back and looked at the sky, whispering something under his breath. And then his life left him, and death claimed him.

The lifeless corpse slumped against the blade, the blood still pouring from the wound in his chest. There was a loud _crack_, and the hands that held Naruto disappeared. He fell to the ground, landing next to the puddle of crimson blood from his enemy. He looked up, and with the last of his strength, turned himself over. He watched as the blade was viciously jerked out of the mutilated corpse, which fell into a heap of bloody flesh and bones on the ground. Behind it stood the Demon of the Mist, who was staring at his sword. As Naruto watched, the blood on the sword slowly began disappearing, until it bore no trace of the scarlet fluid. For a moment, there was an oppressing aura in the air, and Naruto felt as if he was being pressed against the ground with the sheer force of it. Then, it lifted, and he could breathe once more. Zabuza placed his sword on the harness which lay on his back, and turned towards Naruto, shaking his head slowly.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I? Damn brat." He laughed, and Naruto chuckled a little.

'_**I concur. That was some of the worst fighting I've ever seen.' **_Naruto cursed at his own personal demon overlord, but felt something waver in front of his eyes. Then the pain enveloped him, and he let himself slide into blissful unconsciousness.

Freezing water splashed onto his face, the icy sensation abruptly wakening him. He sat up quickly, his eyes searching for the source of this sudden assault. _'To attack me when I'm sleeping! Sneaky bastards!' _But when he tried to stand up, his muscles gave out on him, and he collapsed onto the ground once more. He let out a low groan of pain and annoyance, frustrated that he couldn't do anything. Of all the times for his body to act up, it had chosen the absolute worst. His thoughts were interrupted by a barking laugh from within his mind.

'_**Once again, you find new and unexpected ways to make a mockery of yourself.' **_Naruto's face colored, annoyed at the fox's unneeded taunting.

'_Shut up! I'm under attack here! Give me youki, now!' _Naruto reached down within himself, but found his access to Kyuubi's youki cut off. He pushed harder, but it was no good; he couldn't reach it. The fox repeated his barks from before, this time with an undertone of annoyance.

'_**Give you youki? Why should I do that, when you performed so poorly in your first real fight? And you aren't under an attack, boy. The young female was merely waking you.' **_Naruto blinked, then realized that the demon was likely correct. It usually was in these situations. Ignoring Kyuubi's comment concerning his battle, he pushed himself off the ground. Flashes of pain shot through his arms, but he managed to get up on his knees without a repeat. Almost as soon as he was upright, Haku was beside him, helping him keep his balance.

He turned his hand and gave her a once over, surprised by what he saw. The young girl was injured; her left forearm had a ragged slash down it which looked burned as well. Her right cheek was bruised, and she sported a black eye as well. She ignored his looks of concern, too busy checking him to make sure that he was alright. He waved her off and tried to stand, but only succeeded in falling to his knees once more. He groaned a little in frustration, and the girl bit her lip and looked away from him. Suddenly, he felt a strong hand grab his arm. With a quick pull, Naruto was standing, his balance tentative but relatively stable. The hand released him, and he tested his muscles, hoping that they would not give out on him yet again. From behind, a rough voice made itself known.

"Feeling better, boy?" Naruto turned about carefully, so as not to lose what little steadiness he had in his traitorous legs. He almost fell over due to the dead weight of his tail, and found that he couldn't move it at all. He looked up at Zabuza, who had helped him up in the first place.

"Um… A little, I guess. Thanks." Zabuza shook his head, and Naruto glanced over him as well. Unsurprisingly, the man bore no wounds at all, but his right arm was covered in dried blood. Naruto grimaced in distaste, even though he knew that the blood was certainly not Zabuza's.

"Oh, don't thank me…" Zabuza' voice trailed off, and Naruto glanced at him curiously. Then, out of nowhere, a foot slammed into Naruto's stomach, driving him backwards. He gasped and coughed up blood, his body slamming into the ground like so much dead weight. Instantly, Zabuza was next to him, and with a vicious stomp, he pinned Naruto to the ground. His foot ground into the boy's sternum, prompting more coughing. Haku gasped and pulled away in fright, which Zabuza ignored. The swordsman's eyes were filled with anger, and all of it was directed at Naruto. "I'm not through with you yet."

Naruto gaped at him, pain filling his chest. "Wha… what the… why?" He barely managed to gasp out the words, since the pain from his wounds was staggering.

Zabuza growled at him through the bandages that covered his face. He reached a hand up to his nose and pulled them down, exposing his lower face. His lips were parted in a bestial snarl, and his filed teeth gave Naruto a very bad feeling indeed. "Why? Because I can." He pulled his foot away and seized Naruto by the throat, lifting him into the air with no effort. With a casual motion, he sent the boy flying. Naruto landed in a heap five meters away, his body hitting the ground with a thump. Naruto let out a harsh cry, his shoulder visibly out of its socket. He grabbed it and popped it back in with a pain-filled gasp, so the youki could heal him. But, nothing happened.

Before he could think any further, Zabuza was in front of him once more. He grabbed the boy be the foot, picking him up off the ground. He dangled him in the air, his fury at the boy potent. "Because I won't give you mercy." He flung him into the air, the boy's body spinning as it rose. Naruto reached the pinnacle of his ascension, still shocked at this strange behavior, and fell back towards the Demon of the Mist. As his body fell past Zabuza, the swordsman flung out a leg in a brutal kick, his shin connecting with Naruto's ribcage. This time, there was an audible _snap_ of broken bones, and from the pain, Naruto knew he had broken at least two ribs, probably more. He hit the ground hard; feeling like someone had poured red hot magma into his chest. Then, with one final movement, Zabuza grabbed his great blade and pulled it free of its harness, bringing it to bear on Naruto. "And because I will make you strong."

The sword descended in a flash of steel, about to cut the boy across his torso. But, at the last moment, Zabuza turned the blade, exposing the sharp point of the blade. With a practiced ease, he drew the razor edged point across Naruto's chest, cutting a ragged diagonal line through his torso. Naruto let out a scream then, feeling the cold steel rip his skin asunder and bite into his flesh. But, it was over in an instant, and Zabuza placed his sword back in its harness. But Haku saw something that Naruto did not; the blood that coated the tip began disappearing, as if it was evaporating away. Her eyes opened even wider; she found that much stranger than Zabuza's behavior. Why, she had been put through something similar before. She had every confidence that Naruto would be alright.

Naruto was under no such impression. He felt the pain flooding through him, and realized that his shoulder was still unhealed, as were his broken ribs. _'What… Why does it still hurt? I should be healing…' _From within, as if in response to his shocked pleas, Kyuubi let out a bark of anger.

'_**Quiet, brat. I won't heal you. This is a lesson must learn, and I've found pain to be a most effective teacher.' **_Naruto nearly screamed aloud, but managed to keep his response internal.

'_WHAT! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU HEAL ME! I'M FUCKING DYING!' _There was a sharp burst of youki from within, but not of the healing sort. No, this felt as if someone was pouring molten iron into Naruto's stomach. He screamed aloud in pain, but his full attention was still riveted to the Kyuubi.

'_**SILENCE!' **_At the Kyuubi's demanding roar, Naruto's voice died away, leaving him to endure the pain in silence. _**'You are a weak and impotent fool, and I do not waste my power on those who do not deserve it. If you wish to become stronger, than listen to he who stands before you. He understands what needs must be done. Otherwise, I will kill you now.' **_

Naruto, still silent, felt shock run cold through his body. _'But… if you kill me… Won't you die, too?' _His answer was a snarl.

'_**Do not speak until told to, worm. I would gladly damn my soul if the only alternative was to be imprisoned into a weak and unworthy vessel! I keep you alive at my whim, boy, and because the Uchiha boy saw promise in you. That is all. Prove yourself worthy, or I will devour your soul.' **_Kyuubi broke off the connection with a parting growl, which was a surprise in itself to Naruto. He had never known that Kyuubi could do that, and assumed that only Naruto had that power. But, even as he thought that, the full impact of the Kyuubi's words sank in. The demon was right; Naruto was weak. Had it not been for the regenerative properties of the Kyuubi's youki, he would have died within fifteen seconds of his battle starting. That Konoha missing-nin would have destroyed him with ease.

But now, it was Zabuza's turn to speak. "Brat, what do you feel?" Naruto turned towards him, his pain making his mind groggy. He shrugged at Zabuza, but that wasn't good enough for the swordsmen. "What do you feel? Now, here, at this very moment?"

Naruto finally answered, more a groan than a reply. "Weak…" This was the answer Zabuza had been looking for; a feral grin came to his face.

"Weak. Yes, boy, you are weak. You're nothing more than a lump of metal, utterly useless. You have no power, you have no strength, and you have no chance to survive. Without me, you would be dead." Naruto felt the truth of the words bear down on him, crushing him. It was all true. He was weak, he couldn't stop anything. He couldn't help Ayame when she needed him, he couldn't stop Haku from getting hurt, and he couldn't even stop the Konoha nuke-nin from killing him.

Zabuza looked down at the boy, pleased at the result of his words. Now that his sense of self-worth was destroyed, the _real _job could begin. "But I can make you strong." This got Naruto's undivided attention. "I can give you strength, power, and a purpose. But it comes at a price. I'll take you, this worthless lump of metal, and I will forge you. I will smelt you, remove the impurities, put you through the fires of the crucible, and then shape you into the weapon that you were meant to be. I'll destroy you, and rebuild you from the ashes. I'll force you to the very limits of your ability, so that you can bring out your true potential. When I am done with you… You. Will. Be. _Strong_."

Naruto felt something come over him, a strange feeling, like nothing he had ever experienced. He felt… as if he had meaning. He had a calling, a reason for existence. He had a purpose. He would become strong, and destroy his weakness. He would become truly powerful. He knew then that it was his fate. There had been a reason that he was bonded to one of the mighty ones, the Kyuubi no Yoko. He was meant to have the strength of a demon, and the will of a man. He was no mere boy any longer. He was Naruto, the whirlpool in which two strengths would mix and merge. He stood up slowly, ignoring the pain in his body. He met Zabuza's intent gaze with one of his own, all of his being focused on the swordsman before him.

"I will be strong?" Zabuza nodded his head, his grin growing wider. "What's your price?"

"Simple. You will serve me. Obey me in all things, and I will repay you with power. You will be always by my side, just as Haku is." Naruto lowered his head, considering. He didn't really want to lose his freedom. As if Zabuza had read his mind, he answered the unspoken question. "Your will and mind are your own, and you may think and do as you want. But you will follow me, and obey my orders." His eyes focused on Naruto's stomach. "Ask that demon of yours if you want. I've got a feeling he'll agree with me."

In response to Zabuza's suggestion, Kyuubi addressed the boy. _**'Go with him. Do as he wills, and grow strong.' **_Naruto wasn't so sure about this; he took his freedom quite seriously, and he had no desire to become subservient to a man he barely knew.

'_But… I wanted to live my life my way. I wanted to grow strong my way. I wanted-'The_ Kyuubi cut him off with a scoffing yip.

'_**Live your life your own way? Boy, you are too weak. The weak have two options: to serve the strong and become strong themselves, or be crushed by the power of the mighty. I, better than all, know this.' **_It paused for a second, as if considering whether to say what he was thinking. _**'I was not always this strong, boy. I was forced to follow one even stronger than I. That is, until I was strong enough to slay him. So, will you go?' **_

Naruto thought about it a long time. He held his freedom in high priority. He could become strong on his own; he didn't have to live a life of servitude just to become strong. _'No. I'll become strong my own way.'_ For a moment, neither demon nor vessel spoke. Then, from within the depths of his mind came a mighty roar. One of disappointment and anger.

'_**Oh, you won't, eh? Boy, you belong to my clan, and as such, you are bound by blood to obey my commands. I hereby order you to go with this man.' **_Ignoring Naruto's cry of outrage, Kyuubi began gathering youki. _**'In addition, I will take your body. I must speak with this 'Demon' face to face.' **_Before Naruto could object, the fox shunted his consciousness to the side, and took its place as the dominant persona.

Relishing the feeling of once more in control of a physical body, it examined Naruto's body. It was quite badly injured, but the pain was small compared to the level of torment the Kyuubi had endured. After making sure that Naruto had no connection left to the physical world, the fox summoned forth its youki. The wounds healed in an instant, bones setting and mending themselves, the gash on his chest repairing itself. In a couple of heartbeats, it was done. The fox then turned its attention to Zabuza, its head held at an imperious angle. **"You are Momochi Zabuza, he who claims the title of 'Demon'?"**

Zabuza nodded, and for a moment they each observed the other. And then, to Haku's great surprise, the dark-haired man gave a slight bow in the boy's direction. "And you are the Kyuubi no Yoko. I'm honored." Kyuubi returned the slight bow, its smile exposing Naruto's long canines.

"**Good. You know something of manners. I'm convinced that the brat can learn something from you. As such, I am binding him to you. He will follow you. But you must make him swear a blood oath to that effect, one that he cannot break. Understood?"** Zabuza shrugged a little but nodded as well.

"Of course. But, now that I know that he will come, examine this blade." Zabuza reached behind his back and whipped out a ninja-to, tossing it hilt-first to the Kyuubi. It caught the blade with an arrogant ease, and examined the sword critically. The hilt was some sort of steel, crafted and colored into the image of a red dragon. From its open maw, which also served as a hand guard, extended the blade itself. The metal of it was strong and hard, and the edge was incredibly sharp. The steel was a strange mixture of black and red, swirling through it. Kyuubi reached out a clawed hand and seized the blade, ignoring the pain. A moment later, the fox lifted it free and examined the palm of its hand. It was badly seared, and in some places the white of its finger bones was exposed. It healed over immediately after Kyuubi had finished examining, and the demon turned its attention back to Zabuza.

"**Interesting. Quite a useful blade. I assume that you will give this to him?" **Zabuza nodded, as that had been his intent.

"Yes. And I will give its sister sword, the ice dragon, to Haku." Kyuubi turned its attention to Haku, examining her closely.

"**Hmm… Yes, a wise decision. I can see the icy chakra swirling within her. Girl, you will make a fine mate for someone when you are grown." **Ignoring the blush that arose in her face, the fox was focused entirely on Zabuza once more. **"You've impressed me in the way that few humans have. And I see much untapped potential within you… And within your sword…" **A surprised expression flashed across Zabuza's face, but it disappeared a second after, leaving his features impassive once more. But Kyuubi noticed. **"Ah, surprised that I know? Don't worry, her heart still lives, and she can be whole once more." **At these words, a strange hope seemed to fill Zabuza.

"You mean… Do you know where it is? Please, tell me!" But Kyuubi was shaking his head sadly.

"**Nay, I am not her keeper. I know not where her heart is." **Zabuza slumped, disappointment evident in his body language. **"But you can find it. It is not lost, merely hidden. Once it is found, you may be whole once more. But, until that day, I charge you to continue growing stronger. Make yourself worthy of the blade that you bear on your back, boy. Do you understand?" **Zabuza straightened once more, and met the Kyuubi's eyes.

"Yes. I thank you, great one." But Kyuubi raised his hand, as if trying to deflect Zabuza's words.

"**Do not call me that. NEVER call me that." **Zabuza took a step backwards, confused. But Kyuubi lowered his hand, and was calm once more. **"Now, remember my commands. I will leave you now." **And, just like that, the spirit of Kyuubi took its place once more within the boundaries of its seal. Naruto's body slumped to the ground, just before Naruto managed to retake control.

He pushed himself up from the ground, standing back up on two feet. He twitched his tail in anger, and was about to curse out the fox when a realization hit him. His body didn't hurt anymore. He felt his chest and his shoulder, and knew that they were totally healed. He grinned; looks like the fox did him a good turn. He was about to turn his attention to Zabuza and Haku, but something stopped him. He saw a beautiful sword in front of him, its blade sunk deep into the earth. He grabbed the hilt and pulled the blade free, examining it in the sunlight.

His eyes slid over the red dragon that comprised its hilt, and went to the blade itself. Entranced by its beauty, he reached out a hand to test the edge. But as soon as his finger touched it, he jerked it back with a sharp curse. He looked at his finger and saw that it was rather badly charred, as if the sword was made of fire. Fire… Burns… He opened his eyes wide in realization. This was that sword, the blade that had been wielded by that Uchiha. The blade that had thrust through his shoulder.

The blade that had effectively ended his life.

He dropped it with a sharp cry, backing away from it in horror. His past had caught up with him. He had been running and running for so long, looking for a new life, only to have his old one try to stab him in the back. Why? Why couldn't he just forget, just live out a new life? He clutched his head in his hands as memories swept over him, flooding through his mind, drowning out most of his conscious thought. Images of his life in Konoha flashed before his eyes. The beating at the hands of the baker. The time he thought Itachi had died. His first bowl of ramen. Seeing Ayame for the first time. Sneaking into that shop. Finding his favorite fort in ruins. Being trained by Itachi. Seeing Ayame argue with Itachi. Watching Itachi perform jutsu. Trying to make ramen by himself. The grumbling old Teuchi cleaning up the mess. Seeing the shop in flames. Killing the Uchiha.

That final scene ran through his head again and again, the feeling of the man's heart in his fingers striking a horror into him. Even though the Kyuubi had done it, Naruto had let it happen, had allowed his rage to manifest. He had killed. He had never come to terms with what he had done. But now, he would. He knew that he had to, that he would never have any peace or progress for as long as his actions hung over him. He had to forgive himself, and move on with his life.

He stepped forward once more and seized the blade from where it lay on the ground, and he held it aloft before him. Then, with clenched teeth, he thrust the blade into his left hand. As the blade pierced his flesh, it seemed to ignite his skin, and steaming blood dripped from the wound. He grimaced but refused to cry out, and he watched the blade char the flesh in his hand. For a full minute, he held the sword steady. Then, with a vicious tug, he ripped it free once more, his hand in a world of pain. He watched as youki began to heal his wound, but he didn't want this to heal. _'Kyuubi, please don't heal it. I need a reminder.' _

Kyuubi gave a strange growl, one of refusal but of understanding as well. _**'No. It has to be healed, or you won't be able to use this hand. But I will leave a scar. Some things are not meant to be forgotten.' **_And, true to its word, the Kyuubi left a mark on Naruto's palm. Not a scar from a cut, it was more like an old burn that healed over badly. Naruto stared at the pale skin, and thought of how he had lost control. He remembered how he had slaughtered that man.

'_Never again. Never.' _Kyuubi sent him a silent agreement, and Naruto turned towards his two comrades. Zabuza had an eyebrow raised, but other than that was impassive. Haku had her hands covering her mouth, as if she was horrified by what Naruto had done to his hand. In fact, no sooner had Naruto met her gaze, than she sprinted over to him. Seizing his left hand in both of hers, she examined it critically. With a sympathetic hiss, she reached into a pouch on her belt, withdrawing a roll of bandages.

"Don't bother, Haku. Hell will freeze over before that kid needs bandages." Zabuza's words drew an embarrassed blush from Haku, and she quickly stuffed the bandages back into her pouch. She tried to back away, but Naruto seized her hand on impulse. She looked at him and blushed even more, which brought a smile to his face. He found the girl's constant shyness endearing.

"Haku, thank you. I'm glad you care." Haku ducked her head, mumbling something under her breath. After he let go of her hand, she backed up a little and turned towards Zabuza. Following her lead, Naruto glanced at the self-proclaimed demon. Zabuza appeared to be thinking more about something else, but he shook it off and addressed his two charges.

"Naruto. That sword is yours. And here, Haku." With a nonchalant flip of his hands, he withdrew the white blade from his back and flung it through the air. Haku caught it carefully by the blade and examined it, holding it tentatively. She glanced questioningly at Zabuza, and he nodded. "I'll teach you both how to use those. It'll take some time to get back to Kirigakure no Sato, so we'll be training some on the way. But first… Naruto, come here." The boy, without hesitation, walked over to stand beside the swordsman. Zabuza reached into his holster and withdrew a kunai, displaying it to Naruto. "Do as I do." With a quick slash, he sliced a shallow cut into the palm of his hand, and held out his hand so that the blood dripped down to the ground. Handing the kunai to Naruto, he nodded at the boy.

Naruto, with no qualms, quickly sliced through the palm of his hand, just as the older ninja had done. He held his hand above the small puddle of blood from Zabuza's hand, and allowed his blood to mingle with it. His wound healed quickly, and Zabuza pulled his hand back and motioned at Naruto to follow. Pulling out a small roll of bandages, Zabuza began to wrap the wound as he explained his actions to Naruto. "That was a blood oath. You and I are bound together, now. Just as Haku and I are." He exchanged a glance with Haku, and then turned his attention back to Naruto, as if awaiting a reply.

Naruto looked down at the puddle of blood on the ground, wondering how that was supposed to bind him. He assumed it was some sort of ninja honor thing. He'd have to ask Zabuza about that later on. He walked over to where his pack lay and shouldered it, checking on the position of his coat and clothes. As an afterthought, he transformed back into his regular human form, and was glad that his coat managed to cover the hole his tail had made in his pants. One of these days, he would have to get that fixed. But first… He shouldered his pack and turned back towards Zabuza and Haku, giving them a foxy grin. "Ok, let's get going!" Zabuza nodded and walked off, Naruto not far behind. Then they realized that Haku wasn't moving, as if frozen in place. They turned and looked at her quizzically. She responded with a blank stare, then raised a hand high in the air, like one does in a classroom and would like to ask a question.

After a nod from Zabuza, she put her hand down and spoke thusly: "Um… What just happened?" Naruto and Zabuza exchanged glances, and both 'demons' burst out laughing. Haku just stood there, puzzled by this odd behavior. After their fit of mirth had subsided, Naruto grabbed Haku by the arm, dragging her along with them.

"I'll explain on the way…" The three traveling companions wandered off into the distance, Zabuza impassive, Haku curious, and Naruto happy. In the field they had just left, a figure suddenly arose from the ground. His body melded seamlessly into it, as if they were one and the same. He gazed after them, before examining the puddle of blood at before him. He reached down with a black hand, touching the tips of his dark fingers into the crimson fluid. The hidden watcher nodded slowly, as if impressed by something, and pulled his hand back. Gazing with interest at the blood on his fingers, he slowly wiped it off on his black cloak, the scarlet blood mingling with the red clouds that dotted the surface of the coat. Then he placed his hands together, one all black and one completely white. He disappeared back into the soil from whence he came, gone to report his findings to his superiors. He had found something interesting… Very interesting indeed…

AN: Whew. So much stuff has been going on; I had to do the last five thousand words or so in a time span of about two hours. What with finals and such coming up, I've been focused on them. So, this chapter was a day or so late, but the next one will be on time.

I'm in need of a Beta reader, if anyone would like to help me out. I've written the last three or four chapters without one, since my usual proof reader has allowed One Piece to devour his life. I rarely see him anymore, much less am able to convince him to read my work. So, anybody who's interested, send me an E-mail or a PM or whatever. I'll get back to you A.S.A.P.

Next chapter will be mainly the interaction between the tremendous trio, and how Zabuza and Haku adapt to Naruto's presence among them. Just so you know, I write this story as I go, and apart from the general plot and specific characters, it's somewhat fluid. So, if there's anything specific you'd like to see in the story, just let me know. And, as always, read and review! If you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate to send them to me, and I will reply posthaste. 'Til next time!

Gaereth


	7. Chapter 7: Traveling and Training

Chapter 7: Traveling and Training

Disclaimer: I have written a comic song. I call it: _'I Don't Own Naruto!'_ It's played with two bongos, a small octopus, and three squirrels. Enjoy!

_Wow, this is cool!'_ Thoughts

'_**Don't talk so much, brat!'**_ Kyuubi thoughts

"Shut up, damn fox!" Regular talking

"**You asking for a beatdown, kit?" ** Kyuubi Talking

AN: Sorry about the delay! But, here it is, at last! Enjoy!

All was calm and peaceful. The forest, once a pavilion of leafy green, was now covered with a snowy white, a symbol of winter's dominance. What grass remained was in a similar condition, and the air was cold and crisp. Here and there, the few birds that had not migrated could be seen, flitting from tree to tree in search of food. In a small clearing in the forest, a tranquil path ran, covered in a thin layer of white. Yes, all was calm and pe-

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" The shout reverberated throughout the forest, echoes flying in all directions. Snow cascaded off branches, birds took flight, and animals awoke from hibernation for a moment. In a heartbeat, the tranquil silence had been shattered by a loudmouthed blonde. There was the sound of a loud _THWACK_, and the boy's cries were silenced.

Naruto was on the ground of the snowy path, clutching his bleeding nose. Zabuza, a vein bulging in his forehead, was retracting his fist with a vague look of satisfaction. Haku rushed over to Naruto to help him up, but he knocked her hand away and stood up himself, glaring at Zabuza. In a moment, his nose was healed, and he pulled away his blood-covered hand. Zabuza merely shrugged and turned away, walking down the path once more. Over his shoulder, he said to Naruto, "Learn to keep your mouth shut, brat."

This, of course, set Naruto off. "What the HELL? All I said was that you looked stupid without eyebrows! That isn't a reason to hit me!"

Zabuza clicked his tongue, shaking his head in derision. "Two things, boy. One, never insult someone who can whip your sorry ass all the way to hell. Two, you just told everyone in the whole damn _country _that we're here. Two punches for two mistakes. Sounds fair to me."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth for a moment, trying to think of something to say. Haku couldn't help but giggle at his strange expression; he looked like a fish out of water! Despite her affection for the boy, and the fact that he was her first friend, she couldn't dispute the fact that he was _not _the sharpest kunai in the pouch. She patted Naruto comfortingly on the back, and he slumped in bitter defeat. Then, Haku realized that Zabuza was farther ahead than she thought. She set her hand on Naruto's upper back and applied gentle but constant pressure, pushing the boy down the road. His legs worked mechanically, his mind obviously still lingering on the 'conversation' that he had had with Zabuza. Haku sighed in slight annoyance, but was glad that he was actually walking this time. Last time he had gotten into a fight with Zabuza, he had sat his ass on the ground and sulked, refusing to move. She smiled as she remembered Zabuza seizing the boy's collar and carrying him down the road until Naruto recanted his earlier position.

"Hey, Haku." She turned her attention back to the blonde boy. He was whispering to her very quietly, obviously hoping that Zabuza wouldn't hear. "Was No-Brows always this bitchy?" Haku froze for a moment, wondering what to do. But, luckily for her, the situation resolved itself. A kunai flashed by Naruto's face, nicking his lower ear. He jumped and yelped loudly, looking for his attacker, and Haku saw that Zabuza had flung the kunai without even looking. Naruto was none too pleased, and he was eager to share his opinion. "Ow, dammit! You hit my damn ear!"

Zabuza stopped walking for a moment and, still facing away from the boy, raised a finger and pointed at his own ear. "I have excellent hearing. I repeat, do not insult your betters. This is your last chance. Is that understood?" Naruto looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Whatever, man! I'll say what I want to say, dammit!" Haku flinched and stepped away from Naruto. She didn't want to be within a five mile radius of those two if Zabuza got riled. For a moment, Zabuza did nothing, and Haku was wondering if disaster might yet be avoided. But she should have known better than that. Zabuza turned and stared impassively at the boy, who simply stuck his tongue out in rebellion. Without any further warning, Zabuza _moved_.

There was no other way to describe it. With one leap, he covered the ten or so meters separating him and Naruto, and was by the boy's side so fast that Naruto was too stunned to react. But Zabuza was merciless, and he proved this by seizing the boy's right arm and twisting it up behind his back to the point of breaking it. Haku winced and was tempted to help out the blonde boy, but then decided that he had probably deserved it.

"I warned you once, _boy_." Naruto growled, his face flushed with anger. He tried to twist out of Zabuza's grasp, but the swordsman was too adept, blocking every escape route.

"Shut UP! You ain't the boss of me!" He tried to stamp on the mist ninja's foot, but it was suddenly no longer there. Instead, he was face-down on the ground, with the same foot he had attacked now being ground into the back of his neck. Zabuza had him pinned to the dirt and was holding both of the boy's hands with one of his own. The other hand was at the hilt of his blade, prepared to bring the mighty sword into play.

"Actually, I am. I own you now, boy." With a quick tug, the sword was yanked from its harness and set against the back of the boy's head. "Yield." Naruto gulped, his fright overpowering his anger. He swore he could feel the blade quivering against the skin of his neck, as if eager to decapitate him. He twisted his head a bit to the side and spat out the dirt that had gotten lodged in his mouth.

"Fine, whatever. Just get that damn thing away from me!" The steel edge lifted from his neck, and he rose slowly, unable to repress a strange feeling of relief. But before he could even get to his feet, he was knocked to the ground again by a hard blow to his ribs. He fell onto his back and hissed in agony, his chest aching with a burning pain. Then Zabuza was above him, and the wickedly curved tip of the blade was pressed against his neck. He froze as the steel tickled his neck, and Zabuza bent over him with a strange look in his eyes.

"Lessen three. Don't _ever_ insult my blade. Understand, punk?" Naruto couldn't respond, overawed by the horrifying gleam in his eyes. He felt a strange aura in the air, and the atmosphere felt saturated with brutal killing intent. He broke out into a sweat, his mind on the verge of breaking from the sheer force of it. He managed to quiver his head up and down in a tiny nod, his eyes conveying the message in full.

Zabuza glared for a few moments longer, even though he knew that the kid had got the point. Right about now, the brat would agree to anything just to get Kubikiri Houcho a safe distance from his neck. Zabuza smirked behind his bandages; that was just the right attitude for the boy to have. After this, Naruto would be much more malleable, and Zabuza would be able to train him better. But first, he would pound the stupidity out of the boy, and make sure that he knew his limits. He moved the tip of his blade away from the lad's neck, and set it on the ground beside him.

Then, with a deft kick, he rolled Naruto onto his face once more. Naruto was not struggling, since he was still suffering from the effects of Zabuza's murderous intent. Carefully aiming, he swiped his blade across Naruto's left shoulder blade, the tip cutting through the skin. It wasn't a deep cut, but it served Zabuza's purpose. The sliced skin healed smoothly, revealing a strange tattoo on its surface.

"Boy, let me talk to the fox." Naruto seemed to stiffen for a moment, before his body relaxed. Zabuza saw the tattoo begin to glow red, and stepped away from the boy, his blade held loosely at his side.

Naruto's body rose from the ground, his movements precise and controlled. Now erect, the boy turned towards Zabuza, who was slightly unnerved at the boy's eyes. They were no longer his azure human eyes, but a crimson red and slitted. The eyes of a demon. The boy's lips parted in a feral smile. **"Ah, it's you. What do you want, human?" **

Zabuza inclined his head in greeting, before coming straight to the point. "I need two things. One, I request that you do not allow Naruto to regenerate for an undetermined period of time."

Kyuubi waved a hand in the air in an arrogant gesture. **"Very well. I will do so, unless it endangers his life. I will not allow my vessel to die, even if he is an annoying little brat. Your second wish?" **

Zabuza chuckled at Kyuubi's apt description of the boy. "I also need your permission to inflict whatever discipline I see fit to the boy. I cannot train him until I can break him."

Kyuubi nodded slowly, seeing the wisdom in his words. **"Yes… The foundation of his mind is good, but the fortress he has constructed on it is pathetic. Better to destroy both and begin anew than to allow him to keep on this path of weakness." **He paused for a moment longer, then continued. **"Alright, you may do as you will with him. But I need him alive."** The boy's lips parted into a feral grin, revealing lengthened canines.

With a bestial smirk of his own, Zabuza nodded in agreement. "Of course. I don't want to kill the lad, just teach him a few lessons." Kyuubi smirked and the boy's eyes began to close, but was interrupted by Zabuza once more. "Wait a moment. Before you go, tell me something. What is that tattoo on the boy's shoulder?"

Kyuubi opened his eyes wide in mild surprise, reassessing the man before him. **"I knew that you were perceptive, but I see you are more intelligent than I gave you credit for. The symbol to which you refer is my mark upon the boy, labeling him as my own." **It left off there, but Zabuza was shaking his head slowly.

"No, that can't be all it does. There's something that you are hiding from me, isn't there?"

Kyuubi stared at the swordsman for a moment in silence. Then, out of nowhere, it burst out laughing, his growling bass voice roaring out his mirth. After a time, it had subsided enough for the demon to choke out words. **"By Enma, if you only knew how ironic that was. Oh, yes, 'Demon of the Mist', I'm hiding things from you. You don't reign as long as I have by giving away your secrets to every stupid mortal that walks by!" **All trace of humor was suddenly wiped from his voice, which was now deadly serious. **"Besides, I don't think you have a right to ask me what **_**my **_**secret is, when you tried to hide yours from me."**

Zabuza visibly paled, and his eyes shot to where Haku was standing. Had stood, actually, since she was nowhere to be seen. He calmed a little, hoping that she had not heard that; the fewer who knew, the better. He turned his attention back to the demon, his hand reaching to his blade. "How do you know… How _can _you know? It's…" his voice died away, and he was left with a strange feeling of vulnerability.

Kyuubi merely smirked once more, reveling in the aura of turmoil and confusion that surrounded the swordsman. If there was one thing the demon loved, it was messing with people's heads. Well, that and killing. And mating. **"Foolish mortal. You are naught more than a baby demon, despite your ambitions. I can smell the blood on you, the death of thousands, hundreds of thousands. I feel their cries clinging to the air about you. I suspected before, but now… I remember her well. Very well indeed. I know who you are, and I **_**know **_**what you carry, as well as the poison that rips at you." **The demon turned his attention from the shocked swordsman, giving him a dismissing wave. **"Train the young one well. Fail, and death will be the least of your worries. Succeed, and I shall help you heal her wound. Do not seek to speak to me again. If I wish to talk, I will let **_**you **_**know. Farewell, little demon, we shall meet again. That is, if your spirit survives…" **Naruto's body slumped to the ground, and Kyuubi gave control back to Naruto.

The boy rose slowly, blinking away the dizziness that always accompanied these little 'switches'. He turned to Zabuza to ask about his conversation with the fox, but was too shocked to speak. Zabuza seemed frozen in a mix of shock and horror, and Naruto found that he was quickly feeling the same way. Anything that could make _Zabuza_ quake in his boots was too much for Naruto.

Luckily for him, his attention was drawn to a rustling in the trees. From the canopy of the forest, Haku dropped softly to the snowy ground, landing as gracefully as always. She nodded at Naruto and turned towards Zabuza, opening her mouth to speak. But as quickly as she opened it, she closed it again, staring in abject fright at Zabuza. Naruto knew that she must've been even more startled than he was, and he strode quickly to her side. Grabbing her gently by the shoulders, he propelled her away from the older man, making his way off the path and into the snow-covered forest.

They walked like that for several minutes, until Naruto was sure they were out of earshot of even Zabuza's incredible hearing. He released Haku, who slumped to the ground, utterly stunned. He flopped onto the snow beside her, shivering as the cold bit into him. Haku didn't seem to notice the temperature, but was wholly fixated on her thoughts. Naruto simply sat beside her, waiting until she chose to talk. The girl had been very nice to him, and he considered her his first real friend since Ayame. He was willing to wait until she was done thinking before he talked to her.

He didn't have long to wait. "Naruto-san." Haku turned towards him, her dark hair obscuring half of her face. "What happened to Zabuza-san?" Naruto blinked in confusion and cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean? Weren't you watching?" Haku shook her head softly and pushed her hair out of her face, revealing the look of confusion and strange sadness that was imprinted on her face.

"No… I… don't like watching him punish you… even though you…" She left off there, but Naruto knew what she meant. Even though he had deserved it. She started again. "Naruto-san, please, just tell me what happened."

"Um…" Now that he though about it, he had no idea what to say. He was pretty sure that just telling her to blame it on the Kyuubi wasn't going to do any good. And he had no idea what the two of them had talked about, thanks to Kyuubi's extremely powerful mental blocks. He queried the fox, but received no reply. Giving up, he finally decided to just tell her what he knew. "Look, I don't really know. Zabuza said he wanted to talk to Kyuubi, and I blacked out. I guess that something the stupid fox said must've upset him. Hey, why are you so worried about this? I mean, Zabuza's a ninja, he can handle a little fright."

But Haku was shaking her head solemnly before Naruto had a chance to finish his sentence. "No. That's not it."

Naruto was downright confused now. Scratching his head, he voiced his puzzlement. "Then what the hell are you so upset about?"

Haku looked down at the snow for a long moment before she answered him. When she did, it was in subdued and quiet tones. "Zabuza-san has never been afraid before. He's never been frightened for anything or about anything. No matter what happens, he doesn't ever get scared. But when I saw him…" Her voice broke for a moment, then came back, laced with unshed tears. "…He was afraid. He looked so terrified…" She broke down then, and cupped her face in her hands.

Naruto was feeling even more unsure now. Not only was he actually concerned about his tormentor, but Haku had started to cry. He had no idea what to do when girls cried, and was clueless as to how to comfort her. Then, a memory flashed through his head; Ayame weeping on the floor, himself bending down next to her and wrapping his arms around her. He gulped down a strange nervousness; it worked then, so he might as well give it a try now.

Haku was drowning in her despair, feeling as if her whole world had been turned upside down. Ever since that fateful day when her mother and father died, she had never had any sense of certainty in her life. Until Zabuza found her. He became everything to her; brother, teacher, father, guardian, and friend. He had been the rock to which she anchored herself, the pillar that would always stand strong, the tree thatwould weather any storm. But the pillar had been broken, the tree had snapped at the roots. She didn't know what to expect now. If even Zabuza could be frightened of this nameless horror, than what chance did she have? None at all! None at-

Her thoughts were broken off as she felt something encircle her, warm against her cold skin. She gasped in surprise, but then relaxed. It felt good, like being wrapped up in a blanket. Somehow, without even looking, she knew it was Naruto. She leaned into his chest, letting him hold her. As she rested in his comforting arms, she thought about her newfound comrade.

Naruto. The demon vessel. Abandoned by his friends, attacked by a comrade, and exiled from his home. He had nothing and no one. But somehow, someway, he remained strong. When her world seemed fragile and vulnerable, he was strong and comforting. She had thought of him as a friend before, but now knew that they were closer than that. He was her… brother.

A brother. An older brother, despite her superiority in years. Memories of her parents flashed before her eyes, and brought her a moment of pain. But then an image of Naruto being throttled by Zabuza floated by, erasing the picture of her parents. A smile came to her lips, and she unconsciously wrapped her arms about him. Yes… he was a member of her new family. Zabuza, who was like a father to her, and Naruto, who acted like her brother. She felt whole again. She felt like this was where she belonged; in the arms of her family.

They remained there for some time, as Haku's tears vanished and Naruto's shivering stopped. Slowly, Haku pulled away from Naruto and sat up straight, staring at Naruto. Naruto met her gaze, and was surprised to find that her brown eyes were filled with a strange warmth. He gave her a big grin, which she answered with a small smile of her own.

"You okay?" Naruto asked her softly. She nodded slowly, her eyes still gazing into Naruto's.

"Yes… Thank you…" her murmured answer brought an even larger smile to his face. He flashed her a thumbs-up, his teeth glinting.

"No need for thanks! Just doing my job!" She giggled at his stupid looking pose, and finally turned her attention from the blonde boy. She stared out towards the path where they had left Zabuza, and the smile was replaced by a concerned frown. Naruto spotted this and stood up quickly, reaching a hand down to her to help her up. "Let's go check up on 'No-brows', see how he's doing. That sound good?" She colored a little at his description of Zabuza, but nodded anyways, accepting his hand.

Once he had pulled Haku to her feet, they set off through the snowy forest, making their way to the path. Once they got there, they realized that Zabuza was nowhere in sight. Naruto ran ahead Haku to the middle of the road, staring in all directions. Haku, now even more worried about Zabuza, quickly scaled a tree to search for him from above. But neither of them found anything, save for snow and trees.

"Dammit! Where the hell did he go?" Naruto stomped up and down the path in anger, thinking that Zabuza had purposely left them behind. Once more, he tried to get some answers from the fox, but he received no response. Stifling a curse, he turned and paced back the way he had came, head turning left and right in a desperate search. But before he had gotten far…

"You're an idiot." Naruto stiffened and turned towards the sound of Zabuza's voice, but saw nothing. Then there was a small poof of smoke, and instead of a tree, there stood Zabuza. "If you can't even spot a simple Henge like that, you'll be dead before you hit eight." Naruto growled and rushed at Zabuza, forgetting that he had been concerned for the big swordsman just a moment ago. He let loose with a wild left hook, which was easily dodged by Zabuza. But the older ninja couldn't avoid the follow up kick, and Naruto's left foot slammed into the swordsman's side.

Naruto crowed in triumph, but abruptly realized that something was wrong. His foot had not simply hit Zabuza's side, it had gone _into _it! The wound was dripping water, and he realized his mistake.

Mizu Bunshin!

He tried to pull his foot away, but he was too late. The water clone dispersed, and Naruto was seized from behind, his arms pinned to his sides. Into his ear, Zabuza's rough voice whispered, "A ninja must look underneath the underneath, and see what is not there. Only an idiot would think that a veteran ninja would willingly give up his hiding place for no reason at all." Naruto growled and struggled in his grasp, but it was useless. His every kick was blocked, every counter jammed, every escape blocked off.

Then, with no warning, he was tossed away, landing softly into the snow. He growled and stood up, brushing snow off of his clothes. He started to run at Zabuza again, but the swordsman held up a hand, and he halted. "Naruto… get Haku. We leave immediately." Naruto nodded and sprinted off, calling for Haku as he ran.

After he left, Zabuza leaned against one of the snow-covered trees, thinking over his last conversation with the demon. Somehow, the Kyuubi knew who she was. He fingered the blade that sat in its harness upon his back, and felt her shudder beneath him. The fox had even seen the hole in her, and knew it for what it was; a mortal wound. But how had the damned demon known who she was? It made no sense! Was there some connection between her and the Kyuubi? He wanted to ask her, but she could make no rational thought, not until she was whole again. He sighed in sorrow as he felt the yearning in the blade, the desperate need for life. It was why she killed and drank the blood of her victims; she was trying to stay alive. And she would continue this until he managed to restore her to her former health and power. He ran a finger down the edge of the blade, letting it cut open his skin. "Soon. I promise." She drank in his blood, and he felt the edge of her hunger dull and fade. He lifted his hand and stared at the finger; it was healing already. She was thankful for his gift, and for his promise.

Naruto and Haku came running down the road, stopping next to the silent swordsman. He glanced at them and then stood up, making sure that his sword was set correctly on his back. Then, with a nod at the other two, dashed off down the road at high speed. Haku and Naruto exchanged shocked looks, then took off after him.

They ran for a long time, Zabuza always ahead, with the two children trailing behind. Often, Zabuza would slow down and almost allow them to catch up before redoubling his speed and leaving them in his dust. Haku was getting tired fast and could barely keep going, so Naruto would occasionally carry her on his back until she got her breath back and could continue.

Finally, they stopped running, and Zabuza came to a halt at the edge of a large cliff. Naruto and Haku ran up and, in unison, fell to the ground exhausted. Ignoring them, Zabuza looked at the sun, which was setting. Nighttime was coming, and this was as good a place to camp as any. He turned and seemed to notice the other two for the first time.

"Oh, tired already? Lazy kids." Naruto gave him a glare, but was too sore to do anything else. Besides, his mind was focused on another problem. Normally, whenever Naruto spent the day in physical activity, his muscles would only ache for a very few minutes afterwards. But now, the ache was only getting worse. Was something wrong? He made a mental note to ask Zabuza about that later, concentrating on regaining control of his breathing.

Haku was in worse shape than Naruto, even though her frame was lean and perfect for running. She could sprint very well, but when it came down to stamina and endurance, she was found lacking. She swore to herself that she would start training on that as soon as possible, because she needed to be a useful tool for Zabuza.

While the children were recovering from the run, Zabuza was preparing a fire, using wood that he had obtained while running through the forest. A simple day-long run like that was too easy for him, so he carried wood to add weight to himself, making it harder. Unfortunately, despite the added labor, he still felt fresh. He frowned a little as the tinder caught, disappointed that his makeshift training had been so ineffective. When he got back to Kiri, he would have to redouble his training… Again…

After a short while longer, Naruto and Haku had joined Zabuza by the now roaring fire. Naruto was right up against the flame, enjoying the heat as it banished the frigid air from him. But Haku sat several feet away from the fire, glancing at it now and again as if she feared it. Zabuza was sitting near the fire on a pile of logs, and he was cleaning his sword with an old rag he had produced from his backpack. For a time, all of them were silent. Then Naruto stirred, facing Zabuza with a wary look on his face.

"Hey, Zabuza." The swordsman lifted an eyebrow; Naruto had almost never called him by his actual name. Apparently the boy was worried about something.

"What?" Naruto was looking uncomfortable now, and wouldn't meet Zabuza's eyes. He rubbed his hands together as he stared into the flames, hesitating to ask his question.

"Um… What… What did Kyuubi say? To you, I mean." Naruto gulped down his sudden fear of Zabuza, hoping that the swordsman would not be angry at the question.

Zabuza didn't reply for a long time, his focus seeming to be on the magnificent sword that lay across his lap. Finally, he answered, never once stopping his cleaning. "You don't know?" Naruto shook his head, and Zabuza fell silent again, thinking over this new bit of information. He thought that Haku had not heard anything that the fox had said, but since it was Naruto's body the demon had been inside, Zabuza naturally assumed that Naruto knew. This changed things…

He lifted his head and faced the two children, still cleaning the surface of his blade. "The fox… told me something very disturbing. But it's fine, now. That's all you two need to know, understand?" Haku nodded, but still looked concerned. Naruto, on the other hand, was not comforted in the slightest by this enigmatic reply.

"That's bullshit! Tell us what rea-" he was cut off by Haku, who came out of nowhere. With a smooth grace, she clamped her hand over his mouth and dragged him to the ground, despite his struggles.

"Shut up!" She hissed into his ear, her voice filled with a mix of anger and fear. "Don't keep talking about it, or you could die!" He fought for a moment longer, then subsided as he realized how right she was. He had seen firsthand how dangerous Zabuza could be when annoyed, and the swordsman obviously didn't want to talk about the conversation anymore. Haku released the boy, and he sat up slowly, brushing dirt off his clothing.

Zabuza had seemingly taken no notice of the scuffle, his entire focus resting solely on his blade. Haku sat back where she had before, her anger and fear replaced by her customary meekness. Naruto glanced back and forth between them, wondering how two people who were so different ended up traveling together. For that matter, he still wasn't sure why _he _was traveling with them, besides the fact that Kyuubi had told him to. Haku seemed to like Naruto enough, but Zabuza seemed perpetually angry at him.

He thrust the thought out of his mind and laid himself down next to the fire, the aches and tiredness from the day's run wearing him down. He didn't bother with a sleeping bag, simply laid his head in his arms and began to fall asleep. As he closed his eyes and began to drift off, he glanced at Zabuza. The fire was crackling, and flame had jumped and illuminated the man's face for one brief, bright moment. _'Strange…' _Naruto thought drowsily. _'He looks like…' _his thought trailed off aimlessly, and his mind gave in to the relentless assault of sleep.

He was roused by a soft poke in his shoulder. Fighting the inevitable, he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. But he was jabbed again, this time harder. He flailed aimlessly in the direction of his tormentor, but his hand met nothing but air. After several more rounds of this, he finally sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Squinting against the glare of the morning sun, he directed an accusing stare at his assailant, Zabuza. However, the man looked unrepentant; in fact, he looked positively pleased with himself. Naruto groaned; the sight of a cocky Zabuza was _not_ what he wanted to wake up to.

"Ugh… Whaddya want, No-brows?" He yawned, but was careful to keep an eye on Zabuza. But, strangely, the older man didn't rise to Naruto's bait. He just sat there, looking happy about something. Naruto was getting a little bit creeped out, and stood up to get away from his silent watcher. But no sooner had he stood up than he toppled back to the ground, clutching his legs in agony. Zabuza burst out laughing, amused to see the boy in such a state. Naruto didn't take that very well. "What the hell? Dammit, stop laughing! Shut the fuck up, asshole!" Zabuza just ignored his furious words, his bass voice ringing in peals of laughter.

"Haven't you realized it yet, boy?" Zabuza choked out between laughs. Naruto growled and turned away, sick of listening to the swordsman's bullshit. But, when he tried to get up again, his muscles quivered and collapsed once more, and he hit the ground face first. He grunted in pain as he felt his legs cramp up, spasms running through them. Gritting his teeth, he stretched out his legs, trying to work it out of the muscle. As he did so, he realized something strange. Usually, no matter what the injury was, he could sleep and be refreshed and new the following morning. But today, the aches and pains from last night's run still gripped him, which annoyed him to no end. He turned his attention inward, seeking out his demonic prisoner. The fox was the one responsible for the healing, and Naruto wanted to know what the hell was going on.

The link was established easily, and Naruto was greeted by an annoyed growl. _**'What do you need, brat? I told you to leave me be. If I want you, I'll tell you.' **_It tried to shut off the connection, but Naruto held it open, intent on finding answers.

'_Dammit, fox! What the hell did you do to me?' _Naruto hurled his question at the fox with all the fury and power of a tornado, but the fox merely shrugged.

'_**Foolish boy. Is your mind so feeble that you cannot put two simple facts together? Perhaps I should walk you through it…' **_Naruto screamed at the fox in annoyance, but the Kyuubi merely ignored him. _**'On the other hand, too much work. Now, leave me alone, boy. I hunt at night, when this foul sun has the sense to disappear.' **_Again, the fox tried to shut the link. This time, Naruto couldn't keep it open, and he was thrust violently away from the fox.

Aware of his surroundings once more, he balled his hand into a fist and hit the ground hard in frustration. Immediately afterwards, he wished he hadn't done so, since the muscles in his arms decided to cramp up as well. Zabuza wasn't helping at all, merely sitting on his rock and laughing.

A while later, Naruto managed to work most of the cramps out, but his muscles still felt tense. He turned his attention to the swordsman, whose laughter had finally subsided. "What the hell was that? What'd you do?"

Zabuza shrugged, his eyes wide in mock innocence. "Whatever do you mean? Is laughing at a stupid brat a crime? Oh, no! I'm _so _sorry!" He shifted seamlessly from mockery to sarcasm, his voice dripping with satire. Naruto growled at him, but Zabuza merely ignored him, laying back and watching the clouds that ran through the sky.

"Bullshit! You did something, admit it! I never got cramps until now! What did you do to me? Hey, don't ignore me, old man!" Naruto's frustration was still rising, mainly because Zabuza was apparently finding the clouds far more interesting than the demon vessel.

The swordsman chuckled as he saw a very inappropriate looking cloud float out of sight, and let the boy scream at him for a while. With Naruto's yells acting as white noise, he thought lazily of the blonde boy, wondering what he would do with him. It was kind of disappointing that the kid couldn't even figure out that the Kyuubi had cut off his youki, leaving Naruto with only enough to survive. There wasn't anymore left for regeneration, and there was certainly not enough to use in battle. The kid would learn the hard way not to depend on his youki. Realizing that the boy had finally shut up, Zabuza sat up and stretched nonchalantly before turning his attention to the boy.

"About time you shut up. Next time, use your head before you use your mouth." Naruto colored, and was about to verbally assail the swordsman again. He was stopped by a look from Zabuza, and shut his mouth again, fuming. Zabuza nodded in approval; at least the boy knew better than to disobey him. He decided to tell the boy; it was either that or have the boy bitch at him all day. That was the last thing he needed.

"I had hoped that you would figure it out on your own, but you obviously haven't. Boy, you have no youki." Naruto tried to interrupt, but a raised hand from Zabuza quieted him. "I know what you're going to say, but you're wrong. It's not that you never had any youki, it's that the Kyuubi has blocked your flow of youki. You have enough to live, and no more. That means no regeneration for you." Naruto absorbed this information with a healthy dose of shock, before coming up with the obvious question.

"But… Why? Are you just trying to torture me or something?" Zabuza shook his head, disappointed that the boy couldn't even grasp the reason.

"No, boy, that's not the reason at all." A long sigh, then he continued. "When you fought me, you barely threw a punch at me. I would have killed you multiple times had you not pulled a couple of youki tricks out of your ass. But, like all tricks, they will work only once. In the end, I would have killed you without a scratch on me. Do you know why?" Naruto shook his head, hunching his shoulders in shame. "It's because you treat your youki like a crutch, as if it is the only tool you have. But it isn't, boy. I've seen your true form, and I know it's potential. Kami, you're like a damn walking armory, boy!" Zabuza sounded annoyed, and Naruto glanced up at him. He saw something glinting within Zabuza's eyes, a strange mix of jealousy and some other emotion… something almost like regret…

"What do you mean? It's just a mix between my form and the Kyuubi's…" Zabuza was shaking his head in aggravation.

"Are you joking? The claws, the teeth, the hard fur, the keen ears, and the sheer strength! Not to mention the tail! Good Kami, you could do incredible damage with such tools as that at your command! Even in this form, you have exceptional potential." Naruto stared at him, eyes wide in wonder. Zabuza continued, caught up in his explanation. "You're unusually tall and muscular, which will allow for excellent reach and incredible strength. Yet, at the same time, you're lean, which aids in your agility. You have natural claws, which can help in hand to hand combat, and your canines are slightly lengthened, which makes your bite something to be reckoned with. Your upper body capability is nothing short of amazing, whereas your legs, while not as good, are still above average. That's why you're legs are cramped, but your arms are in much better shape." He stopped, realizing that he was going into too much depth. He turned his attention to the boy, and was a little startled by what he saw.

Naruto was staring at him, eyes shining with renewed hope and awe. No doubt this was due to the realization of his capabilities, but even so… He looked shockingly like Haku, who often gave Zabuza that same look of awe. Seeing a look of such worship in Naruto was… well, it was strange, to say the least. But, at the same time, it awoke a feeling in Zabuza that had long been dormant. He felt at home with the boy, as if they were long-time companions… or… family.

Turning away from the boy, Zabuza realized something very strange indeed. He had actual feelings for the boy already. He had been traveling with them for only a few days, but already, he was growing on him, like some kind of leech or parasite. Zabuza chuckled at the mental image of Naruto clamped onto his forearm, steadily sucking Zabuza's blood out. But, funny pictures aside, it was an immensely strange discovery for Zabuza. Not only that, but Haku seemed to feel the same way towards him. He sighed, a bittersweet feeling flooding his body. He had always thought it foolish to care for others, but… if so, then maybe he was a fool.

He banished that line of thought, deciding that such things could wait until later. First, to get this show on the road… "Naruto, come here." Naruto jumped up and ran to the swordsman's side. Zabuza knelt next to him and pointed at the crimson blade that he had given to Naruto. "Draw your sword." Without hesitation, Naruto clumsily pulled it from its sheath, holding it out before him with a visible effort. Zabuza nodded in understanding; the boy would need strength and endurance training, so that he could wield the sword well. Standing up, Zabuza moved away from the boy, pulling his own blade free from its harness. Holding it lightly at his side, he nodded at the boy. "Do as I do."

Naruto nodded, and Zabuza began. With a fluid motion, he gripped his sword in both hand and swept it across his body in a upwards slash. At the peak of his slash, he reversed the blade and pulled the handle towards his body, bringing the blade's edge down. With no apparent effort, he stopped it a mere inch from the ground and held it steady. Naruto looked on in amazement, stunned that Zabuza had such strength.

Zabuza looked pointedly at Naruto's own sword, and the boy gripped it stiffly. He held the blade at his right hip and cut upwards, the tip weaving a crooked path in the air. When he reached the apex of his cut, he clumsily tried to reverse the grip on his sword. It fell from his hands, but he managed to catch it again and readjust his grip. His arms already growing tired from the weight of the blade, he brought it down hastily, and was unable to stop the blade from digging into the ground at the end. His face was flushed from exertion, and he was embarrassed that he had done so poorly. He had no idea that using a sword was so difficult!

Zabuza grinned as he saw the boy's performance. Considering that it had been his first time wielding that blade, it wasn't too bad. The fumble after the first slash had been nasty, but he had recovered incredibly quickly. And even though his tip had dug into the ground, it hadn't been a deep cut, which showed that he was developing a sense of timing with it already. He nodded in satisfaction; the boy had some potential to be a decent swordsman. He would never be at Zabuza's caliber, of course, but he would be above average.

Naruto gazed up at the older ninja in sadness, but it was quickly banished when he saw the approval in Zabuza's eyes. Naruto gripped his sword with renewed strength, determined to master it. But, before he could try a repeat of the exercise, a rustling from the bushes off to the side interrupted him.

Haku came bursting through the foliage, sprinting to Zabuza's side. She slid to a halt next to him and gasped for air, her hands on her knees as she fought to regain her breath. Zabuza nodded approvingly, while Naruto merely gaped in surprise. After she had slowed her breathing somewhat, she straightened up and faced Zabuza. "Done."

Zabuza grunted back at her and nodded approvingly. Haku flushed with pleasure; it wasn't often that Zabuza acknowledged an achievement, and a nod from him was equivalent to highest praise. The swordsman laid a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention. "Take a small break, then report back to me." She nodded and sat down on the ground, intent on resting. Zabuza then turned to Naruto. "Kid." The blonde jumped to attention, his sword still held in his hands. "Put your blade away and get moving. There's a clearing a hundred meters away. I want you to run fifty laps around it then come back. Go now." Naruto nodded and ran off, anxious to start training. Zabuza let a smirk play about his lips as he stared after the boy; at least the boy was willing to train. That would make it much easier for Zabuza.

He sat down next to Haku, who had managed to regain her breath. He leaned against an old stump and stared into the sky, watching the clouds for a bit. Then he spoke to Haku, very quietly. "Have you told him yet?" Haku shook her head sadly and drew her knees to her chest, hugging her legs to her. "He needs to know eventually." She hesitated, then nodded slightly. Zabuza nodded and turned his focus back to the clouds.

"Zabuza-san?" he acknowledged her words with a grunt. "What… What do you think of Naruto-san?"

Zabuza thought for a moment, absent-mindedly chewing on his bandages. Then, he turned his attention to Haku and answered. "The kid is a brat. He's stupid, foolish, weak, and naïve." Haku colored and turned away, resisting the urge to defend the boy. But Zabuza wasn't done yet. "On the other hand, he's useful. He's got a lot of potential. Potential that he needs your help to discover." Haku met Zabuza's eyes, and saw a strange sadness inside of them. But, no sooner had she seen it that it had disappeared, replaced by his usual impassiveness.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said! Dammit, Haku, I thought you had a brain in your head! Don't start acting like that brat, or I'll-" Haku colored, but tried to make herself clearer.

"No, what did you mean when you talked about his potential?" Zabuza subsided, still muttering.

"Oh. That. Well, when you look at him, what comes to your mind?"

Haku thought about it for a long moment. "I think… I think he's a good person. He's had a lot of troubles, but he's come out of it alright. But, I think… I don't think that he's happy. I think he's still very sad." Zabuza raised a hairless eyebrow, giving her a questioning stare.

"Why do you think that? Women's intuition?" Haku shook her head distractedly and started to answer, but her mouth slammed shut. She stared at him in a mix of surprise and horror, stunned at his casual revelation of her gender.

"What… But how?… I thought…" Zabuza broke out into laughter, drowning out her feeble comments.

"Haku, the day I don't know my own subordinates is the day I'm six feet under!" He stopped laughing and stared at her, his eyes serious once more. "You didn't have to lie to me, Haku. I don't care whether you're a boy or a girl, understand? I didn't choose you because of your sex, I chose you because of your potential. Understand?"

Haku shook her head slowly, still stunned at this sudden turn of events. "But… I thought… Nobody wants a girl, they always try to get boys. I thought… I thought that you were the same." Her voice trailed away as her head bowed, her mind reeling. He reached out a hand and set it lightly on her head, patting it gently.

"Haku. When I saw you, I didn't think 'Oh, there goes a little girl. I'll take her in out of pity.' No, I thought, 'By Kami, how the hell does that child have such icy chakra?' I couldn't care less if you were a boy, or a walrus with neon green tusks." She giggled at the strange mental picture, and her face rose to meet his once more, as had been his intention. "I want you to become strong and stay by my side, as a tool I can always rely on. Understand?" Haku nodded eagerly, wiping away a few unshed tears. He nodded and rose to his feet, seizing his sword. "Good. Now, pull out that blade of yours, and let's get to work…"

They traveled on for a couple of weeks, taking their time. From their previous position in the far south-west of Fire Country, they had crossed to the beginning of the great peninsula that jutted out towards the archipelago of Island Country, which was a territory of Water Country. Soon, they would escape from lands that belonged to Konoha, and would cross the border into Kiri territory.

Zabuza had been training both of the children nearly non-stop, and drilling them daily in basic principles of the blade. Naruto was doing well, but Haku's progress with her icy sword was phenomenal, and her skills grew hourly. Whenever they sparred, Haku would inevitably win, even though Naruto sometimes pulled some tricks out of his hat.

But swordplay was not the only area Zabuza trained them in. Whenever they traveled, he would set them sprinting, sometimes running with them to make sure that they didn't slack in their training. Whenever they walked, he would often have them carrying or pushing something, to work on their upper body strength. And, when they made camp, he would put them through rigorous workouts, normally until moonrise. He had avoided training them in any form of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, as well as traditional Taijutsu, but he had forced Naruto to brush up on his skills with kunai and shuriken. Haku, who was nearing perfection with her use of senbon, was made to use kunai and shuriken as well, so that she would not be limited to using only one type of projectile.

Over the two weeks, Haku and Naruto grew much closer, often sitting and talking late into the night. And tonight was no different. Zabuza was sitting in a tree, as he often did when he was on watch. The nearly full moon shone down on him, and he stared out into the stars, letting his gaze be lost within the infinite expanse of space. But he was distracted by voices near the camp. He stood and leapt quietly to the ground, creeping towards it with silent footsteps. Sure enough, it was Naruto and Haku, sitting close and whispering. Zabuza grinned and decided to listen in; it had been a long day, and he was bored.

"-right, but I just don't get it!" Naruto was saying, obviously frustrated with something.

Haku whispered back, her voice soothing. "Be patient, Naruto. He obviously has a reason for it. Trust Zabuza-san." Hearing his name pricked Zabuza's interest, and he paid rapt attention to the conversation.

"But, Haku! He hasn't taught us _any _Ninjutsu at all! I really wanted to learn some real kickass ones, like some of the ones Itachi-sensei used to use!" Zabuza grimaced under his bandages. If Naruto wanted techniques like those an Uchiha used, he was in for a big disappointment. Zabuza knew he was good, but that Itachi kid was in a league of his own, according to his spies.

He turned his attention back to the whispered conversation. Haku had laid a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder in an effort to placate him. "Don't worry, Naruto. I bet that he'll teach us all kinds of stuff later on. But we can't learn this stuff while we're traveling, right?"

Naruto groaned an agreement, his disappointment plainly written on his face. He turned and slumped against Haku, resting his back against her shoulder. "Thanks, Haku. You're a good person." She colored, but Naruto wasn't done yet. "A little weird and quiet, sometimes. But, still, you're pretty cool."

Zabuza chuckled at Naruto's makeshift complement, but what happened next made him outright laugh. Haku, in reciprocation to Naruto's strange comment, had scooted to the side, allowing his head to fall and connect with the soil with a loud _thwump_. Naruto yelped in surprise and pain, and Zabuza laughed at the expression on his face. Haku turned a questioning direction to where Zabuza was hiding and reached for her sword, which she held diagonally across her back. Zabuza knew that the jig was up, and stepped out from his place of hiding. Haku's look of caution was replaced with one of relief, and her hand left the hilt of her blade. Zabuza gave her an approving nod; her awareness was good, but it still needed work. Nevertheless, he would give praise where praise was due.

"Hey, Zabuza!" He turned to the source of the shout, seeing Naruto sprawled across the ground and pointing an accusing finger at him. "Why are you here? I thought you were watching for enemies!" Zabuza shrugged and pulled his sword out of its harness, setting it carefully on the ground. Then he sat himself down, crossing his legs, and pulled a ration bar out of his pouch.

"Well, I figured that with all the noise you two were making, enemies would come to _us_. And there's no point in fighting on an empty stomach, right?" He pulled his bandages down to hang around his neck and opened the ration bar, gazing in distaste at the mealy substance. "On the other hand, if this is the best we have to eat, it might be better to die hungry." His wry humor brought a smile to Haku's face and prompted a laugh from Naruto.

Haku scooted herself forward so that she was within equal distance of Zabuza and Naruto. Then she addressed Zabuza, who was choking down another bite of the ration bar. "Zabuza-san, how close are we to the border?"

Zabuza made a reply, which was muffled by his mouthful of food. After a rough swallow, he tried again. "Not too far. Another four hours or so of travel, and we'll be across the border. We'll start early in the morning so we can get there before noon." Haku nodded in acceptance, but Naruto had a question.

"Hey, aren't there gonna be Konoha ninjas at the border?" Zabuza nodded, knowing where the boy was going with this. "Well, if they see me, won't they try to take me back? I mean, I already had hunter-nin chasing after me…" his voice trailed off, and Zabuza took a moment to think.

He didn't want to frighten the boy, but he _still _had hunter-nin on his tail. Zabuza had personally dispatched no fewer than five of them. But, there was no reason to tell the boy, right? He turned back to Naruto, who was still waiting for an answer. "Don't worry about that, Naruto. We'll sneak you through. Isn't that right, Haku?" Haku nodded, giving Zabuza a strange glance.

She nodded in agreement with Zabuza's comment, even though she was troubled about something. For the past few days, Zabuza had been unusually agreeable and friendly. Now, most people would think that it was because he was going home, but Haku knew better. Zabuza was the type of person who was more at ease when in the middle of conflict, or when anticipating a battle. He got bored and edgy when there was nothing to do. So, the fact that he was so at ease led her to believe that he was expecting a fight at the border.

But that wasn't all that bugged her. She remembered something he had done a few days ago which had mystified her. He had forced them to make a detour from their planned route and had gone to the coast. Haku had thought that he was trying to find a boat or something there, but there had been nothing. Yet, that night, when they had made camp near the beach, she noticed that Zabuza was missing. She wandered off to the beach and found him, but he was talking to something in the water. But, before she had a chance to see what it was, it had swum away. She hadn't mentioned it to Naruto, and she didn't think that Zabuza had noticed her presence, but it made her wonder. Was Zabuza planning something?...

"Haku?" She snapped back into focus and turned to Zabuza, who had asked her some sort of question. Blushing a bit in embarrassment, she asked him to repeat it. "I said, 'are you hungry?'" She shook her head, but Zabuza had noticed something was off. "You feeling alright, Haku?" She opened her mouth to answer, but Naruto got there first.

"Huh? Haku, are you sick? Or injured? What's going on?" Zabuza reached over with his long arm and lazily whacked the boy, knocking him onto his back.

"Idiot, give her a chance to talk." Naruto grumbled, but did as Zabuza said.

Haku ducked her head, not wanting to meet their gazes right then. "N-no, I'm fine… really…" Naruto gave a scoff, and Zabuza shook his head in disbelief.

"Give me a break, Haku. I've known you for too long for something like that to work." Zabuza glanced at Naruto, who took his cue. He chimed in his two cents.

"Yeah, seriously! C'mon, tell us what's up!" Haku hesitated, but Naruto's puppy-dog eyes won the day. She relented and decided to tell them, smoothing her tunic in embarrassment.

"Well… I'm just worried about what will happen when we cross the border. I mean, why would Konoha ninjas just let a couple of ninjas from Kiri go through? At the very least, they'll probably question us to see why we were in Fire Country in the first place." She bowed her head, eyes staring at her ground in front of her. "I'm frightened. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Zabuza scowled a little as he watched her. He had hoped that she would get over this pacifistic nonsense, believing it to be just a phase. Naruto was better, since he had already killed before, but Zabuza thought of him as the type to mourn the deaths of his enemies. He sighed a little bit in exasperation. These two kids, who had the potential to become the greatest killing machines in their time, 'didn't want to hurt people'. He hoped that the Kyuubi would be able to correct Naruto's naiveté in time, but Haku was his problem. And he just didn't see a way to change her mind.

Naruto sprang into the conversation, anxious to fill the awkward silence. "Hey, I bet everything's gonna work out. We'll just sneak past 'em or something, right, Zabuza?" He cast a hopeful glance at the swordsman, but Zabuza merely frowned and shook his head.

"No, we can't just sneak past. They have several platoons of ANBU guarding the border, with traps and barriers all along it. And, thanks to the Yondaime Hokage, there are quite a few seals placed that will alert any ANBU in the area." He growled a little as he spoke about the Yondaime. One of his greatest desires as a kid was to surpass him, the one known far and wide as the Yellow Flash; but the blonde idiot had gone and gotten himself killed fighting Kyuubi. He stole a glance at Naruto and smirked. Check that, _sealing _Kyuubi. But the Fourth had been a seal master, and had developed quite a few useful seals that had been used against the other villages.

Naruto frowned a little as he digested Zabuza's words. Back at the village, he had idolized and respected the Fourth Hokage. And now, just when he was trying to escape, something the Fourth created was preventing his getaway. Just goes to show, he guessed. "So, what're we gonna do?" Zabuza glanced at him and shrugged a little bit.

"We'll do what they won't expect: walk through in plain sight." Naruto made a questioning noise, but Zabuza held up a hand. "Tomorrow, we will disguise ourselves as regular travelers. I will pose as a fisherman from a nearby village, gone to sell my wares in Island Country. Haku, you'll be my daughter. Naruto, I was thinking about turning you into a fish-" Naruto interrupted with a yell of outrage, but Zabuza continued on. "-but I decided against it. You'll by my hired help, assisting me in transporting the fish. Got it?" Haku nodded, but Naruto looked apprehensive.

"But how are we going to do it? Henge?" Zabuza shook his head, but was inwardly pleased by the intelligent question. Looks like the time spent with Haku was helping the boy.

"No, that would be too easily spotted. Any transformation that you two would use would be too easily spotted, and there is a chance that they'll see through mine. No, the best bet is to actually disguise ourselves as our parts, using clothes and gear to match."

Naruto scratched his head, wondering if Zabuza had finally lost it. "Um… We don't have any stuff like that. And the nearest village is a day away."

Zabuza smirked under his bandages, gazing in amusement at the boy. "There you're wrong. Look at your clothes. They're ragged and torn enough for any peasant. And Haku," he waved a hand at her, "is actually dressed the part of a fisherman's daughter. A tunic and pants is customary wear for this region."

Naruto was still confused. "But, what about you? You said before that there was a chance that they would see through your transformation, right?"

Zabuza scoffed. "Oh, yes, there's a chance. There's also a chance that it could rain tigers, and that Kisame could start a song and dance show. But, in this case, you're right. I won't be transforming. I managed to… 'acquire' the necessary garb from the nearby village while you two were sleeping a couple of days ago." Naruto's expression cleared, happy that things were solved. But then it was Haku's turn to ask questions.

"But Zabuza, what about the fish? And your sword?" Zabuza nodded approvingly at Haku. Another good question, albeit obvious.

"That's simple. I can easily transform Kubikiri Houcho into a fishing pole." he stroked the sword as if in apology for the act. "As for the fish, I'm a Jounin of the Mist. If I can't wrangle up a few fish here and there, I should go back to the Academy." He stopped and said thoughtfully, "Though, technically, I wouldn't be going back… It'd be my first time." Naruto's jaw dropped at this little piece of information.

"WHAT! You never even went to the Academy? What kind of ninja are you?!" Zabuza turned his attention to the impertinent blonde, his eyes flashing.

"The kind that can beat your sorry ass into a pulp!" Naruto rose to the challenge, smiling inwardly. He loved these arguments with Zabuza; it was like playing poker with Death.

The Insult War waged on, the Republic of Zabuza versus Naruto's Rebellion. Haku simply sighed and turned away. She had learned long ago to let them have their petty disputes; it kept Naruto quiet, and stopped Zabuza from being bored to death. She would talk more to Zabuza after they finished. She yawned loudly; check that, she'd talk to him after she had a good night's sleep. She rolled over and covered her ears with her hands, intent on getting some shut-eye.

Over the course of some fifteen minutes, the Republic had once again crushed the Rebellion, and the scattered fragments of Naruto's makeshift army were running for the hills. Zabuza waited until Naruto followed Haku into the world of sleep before standing and walking away, leaving the two slumbering children behind.

With a quick jump, he was on top of a tree, staring into the horizon. He could see the sea from where he stood, with the moon's light shining off its flowing surface. He'd make a quick trip there tonight and take care of some of the arrangements. By the time Naruto woke up, he'd be carrying enough fish to crush an ox. He chuckled a little at that mental image, enjoying the sight of a ton of fish crushing a blonde cow. Yes, he'd look forward to tomorrow.

As for the other preparations… Hopefully, his message had reached its destination. He wanted a backup plan ready in case operations did not run smoothly tomorrow. But, if all went well, by tomorrow afternoon, they would be safely in Island Country. And from there, it was a week's travel and another five days by boat before the reached Water Country. Water Country… Kirigakure no Sato… Sandaime Mizukage… Suiryuuga Hisan…

The very thought of that man whetted his killer instinct. His blade awoke and shook in its harness, demanding blood. He sighed and pulled her free from his back. Calmly, he slid his hand down the length of her, the bright steel biting into his hand. Soon, she was calm once more, despite the immense pain in his hand. He grimaced; she was feeling particularly vindictive tonight. Maybe it was because they were so close to the others. Whatever the reason, she was quiet now, and would sleep well for a time, hopefully until she could feast on his enemies tomorrow. Yes… Tomorrow…

With thoughts of battle and blood in his mind, Zabuza raced off into the night. But even he did not detect his watcher. From a tree not ten meters from where he stood, a strange plant sprouted. It seemed to be two great leaves or stalks, huge and with serrated edges. From between these, a figure became visible, taking form and substance. Soon, the moon illuminated him, showing a very strange man indeed. What little of his body that showed, his head and torso, was strangely divided. The entire left side of his body was painted a pure white, while the left was completely black, except for his hair, which was a dim green hue. But the strangest thing about this man were his eyes; round, yellow, and with no visible iris. These emotionless eyes stared after Zabuza, and then turned to the two sleeping children. Then the strange man disappeared once more, the strange plants following him.

Soon, the tree was bare, and the night undisturbed. Naruto and Haku slept on, little knowing that they were marked by destiny.

AN: Hiya, it's me again. cough ugh, I'm down with the flu. Not fun. Anyways, just got a few of things to say, and then I'm gone. Item one on my list is this 'weekly update' thing I've been trying to do. Unfortunately, it isn't really working out, especially now that I got beta-readers. I have to write the chapter, send it to them, they have to proofread it, then they send it back, then I rant and rave because I made a stupid typo… the cycle continues. So, from now on, I'll be updating whenever I can. But you can still expect updates to be coming at about the same rate, just don't hold me to it, 'k?

Okay, onto the second item. I had a lot of people asking about whether or not this is a NaruXFemHaku fic. At this time, I can't really say, so it's whatever you guys want it to be, ok? One thing I can tell you is that it is an unusual pairing. That means no one from Konoha, and no Temari, either. Sorry if you guys don't like that, but there are _way _too many of those out there. I'm gonna be a wee bit original with this bad boy.

Finally, I want to thank the two brave people who so generously agreed to beta-read my work. A toast to the work of JohnnyG and Nightmare Shadow! Many thanks to the both of you, and I encourage all my readers to check out their profiles, especially Johnny G. I've read Johnny's stuff and I _love _it! And if you're ever in need of a good laugh, swing by Nightmare's profile and give it a once-over. I guarantee you'll snicker. I know _I _did!

Okay, I think that's it. I hope that you all like this chapter. If you have any questions or comments, you can leave a review or send me a PM. I'm a little busy, so don't fret if it takes a bit for me to answer. Anyways, 'til next time, faithful readers!

_Gaereth_


	8. Chapter 8: Deception and Destruction

Chapter 8: Deception and Destruction

AN: This chapter marks the 100,000 word milestone! Now, to reach 200,000! Thanks go to JohnnyG, Nightmare Shadow, and dragonofAlagaesia, make sure to look them up! I'm counting on you all to keep on reading and reviewing, ok? Peace!

Disclaimer: Behold! My contract, which certifies my ownership of Naruto! Wait… it's not notarized! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!... If you need me, I'll be drowning my sorrows.

_Wow, this is cool!'_ Thoughts

'_**Don't talk so much, brat!'**_ Kyuubi thoughts

"Shut up, damn fox!" Regular talking

"**You asking for a beatdown, kit?" ** Kyuubi Talking

The moon crept slowly out of sight, its light dimming. As she rounded the horizon and was gone, a radiance made itself known in the east; dawn was approaching. Soon the sun would be up, and the new day would begin, awash with fresh challenges and headaches. Well, except for Momochi Zabuza. His headache was already upon him.

"WHAAAT?! I'M NOT GONNA CARRY ALL THAT!" A vein bulged in the swordsman's left temple, but he forced himself into calm impassivity. He'd be damned if he let the little blonde brat bring him down to his level. No way. Not gonna happen. Chilled steel. Rock-hard determination. Iron wi- "NO WAY! NUH-UH! NOT GONNA HAPPEN! YOU CAN JUST TAKE THAT FISH AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"

Zabuza's 'iron will' snapped, and he took Naruto down in a flash. Seizing the boy's collar in his hands, he lifted the blonde into the air as if he was a twig. He stared hard at Naruto, his eyes filled with annoyance. "Boy… I've had it up to _here _with you! You're gonna carry the damn fish, and you'll damn well _like _it! Am I perfectly, crystal clear?" He had been yelling at first, but as his speech went on, his voice dropped down the range, ending in a low and dangerous whisper. But Naruto wasn't fazed. No, his attention was still firmly on the task at hand.

"SCREW YOU! Look at the sizeof that bag! I can't lift something that heavy! You've got to have, like, a gazillion fish in there! Why don't _you _carry the damn thing if you want it so much?!" He stuck out his tongue at the older ninja, his resolve lending him courage. As the swordsman's face colored in rage, Haku, who was still lying on the ground, rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. She clasped her hands over her ears in an effort to preserve her hearing. It wasn't working.

"The HELL you say! I spent all fucking night getting this damn fish, and you are going to carry it to the border! That was the plan!"

"NO, IT WASN'T! The _plan _was to get _some _fish, not empty the whole sea! You're just too dumb to know the difference."

"What'd you say, brat? I _dare _you to say that to my face."

"I _said_, you're DUMB! Stupid! Retarded! Want me to spell it out for you? D-U-M."

"That's not how you spell 'dumb', idiot! It's D-U-M-B!"

"No, it's not! It's D-U-M! Spell it like it sounds!"

"Cocky brat, I told you! It's D-U-M-B! The 'B' is goddamn _silent_!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"NO, it's NOT!"

"YES, it IS!"

"NO, IT'S _NOT_!"

"YES, IT _IS_!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" The pair of arguing shinobi blinked at each other, wondering where the third voice was coming from. Before they had a chance to react, Haku was between them, her face bowed and shadowed.

"Wha?... Haku?" The two combatants spoke in unison, the same note of surprise evident in their voices. But Haku was having none of it.

"I said, _shut up_!" Her voice was quiet and dangerous, sharply in contrast with her outburst from before. Naruto and Zabuza clamped their mouths shut, staring at Haku. The same thoughts were going through their minds;Haku was yelling? _The _Haku? The girl who personified quiet and timid? "Put the kid _down._" Zabuza hesitated, a shred of his anger returning. "NOW!" His rage fled, and Naruto hit the ground with a _thump_. "Better… Now, I'm going back to sleep. And I don't want to hear so much as a _peep _out of either of you, UNDERSTAND?!" Zabuza nodded hastily, followed quickly by Naruto. With a grunt, Haku turned and walked a few meters away, then fell face-first onto the ground. For a moment, all was still, as if even the birds were holding their breath in anxiety. Then there was the sound of deep, rhythmic breathing from the prostrate Haku, and life returned to the scene once more.

But at a much lower volume.

Two hours later, when the sun was still climbing in the sky, Haku blinked her eyes. Yawning, she pushed herself away from the ground and sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. The sun's morning light shone in her brown orbs, and she squinted against its yellow glare. Turning away from the solar irritant, she rose sleepily to her feet and yawned again. She felt great; it had been one of the best night's sleep she'd ever gotten. Taking a quick stretch or two, she was soon ready to face the world.

She turned and looked at her surroundings for a second, feeling a little confused. She remembered falling asleep near the remnants of the small fire they had made the day before, but now she was a small distance away from the charred logs. Shrugging it off, she trudged over to said campfire and found herself at a loss again. Zabuza and Naruto were nowhere to be seen, and all the sleeping bags and cooking utensils had already been put away. There were the bags, sitting against a small tree. She found it rather unsettling; there was no way in hell either of the men she traveled with would clean up after themselves. For every day of this trip, it had always been her that made sure everything was packed and ready. More often than not, Zabuza would force Naruto to help her, but Naruto _never_ did the chores on his own. She wondered what had happened to create such a change in behavior.

A bush rustled from behind her, and she turned sharply to see what it was. She relaxed when she observed the familiar head of wild blond hair. She waved at the blonde boy, feeling bright and cheerful. "Good morning, Naruto-san." He made a small wave back at her, but didn't reply. Shrugging, she turned back to the bags and seized her own, setting it firmly on her back. Turning back to the blonde boy, she saw that he looked incredibly nervous about something. "Is something wrong, Naruto-san?"

Naruto stared hard at his feet, refusing to meet Haku's gaze. "Um… Are you okay, Haku?" She gaped at him confusedly for a second, not really comprehending his reasoning.

"Um… I think I am, Naruto-san. Why do you ask?" Naruto still wouldn't look at her, and was now staring at a clump of trees off to his left as if it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Um… I just… You were… I…" His voice faded away, and he gulped loudly. Haku was bewildered now, and a little scared. If Naruto was at a loss for words, the Apocalypse couldn't be far behind. This was the first time she'd ever seen Naruto so nervous about something, and it was more than a little strange. Over the weeks, she had gotten to know the blonde boy, and nervous just wasn't in his vocabulary. Something must have put the fear of Kami-sama into him, and she wondered what could have frightened the boy so badly. She crossed over to him, and he finally looked her in the eyes.

"Naruto-san. I'm fine. Okay?" He gulped and nodded quickly, as if she had just threatened him or something. She sighed and turned away, filing that reaction away for later questioning. She would find out what had scared the boy later; right now, they had a border to cross. "Where is Zabuza-san?"

Naruto sighed in relief as the danger he had feared seemed to pass. He had been afraid that she was going to wake up a ravening monster, so he had hid. But… somehow, it didn't seem wise to mention that to her. "Oh, he's… I think he's getting the cart ready."

Haku turned towards the boy, holding his pack loosely in her hand. "Cart? Zabuza-san didn't mention a cart last night…"

"Yeah, he went and got it this morning." Naruto was feeling better and better; as his fear disappeared, he began sharing in Haku's good mood. Haku nodded in response and handed him his backpack, which he put on. "C'mon, I'll show you where he is!" He grinned and dashed off, with her following close behind. A time later, after a small race that Haku easily won, the two children burst into a clearing and stopped short, breathing hard. Naruto panted a little and set his hands on his knees, but Haku was looking around the clearing.

It was a large clearing, and through the middle of it a road ran, winding a little and rather rough. On the road was a small handcart, holding heaps upon heaps of fish. And underneath the cart, messing with the wheels, was the Demon of the Mist, grunting as he held a nail between his filed teeth. He waved a friendly hammer in Haku's direction and turned his attention back to his work, banging enthusiastically at a stubborn nail. Haku smiled as she saw Zabuza, the elite Jounin, enjoying manual labor. Of course, it was probably only because he got to hit things, but it was still a funny thought. Naruto, his breath recovered, ran past her and slid to a halt next to the cart.

"What's up, blondie?" Zabuza's voice drifted up from beneath the cart, sounding rather cheerful.

"Not much, No-brows. Haku's up." Zabuza laughed at Naruto's taunt.

"Yeah, I noticed. Say, hand me another nail, would ya?" Naruto shrugged and knelt down next to the cart, grabbing another nail from where a group of them lay. Handing it to Zabuza, the swordsman set about his work once more. As he worked, he spoke between the bangs. "Is she still bitchy?"

Naruto looked cautiously back at Haku, who thankfully was out of earshot, trying to coax a local squirrel down from its tree. "Nah, she's acting cool. That was kinda scary, what she did earlier. I'm glad she's happy right now."

Another grunt rose from beneath the cart. "Yeah, tell me about it. There's one thing you need to remember about Haku, kid. She almost never gets angry, but when she does, she's scarier than me. And that's hard to do." Naruto sighed, still a little confused.

"Yeah, I know, but she's always so quiet normally. It was just weird seeing her flip out like that. I dunno." Zabuza made an affirmative noise.

"I know how you feel, kid. I've never gotten used to it, even though I've known her for almost a year now. It's just one of those things about women, I guess." There was a pause in the hammering, accompanied by several colorful curses. Zabuza pulled himself out from beneath the cart, cradling a bruised thumb. "Damn, that smarts."

Naruto looked over at the swordsman and grinned evilly. "Did ya hit yourself? Heh, some ninja _you _are." He started laughing, but a thrown hammer soon remedied that. The blunt instrument slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the ground.

"Oh, what's this? You couldn't dodge a hammer? Some ninja _you _are." Naruto wheezed out a laugh, knowing that Zabuza had won that round fair and square.

"Okay, okay, fine. You win. Happy?" Zabuza grinned at the blonde kid and stood up, reaching a hand down to help up the other.

"Always, kid. C'mon, let's go get Haku. I think this cart's ready to go." Naruto grabbed his hand and rose to his feet, wincing a little. He knew he'd have a pretty bruise on his stomach later, but he'd gotten used to it. The first week of no 'insta-healing' had been rough, but since then, he found he didn't mind the aches and pains as much. It got annoying every once in a while, but at the same time, it helped him feel more… alive.

"Ready to go, Haku?" She turned as she heard Zabuza's voice, but almost didn't recognize the man. Now that he was out from under the cart, she could see what he was wearing, and he looked totally different. He was wearing a bright blue shirt and yellow pants, with open-toed sandals. On his head, he wore a yellow straw hat which looked like it had seen better days. Haku's first thought was that he looked like some brightly-colored bird or fish, and she had to suppress a snigger.

"Y-Yeah, I am. Here's your backpack." She handed it to him, and he hefted it over one shoulder. She suddenly realized that something was missing; the gigantic blade was nowhere in sight. "Zabuza-san, where's your sword?" He grunted a little, a shadow crossing his face.

"She's over at the cart. I had to transform her into a fishing pole, just like I said, but I highly doubt that that'll be noticed. Only a Hyuuga could see through my transformations, and all of those are shacked up in Konoha." Haku nodded, knowing the reputation of the Hyuuga's. It was said that their 'Byakugan' bloodline allowed them all sorts of enhanced perceptions, including the ability to see chakra. Naruto remembered all about the Hyuuga, and a scowl crossed his face.

"I hate those Hyuuga. They always acted all noble and shit, and they would always chase after me. Uptight, white-eyed freaks." Naruto subsided into mumbling, his face shadowed over with bad memories. But… now that he thought about it, not _all _of the Hyuuga had been mean to him. There had been that one girl… But he shook his head. She'd probably been trying to trick him so she could hurt him, just like the others. His frown deepened, and he crossed his arms.

Haku saw the dark look on Naruto's face, but decided against trying to comfort him. It would probably only make him angrier. She turned her attention back to Zabuza, who was also eyeing Naruto with a strange look. He glanced at her and gave her a quick nod, which she returned. In a loud voice, she asked "Are we ready to go yet?"

Zabuza shrugged. "Sure, let's get moving. It's already a few hours past dawn, so we need to hurry if we want to cross the border before noon. Let's get moving." He moved off towards the cart, followed closely by Haku. After a long moment, Naruto followed after, his mind still lost in memories.

Time passed slowly for them, as none of them felt really conversational. Haku's good mood had slowly faded away after Naruto's fit of depression, and she was once more shy and timid. Zabuza's cheerfulness had also gone, but for a different reason altogether. His eyes were glazed and distant as he walked along, caught up in thought over something. Naruto, who was still feeling angry and sad, pulled the handcart steadily down the road, avoiding most of the bumps and potholes. He looked from Haku, who was walking on his right, to Zabuza, who was on his left, and wondered what they were thinking about. But, even then, nobody talked, and time crept slowly on.

The sun was almost at it's pinnacle when they reached the border. They stopped for a moment on a hill, a half-mile away from the small outpost that watched this section of the border between Fire Country and Island country. Zabuza glanced from Haku to Naruto, seeing that they were both looking nervous. He couldn't blame them; if the disguises didn't work, they would have a battle on their hands. He turned his attention to the lands beyond the border, scanning the terrain. He smiled wickedly; everything was ready. Time to get this show on the road.

He began walking down the hill, beckoning the others to fall in behind him. They did, remembering what he had told them before. They were to follow his lead and play their roles, but to keep silent unless it was necessary to talk. If it came to a fight, their first priority was to get across the border and run as far away as they could. Naruto was forbidden to use his were-fox form, and Haku was not allowed to use any jutsu. The last thing Zabuza wanted was for the Konoha ninja to get their hands on the two children, and it would certainly pique their interest if Naruto or Haku started fighting for real. No, their jobs were to run and wait for Zabuza, while he took care of the problem.

They were nearing the outpost, and were about thirty meters away from it when they were stopped. From the trees on either side of the road, Konoha shinobi made themselves known, surrounding the cart and the travelers with trained ease. Zabuza made a quick headcount. Nine of them, seven men and two women. He grinned a little, careful not to show his filed teeth; this might just get interesting.

"Halt!" The voice rang out from the shinobi directly ahead of them, one of the females. Zabuza signaled to the other two to stop and eyed the woman, trying to get a quick estimation. She was rather short and had shaggy blonde hair, and a scarlet claw was tattooed on her forehead, angled so that the tip ran between her eyes and down her nose. She was dressed in standard uniform, and a red and white dog mask hung from her side. Zabuza smirked a little; this woman had the air of a brawler. "Who are you?" The woman's voice was loud, and her attitude was one of barely restrained impatience.

Zabuza smiled widely and held his hands up in a placating motion. "Aw, c'mon now! I'm just a humble fisherman, off to sell my catch. I ain't causing any trouble, honest." He drawled the words slowly and easily, with the air of a relaxed civilian. He heard a smothered snigger, and smiled a little bit bigger; if they believed him enough to laugh at his antics, then they would think he was harmless.

But his satisfaction waned a little as the woman stepped forward, motioning to another ninja who stood behind him. "Move away from the cart." Pretending to be puzzled, he turned around to see who was behind him, and started. The female shinobi behind him was practically a copy of the one who had first spoken, except that this one was wearing a mask. But everything else, the clothing, the hair, everything was the same. He backed away from the cart, beckoning Naruto and Haku to follow.

The Konoha ninja gathered closer around them, with five of them surrounding the three travelers, and the other four examining the cart. Zabuza sneaked a peek at his guards; three of them were male Chuunin, and carried nothing special about them. That implied either taijutsu specialists or balanced fighters, either one. But there was another guard, also male, who wore ANBU gear and had the mask of an eagle. This was had very interesting weapons indeed; curved metal talons that jutted from above his wrist. They were easily a foot long, and the tips were serrated, promising a nasty wound to whoever got hit. Zabuza shifted his foot a bit, and the man raised the talons warningly. Zabuza almost nodded in respect; the man had good perception.

The fifth guard was the woman who had first spoken to him. She was eyeing him suspiciously, not even bothering to glance at the children. Zabuza leaned towards her a little, whispering in that same drawling voice. "Hey, is that your sister over there?" He nodded in the direction of her look-alike, who was currently rummaging through the bag of fish in the cart. She growled a little and laid a hand on her katana, which was slung across her back.

"I don't remember letting you talk, _civilian_." Zabuza scowled a little and backed away, his eyes on her katana. He remembered those blades. They were ANBU standard gear, and most squads were required to become proficient with them. But, despite their uniformity, they were well-crafted and razor-edged. It was nothing compared to his own sword, of course, but they were still something to be reckoned with.

"Alright, alright, there's no need to get angry." She flashed him a steely gaze, and he fell quiet, his eyes on those searching the cart. Other than the masked ANBU woman, the other three looked to be low-ranking ANBU, their masks lacking the distinctive animal shape of the true elite. This put Zabuza more at ease; these had to be fresh recruits, still earning their place among the covert ops unit. He did a quick mental headcount. Three Chuunin rank shinobi, three ANBU trainees, and three elite ANBU; and all he had for backup was a whiny brat and a timid girl. He grinned; looks like the Konoha ninja were outclassed.

Suddenly, there was a strange bark from the masked woman who was searching the cart. The tattooed woman exchanged a quick nod with the eagle ANBU and quickly joined her masked counterpart, looking over her shoulder. Zabuza's eyes narrowed in suspicion; something was amiss. His suspicions were quickly confirmed when the masked woman leaned in to inspect his transformed blade. He cursed silently; somehow they had figured out the trick! He had done his transformation perfectly; it would have taken one of those cursed Hyuuga's to see through that Henge! But this was no time for recrimination; already, the tattooed woman was coming back, and Zabuza did not like the look in her eyes. He concentrated for a moment, gathering his chakra in preparation for the strike. The tattooed woman seemed to notice something and she hastened forward, but it was already too late. He had made his move.

With incredible speed and strength, he turned and seized his two young companions. Ignoring the startled gasps, he hurled them over the heads of Konoha ninja, towards the border. He lifted up a quick prayer to whoever was listening, hoping they would make it. But he had no time to watch, because already the eagle-masked one was moving with remarkable speed, his talons held at the ready.

Zabuza flipped backward to avoid a nasty talon slash, planting his hands into the ground in an impromptu handstand. He planted a powerful kick into the chest of the Chuunin behind him and then rolled away from the tattooed woman's sword strike. He kept rolling until he was clear of the circle, coming up smoothly to his feet. For a moment, nobody moved as he stared at the nine Konoha ninja. Then the Chuunin he had kicked regained his breath and reached for his shuriken holster, tossing several of them Zabuza's way. He ducked under them, but was met by one of the ANBU trainees, who struck with kunai in hand. He shifted his body to the right to dodge the attack, and then seized the trainee's head in both hands. He was about to snap the man's neck when a well-thrown kunai forced him to leap away once more.

He let a feral smile grace his lips and dashed forward once more, diving into their midst. The fight became a blur for him as his instincts took over, and his reason faded. Blocking a punch here, snapping a kick there, dodging a few shuriken, but always moving. As he tried to pin one of the Chuunin to the ground and crush his trachea, he felt cold steel slice deep into his shoulder. He gave a low hiss of pain and released the Chuunin, leaping out of the melee. He landed on a tree ten meters away and turned back towards them, reviewing his results. So far, two of the three Chuunin looked exhausted, with the third in slightly better condition. He had managed to knock out one of the ANBU trainees, but the other two were still in good shape. And the three Elite ANBU had nary a scratch on them, but the talons on the eagle's right hand were dripping with blood. Zabuza's blood.

He cursed softly, annoyed at himself. He had thought that he could handle only nine of them better than this. He always had been a brawler, excellent at fighting crowds. He must be losing his touch. He shrugged and reached a hand towards the cart, in which the transformed Kubikiri Houcho still lay. It was time to pull out the big guns. He focused his concentration on the sword, willing it to come to him. He felt the connection between him and her pulse and gain strength, and then flare into brilliant glory. She ripped free of the cart and flew through the air, the handle landing neatly into his palm. He smirked evilly, loving the feel of the weight in his hand. With an arrogant ease, he dispelled the sword's transformation, revealing the immense blade in all its glory. He gazed at it in wonder for a moment, but he was distracted when he heard a startled gasp from the Konoha ninja.

"YOU!" It was the tattooed woman, her face flushed from exertion or anger. " So, it's you, Momochi Zabuza. The Demon of the Hidden Mist. Why are you on our territory, you bastard?" She was animated, but Zabuza merely brushed her off, the presence of Kubikiri Houcho lending him strength.

"Oh, just passing through. That is, until your lot butted in. Oh, well, it's too late now." He smirked, his eyes glimmering with a cruel light. He hefted his sword to bring emphasis to his words, but winced as he felt pain in his shoulder. Sighing a little in exasperation, he slammed his sword into the branch of the tree and reached into his pocket, pulling out a roll of bandages. As he wrapped up the jagged wound, he examined the group of leaf ninja, a mocking smirk on his face. "Hmmm… Maybe I should just leave now. Now that I've got my sword, none of you will be a challenge…" He sighed in mock disappointment and made sure the newly wrapped wound was covered, ignoring the annoyed Konoha ninja. The eagle-masked ANBU stepped forward, talons held at the ready as Zabuza returned the roll of bandage to his pocket.

"Just what is that supposed to mean? You think that you, one man, can defeat all of us?" Then, out of nowhere, the ANBU disappeared, reappearing a second later behind Zabuza. His talons were pressed against the swordsman's neck, and Zabuza gasped in surprise. "I don't think you can." He pulled the left set of talons away and held it poised behind the swordsman's back, ready to skewer his heart at a moment's notice. But then, he froze, and did not move at all.

A voice drifted from the trees behind him. "Yeah, I think I can." Then Zabuza turned translucent and burst apart, water flowing down the sides of the tree. At the same moment, the ANBU fell from his perch, bisected through his belly. The two halves of his body hit the ground, splashing blood and gore everywhere. For a moment, all was silent. Then a scream ripped through the air, filled with pain and loss.

"TAKUO!" The tattooed woman dashed forward, closely followed by her masked counterpart. She knelt beside the mutilated remains of the eagle-masked ANBU, tears flowing down her face. The three Chuunin looked pale and disgusted, and one of the ANBU trainees had vomited. But all of them had made a very big mistake. They had let themselves become distracted, and were not thinking about Zabuza.

His voice drifted down from the trees about them, bringing their attention back to him. "I got to say, that was a disappointment. You'd think that an eagle could tell the difference between a human and a water clone." He snorted derisively, dissatisfied with the ANBU's performance. He watched as the tattooed woman sobbed at the side of her bisected colleague, unable to believe that a hardened ANBU was crying over the loss of a teammate. In the middle of a battle, no less! "Oh, looks like the tattooed bitch misses the unobservant one. Well, don't worry about it, since you'll be joining him soon enough." Then, from the trees all around the Konoha ninja, clones of Zabuza began appearing, standing on the branches with an arrogant ease. The tattooed woman recovered from her sorrow enough to snap a quick command to her group, ordering them all to keep close together. The many Zabuzas smiled as the saw the ninja's huddle back to back, each of them intent on keeping the others alive. "Oh? This must be the 'Root' philosophy of yours that I've heard so much about. 'When many work as one, they can weather any storm.' Am I right?" At first, the only reply was another bark from the masked ANBU woman, but then the tattooed woman focused on the clone that had talked, her eyes filled with hate and loss.

"Yes, you are. But you don't have to take my word for it; you'll see it for yourself soon enough." She nodded quickly to the three Chuunin, who nervously nodded in return. The three journeyman ninja then took up a triad position around the rest, forming a triangle. They held kunai ready in their mouths, but their hands were flashing through hand seals with admirable speed. At a word from the tattooed woman, the three ANBU trainees cut their index fingers and began drawing three lines, connecting the three Chuunin with trails of blood. When they were done, the group was surrounded by a bloody triangle, with a Chuunin at each point. The tattooed woman looked over it quickly, and then signaled the Chuunin. "Do it now!"

The three Chuunin glanced at each other and then, in unison, slammed their open palms together into one final seal. Together, they shouted out "Barrier Technique: Triple Crimson Pillars!" The bloody triangle began to glow with an eerie red light, and Zabuza leaned forward in anticipation. Then, from around the three Chuunin, a fiery circle erupted, stretching higher and higher. The three blazes reached a height of about twenty feet, then seemed to solidify and grow still, although the flickering flames still gave the illusion of movement. Then, sheets of fire sprang up from the bloody lines that connected the pillars, erecting three blazing walls about the huddled group of ninja. Then, after the walls were constructed, there was a final flash of red, and the top was sealed off by a flaming roof.

Zabuza raised a hairless eyebrow. "Oh, a barrier jutsu, eh? Not everyday you see one of those. I must admit, that looks pretty impressive. But… If your stuck inside, how are you going to attack me?" Zabuza nodded at a few of his clones, who grinned in acknowledgement. The three water clones leapt down from their perch and landed next to the barrier, one next to each pillar. But no sooner had they come within five feet of it, before tendrils of fire stretched out from the pillars, wrapping tightly around them. Then they were pulled into the flaming pillars, where they burst into water and evaporated away. Zabuza watched the steam rise and was impressed; those flames were hot enough to instantly vaporize his water clones. This might be more fun than he thought, but they _still _couldn't attack him from inside of there. He might as well just go around the thing and be on his merry way. But then movement within the blazing triangle caught his gaze, and he realized that he was about to eat his words.

"Doton: Jaws of Stone!" Zabuza's eyes widened and he leapt high into the air, just as a great stone dragon erupted from the ground beneath his tree, its gaping maw swallowing the tree whole. The stone jaws slammed shut, then the dragon began to break apart, huge chunks of rock raining down on the imprisoned tree. Zabuza landed on another tree and watched the jutsu fall apart, sweating at how close an escape that had been. Had he been caught in that jutsu, the downpour of rocks would surely have crushed him. He turned back to the leaf ninjas, seeing a victorious smirk on the tattooed woman's face.

"That was a pretty narrow miss, Demon. I wonder, just how long can you keep that up?" She nodded at the three ANBU recruits. "Go with Plan C for now. Keep it up until we can get a clean shot." The three of them looked at each other and nodded, then knelt on the ground. One of them turned to face the wall and began a series of hand seals, while the other two watched. When he had finished the hand seals, he held his hands out towards the wall, nearly touching it. He formed one last seal, the tiger seal, and nodded at the other two recruits. One of them placed his hands on the earth, while the third began doing hand seals in air, his face turned towards the sky. Zabuza tensed, motioning to his water clones to prepare; the onslaught was about to begin.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" The fire dragon burst from the blazing wall, the flames helping to increase its size and strength. The fiery head turned towards Zabuza and seemed to roar at him before plunging towards him at an incredible speed. The swordsman leapt away, but the dragon turned with him. It's blazing maw opened wide, threatening to swallow him whole. But before it had a chance, five of Zabuza's water clones jumped in front of it, bringing a smirk to the swordsman's face. As he flew through the air, he slammed his hands together and did five quick seals, staring down the fire dragon.

"Suiton: Suijenhiki!" The water clones in the air in front of the dragon burst apart into their base element and began spiraling about each other, forming into a small shield made of flowing water. The dragon roared and slammed into it, its fire turning the water into steam. Due to its heat and size, it burst through, but the wall had given Zabuza the precious seconds he needed to prepare himself. He was on the ground now, his hands gripping his sword tightly, the blade angled across his body. As the fire dragon dived towards him, he brought his sword back behind his head and concentrated hard, pushing his chakra into the blade. The energy sparked a response from within the blade, waking her from her slumber. Kubikiri Houcho began glowing a light blue, a black flame dancing across its edge. By the time the dragon was upon him, it's crimson maw gaping as if to swallow him whole, he was ready.

He brought the sword down in a devastating overhead slash, cleaving through the head of the fire dragon. He stopped the blade's momentum and held her steady as the rest of the dragon's body threw itself against her edge and was dashed to pieces. The last of the flames disappeared into the air, and the heat that had washed over him disappeared, along with the energy that had gathered about his sword. As the last tendril of blackness disappeared into thin air, he dropped to one knee on the ground, panting hard. That attack had taken a lot out of him, and he was not exactly overflowing with chakra. But he had no time to recover; the next attack was coming.

"Fuuton: Hurricane Entrapment!" His eyes widened in disbelief; that attack should be impossible! They were within the barrier, and no jutsu should be able to penetrate it! But, nevertheless, winds going at incredible speed were ripping at him, even as he rushed for cover. As he ran, he glanced over at the leaf nin and saw what had happened. While he had been taking care of the fire dragon missile, they had created a small tunnel in the ground; not large, but enough so that the chakra-filled gale could pass from the user to the sky outside, where it could influence the wind currents. But the information was too late, since he could already feel the wind picking up force and speed.

He tried to sink his sword into a tree, to anchor himself to the wooden surface, but the sword was plucked from his hands and carried into the air by the incredibly strong gusts. Not a moment afterwards, he too was carried into the air, his clothes ripped and torn by the chakra-filled winds. He watched in shock as his water clones were plucked from the trees one by one and destroyed, filling the winds with water. He cursed quickly, knowing that he couldn't make another water clone without it being immediately destroyed by this incredible wind; it would only be a waste of chakra. He racked his mind for a solution, but was drenched as leftover water from one of his clones smacked into him.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Now that all of his clones had been destroyed, the water he had used to make them was filling this mini hurricane, which meant that he was in an ideal position to use a water jutsu. He started to form a seal, but was distracted as he felt a gash form in his leg due to a particularly nasty gust of chakra-filled air. He didn't have much time before that ninja pumped enough chakra into this thing to kill him. He went through his cache of jutsu, wondering which one would help him in this situation. Suddenly, he had another idea. It might not get him out of this jutsu, but at the very least it would protect him.

He slammed his hands together, ignoring the pain as another slice of wind opened a cut on his right bicep. Guiding his hands quickly, he shifted them into three quick seals. "Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!" As he shouted the words, the water in the air about him was drawn towards him, condensing about him. All the water from his water clones, as well as whatever he could draw from the air, surrounded him and enclosed him, and soon he was encased within a large globe of water. The tiny wind storm ripped and tore at the orb, but it was held fast by Zabuza's chakra. The wind intensified, and Zabuza groaned in exasperation; this was going to be a battle of attrition, and he hated those.

The storm raged for a bit longer, but started dying away a few minutes later. Zabuza allowed himself a triumphant grin; looks like that one is out of chakra. That meant there were only two more ANBU recruits, and the other two ANBU elites. He felt his prison start to drop back towards the earth and dispelled it, landing easily onto the soggy soil. He glanced over at the crimson barrier where, sure enough, one of the ANBU was kneeling on the ground, obviously exhausted. He grinned and pointed his sword at the others, taunting them into action. The tattooed woman glared at him and joined her hands together, intertwining her fingers into the serpent seal.

"Doton: Earth Upheaval!" She slammed her hands into the earth, creating a shockwave that coursed through the ground. Zabuza felt the ground begin to shift under him and tried to jump away, but he slipped on the mud created by his leftover water. Even as he tried to regain his balance, the earth beneath him suddenly jerked upwards, tossing his body towards the fiery triangle. He gasped a little in surprise and saw the glimmer of triumph in the woman's eyes; if he hit that wall, he was dead, no two ways about it. He knew that it was time to use his last resort, even though he hated to do it.

As he flew through the air towards his impending cremation, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He was practically out of chakra, but he gathered what little he could spare and shoved it into his sword, pleading with her for help. He had awakened her once during this battle, but for this to work, she would have to actively assist him. As his chakra sank into the blade, agony coursed through his body, a reflection of what she suffered. Gritting his teeth, he shoved on anyways, determined to awaken her fully. She fought him, but halfheartedly, as if her pain had weakened her resolve. He shoved all the chakra that he could spare into her, and she finally accepted his offer, granting him her power in return.

His eyes snapped open, dark flecks of black appearing in the brown orbs. The sword blazed to life, flame the color of night coursing along its length. His eyes shifted to the blade, noting the power that coated it, and then they turned to the barrier, which was less than ten feet away. There was no more time. It was either this, or death.

He struck.

The blade swept through the air, trailing motes of dark fire. A tendril of crimson flame reached out towards the swordsman, but was cut asunder by the blade. And then the sword came slashing down, cleaving a path through the air. The edge met one of the three scarlet pillars in a red and black blaze, as the defensive energy fought against the force of the attack. But the sword swept on, cutting through the pillar and the leaf Chuunin within in a single stroke. The blade completed its arc and stopped, and for a moment, all was still.

Then, there was the sound of a single scream. The barrier wavered and shattered, breaking down into scarlet flames. The two remaining pillars also decomposed, leaving the Konoha ninjas within completely defenseless. Then the charred corpse of the Chuunin dropped to the ground, his body bisected across his midsection. There were gasps of horror from his two Chuunin comrades, and then all eyes turned to the swordsman. Zabuza knelt against the ground, his eyes shadowed and the tip of his sword buried into the ground. The grass beneath him was charred and smoking, and water was rising in a cloud of steam from his formerly soggy body. He slowly turned his head and glared at them, revealing eyes that spoke of murder.

"So… ready to die?" He slowly growled the words, still feeling the pain from his sword. She had fallen asleep once more, but her agony was redoubled, and he felt echoes of it coursing through his veins. And all this because some leaf ninja tried to ambush him. He pulled his sword out of the earth and dashed towards the terrified group, his gaze set on the other two Chuunin. Before they had a chance to scream, his sword swept through one and then the other, cutting them both in two. As their corpses hit the ground, he grinned a little in vindication; finally, no more barriers.

But by now the five remaining ninja had recovered from this unexpected turnaround. Zabuza had to quickly block an incoming hail of kunai with his sword, using the flat of it as a shield. He charged them, swinging his sword about in great sweeps, but they all either rolled or jumped away. The ANBU recruits had taken up defensive positions on his left, while the two elite ANBU were on his right, looking murderous at the death of four of their own.

"You bastard…" He heard the muttering voice from his right, and turned to see who it was. It was the tattooed bitch, who was staring at the four corpses that lay dead on the ground. "First Takuo, and now those three… I'll never forgive you…" Her eyes snapped back to his own, and he saw rage and pain in them. "I"LL KILL YOU!" She went down on all fours and closed her eyes in concentration. "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" He watched in mild interest as her body began to change. Her nails lengthened and became claws, and her muscles seemed to bulk up a little. He frowned; this had to be some sort of skill that transformed the user's body. With that skill, and the tattoo… He opened his eyes in realization. An Inuzuka!

But he had no more time to think. Her transformation complete, she opened her eyes and glared at him in hatred. "Takaya!" Her masked companion gave a quick bark before removing her mask as well, revealing a face that was completely identical to the other woman's. In unison, they dashed forward, each one with their claws out and ready to slash. Zabuza shifted to the side to get around their attacks, but then swept the flat of his sword through the air, much like a club. One of his attackers managed to dodge it, but the other was to late, and the steel slammed into the side of her face, sending her flying.

He heard a gasp from the ANBU recruits behind him. "Keiko-san! You bastard!" He turned swiftly, bringing his sword to bear, but he was almost too late. Two of the three had dashed at him, the third being to drained to act. One was coming at him from the air, while the other was crouched low to the ground, which meant that he could only block one of them. He grinned; at least, that's what they thought. He held his sword at the ready, while his other hand slipped into a pocket. He pulled out a soldier pill and popped it into his mouth, cracking it open and swallowing it quickly. As the fast-acting pill started to work on his system, he used some of his regained chakra and quickly created two water clones. The newly made clones stood before him, both of them holding their swords so as to use the broad side of the metal as a shield. As the attackers came on, both of them were blocked by Zabuza's clones, which gave him the opportunity he needed. He brought his sword around and swept it through the air in two swift strokes, cleaving through clone and foe alike. The blood of his two attackers and the water from his clones pooled on the ground.

A yell of fear came from the throat of the third ANBU recruit, who was trying to crawl away from Zabuza. His struggles to live ended when a curved kunai cut into his neck, severing both his head and his chances of survival. As his blood joined those of his comrades, Zabuza turned back towards his final opponents, who were glaring at him with extreme loathing.

"So, it comes down to this? The Demon of the Mist against a dog-loving Inuzuka and her bitch? How disappointing." He shook his head in mock remorse, prompting growls of anger from his two remaining enemies.

"Shut up! You stink of blood! I'll kill you and put an end to your foul stench, demon!" Her companion agreed, snarling and barking at the swordsman. He was unimpressed by their words, and simply moved into a fighting position.

"Fine then. Show me what you've got, bitches." That was the last straw. Enraged, Inuzuka Keiko and her dog, Takaya, charged at the waiting swordsman. In a flurry of arms and legs, the two fought like animals, only to be stopped at every turn. When they punched, he blocked. When they kicked, he dodged. When they bit, he intercepted and countered them. When they were together, he drove them apart. When they attacked at once, somehow he would manage to evade both their attacks. They would attack from two sides at once, but he always avoided. Before long, they knew that they would be beaten by the swordsman. They fought on anyways, their bestial strength carrying them on.

Then, the fight was decided. A perfectly executed attack had just been torn asunder by Zabuza, and his blade had carved its merry way through Takaya's leg. As the limb fell off in a burst of blood, the transformation was dispelled, revealing a large brown and white dog. Its left hind leg was gone, a mere stump remaining. Keiko screamed and rushed to the dog's side, hoping that the leg could still be saved. But then Zabuza's sword came smashing down, tearing through the dog in a single, brutal slash. Raising his sword once again, which was dripping with the dog's blood, he stared at Keiko. "Eight down… and one to go."

She stared at the lifeless body for a moment, unable to believe her eyes. "Takaya… You killed her…" Her head snapped up and her eyes met his, and he was startled at what he saw there. Within those brown orbs, he saw the seeds of madness take root. He backed away subconsciously, amazed at the sheer force of her anger. But, even in her rage, her grief forced her to keep her head. She leapt away from him and landed on a high branch, her hand going to a pouch on her hip. From it, she withdrew a small scroll and held it aloft, flicking it open with her fingers. The scroll unrolled in her hands, and she smiled strangely at Zabuza. Then she swiped her thumb across a gash on her arm and dragged it along the scroll's surface, coating it with blood. She tossed it into the air and covered her eyes, knowing what would happen next.

Zabuza was watching the scroll fly into the air when a gut instinct told him to look away. He turned away from the scroll, and immediately afterwards a flash of light swept across the field. Even with his head averted, it was so bright he had to squint his eyes to avoid being blinded. When it finally faded, he turned and stared at the air, where the charred remains of the scroll were hurtling back towards the ground. He shifted his gaze to his final opponent, who was laughing.

"It's over for you, Zabuza! I just called every ninja in a ten-mile radius! Within minutes, you're going to have enough Konoha ninja here to kill fifty of you! It's over, you murderer!" Her speech gave way to high-pitched laughter, which carried a note of insanity. He growled in anger, and scowled; he knew that she was telling the truth. Already, he could feel chakra sources from every direction. Wait… Every direction? He grinned in relief; looks like he had nothing to worry about.

No sooner was the thought completed than he had to roll quickly to his left, as several shuriken and kunai thudded into the earth where he had just been standing. He rolled to a stop some five feet away and quickly stood up once more, his sword again at the ready. He made a quick headcount of his enemies; eight of them. He grimaced; there was no way he could take them in his present state, not when he didn't have enough chakra to fill a teaspoon. He would just have to kill as many of them as he could. He crouched down and held his sword before him, preparing to attack.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!" His eyes widened in a mixture of shock and relief, and he jumped high into the air. Just as he did so, a tidal wave crashed into the ground where he had just been and swept forward, it's crest intercepting the eight Konoha shinobi that had just come. As they were swept away by the wave, he landed lightly on the rapidly calming surface of the water. He turned to look for the new arrival, but heard another shout. "Suiton: Goshoku-zame!" He knelt down on the surface of the water and peered into its clear depths. He saw the five chakra-filled sharks chase down their prey, and soon the water was filled with blood. He grinned and turned around, finally seeing who he had been looking for. A grin split Zabuza's face.

"Kisame, you fishy bastard!" Sure enough, there he was, kneeling against the water. Hoshigake Kisame glanced Zabuza's way and gave him a hearty wave, before turning his attention back to the water. Once he was sure all eight of the attacking ninjas had been devoured, he dispelled the sharks and rose to his feet. Grasping his sword in his left hand, he quickly rushed towards Zabuza, who responded in kind. The two swordsmen sprinted at each other, both of their great swords held at the ready. With perfect timing, they swept their swords through the air, and the air was filled with the clashing of their blades. After a moment, they disengaged and relaxed their stances, each grinning at the other with toothy smiles.

"Zabuza! You've gotten weaker since the last time I saw you!" Zabuza laughed and faked a punch at Kisame, who playfully pretended to be mortally wounded.

"Dumbass! You've gotten stronger! But I bet I can still kick your sorry ass!" Kisame laughed and hefted his sword, setting it into its harness on his back. Zabuza did the same and ran his gaze over Kisame. The tall swordsman was wearing standard Jounin garb, with the dark flak jacket open on his chest. He had his headband tilted and on the left side of his head, just like Zabuza did, and he wore dark blue pants. As always, his grey hair seemed to defy gravity, and his filed teeth still gave him the appearance of a shark. Zabuza grinned, revealing his own teeth; it was from Kisame that he had gotten the idea to file his own teeth, which added a lot of intimidation to his features.

Kisame seemed to be looking him over as well, but seemed unable to contain his amusement at Zabuza's clothing. "What the hell are you wearing? And why do you stink of dead fish?" Zabuza sighed and glanced down at the ragged remains of his fisherman getup, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"The getup was supposed to get me across the border without incident, but you can tell how _that _turned out." Kisame nodded sagely, his lips parting in a grin.

"Yeah, you always did suck at disguises!" He laughed loudly, and was joined by Zabuza.

"You're one to talk! Your transformations are so bad, you couldn't fool a blind man!" Kisame chuckled and clutched at his side, pretending to be wounded.

"Ouch, nice one. Call it a draw?" Zabuza shrugged and extended a hand, which Kisame took. Zabuza leaned forward and spoke in a serious tone.

"Hey, thanks for the backup. Things were about to get hairy there." Kisame scoffed, waving away the extended gratitude.

"No problem. But I'm still amazed that you couldn't even take care of such a small group. How many were you fighting? Twelve? Ten?" Zabuza groaned and shook his head, holding up nine fingers. "You only fought _nine _of them, and you still almost lost?" Zabuza backed away and held up his hands, intent on defending himself.

"Hey, hey! They used a barrier, and were fighting at long range! You know I suck at that!" Kisame merely laughed and walked away, towards the border of Island Country. Zabuza followed behind him, before remembering a few things that needed clearing up. "Did you find the two kids?" Kisame shrugged, pointing at the border.

"Minako got them; they're safe and sound." Kisame heard a groan from Zabuza and turned around, now walking backwards across the small lake he had created. "What? Are you two still fighting?"

Zabuza nodded wearily. "You could say that. She still insists that I shouldn't have been allowed into the Seven Swordsmen." Kisame groaned and shook his head in exasperation, turning back so he could walk regularly once more.

"She's still saying that? Kami, that woman needs to move on, Just because you beat her doesn't mean that she should hold a grudge, you know?" Zabuza shook his head slowly.

"No, that's not it. She found out from that prick Kamiya that I never went through the academy, and she claims that any ninja that didn't go through the rudimentary training shouldn't be allowed such a glamorous position." He sighed and glanced at the multiple cuts and bruises that littered his body. "Frankly, I don't see anything glamorous about it." Kisame nodded, knowing what his companion was thinking.

"True, but I don't think that's really her problem." Zabuza glanced at his grey-haired companion, wondering what he meant. "I think that what she's really upset about is the fact that you stole her title. You know, the whole 'youngest to ever enter the Seven Swordsmen' thing?" Zabuza groaned a little, but knew what Kisame meant. He had entered the Seven Swordsmen a year ago, when he was nineteen. That meant that he was the youngest to ever enter the group, beating Minako's record of twenty by a narrow margin. He knew that in a years time, she still had not forgiven him, but he had hoped that it wasn't the reason for her constant anger. Apparently, it was, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Great. Just because I was a goddamn year younger than her, I have to deal with her bitchy attitude for the rest of my life. Just peachy." Kisame shrugged; he actually thought the whole thing was hilarious, but it was probably unwise to tell Zabuza that. They were at the border now, and Kisame stopped and stepped to the side, presenting Zabuza with a mock bow.

"Your kingdom awaits, your majesty." Zabuza chuckled and Kisame's antics but swaggered across anyways, stepping out of Leaf territory and entering into the land of the Hidden Mist. Once he was across, Kisame turned to the small lake he had created. A few hand seals and some well applied chakra later, he had managed to create a rather large tunnel beneath his little lake, which he had linked to an underground stream. He made sure that it was draining correctly, and then turned and left before more leaf ninja could turn up to spoil his good mood. If he had to spill more blood, who knows what might have happened… Shrugging, he turned away from the rapidly draining lake and followed after Zabuza.

They walked for a ways, swapping stories. Kisame filled Zabuza in on the goings on in the village, while Zabuza told Kisame stories of Naruto's antics. Kisame was just laughing at Zabuza's rendition of their argument of that morning when a kunai whistled by Zabuza's face, nearly nicking his cheek. Instantly, they were on the defensive, whipping their swords out with incredible speed. Their eyes widened as they saw a horde of kunai coming at them, whistling through the air. In unison, they turned their swords upside-down and planted the tips into the soil, crouching behind the immense blades. It wasn't enough to save them from the kunai, only protecting their vitals. Teeth gritted, they tried to weather the storm of steel, cuts and wounds opening up all along their exposed arms and legs. Soon, it was over, and they found a reprieve. But when they tried to pull their swords up from the ground, they wouldn't budge! Kisame tugged fruitlessly at his blade, Samehada, before checking Zabuza's progress. His eyes widened in shock; Kubikiri Houcho was not just planted in the ground, it was _sinking_! Zabuza pulled in desperation, but it was no good, and the blade disappeared into the ground. Kisame turned back to his sword, but was only able to watch in horror as the skull at the tip of the handle sank beneath the soil.

Kisame and Zabuza looked at each other, realizing their vulnerability. Now that their swords were gone, they felt weak and exposed. But Kisame knew that something was wrong. He had a keen sense of smell, and something smelled… different. His eyes told him that he and Zabuza were alone, but he could smell someone else nearby… His eyes widened in shock; Genjutsu! But when… wait! That kunai must have been the trigger. He turned towards Zabuza and attracted his attention with a quick wave. Then, once Zabuza was watching him, he balled his right hand into a fist and wrapped his left hand around it. Zabuza's eyes narrowed in realization; Kisame was trying to tell them that they were encased in a Genjutsu. He looked at his bleeding arms and legs, and winced appreciatively. Check that, a _good _genjutsu. He would never have known were it not for Kisame's warning.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to use the pain to remove himself from the genjutsu. If they were lucky, they might be able to break the genjutsu and surprise attack the user, who, since he/she used genjutsu, would probably be terrible at taijutsu. It wasn't a great plan, but it was the best they had. The pain from his lip was just enough to snap the illusion, and he suddenly felt the weight of his sword on his back again, and the pain in his arms and legs had disappeared. He opened his eyes slightly and glanced over at Kisame, who also had blood trickling down his lip. The two swordsman's eyes met quickly and then parted, each one scanning the horizon for a trace of their attacker. Suddenly, Zabuza saw a movement in the trees to his right and nudged Kisame, motioning in that direction. Kisame nodded in acknowledgement and held up his hand, extending two fingers and putting them together in a snipping motion. He was suggesting a pincer attack, and Zabuza nodded, since that form of attack made the most sense.

He waited until Kisame gave the ready signal and then dashed off, whipping his sword from his back as he ran. He saw more movement coming from the tops of the trees and accelerated, knowing that his attacker now knew that they were no longer caught in the genjutsu. As he and Kisame drew nearer and nearer, he saw someone jump down from the top of the tree and sprint towards them, soon followed by another. His eyes narrowed in annoyance; there were two attackers at least, and there might be more still hiding. He growled and held his sword high, leaping into the air. He saw one of the attackers do the same, pulling something from his/her back. As he soared through the air, he held his weapon high over his head, watching as his opponent did the same. He smirked at that; looks like this opponent had the balls to face him face on. Well, he'd make sure this mystery shinobi didn't live to regret it. As they met in midair, Zabuza brought his sword down in a mighty sweeping, cleaving the air in two with the force of his strike. Steel rang loud against steel as his opponent blocked him with amazing speed, his sword held across his body in a defensive position. Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw the face he was fighting; it was his own face, staring back at him with horrifying glee.

He was so shocked that he dropped his guard, giving his doppelganger an opening. With remarkable strength, his opponent twisted his sword and pushed, moving Zabuza's sword off to the side. As they passed one another in midair, his opponent took advantage of the newly created opening to chop at Zabuza's side, and even though Zabuza moved to the side, the sword's sharp edge cut a nasty wound into his side. Distracted by the pain, he landed badly and tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground. He rolled over quickly and winced as a flare of pain swept over him from his side, but distracted by a glint in the air. His eyes widened as he realized that the 'glint' was the sunlight shining off of several shuriken, all of which were currently soaring towards his chest. He pushed off the ground with his feet and rolled backwards, barely avoiding the daggers as they buried themselves into the dirt.

He came up out of his roll and stood quickly, doing his best to ignore the pain in his side. He saw his copy rushing at him, huge blade held at the ready. Swiftly, he grabbed his sword and swept it up, blocking the doppelganger's slash. As the two swords grinded against one another, Zabuza leaned in close to the face of his attacker, snarling at him.

"What the hell are you?" His attacker gave him a strange look filled with bloodlust and elation, and he spat at Zabuza.

"What the hell am I? What the hell kind of question is that?" he pulled his sword away and knocked Zabuza away with its hilt, send the swordsman to the ground. With an arrogant ease, he began to spin the sword around in circles, the deadly metal whistling through the air. He watched in a strange derision as Zabuza wiped the spit away and stood up, gripping his sword in his hands. "What am I? I'm the one who's gonna kill you. And that's all you need to know!" Using the sword's spin as momentum, he swept it around and flung it at Zabuza with immense force. Zabuza's eyes widened and he blocked hastily, but the strength of the attack bowled him over and knocked his own sword away. Even as he reached for his sword, his attacker was on him, his hand clenched and his arm cocked. With a joyous yell, he slammed his fist into the cut in Zabuza's side, his balled hand sinking into the already damaged flesh. Zabuza tossed his head back and screamed, feeling pain wrack his body. Even as the agony washed over him, he found it rather surreal to see himself standing over him.

"You… Why?" His opponent cocked his head, his eyes filled with gleeful hatred.

"Why? I don't need a fucking reason!" With a wrench, he tore his hand free of Zabuza's side, not caring about the blood that coated his hand and burst from the open wound. Bringing the blood-coated hand to his lips, he gave it a casual lick and grimaced in displeasure. "Eww… Your blood isn't sweet." Then he tilted his head back and laughed loudly, his voice filled with insanity. Zabuza stared at him in shock, his vision starting to blur from loss of blood.

"But… you're… me…" His doppelganger stopped laughing, lowering his gaze to meet Zabuza's. His mouth was twisted in a disbelieving snarl. Zabuza coughed up some blood, but managed to continue, his vision growing increasingly fuzzy. "I would… never… lose control…" His opponent's patience snapped, and he seized Zabuza by the throat and stood up, holding Zabuza at arm's length. He roared into Zabuza's face, his features contorted with rage and hate.

"_SHUT UP!!!_ I'LL KILL YOU! YOU…" His voice died away, and his anger seemed to slowly die away. Then he cocked his head curiously at Zabuza, his voice now full of the strange glee from before. "C'mon, now. Why do you have to be so serious? Why don't we just relax and have some FUN!" On the final word, he tossed Zabuza's body lightly into the air, snapping a roundhouse kick that sent the swordsman into a tree. Even as his body hit the bark and started to fall, his attacker was there, seizing his hair and lifting him off the ground again. He watched in sadistic pleasure as Zabuza hung limply, like a rag doll. "Looks like you're no fun anymore. Too bad, I was looking forward to having some fun… Well, I'll just kill you! Maybe your heart will taste better than your blood!" He opened his mouth widely, revealing Zabuza's own filed teeth. His tongue lolled from side to side in his mouth before he snapped his head forward, determined to rip out the swordsman's trachea.

Suddenly, a hand snapped up from Zabuza's side, seizing the swordsman's face in its rough grasp. He tried to jerk away, but the grip was too strong, and it was tightening by the second. Then the index finger creeped over a few inches and pulled back slightly, held poised over the doppelganger's right eye. He cried out in terror, but it was too late. Zabuza's finger thrust home, smashing the soft organ and obliterating half of his vision. Zabuza's opponent finally managed to tear himself away from the swordsman's grasp, releasing his hold on Zabuza's hair as he cried out in pain. He turned towards Zabuza, tears of blood falling from the crushed remnants of his eye. But his remaining eye widened in horror at the sight before him.

Their, poised against the tree against which he had so recently been hurled, was Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. In his left hand, he held Kubikiri Houcho, which was being covered by his own blood. His right hand was covered with blood and the remnants of his opponent's right eye. But the thing that really drew the doppelganger's attention was his face, which wore a mask of utter rage. The doppelganger backed away, terror showing plain on his blood-spattered face.

"You." Zabuza's voice was low, but lethal. "You are weak." The doppelganger drew himself up, his eye staring into Zabuza's.

"WEAK? _NEVER! _I'm strong! I was winning! I'm better than you! I have nothing to hold me back, nothing to stop me!" He stretched out a hand, and a copy of Kubikiri Houcho appeared within it, flaring with dark power. Zabuza merely glanced at it and shook his head, turning his icy stare back to his opponent.

"That's why you are weak. He who desires to be strong suffers adversity, acknowledges pain, undergoes trials, accepts challenges. Without constant battle, there can be no growth. You… You're nothing but a pathetic copy, trying to pass yourself off as the real deal. But you seek only the thrill of blood, without accepting the pain of battle. You cannot have one without the other, as I will now teach you." He brought his sword up into a basic chance, both hands on the long handle as black fire flared along its edge. "You have drawn my blood, and I have accepted the pain. Now, it is my turn to take your blood, and we shall see how _you _handle the pain."

The two watched each other for a moment longer, one filled with snarling fury, the other with icy rage. Then, as one, they leapt at each other, bright steel and black flames clashing together. There was a great explosion of blackness, and then nothing more.

AN: Hehe, I love cliffhangers. Funfun. Just a few things to say here. Firstly, note that I used both Japanese and English for jutsu names. I did this because the jutsu that were canon, I knew the Japanese name for, which meant that I wrote it down in Japanese. If it's a technique that I created or developed from another source, then unless I know the name for it, I'll put it in English. This is _only _until I can find out the real names, and when I rewrite and revise this story, I'll redo the names as well, so that they all are in Japanese. At the end of each chapter, I'll have a list of whatever jutsu were used in the chapter, as well as a short explanation of how they work. If you want a more detailed explanation, or to comment about them, just drop me a PM or leave a review, and I'll get back to you ASAP.

The second thing is that now that I'm working full-time, chapters are gonna be coming slowly. Originally, I wanted to get at least one chapter a week, but that plan has gone down the tubes. Sorry, but it just ain't gonna work.

Lastly, I need to explain a few things concerning the Seven Swordsman, since they are vital to the story. First, Kisame's appearance. You might be wondering why his physical appearance was so different, and trust me, there is a reason. Right now, envision him except with no gill-marks, regular skin, filed teeth, and grey hair instead of blue. Also, his eyes are a shade of tawny and are normal, not all squinty and small like they are in the anime. Just have a little patience, and you'll soon know why, okay? As for the rest of the Seven Swordsman, I had to make them up. You already know Zabuza and Kisame, since they are both canon. I'm not going to count Kurosuki Raiga as canon, so he's going to be replaced with an OC. As for the other four, they're going to be OC as well. In fact, you've already met one of them, Suiryuuga Hisan, the Sandaime Mizukage. He'll be showing up soon, along with the rest of the gang, so just chill a bit longer.

Here, for all you people who want to know what moves were being used, is a Jutsu List.

**Jutsu List:**

_**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Skill): **_This technique creates a doppelganger from available moisture. This clone has a separate awareness from its owner, and fights with only 10 of the user's power. The clones can be easily destroyed once the flow of water is drastically disturbed, upon which the turn back into their base element. Classified as a C-rank ninjutsu.

_**Barrier Technique: Triple Crimson Pillars: **_This technique is designed to be a stationary defense, and requires three ninja to work. It erects a fiery triangle, with a pillar of flame at each point. The user's of the jutsu act as the catalyst for the technique, and if one of them is unable to maintain the barrier, the entirety will collapse. This is a variation of the standard Crimson Pillar technique, and can be adapted to hold any number of pillars, as long as each pillar is located at a point of the geometric figure. Classified as a B-Rank barrier technique.

_**Doton: Jaws of Stone: **_This technique erects a dragon constructed entirely of stone. This dragon will rise from the earth directly below the target and envelop it whole, trapping the victim within a prison of stone. This can be followed up by then dispelling the jutsu, which will cause the dragon to crumble back into the stone from which it came, pelting the victim with boulder-size chunks of rock. Classified as a B-rank technique.

_**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Blast): **_This technique creates a large dragon made entirely of fire. Using chakra to fuel the flames, the dragon can be directed and guided by the user, making it useful as an offensive attack. The size and heat of the dragon produced can be enhanced by using a nearby source of heat, such as an open flame. Classified as a B-rank technique.

_**Suiton: Suijenhiki (Water Barrier): **_This technique creates a wall or barrier made from water. The more water that is nearby, the larger the shield can be. This technique is best used when near a large source of flowing water, as the natural currents and constant supply can make this barrier one of the more effective ones compared to the fire or electric type. Classified as a C-rank technique.

_**Fuuton: Hurricane Entrapment: **_This technique creates a small tempest that is focused around a single area. A chakra-laced breeze from the user stirs up the local wind currents, causing them to accelerate and spiral out of control. This technique requires constant control and chakra, otherwise the winds will die down. Classified as a B-rank technique.

_**Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison): **_This technique is used to entrap a single foe in a globe of dense water. The victim must be near a sufficient source of water, as the amount of water directly influences the size of the prison. Once the technique is activated, all water within a nearby area will encase the victim, entrapping him within an orb of extremely dense water. The water is also filled with the chakra of the user, which means that the victim will find it extremely hard to move. Classified as a C-rank technique.

_**Doton: Earth Upheaval: **_This technique is used to influence the ground beneath the target. The user must gather chakra into a single spot, then slam it into the ground with force. Once the chakra enters the ground, it will travel to the area targeted and cause the ground to buckle and shake with incredible force. If enough chakra is used, the ground can literally explode from the force of the technique. Classified as a B-rank jutsu.

_**Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four-Legged Technique): **_A technique used only by the Inuzuka clan of Konoha. The user will fight on all fours like a beast, and his/her body will be slightly modified. Such examples include claws, enhanced eyesight, enhanced sense of smell, enhanced hearing, enhanced strength, etc, etc. Classified as a C-rank jutsu.

_**Suiton: Bakusui Shouha (Explosive Water Shockwave): **_A technique designed to create water. The user inhales deeply, drawing oxygen into his lungs. Then he uses chakra to convert the gathered oxygen into water, then expels it with force. Depending on the amount of chakra, the amount of water created could be anything from a puddle to an ocean. Classified as an A-rank technique.

_**Suiton: Goshoku-zame (Five Man-Eating Sharks): **_A technique designed to be used in large bodies of water. The user gathers chakra into a hand, then touches the surface of the water with the tips of all five fingers. He/she must channel chakra into the water in a constant stream, from which will form five sharks formed completely from chakra-filled water. These sharks will constantly attack their prey, and can regenerate any injury by simply absorbing more water to replace what was lost. Classified as an A-rank jutsu.


	9. Chapter 9: Sharks and Swords

The Bloody Mist

Chapter 9: Sharks and Swords

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so no sueing. We good? We good.

AN: A new chapter of The Bloody Mist? Look out for meteors and eclipses, because the end of the world is nigh. And, in other news, it's Kisame's time to shine!

* * *

Kisame was not happy.

It had all started that morning. Upon waking up, it was his custom to devour single-handedly no fewer than two dozen pieces of sushi, normally bought from a small sushi bar near his house, which owed quite a large portion of its success to him. However, when he had ventured to said store to obtain some munchies, he found himself greeted by a locked door and a small note, which politely informed him that the owner and his daughter had gone fishing.

Kisame was not happy.

After tearing the offending note to shreds, he then proceeded to the only other sushi bar in town open that early, which was far more expensive and decidedly inferior to his preferred choice. After learning that quantity did not make up for quality, he had then gone out into the training field to practice, as was his custom. However, once he had reached his usual spot, he found that the Mizugakure Shinobi Academy was having a field day, and the teacher had decided it would be a good idea to watch a member of the Seven Swordsman train. Despite Kisame's 'forceful' objection, she had refused to budge, once again proving that elementary school teachers should never be taken lightly. So, he had gone with the lesser of two evils, and had skipped training entirely.

Kisame was _not _happy.

And now, here he was, forced into fighting some freaky doppelganger. Just a short time ago, he had been having a nice chat with his long-time friend and sparring partner, Zabuza. Why had they been attacked? Why had these clones appeared? And, most importantly of all, _why the hell had the old man picked today to go fishing?! _Now he had to actually think while he was fighting, which he _hated _doing; it just felt so right when he fought by instinct, and now he was having to deny himself the basic pleasure of the fight in favor of surviving. Damn.

Kisame was _not happy._

With a skillful flip of his hand, he deflected his opponent's strike, using the momentum of the block to launch his own attack. As his great sword came crashing down, it was stopped just as easily by his opponent, who turned the attack with an arrogant laugh. Kisame, gritting his teeth, jumped away and scowled hard at his opponent. _'Man,' _he thought to himself as he gripped his sword harder, _'I had no idea how goddamn annoying I was to fight! This bastard is really getting on my nerves!'_

His left hand quickly dived into his shuriken holster. Grabbing three of the projectiles, he launched them at his opponent with a quick flick of his wrist. But they were knocked out of the air with one swipe of his opponent's sword. Growling under his breath, Kisame threw his blade at the doppelganger, slamming his hands together into the Dog seal.

"Suiton: Shark's Tooth!" His shout rang across the plan as he drew water to him from the air, watching as the jutsu took effect. The water gathered in one open palm, quickly coalescing into a solid shape. Soon, in his hand rested a large blue knife, its edges serrated and wickedly sharp. It was made entirely of water, and was colored a vivid blue from both the water and the chakra that allowed it to maintain its shape.

He grinned evilly. This fight was over.

He called Samehade back to his hand and charged forward, his great blade in his right and his chakra knife in his left. With a roar of rage, he leapt into the air and swung his blade down, forcing his doppelganger to block with his own sword. The ground under his doppelganger's feet began to buckle and crack under the force of the blow, and his opponent was forced to use both hands to maintain his guard.

Kisame's smile grew wider. _Perfect._

His left hand flashed in, the tip of the dagger burying itself into his opponent's right arm. The pseudo-Kisame cried out in pain and lept back, his right arm dangling limp by his side. Dropping his sword, the doppelganger seized the short blade, pulled it free of his arm and hurled it to the ground, where he smashed it under his foot. It lost its form under the hit and became water once more, bringing a smirk of victory to the doppelganger's face. But Kisame wasn't worried. Victory was already his.

"Y'know, funny thing about sharks," he said, swinging Samehada carelessly in his hand, "is that their teeth always grow back." The water beneath the doppelganger's foot suddenly regained it's form, and the chakra-filled water blade was back, stabbing through his foot. Except, this time, there were three blades instead of one, and the blades were large enough to cut the clone's foot in half. The psuedo-Kisame jumped back hurriedly, but not quick enough to save his foot, most of which now lay twitching on the ground. Kisame continued unhurriedly, "Oh, and they always have more teeth than you thought. Might want to remember that next time you challenge one to a fight." Kisame's own teeth glinted wickedly in the sunlight.

"Well, now, it seems that your movement has literally been cut in half. I'd tell you to give up but, y'know, you're just too damn annoying." His arm suddenly flashed, and Samehada was sent hurtling forwards at an incredible speed. It was too fast for the doppelganger to dodge completely, and the teeth of the blades ripped his left arm from his body. Dark blood gushed forth from the stump of his arm, and the doppelganger slumped to the ground, clutching at his wound. Weakly, the pseudo-Kisame summoned his sword to his left hand, but it was knocked away carelessly by Kisame, who was suddenly standing in front of him.

Kisame called Samehada back to his hand as he stared down at his doppelganger, who was crouched in a pool of his own blood. He snarled in disgust. "Pathetic. You weren't even worth my time. Well, at least I got to do _some _training today." He knelt down in front of his doppelganger, yellow eyes staring deep into his opponent's own eyes. "There's only one shark in this sea, buddy. You're just fish food." Samehada flashed down and in, impaling the doppelganger through the chest.

Kisame stood up and watched as Samehada drank the doppelganger's chakra dry. When it was done, he pulled his sword free, watching as the serrated teeth of the blade ripped their way out of the body, shredding his intenstinal track and tearing the life from his body. The corpse of his foe slumped to the ground lifelessly, and Kisame turned away, casually resting his sword on his shoulder.

Too easy.

* * *

AN: Short chapter, I know. Well, I've been thinking about it, and I decided that I really should start updating this story again. It'll be in smaller chunks, but it'd be a crime to just let this story rot away. Same goes for some others that I've been negecting. So, I came to the conclusion that, while my chapters won't be super long like they were before, there will be chapters. It's not a perfect compromise, I know, but it's better than not updating at all, right:)

Well, any questions or comments you guys have, I'll be more than willing to answer. I would ask you that you check out my forum, **Gaereth's Stories**. Any big questions, like for the plot development, pairing or other such things, stick them on there and we can discuss them in detail. Sound good? Reviews are vastly appreciated, by the way. :D

'Til next time,

Gaereth

P.S. Kisame is _kickass_. Truth.


	10. Chapter 10:Women and Warfare

The Bloody Mist

Chapter 10: Women and Warfare

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I do own all my 5 OC's that compromise the most of the Seven Swordsman, along with the swords they use. Don't go stealing 'em, now!

AN: Wow, been _way _too long since I had a decent update on this story. I'm not really counting the minichapter I put out a few months back, since that wasn't much. But I think it's time to get this ball rolling once more. Read and enjoy, but don't forget to review!

Zabuza crouched on the ground in front of the charred remains of his doppelganger, his hand limply holding his great sword. Staring hard at what was left of his opponent, which wasn't much more than ash, he spat some blood out of his mouth in barely suppressed fury. Wasting his time in such a manner; this was hardly his idea of a homecoming. And it was all because that bitch just wouldn't leave him alone. _Kami_, he was gonna give her the thrashing of a lifetime.

_Damn _Minako, and her Genjutsu.

As he thought that, the world about him began to snap, cracks running through the sky and the earth. Then the Genjutsu broke apart, tearing the illusion away from reality. Zabuza looked down at his wounds and then at where his opponent had lain, seeing that both had vanished without a trace. It was exactly as he suspected, and the confirmation of that only served to redouble his anger. He'd _slaughter _that bitch if ever he managed to get his hands on her.

Standing to his feet, he looked for Kisame, who was standing a few yards to his right. His friend was obviously free from the Genjutsu as well, and was watching Zabuza with an air of interest, as if wondering what the Jounin would do next. The answer to that was simple; find that conniving, annoying bitch and teach her a lesson or two in manners. Hefting Kubikiri Houcho with his usual ease, Zabuza placed her carefully in the harness on her back and strode over to Kisame, wishing that he was still wearing his shinobi gear. Unfortunately, Haku and Naruto had all of his equipment, and they were with Minako, according to Kisame. Speaking of which...

"You spotted her position?" Kisame nodded and glanced at a small grove of trees before turning his attention back to Zabuza.

"Over there. But, look, Zabuza, don't go overboard on her. For one thing, she's probably just messing with you, just like you've done with the others from time to time." Zabuza growled under his breath, forcing himself to admit that Kisame had a valid point. His fishy comrade continued, saying "And secondly... not that I'm one to pass up a fight, but Hisan is tense these days, and if he heard about a serious fight between two members of the Seven Swordsmen..." he trailed off, but Zabuza knew what he was implying.

"... the shit would hit the fan. I know, Kisame, but that doesn't change the fact that she insists on pissing me off, and one of these days..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get ya. Just not today, okay? It's been a bad day for me, other than the fact that you're back, and I don't feel like dealing with that shit right now. Let's just go meet up with your brats, alright? They're probably worried sick about their poor lil' Zabu-chan." Zabuza grunted in reply, pointedly ignoring Kisame's pathetic attempt at humor, and the two shinobi turned and strolled nonchalantly over to where Kisame claimed Minako to be, Zabuza trying his hardest to stay on top of his anger.

Just before they reached the small cluster of trees, there was a rustle of leaves in the wind, and Minako appeared, Haku and Naruto in tow. The two kids ran forward to check on Zabuza, Naruto hesitating a bit when he saw Kisame. He had grown accustomed to being around strong shinobi, since he had been training with Zabuza, but the chakra he felt rolling in waves off of this Jounin was immense! It made him feel like he was looking at a relaxing predator, one who hadn't attacked him yet merely because he just didn't feel like doing so. It was definitely _not_ a comforting feeling.

"Zabuza-san, are you hurt?" asked Haku, her concern clearly evident. He shook his head and patted her roughly.

"Hardly. It would take more than some Konoha trash to take me on. You two made it okay, I assume?"

"Of course, No-brows!" grinned Naruto, dropping a large bag to the ground, metal clinking from inside of it. "Got your gear right here, too." Zabuza gave in exhasperated sigh; if he wasn't so tired, he'd have taught the brat a harsh lesson for treating his gear so roughly. Besides, there were bigger fish to fry. He turned a glare towards Minako, treating Minako to a healthy dose of bloodlust. She merely smirked and placed her hands on her hips in a challenging pose. Zabuza growled under his breath before running his eye along her frame.

She had changed her look during the month or two he'd been gone. Her Mist headband was no longer hanging loose about her neck, but had been shifted to its proper position on her smooth forehead, the black band contrasting with her crimson locks. She wore the usual Jounin flak jacket, but had sewn several pockets along the sleeves, and Zabuza was willing to bet that the inside was full of false linings and handy compartments she could stash useful weapons. It was left open in the front, revealing the dark blue T-shirt she wore underneath, mesh underarmor barely visible behind it. Her pants were colored a dark green and bore several cargo pockets as well, and she wore them low on her waist. She had kept her old belt, which had any number of scrolls and pouches attached to it, and she wore combat boots instead of the customary shinobi open-toed sandals. But, most importantly, he saw a large cloth-wrapped bundle on her back, and he knew instinctively exactly what it was. She saw Zabuza eyeing her and she bared her teeth, her green eyes flashing.

"What the hell do you think you're looking at, you pervert?" she snarled, a kunai appearing in her right hand. Zabuza reached for a kunai of his own, but pulled his hand back slowly, trying to control himself. Of course, what _really _made the difference was the fact that all his kunai were still in the bag lying at his feet. That little fact _might _have had something to do with it.

Instead, he replied her gesture with a snarl of his own. "Me, a pervert? I don't think so. Nothing there to look at, anyways." That was totally untrue, since she was easily a D-cup, but he knew that she was sensitive about her figure, and thus had always knew how to push her buttons.

As always, it worked.

"... the _fuck _did you say?!" she growled at him, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, you heard me. Or are those big ears only for show?" She had no reply for that, too busy glaring at him. And he returned her stare, matching it with one of his own. As the sparks flew between the two, Naruto edged over to Kisame.

"Um, hey," he whispered at Kisame, who gave him an amused look, "why are they fighting?" Kisame shrugged.

"They always do that, kid. They've got this kinda hate-hate relationship. They're both a pain in my ass, but there ain't shit I can do about that. Just think of them as one of those old married couples and ignore 'em." Unfortunately for Kisame, that last comment hadn't been completely ignored. Minako colored slightly and drew back, transferring her glare to Kisame, staring daggers at the grinning Jounin. Zabuza, his smirk poorly concealed, merely turned away from his two comrades and knelt next to the sack of his gear, fishing out the bandages that he always wore. As he wrapped them about his face, he beckoned Naruto over to him with a free hand.

Naruto hurried to his side, but his steps slowed a little as he heard a sudden caution from the Kyuubi. _**"Be cautious, boy. Though these humans may seem normal, I sense their power lurking just beyond sight. You know of Zabuza's strength already, do you not?" **_Naruto frowned a little, coming to a stop by Zabuza's side. _**"Then you should understand the seriousness of the situation when I tell you that the female, though not as powerful as Zabuza in sheer strength, possesses a demonic quality to her aura that far surpasses his own. And I believe you have already sensed the incredible amount of chakra their other companion has at his disposal. Tread cautiously, or you will soon be dead..."**_ Naruto shivered slightly, suddenly realizing the incredible danger he was in. Any one of these three Jounin could crush him like an ant, and it was only because of his affiliation with Zabuza that he was not already a smear of blood on the grass.

If Zabuza noticed his student's nervousness, he didn't show it, and he shot Naruto a look of caution and whispered softly to him, "Naruto, until I give you instructions otherwise, you are to remain in your human form. Understand?" Naruto, far too cowed to argue, nodded weakly, and Zabuza returned his focus to the task of outfitting himself once more, dismissing the blonde completely. But Naruto didn't even have the chance to blink before he felt a large hand settle itself on his shoulder.

"Zabuza, I'll be taking the brats to the rendezvous point," spoke Kisame over Naruto's head. "Meet us there when you're ready." Zabuza nodded slightly, and Naruto felt the older shinobi turn him about forcibly. "Alright, kiddo, you're with me. You too, girl." Kisame propelled Naruto forward at a brisk pace, Haku trailing slightly behind them. Soon, the clearing was empty, save for Zabuza, who was pulling his various weapons and tools out of the hemp sack, and Minako, who was glaring at him with a rather strange look on her face.

"Something you need?" asked Zabuza dryly, after a long moment of tense silence. Minako frowned and cruched on the ground, toying with the bandage-wrapped object on her back.

"You tell me," she answered enigmatically, her voice even stranger than her look. He glanced up at her and noticed that she had a small frown on her face. Almost as if she was angry. Or worried about him in some way. He lifted an eyebrow at the thought and then chuckled wryly under his breath. That couldn't be it.

"Heh, You're as stubborn and annoying as always, it seems." He crouched to the ground and picked up his custom-made pants, which possessed any number of useful pockets and holsters. He looked at her, smirking widely. "Mind turning around?" She glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Like I'd really expose my back to an asshole like you."

He sighed softly and stood up, holding his pants loosely in his hands. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter much to me. Didn't think you were here for a show, but feel free to watch, if that's what you want." He tossed his pants over his shoulder and reached down to his shorts, making a show of unbuttoning them. She colored and turned away, tossing her hair behind her head.

"You wish, dumbass. Nothing there to see, anyways." she retorted, using his own remark against him. He chuckled again and started to change into his shinobi garb, eyeing her as he did so. Why was she acting so strange? If he didn't know better, he'd say she was attracted to him on some level. But that could hardly be the case, since her animosity towards him was widely known. Admittedly, he was a looker, although he was hard pressed to find a woman that didn't piss her pants at the sight of him, but it wasn't like he was even looking for a relationship anyways. He was far too busy training himself and Haku, not to mention the fact that Naruto would now double his workload at a stroke.

He sighed and zipped up his pants, reaching down for the mesh underarmor he wore beneath his shirt. It was pointless to even think about; he was merely misreading her, as he so often did. Then again, he'd like to meet the man who could read the ever unpredictable Takitetsu Minako, Trickster of the Deceiving Mist. Actually... He folded his arms and stared hard at her, wrinkling his brow.

"Minako... Why are you here?"

She scoffed at him and tossed her hair over her shoulder, her back still turned. "Why shouldn't I be, you prick? You saying I can't do whatever I want?"

"Hardly. It's just surprising that you would show up to meet me with Kisame. The message I sent was addressed to him. Now, why would you tag along?"

The muscles in her shoulders tensed noticably. "I was bored. What, do I need your permission to haul your fat ass back to the village?"

"Not really, but I'd prefer that you check with me before deciding to use me as a test subject for your sadistic Genjutsu." He heard her snicker, but ignored it, concentrating on the matter at hand. "But, really, why did you come?"

She gave no answer, but her stance became rigid, as if she was intensely nervous all of a sudden.

Zabuza grinned, showing all of his teeth. "Could it be that you were worried about poor lil' me?"

At that, she seemed to snap, turning around wildly, her green eyes flashing. "Like hell I'd be worried about your sorry ass, you prick! You've done nothing but piss me off from day one! First you waltz into my life and steal all the glory that I worked so hard to obtain, undermining my years of hard work! And you had the nerve to pretend that you hadn't done anything wrong! On top of that, you constantly try to outdo me on missions, _despite _the fact that I'm _clearly _stronger than you in _every _way! And, of course, we can't forget the simple fact that _you're a fucking asshole! _And every day, I have to put up with your goddamned arrogance and your callous, unfeeling attitude towards everything and _everyone! _Did you ever once acknowledge me? No! Did you ever try to talk to me, other than the occasional insult? _No! _Did you ever even _notice _me, in all these years we've been working together? _NO! _And why? Because you're a selfish, unfeeling bastard whose only purpose is to make me feel like _shit! _Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you honestly never noticed the fact that I..." Suddenly, without warning, all her fire and rage just drained away.

Her voice gone, she simply stared at him, speechless. He met her gaze evenly, honestly surprised and shocked for the first time in many years. But he wasn't too shocked that her gaze had slowly dropped, and she was now staring at his bare chest, which was rather well built. He _also _didn't fail to notice the fact that her face was quite flushed, and she seemed almost to have a small nosebleed. Usually, Zabuza would be the first to point the fact out to the fiery redhead, and to taunt and tease her endlessly over it, but...he just didn't have the heart for it. For the first time in a long time, he was feeling something other than his customary cold callousness, or feeling of pride and excitement over Haku and Naruto's growth. He felt... almost sad. As if it truly was his fault she felt like this.

As he mulled this over, Minako turned away from him, covering her nose with her hand. "Whatever. I'm gonna go scout ahead. Finish changing, you prick." She muttered quietly before dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

He stared at the spot she had been, confused and caught completely off guard. He had no idea what to think of that outburst. What had she been getting at? Was she honestly saying that it was his fault that he had stolen her title of "Youngest to Become One of the Seven Swords"? Was that really what she was saying? Was she mad because he had teased her? If that was the case, then what about all the times she had provoked and taunted _him? _For as long as he could remember, she had been the instigator of nearly every encounter he had had with her, every fight he had thrashed out with her. What did she want from him, dammit?! Surely this couldn't all be over the stupid title, could it? If that was true, then what about all the stuff she had said about _"you never talk to me, you never notice me"_?

Is that what she wanted? For him to notice her?

_Why?_

He groaned and threw the rest of his clothes on, feeling a headache coming on. He honestly had no idea what to think about that woman, and he knew that trying to figure her out was a wasted effort. That was the case for most every woman he had ever met, but exponentionally more so in Minako's case.

As he strapped on his kunai holsters and buckled on his harness, he found himself mulling over the past month or two in his mind. Come to think of it, up until a month ago, he had felt almost dead to himself. He felt no emotion, but more importantly, no pain. The closest he came to possessing feelings was the constant boredom he had. Then he had found Haku, and found another emotion: pity. Over time, that pity turned into pride, as Haku bloomed and flourished like a dying flower suddenly given light and water. Then he had found Naruto, and had discovered more about himself. He was able to laugh, now. Not smirk or chuckle darkly like he had before, but actually laugh. And he had found out how to be happy... Well, a sort of happiness, at least. And now, with Minako... It felt like there was something else there he had yet to learn about himself, some other emotion buried deep inside himself, itching to get out.

Could it be...?

He shook his head roughly, banishing all those thoughts from his mind. Hefting Kubikiri Houcho above his head, he slid her easily into her place on the harness and snapped her in tight, making sure it was a snug fit. Then, after double-checking all of his gear, he set off after his students and his sparring buddy, trying his best not to think of the look on Minako's face after her tirade. It made him feel...

Gah. Women.

Naruto looked about himself, observing the interesting surroundings. They had been travelling for a little over an hour now, through the terrain of Island Country. The name was more than fitting, and they had already crossed three brides inbetween narrow but long stips of land, each indepent and slightly different from the last. Naruto was a bit unnerved by the heat, since he was used to the slightly cooler climate of Konoha, but he was enjoying the clean sea breeze that blew around them, tantalizing his keen nose with the scent of the ocean.

He turned and looked at his companions, wondering how they were reacting to the climate. Zabuza and Kisame, who had grown up in the area and were used to it, walked through the islands without so much as glancing at their surroundings, beyond checking to see if they were being followed or observed by unwelcome company. Minako was unusually quiet and reserved, though, and the one time Naruto had tried to talk to her, she had merely snapped at him angrily and told him to get lost. He idly wondered what was wrong with her; then again, maybe she was always like that.

But Haku looked like she was starting to suffer. The village where she had come from was notorious for its cold climate and heavy winter snows, and she had not yet grown used to the heat of Island Country. From the look of the way she was sweating, Naruto wondered if she would _ever _get used to it. The ice user was far too timid to take off any of her excess clothing, like Naruto had done. Every time she glanced at the boy's bare chest, she colored slightly and looked away. _'Geez,' _Naruto thought to herself, _'you'd think she hadn't seen my chest before. She's way too shy.' _Even as he thought that, he glanced surreptitiously at her once again, noting her flushed face. _'Still... it's kinda cute...' _

He shrugged and turned to Kisame, who was sauntering next to him with a slight grin on his face. Of course, a grin from Kisame was still pretty intimidating, thanks to the Jounin's teeth. "Yo, Kisame, howcome it's so hot around here?"

Kisame looked at him and raised a grey eyebrow. "Hot? You kidding me, kid? It's August; it's starting to get pretty cool out." Naruto's jaw fell.

"_Cool?! _No way! This is hotter than a Konoha summer!"

"Heh, that so?" asked Kisame idly, eyeing Naruto with an amused smirk on his face. "Well, I wouldn't know too much about that; never been there myself. But, yeah, Island country can get pretty toasty in the summers."

"What about the winters? Are they hot, too?" asked Naruto as he glanced about himself again.

"Well, they're not _hot_, exactly. But it almost never snows."

Naruto frowned thoughtfully. If that was the case, then it wasn't all that different from Konoha. While it was never really hot out in his old village, it almost never got cold enough to snow, thanks to the climate. "So, where's the Mist village? Is that in one of these Islands?"

Kisame chuckled. "Heh, no way. It's in Water country, past all these islands."

"Water country? What's it like?"

"Well..." Kisame's brow furrowed a little in thought. "Not really. Water country is really one big island, bigger than all of the islands in this country put together, but the climate there is wierd because of the air currents and stuff in the area. The northern area is kinda chilly, and it often freezes over in the winter. There's a lot of swamps and stuff on the western side, and on the east there used to be a lot of volcanic activity a long time ago, which made a lot of mountains and canyons. But the south side is a good bit like this country, except not much can grow out there. A few shrubs, maybe, but that's it."

Naruto was slightly awed by the diversity of Water Country. "Wow, that's wierd. Why is the country different in spots like that?"

"Shit, I don't know, kid. I'm not a scientist; I kill people for a living. Ask one of the braniacs when we get there, maybe they can tell you more about it."

"Okay, well, where's the Mist village?"

Kisame sighed. This kid did _not_ know how to stop talking. "It's roughly in the middle of the country, I think."

"Why's it called the Mist village?"

"For one thing, it's not. It's Kirigakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Mist. Get the name right, brat," grumbled Kisame, thumping Naruto leisurely on the head. As the blonde boy grumbled obscenities under his breath, Kisame idly tapped the forehead protector he wore. "For some reason, the whole village is covered in a dense, constant fog. Probably something to do with the moisture in the air and the temperature, or some shit like that. All I know is that it's practically impossible to spy on us from outside the village, and because of the positioning of our country, we've never been invaded since the formation of our village."

Naruto was impressed. "Whoa, seriously? Howcome nobody ever attacked you?"

"Were you not listening, you stupid kid? I just told ya! The mist means that you can't even _see _the goddamn village from outside, and so you can't properly plan a battle strategy. Not to mention the fact that the Mist shinobi have always been the most skilled out of all of the Hidden Villages."

Even though he was slightly awed by Kisame's boast, he was a little confused. "Huh? But I always heard that Konoha was the best village..."

"Tch, c'mon, boy, you can't honestly believe that those tree-hugging incompetents stand a chance against us. Zabu-chan over there beat down nine of the bastards without trying." That wasn't necessarily true, but Kisame knew that the real reason Zabuza had had trouble against that mangy group of shinobi wannabes was simply because he had grown lax in his own training ever since he had found Haku. Well, Kisame would soon fix that.

Naruto tried his best to repress his laughter at the nickname Kisame had so graciously applied to Zabuza, but the image of a chibi Zabuza waving a sword bigger than his whole body was one that was hard to shake. To distract himself, Naruto asked another question. "So, if the Mist ninja are so powerful, why don't you guys just take everyone else over?"

Kisame sighed. "Well, here's the thing, kiddo. We've got the most powerful shinobi out of all the villages, but we also have the fewest." Naruto's confused look made it clear that the kid wasn't following. Kisame took a breath, preparing to explain, but Zabuza stepped in before he got a chance.

"There's something important you have to understand, boy: a shinobi's life is hard. One big mistake that villages like the Leaf have always made is that they cushion their shinobi from the reality of the ninja lifestyle. I bet that, if you have become a Leaf ninja, you wouldn't have made your first kill until you were at least a Genin, or even a Chuunin. Do you know why that's a mistake?"

Naruto frowned for a moment in thought. What could be bad about not having killed somebody until then? But then memories of the Uchiha he had slaughtered came back to him, along with all the suffering and torment he had gone through. But, where before he would have avoided killing a person at all costs, he found that the idea of killing again was... well, not pleasurable, but acceptable. He knew that he'd have no problem killing someone, as long as it was to defend his precious people or in self-defence.

Zabuza eyed him, seeing the determined look on Naruto's face. "Yeah, I think you're getting the picture. Now, could you imagine if your first kill had been in actual combat? Or if the first time you had seen death face to face was when a comrade was killed next to you?" Naruto's face paled.

Kisame chuckled darkly. "Looks like you're catching on, kid. But the Mist doesn't want that to happen to its shinobi. Ain't that right, _demon?_" Zabuza looked at him and smirked under his mask of bandages, remembering his youth.

"So," interrupted Naruto, still a little shaken from the prospect Zabuza had shown him, "what does the Mist village do to stop that from happening?"

"Simple," replied Zabuza, his eyes on Naruto. "Every year, before the newest batch of recruits graduate from the Ninja Academy, there's a special test."

"Test?" Naruto was puzzled. How the hell was a test supposed to help with someone's first kill?

"Yep. A test. Sounds easy, right?" Naruto nodded. "Wrong. This test is simple; the instructors pair up every member of the graduating class into groups of two. Once they're paired, they fight."

"What, to test their skills?" asked Naruto, with a strange feeling of horror beginning to overtake him.

"Something like that..." muttered Kisame, his eyes flashing and his smile turning fierce.

Zabuza chuckled again, making sure that Naruto's eyes were on him before he spoke again. "Naruto... The fights aren't just friendy spars. They are one-on-one deathmatches."

There was a moment of silence as the blonde processed this, his eyes widening and his face turning pale. "They... they kill each other?" he finally stammered, staring at Zabuza in horror.

"Got it in one, kid." replied Kisame, toying with his kunai pouch.

"That's right. They kill each other. Children who learned together, laughed together, ate out of the same bowl, shared the same weapons, had to fight and kill each other in order to become ninjas." said Zabuza, his expression invisible under his bandages.

"B-but..." murmured Naruto, his mind spinning, "how is that supposed to help them get over death?"

"Look, runt," Zabuza said, halting for a moment and looking Naruto in the eye. "Death is a part of the shinobi way of life. No matter what you do, you're gonna have to kill people. It isn't an option; it's a fact. Whether you're killing an enemy shinobi before the bastard has a chance to gut you, or you're assassinating some fat politician for messing with the wrong guy, you're gonna have to kill people. The first kill is always the hardest. Doing it in the academy, where there are people around you to help you, is better than having to do it on the battlefield or while in enemy territory. Doesn't that make sense?"

"Plus it weeds out all the weaklings," Kisame threw that into the conversation with a lazy shrug.

Naruto just stood there for a moment, thinking it through. The more he thought about it, the more the initial feeling of horror and revulsion started to slip away. The Kyuubi, who had been idly listening in on the conversation, decided to toss in his two cents.

_**"Hmm, I hadn't realized that there was a village that so truly recognized the harsh realities of life. All things live and all things die. That's quite an interesting idea. The test not only serves to eliminate any half-hearted weaklings, thereby preserving the strength of the village's shinobi force, but it forces the survivors to open their eyes to life's horrors. After all, knowledge is power, and knowledge of one's own frailty leads to a search for greater power..." **_Kyuubi's voice trailed away, but not before making a considerable impact on Naruto's thoughts.

"I... I guess that makes sense..." Naruto mumbled softly, finding himself accepting the idea. Zabuza arched a brow in surprised. He hadn't expected the blonde to understand so readily. Perhaps the boy was smarter than he had thought.

"Yeah, well," Kisame interrupted, picking at his teeth with his fingernail, "that doesn't really matter now. Thanks to a certain browless wonder, they don't do it anymore."

Naruto turned to Zabuza, knowing that there was only one person Kisame could've been referring to. "What's he talking about, No-brows?"

There was a long moment of silence, as Zabuza merely stood there and looked at the ground, his eyes shadowed. Since Zabuza wasn't replying, Kisame answered for him.

"Not too long ago, a mere boy showed up during the final exam at the Ninja Academy. In a span of twelve minutes, despite his complete lack of any formal training or weaponry, the boy fought and killed every person involved in the exam, both students and instructors, over a hundred people in number."

Then, slowly, Zabuza finally looked up, and Naruto met his gaze. There was a flash of something in Zabuza's eyes, some spark of insanity that momentarily rose to the surface. For just an instant, Naruto could see blood and death in the eyes of his teacher, and found himself completely unable to move, paralyzed by the killer intent that leaked from Zabuza.

Then Zabuza spoke, his voice low and eerie. "Ah, yes... Those were good times." For a long moment, Zabuza stared into Naruto's wide and frightened eyes, as if daring him to say something, anything. But Naruto couldn't say anything, too terrified to move, to even _think_. The only coherent thought he had was the sudden realization that here, standing not three feet in front of him, was a _true _shinobi.

Zabuza was a real Jounin.

_And he dared to call someone as powerful as that 'No-brows'?_

As the Kyuubi roared its laughter in the back of Naruto's mind, Zabuza finally broke his gaze and turned away from Naruto, the boy falling to the earth as the killer intent that had bound him suddenly dissapeared, as if it was never there. His teacher looked at the rest of their company, who had stopped a little ways ahead when they noticed that the two Jounins and Naruto had fallen behind. Stepping forward, he carried on as if nothing happend.

Kisame let out a sudden laugh. "That brat, always showing off." He reached down and picked Naruto up off the ground easily. "C'mon, kid, let's get going. There's a ways to go yet until we get to Water Country."

_**"Yes... And once we reach the village that is shrouded in eternal mist, your real training can finally begin..." **_

AN: Sweet, I'm on a roll. I went months without updating any of my stories and then, in a weeks time, I update Will of Fire, Howl of the Kitsune, a new one-shot about Asuma, and this newest chapter of Bloody Mist. Now, if I can just keep it going, we'll be in good shape! ;P

My original idea was to have most of the seven swordsmen meet with Zabuza and the kids, but then I realized that that just didn't make sense, so I made it into just Kisame and Minako. Kisame was there, of course, since he and Zabuza are equally matched in sadistic tendencies, making for excellent sparring buddies. Minako, on the other hand, is there for a completely different reason. I wonder what the future holds for her and Zabuza...? :)

Not too much new stuff concerning Naruto in this chapter, since I wanted to shed more light on Zabuza. One of the reasons that I made this story in the first place is because Naruto is really good at changing people, so in the future we'll see both Zabuza and Haku grow and change. And, of course, Naruto will grow, too. That should be fun, right?

Next chapter will have them reaching Kirigakure no Sato, so you can expect a little bit about the village's history, as well as some details about the village itself and some of the shinobi in it. We will be seeing the rest of the seven swordsmen in the next chapter, along with the Mizukage, ol' Suiryuuga Hisan himself. There'll be some interesting dynamics between him and Zabuza, and those of you who remember the original details of Zabuza's abandonment of the Mist village might already know how they'll hit it off.

That's it for now, guys. Don't forget to review! :D

'Til next time,

Gaereth


End file.
